Replika on the Web
by Sirix1995
Summary: L'histoire de la création, la gestion et la destruction du tout premier Replika de Lyoko. Celui que X.A.N.A. a créé juste après s'être enfui sur le réseau à la fin de la saison 2 de la série. Construit sur un supercalculateur qu'une bande de jeunes lycéen ont conçu pour un projet d'informatique...
1. Introduction

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Replika on the Web !**

**Il s'agit d'une fiction Code Lyoko que j'écris depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an et demi sur le forum de Code et que je transfert désormais ici, histoire qu'elle soit, plus abordables pour les lecteurs allergiques au forums.^^**

**Que dire ? Replika on the Web est une parallèle à la série. Qui commence à la fin de la saison 2 et fini durant la saison 4. Elle se base sur la timeline officielle de la série (saison 1 et 2 année 2002/2003, 3 et 4 2003/2004).**

**Ah ! Si ! Une petite précision. Replika on the Web vient donc du forum et compte y rester, bien qu'étant désormais aussi ici. La fic est très souvent revue et corrigée. Quand des changements auront lieu, il est possible que le forum en profite avant, mais je tâcherai de toujours les répercuter ici aussi.**

**Sur ce, je crois que j'ai tout dit, c'est donc ainsi que j'ouvre l'aventure sur .^^**

* * *

**Replika on the Web : Prologue**

_L'histoire que je vais vous raconter ici concerne l'univers de Code Lyoko...Mais ce n'est ni une saison 5 alternative ni une saison 6. Cette histoire commence durant la saison 2 et se termine durant la saison 4. Vous savez, bien sûr, qu'à la fin de la saison 2, l'intelligence artificielle multi-agent X.A.N.A. s'échappe d'un supercalculateur quantique construit par le savant Franz-Hopper et part dans le réseau. Si vous avez fait de l'informatique, vous savez qu'un programme ne peut pas rester bien longtemps sur le réseau : il doit gagner assez rapidement un ordinateur pour ne pas être effacé. C'est notamment le cas du Skid qui perds son énergie au fur et à mesure qu'il voyage dans le réseau. Si vous avez vu la saison 4 de Code lyoko, vous savez aussi que X.A.N.A. a eu recours à un plan redoutable : contrôler des centaines de supercalculateurs et ainsi utiliser les laboratoires, bases militaires et autre complexes technologiques qu'ils gèrent pour contrôler le monde. Il faisait cela en créant sur ces machines des répliques du monde virtuel de son Supercalculteur d'origine : Lyoko. Ces copies de lyoko appelées replikas donnaient a X.A.N.A. le pouvoir de contrôler le Supercalculateur infecté. _

_L'histoire que je vais vous raconter relate la création, la gestion et la destruction du premier replika de Lyoko. Ce replika que X.A.N.A. a créé juste après s'être enfui sur le réseau sur la première machine qui lui permettait de le faire. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai supercalculateur...Encore moins un ordinateur quantique. Mais cette machine pouvait gérer un monde virtuel et possédait même un scanner atomique. Tout ce qu'il fallait à X.A.N.A. pour débuter son plan machiavélique. Cet ordinateur se trouvait en France, non loin de la ville du Mans. Son Possesseur était un jeune lycéen. Nous allons donc commencer par le début : la construction de cet ordinateur. Paré ? Transfert, Scanner, VITUALISATION !_


	2. Episode 1 : l'IBM Power de la Nasa

_Saison 1 : Monde Virtuel_

**Premier épisode : **l'IBM Power de la Nasa

Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Frédéric Meuringue. NON ! Là je vous arrête tout de suite : ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai un nom de famille aussi ridicule. Je ne l'ai pas choisi et je ne sais même pas d'où il vient...Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir. Vous savez, moi, la généalogie, ça me tape vite sur le système.  
Bon...Qui je suis ? Bah...Un simple lycéen. Un lycéen en seconde on ne peut plus banal. Qui se balade dans son lycée. Avec...heu...ses copains...Et qui se fout des cours...et qui...heu...Joue au foot...qui envois des SMS...  
OUI, c'est bon, ça va ! Je ne suis pas un lycéen classique. Ça se voit tant que ça ? Mais c'est que vous êtes casse-pieds !  
Bon alors...Pour commencer : je n'ai pas tellement d'amis, je ne suis pas la mode, je ne me sers pas de mon portable, je ne passe pas tout mon temps a chatter sur le net...Je suis souvent seul, dans mon jean, mon pull et mes lunettes...Ah ! Un binoclard que vous dites ! Non. Pas exactement...

Si on part dans les stéréotypes, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Geek. Vous savez ? Ces gens qui adorent les sciences et la technologie, en particulier l'informatique...Oui, je ne suis pas un grand intello. Pour le Français et l'histoire, vous repasserez. Mais en ce qui concerne la physique, les mathématiques, la géométrie ou l'algorithmique, vous avez affaire à un pro passionné ! Et si vous avez un ordi abîmé, quelque sois le degré de la panne, vous pourrez être sûr que je le réparerai.  
Enfin...pour ça, il faudrait que les gens pensent à moi quand leur ordi bug...Bah ! Il y a bien Jessie qui me demande...Et lui, Il se sert d'un ordi comme d'une essoreuse à salade. Autant dire que j'ai souvent à le réparer.  
Jessie Roberts, c'est le type le plus pas aidé du lycée : un gars au cerveau peu développé qui reste pourtant jovial malgré la célébrité des proportions que peut parfois atteindre sa bêtise. Assez étrange comme gars au premier abord : coiffure noire avec une mèche blanche, jean bleu vif et noir, veste de survêtement, T-shirt blanc. Au look on le penserait sorti d'une boîte de nuit après avoir fait du sport. Bizarre. Mais la bizarrerie est encore plus accentuée par son visage puéril aux yeux bleus. Ajoutons à ça le sourire niais qui tient sur sa figure en permanence. Il a toujours l'air de débarquer d'une autre planète. Au fait, je vous avais dit que c'était mon meilleur ami ?  
Et bien oui. Jessie a beau ne pas être doté du QI d'Einstein, il reste tout de même sympa et c'est bien le seul gars au monde sur qui je puisse compter quand ça va mal. Je me moque parfois de lui intérieurement, mais c'est un type bien. Un type bien qui à des défauts, comme tout le monde.

Bon ! Je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'histoire du replika ? Bon, et ben on va commencer alors...

Bon, ben déjà le début...Disons que ça a démarré un jour comme les autres, comme toute histoire bien clichée : le réveil a sonné à 6 heures 50 dans ma petite chambre blanche et sans histoires, c'est une petite pièce rectangulaire ou tiennent un lit dans le fond avec une petite table de nuit à sa gauche, contre le mur, un bureau et sa chaise sur la droite, et une armoire à deux battants, dont un avec un grand miroir placée non loin du lit, sur le mur de gauche. La porte se trouve à droite du bureau. Sur le dernière mur innoccupé trône une fenêtre à quatre carreaux inondant la pièce de lumière. Je suis sorti du lit pour m'habiller, sous-vêtements, jean, pull...Tiens, on va prendre le vert aujourd'hui. Ma veste et mes lunettes attendent sur la table de nuit, je les prends. En passant je croise le miroir de mon armoire. J'y vois un jeune homme de petite taille, avec un jean on ne peut plus classique, un pull un peu râpé par endroits, un visage clair aux yeux gris argent à demi-dissimulé par des lunettes rondes à monture argentée, sans cadre sur les verres. Avec au dessus des cheveux blonds en désordre. Notamment une mèche qui remonte vers le haut malgré tous mes efforts pour l'aplatir. Bon, je ne suis pas Johnny Depp, mais je m'aime bien comme ça. Allez, on y va. Je lâche le miroir des yeux et file descendre au salon. Je prends un bol de céréales, des tartines, tout ça quoi. Puis je remonte checker mon bon vieux PowerMac G5 avant de partir au lycée. Le PowerMac G5 ? C'est une grande unité centrale d'aluminium qui a bien fière allure sur le petit bureau de ma petite chambre. Processeur IBM PowerPC G5 Dual Core à 2 GHz, 8 Go de RAM DDR 2, 512 Mo de VRAM, dual Gigabit Ethernet. Un bon vieux Macintosh de gaming comme on en fait plus. Le monstre est relié à un clavier noir et à un écran plat de la même couleur.

Je disais donc que je checke les nouvelles sur la machine. Oh...rien de bien excitant...Un mail de Jessie qui voulait se faire une bataille de Galactic Battle envoyé à 23 heures 42, un mail du prof de math pour nous transmettre la correction du dernier devoir maison et un autre parce qu'il avait oublié la pièce jointe. J'ai ensuite consulté le Forum d'informatique où j'écris de temps en temps : le nouveau supercalculateur de la NASA est opérationnel. Basé sur combo de processeurs Power d'IBM, il possède une puissance suffisante pour gérer un terrain lunaire modélisé en 3D et possède une mémoire tellement grande qu'elle pourrait contenir tous les caractères génétiques de plusieurs êtres humains...Intéressant. Mais la montre indique 7 heures 30. Il est temps d'y aller.

La voiture de ma mère s'arrête. Nous sommes à la périphérie du Mans, préfecture de ce morceau de campagne française qu'est le département de la Sarthe, ville assez bourgeoise et sans histoire. En tout cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Lycée Jules Ferry. Petit lycée pour une grande ville, presque aussi petit qu'un collège. Plutôt agréable. Mais Jules Ferry, quel nom original...Enfin...l'honneur est sauf, c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, mais bon. Je descends et je me dirige vers la grande porte. J'entre dans la vaste cour. Il est 7 heures 57.

Le premier cours est sur le point de commencer. Histoire, c'est parti. Je monte l'escalier en évitant les bouchons et je passe le couloir en mode slalom. J'arrive devant la salle d'histoire : trois élèves attendent. Parmis eux, ce bon vieux teubé de Jessie...  
-Salut vieux ! Comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu jouer à Galactic Battle hier soir ?  
-Ben mon pote...Tu sais, sur 24 heures par jour, il y a des heures où je dors. Et là pas de bol, tu m'as demandé durant ces heures là...C'est bête, non ?  
-Oui, très, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !  
Un des principaux problèmes de Jessie, c'est qu'on peut se demander s'il fait de l'humour ou s'il est vraiment stupide. Mais bon, il est drôle dans tous les cas !  
-Et sinon, que j'ai répondu, pas trop fatigué ?  
-Moi ? Non. En pleine forme ! Par contre en me levant ce matin je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des traînées noires sous les yeux. Je me demande ce que j'ai chopé. J'espère que c'est pas grave.  
Un peu exaspéré, je réponds :  
-C'est des cernes, idiot.  
-Ah. Et c'est grave ?  
Il y a un gros blanc. Puis je fais "non" en soupirant. Le prof a ouvert la porte et on est entré dans la classe, les autres nous avaient rejoint au fur et à mesure.

J'entre dans la classe. je me place au premier rang sur la droite près de la fenêtre comme à mon habitude. Jessie s'installe à côté de moi comme à son habitude. Les autres élèves prennent place dans la salle comme à leur habitude. Le prof s'assoit à son bureau comme à son habitude, Histoire, c'est parti.

C'est Monsieur Datuux qui est au commandes. un jeune prof dynamique passionné mais plutôt ordinaire :  
-Aux XIXème siècle, le monde connaît la révolution industrielle, elle commence d'abord en Angleterre et se développe par la suite en Europe et en Amérique du Nord...  
Je reçois un coup de coude, je me tourne vers Jessie.  
-Quoi ?  
-Au fait, je suis passé sur le Forum, tu sais celui que tu m'as montré il y a deux semaines, t'a vu le nouvel ordi de la Nasa ? C'est puissant ?  
-Assez, il modélise une carte lunaire en 3D et peut stocker tout le code génétique d'un être vivant, t'a pas lu l'article ?  
-Seulement le début. Je me suis arrêté au truc de Power machin...C'est pas ce que t'a sur ton ordi d'ailleurs ? Tu pourrais nous faire un ordi comme ça ?  
-Pas exactement, le Power d'IBM, c'est un processeur pour supercalculateur. Moi j'ai un PowerPC G5, la version grand public du Power 4. Et même s'il était aussi puissant qu'un Power, je n'en ai qu'un. Celui de la Nasa en a 6.  
-Mais en théorie tu pourrais en faire un ou pas ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un Superordinateur qui fait des cartes lunaires ?  
-Meuringue ! Vous suivez ?  
-Excusez- moi monsieur, c'était la révolution industrielle en Europe, c'est ça ?  
Le prof s'est contenté de soupirer...

To be Continued...  
_


	3. Episode 2 : Une froide jeune fille et un

**Deuxième épisode :** Une froide jeune fille et un superordinateur...

Le prof allait reprendre quand soudain la porte s'ouvre. Le proviseur fait irruption dans la classe avant même que le prof n'ait dit "Entrez" et dans un grand fracas, tout le monde se lève. J'écrase le pied de Jessie pour qu'il en fasse autant. Je me tourne vers le proviseur. Derrière lui se trouve une fille d'une quinzaine d'années, cheveux noirs carbone, raides et désordonnés, yeux verts très pâles. Elle a l'air très froide et très fermée derrière sa veste noire remontée jusqu'au cou et sa jupe en jean, en tout cas, elle fait la même tête que le proviseur...  
-Je vous présente Tim Sita, elle vient de déménager et rentre dans notre lycée. Dans votre classe. je vous demanderai d'être gentil avec elle.  
-Si elle l'est avec nous, que je me suis dit intérieurement.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver le nom de cette nouvelle un peu étrange. Mais bon. Ce qu'on ne trouve pas comme prénom de nos jours. Enfin, le principal continue son discours :  
-...Et de lui donner une bonne image de la classe, voilà. Monsieur Datuux, je ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne continuation. Mademoiselle Sita, asseyez vous où bon vous semble.  
Sans quitter son air froid et strict, la fille s'avance dans les rangs en regardant chaque élève à côté duquel elle passe. Ces derniers l'accueillent par un salut ou un bienvenue auquel elle ne répond pas. Elle s'assoit à la table du premier rang.

La demoiselle étant placée, j'arrête de la regarder et je me retourne vers Jessie. Il la regarde comme si c'étais la première fois qu'il voyait une fille.  
Ensuite ? Ben le cours reprend. intéressant pour certains et ennuyeux pour d'autres. Jessie continue de fixer la demoiselle sans s'arrêter, comme si c'était un extra-terrestre. Tim est complètement plongée dans son cahier sans jamais s'en détacher. Il semble impossible qu'elle remarque qu'un élève à l'apparence pas très fine la dévisage comme le ferait un poisson rouge. Je me retourne vers mon cahier. Le cours que j'ai copié est approximatif mais fera bien l'affaire. Je me décide à rajouter malgré tout quelques détails. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir...

Je me reretourne vers Jessie et je me rends soudain compte qu'il a l'air d'un parfait idiot. Ça me fait pitié alors je murmure :  
-Pourquoi tu la regardes avec deux yeux en forme de pastèques depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est une nouvelle, rien de plus !  
-Je...Je ne sais pas. Elle a quelque chose de...Bizarre. A-t-il bégayé en rougissant. Mais c'est rien !  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se retourne vers son cahier en manquant de tomber de sa chaise et se met à écrire comme un dingue. Je vous jure...Ça a beau être mon copain, il y a des fois où je ne le comprends pas.

Midi, l'heure de manger (quel sens de l'observation, hein ?). On vient de passer au self et on se dirige vers une table libre. Le self ? Bah...Un self, à l'apparence assez usée, murs fissurée, tables bancales, plateaux cabossés. Et évidemment l'ambience sonore qui fait d'un self un self. Après quelques minutes de recherche, finalement on réussit à s'asseoir. Jessie a l'air absent depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Elle te fait tant d'effet que ça la nouvelle ? Tu n'a rien dit de toute la matinée.  
-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?  
-Oh, rien, laisse tomber...On ira au CDI après manger ?  
-Hein ? heu...Ouais...  
J'ai soupiré.  
-Bon allez mange, tiens, tu veux mon couscous boulette ?  
-Je déteste le couscous boulette. Par contre, je veux bien tes frites !  
Oui, chez nous, on mange des frites avec du couscous, c'est un self de lycée. Faut pas trop chercher, c'est déjà bien qu'on arrive à reconnaître ce qu'il y a dans notre assiette.  
-Bon après on a l'enseignement d'informatique...  
-Ouais, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va avoir un projet à mener ?  
-Si, pour une fois tu as retenu quelque chose du cours !  
-Ben il paraît que c'est noté, faudra faire un truc de ouf.  
-Bah, on verra bien ce qu'on nous demande.  
Une voix genre celle de Rogue en fille nous a subitement interrompu :  
-Je peux m'assoir ?  
Je me suis retourné, c'était la nouvelle. Jessie refait ses yeux pastèque et dit quelque chose du genre :  
-pl.. ...pdls...  
-Hey la nouvelle, salut ! ça te dirait de venir à notre table ? On a tous envie de faire ta connaissance.  
Cette voix grave et assurée, c'était William-Yann. Un type plutôt bien tracé, pectoraux, biceps, tout ça...Brushing impeccable et des yeux bleus à en faire pâlir du produit pour toilettes. Mais si ! Vous savez ? Les pastilles pour que ça sente pas...heu...Ouais bon voilà quoi.

Tim se tourne vers le beau ténébreux et rejette un coup d'oeil sur Jessie tout rouge avec ses yeux de pastèque (comment ça elle est casse-pieds ma métaphore ?). Voyant qu'elle le dévisage William-Yann se tourne aussi vers lui :  
-Oh tiens ! Salut Jessie ! Comment ça va ? Oh tiens regarde là bas ! ce serait pas Johnny Hallyday ?  
Ce que je n'aime pas chez William-Yann, en plus de son aspect beau gosse et de ses techniques de dragues débiles qui marchent toujours, c'est le fait qu'il se montre arrogant avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas...Comme lui.  
-Hein ? Ou ça ?  
Je me suis donné une claque sur le front. Ce qui au passage a manqué de me faire tomber dans mon couscous ; Jessie s'est encore fait avoir ! Il regarde un peu partout puis se retourne vers le "farceur"...Qui n'est plus là. Tim non plus d'ailleurs. On se retourne tous les deux vers la grande table du fond. Il y étaient tous les deux assis avec toute une bande de beaux gosses. Jessie se retourne et pose violemment sa fourchette dans son assiette, mettant de la sauce partout dans son plateau.  
-Je déteste ce type, et ce depuis que je l'ai rencontré au collège ! Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi !  
-Faut dire que ça marche bien...  
-Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Chaque fois qu'on me dit "regarde!", je répond "où ça ?" c'est automatique ! ça m'énerve !  
William-Yann m'embête souvent aussi, c'est en partie à cause de lui que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Je comprends très bien ce que Jessie ressent.  
-T'inquiète pas, vieux ! C'est qu'un frimeur. Quand Tim s'en rendra compte, elle le lâchera.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Les frimeurs n'ont pas d'amis, juste un fan-club qui les lâchera tôt ou tard.  
-Nous non plus, on a pas d'amis.  
-Déjà, on EST amis, c'est toujours mieux que seul au monde, non ?  
Jessie a avalé sa dernière frite et a sorti un sourire de derrière sa moue et sa colère. J'ai répondu à ce sourire et j'ai lancé :  
-Allez, t'a fini ? On y va...

On a rangé nos plateaux et on est allé au CDI, lire. Puis le temps est passé. Les cours ont repris, c'est reparti, enseignement informatique. Le prof, Monsieur Panthasky, informaticien depuis 1973, assez blasé et un peu trop resté dans son époque, en matière de compétence comme en style vestimentaire, nous énonce l'évènement tant attendu :  
-Je veux que vous travailliez en coopération sur un projet concernant l'informatique. Un projet répondant à la problématique "L'informatique dépasse-t-elle le réel ?". Vous aurez deux mois pour réaliser un projet le plus concret possible sous forme d'exposé avec une modélisation, un programme ou même une machine. Je vous laisse beaucoup de libertés. Je vous demanderai de noter vos idées sur cette feuille ainsi que les groupes quand ils seront formés. Je vous laisse une semaine pour vous décider. Bien sûr, ce projet sera noté en fonction de son envergure, sa réalisation et l'apprentissage qui en découle. Sa présentation se fera devant un jury de trois personne qui seront deux profs de ce lycée et moi-même. Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Je vous laisse l'heure de cours pour réfléchir.  
Je me suis tourné vers Jessie :  
-Une idée ?  
-Bof.  
Un peu de réflexion s'imposais, je lance le débat :  
-Qu'est-ce qui est réel ?  
-Je sais pas moi...La table !  
Ça commence bien...  
-Ouais ! Et ?  
-Les chaises ?  
-Et ?  
-Heu...Toi ?  
Ben mon vieux...  
-Et ?  
-Ben...Tout le monde...  
Bon, allez, un petit coup de boost.  
-Ouais ! Et un ordinateur, comment ça pourrais dépasser le réel ?  
-Je sais pas...  
-Moi non plus !  
J'adore les débats avec Jessie, on fait toujours des miracles...  
-Et si on mettait le réel dans un ordinateur ?  
Jessie me regardais avec un grand sourire, comme si sa question était un éclair de génie.  
-Hein ?  
-Mais si ! Comme le supermachin de la Nasa ! Il modélise la lune ! Elle est réelle la lune, non ?  
\- Heu...Certes, mais c'est un superordinateur...  
-La lune ?  
-Nan, l'IBM Power de la Nasa !  
-Et alors ?  
-Ben nous, on n'en a pas, et nos ordi ne seront jamais assez puissants pour modéliser une carte en 3D !  
-Ben on peut en construire un, de megacalculateur !  
-Tu le pense vraiment ou tu me fait marcher ?  
-Mais si ! On pourrai récupérer pleins d'ordinateur Power machin comme le tiens, on pourrait les assembler et faire un gros megazord calculateur !  
Fusionner des ordinateur ? Il se crois où Jessie ? Dans 2001 l'Odyssée de l'espace ? N'importe quoi...'fin quoique...Quand on y pense...

Je réfléchis...Les Mac PowerPC gèrent le mode target. Ça permet de connecter un Mac à un autre via FireWire. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne partagent que leurs disques durs. Mais il serait effectivement possible de partir du programme de start target standard et de craquer la ROM pour qu'on puisse aussi intégrer les transferts caches multiprocesseurs via la RAM...Mieux ! Vers un disque dur sur FireWire interne, ouais ! On pourrai ainsi décupler la cache et faire faire de gros trucs à ces machines, il faudrait indexer la RAM sur plusieurs canaux et référencer les périphériques internes et externes. Ça peut le faire, c'est possible !  
-Jessie ! Tu est un génie ! 

To be Continued...  
_


	4. Episode 3 : Le projet démarre

Réponses aux commentaires :

JuliePotter39 : Oh, il est indéniable que Fred ressemble beaucoup à Jérémie, mais il tend à s'en différencier, tu verras au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.^^

* * *

**Troisième épisode :** Le projet démarre...

Bon ! Il nous faudra des Mac PowerPC. J'ai un oncle informaticien, il pourra bien me trouver ça. Il faut également une idée sur la carte à modéliser et un concepteur.

-Ben c'est mon boulot ça ! On va faire une map qui déchire, avec des vaisseaux, des trains, des arbres bleus, des cochons volant !

Jessie a l'air vraiment décidé...Mais je me méfie un petit peu de ses idée parfois (souvent) un peu...hasardeuses. Et puis, tiens ! J'ai pas envie de faire ce projet à deux. C'est généralement le genre de trucs avec lequel on se fait des potes ! Ouais, on pourrai demander à...m'oui pourquoi pas ? Juste voir si Jessie est d'accord :

-Heu, t'es sûr que tu veut faire ça tout seul ?

-Tu pourra me dire ce que t'en pense bien sûr ! T'es aussi dans le projet !

-Certes...Après, tu sais, on pourrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre, plus on confronte de visions, plus c'est original.

Jessie semble comprendre.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Quand j'étais en primaire, je connaissait une fille assez rêveuse, qui dessinait relativement bien. Et remarquablement douée pour créer des paysages. Je pense qu'elle pourrai nous donner un coup de main.

Jessie prend un air d'expert pour y réfléchir.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est qui ?

-Céleste. L'intello littéraire de la classe.

-Ah oui. Bon. On peut voir. En fonction de ce qu'elle proposera.

Je soupire. Mais bon. Je n'allais pas râler sur Jessie. Céleste trouvera bien un moyen pour ajouter son grain de sel...Si toutefois elle veut bien. Je m'en occupe :

-Je vais lui demander.

-J'arrive.

-heu...Ok, mais tu me laisse parler, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas et cherche la demoiselle du regard. Pas facile, Céleste est plutôt discrète comme fille...Même ses cheveux roux ne la sortent pas du décor ou de la foule. Mais ça lui va plutôt bien. Surtout attachés comme ils le sont derrière sa tête en queue de cheval. Habituellement, elle porte avec ça une veste dont la couleur se rapproche de celle de ses cartons à dessins derrière laquelle elle a un pull blanc. Pour le bas, jupe plissée, collants. La demoiselle simple. La dessinatrice un peu dans son monde quoi. A force de balader mon regard je la trouve seule à une table devant une feuille blanche. Suivi par Jessie, je m'approche tout en prenant un air décontracté.

-Salut Céleste ! T'a une idée pour ton projet ?

La demoiselle tourne son regard et semble surprise de me voir. Après tout je ne lui ai jamais beaucoup parlé.

-Hein ? Oh ! Bonjour Fred ! Ben...Non...Les copines veulent faire un programme de mode mais moi ça me..bof...

-Sinon, t'a qu'a te mettre avec nous !

-Ouais ! On va virtuasifier une carte avec un megazord calculateur qu'on aura fait nous même !

-Tais toi ! Ai-je soufflé à Jessie entre mes dents. On va essayer construire un superordinateur et on va modéliser un paysage dessus, comme on sait que tu dessine des paysages, on s'est dit que ça pourrai te plaire !

-Ah ! Heu...

Céleste se tourne vers ses copines un peu plus loin dans la salle. Elles étaient en train de feuilleter des magasines...J'essaie de prendre l'air le plus neutre du monde tout en essayant de faire abstraction de Jessie à côté qui doit probablement lui faire son plus beau sourire niais.

Elle regarde Jessie, fait une drôle tête puis se tourne vers moi. Je souris (du moins j'essaie) et je lance :

-Alors, ça te tente ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi sur le coup je me dis qu'il ne faut pas sortir cette scène de son contexte...Je me retiens pour ne pas effacer mon sourire et j'ai finalement droit à ma réponse :

-...Ouais...Je veux bien, un projet mené par deux tarés, ça doit au moins être drôle.

Mon sourire s'est envolé et elle s'est mise à rire :

-Je rigole ! En tout cas, si on y arrive, on aura certainement une meilleur note que les stylistes-programmeuses.

-Ouais ! On va les écraser !

Pitié mais faites le taire !

On se met donc au travail. Jessie et Céleste réfléchissent sur la carte et moi je dessine le schéma des circuits. Il faudrait tout un circuit responsable de la gestion des caches et de l'indexation RAM/périphériques. On verra quels type de circuits on arrive à se procurer, il faudra aussi remanier le code du programme target. Ça va pas être facile tout ça...Mais au moins, ce sera marrant !

Céleste et Jessie discutaient à côté...

-Bon déjà, qu'est ce qu'on pourrai créer comme univers ?

-Ben...Un truc qui dépasse le réel !

-Je veux bien moi mais si tu parle par là, il y a plein d'univers qui dépassent le réel : les univers futuristes, fantaisistes...

-Pourquoi pas...Un autre univers ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Un univers...Qui n'a aucun lien avec...heu...Le notre !

-Un genre de fantasy ?

-De quoi ?

-De fantasy, un univers, souvent médiéval, où on trouve de tout : de la magie, des monstres, des machines...

-Ah ouais ! C'est cool ça !

-On pourrai déjà fixer les bases, j'ai relevé la tête de mon schémas, elle a sorti une feuille blanche et un critérium, elle a tracé un trait horizontal sur la feuille et a lancé :

-Déjà la couleur du ciel !

-Ben bleu évidemment !

-Pourquoi pas jaune ?

-Tu délire Fred ?, répond Jessie, Ça te rend fous tous tes machins électroniques !

-Ben...Vous voulez un univers qui n'a rien du notre alors pourquoi pas un ciel en jaune ?

-Pas mal Fred ! me complimente Céleste

Je sens soudain comme une gêne et je replonge illico dans mon schéma. Céleste sorts un crayon jaune et colorie un petit bout de ciel. Elle reprend ensuite ses questions :

-Des nuages ?

-Ben...Pourquoi pas de la fumée violette ? Avec des reflets orange !

Je souris. Quand il faut trouver des trucs débiles et incongrus, Jessie est le roi. Faut juste lui faire comprendre qu'il peux faire n'importe quoi. Bon, je me reconcentre ; il faudrait aussi une hiérarchie des processeurs et une machine maître pour la saisie. Ainsi que...

-Un soleil ? Ou un astre que l'on verrai le jour ?

-Ouais...Je sais pas...Un truc qui fasse..Heu...ailleurs. Une planète tiens ! T'en pense quoi ?

-Salut les copains ! Vous faites quoi comme projet vous ?

James Bund s'était approché de notre table et nous posais cette question avec un sourire amical. James ? Il a débarqué cette année. Son père est allemand et sa mère française. S'ils ont vécu longtemps en Allemagne le français est resté leur langue principale. James a toujours été en école franco-allemande. Un jour, ils sont venu vivre en France et James a atterri ici...C'est tout ce que je sais. Enfin, je sais aussi qu'il est assez taré pour se faire une coiffure disco teinte en vert, mettre une veste style vintage rouge vive et un jean en lambeaux. Ce qui lui donne à la fois un air un peu rebelle et stupide en même temps...Mais chacun ses problèmes.

-On fait un univers trop de la mort avec un mega ordicalculatateur ! Lui a joyeusement annoncé Jessie.

Je me suis redonné une claque au front, Céleste à fait un sourire un peu gêné.

Celui de James n'a pas cillé.

-Gut ! Das ist cool ça ! Personne ne veux me prendre pour un projet alors je me demandais, je peux venir avec vous ?

Je regarde l'allemand à la coiffure verte...Sous sa veste grise il a un T-Shirt avec écrit "Je suis une bombe !". Avec l'objet assorti...Boah...

-Ça dépends...Qu'est ce que tu sais faire ?

-Ben mon plus grand passe temps s'est fabriquer des pétards, comme j'en ai déjà fait des à détonateur je m'y connait un peu en électronique. Che parle ahossi tré bieng Alleumande (oui, c'est très dur de retranscrire l'accent allemand dans du texte...), sehr gut, ja ! Puis j'aime bien la BD, si ça peut vous aider...

Je réfléchis. S'il s'y connait en électronique il sera plus facile pour lui de m'aider à construire le superordinateur. Puis il peut nous aider pour l'univers...ouais. Pas mal. Il aime les pétards...ça explique le style vestimentaire. Ça peut aussi expliquer la coiffure. Bah, il a l'air plutôt sympa en plus, allez :

-Ok, pourquoi pas ? assieds toi si tu veux !

-ATTENDS !

Jessie a soudain un air strict comme s'il analysais James aux rayon X. Il dit d'un ton monotone et très sérieux :

-Que fait un indien qui tombe dans le Mississippi ?

James écraquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche, puis réaffiche son sourire. Il réponds tout naturellement :

-Ben "plouf", pourquoi ?

Jessie à repris son air jovialement stupide et lui tends la main :

-Accepté !

S'en suit ensuite la poignée de main la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu.

[center]_[/center]

-Allo tonton ? C'est Fred à l'appareil, ça va ?

C'est le Week-end. Le projet a commencé il y a trois jours. J'ai invité Jessie à la maison, histoire d'avancer un peu.

-Oh ! Salut Fred ! Oui, ça va. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Tu en a eu toi, des Mac PowerPC ?

-Oh oui. C'était le haut de gamme au début des années 2000. Dommage que la marque qui les fabrique, Apple, a arrêté d'en faire. Ils font des Intel maintenant.

-Je sais.

-J'ai eu un PowerMac G4 et un PowerMac G5.

-Tu es a gardés ?

-Oui et non...Je ne les ai pas jetés mais je les ai stockés chez tes parents. Ils doivent être dans votre grenier.

-Ah bon ? C'est super ça !

-Dis moi, c'est plus tout jeune comme engin. Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ces vieilles machines ?

-Ben c'est un peu compliqué...Je t'expliquerai.

-D'accord ! Bon. je doit allez bosser. A plus Fred, amuse toi bien !

-A plus tonton !

Je raccroche, Jessie me regarde d'un air étonné et me dit :

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il te faut ces vieux Macs PowerTrucs ? Ça marcherai pas avec d'autres ?

-Non. Les Mac PowerPC sont incompatible avec les Mac Intel et encore plus avec les Windows. L'architecture PowerPC est celle que je connais le mieux et j'ai déjà un Mac PowerPC. Mais même s'ils sont vieux, ce ne sont pas des deuches pour autant. Je suis sûr que le supercalculateur sera assez puissant pour modéliser une carte. C'est sûr qu'il ne sera pas aussi puissant que l'IBM Power et qu'il ne sera rien face à un ordinateur quantique, mais d'après mes calculs, ont devrais atteindre la puissance d'un Blue Gene/Q, sois un des dix plus puissants ordinateurs binaires de la planète.

-Ah bon. J'ai pas tout compris mais ça a l'air classe ! Alors, on va voir ton grenier ?

-Tout de suite !

Je soulève la lourde trappe et monte dans le grenier. Une vieille pièce sous les toits, soutenue par de vieilles poutres bourrées de poussières et de toiles d'araignées. Au fond à droite, un vélux éclaire faiblement la pièce. Pièce qui est un vrai bazar. c'est fou tous le nombre de trucs débile qu'il y a là dedans. La vieille brosse à savon de la douche que j'ai cassé à 5 ans, mon cheval à bascule, le vieux meuble que papa n'arrêtait pas de se prendre dans le ventre ou encore la vieille télé de maman qui ne marche plus depuis sa dernière chute...On avance au milieu de ce repère de souvenirs et de vieilleries. Au fond sur la droite je vois quelque chose briller à la lumière du vélux. Je reconnaît l'éclat typique de la coque d'aluminium d'un Powermac G5. Exactement comme le mien. Je l'ouvre. Ah ! Non ! Il est légèrement plus vieux et moins puissant. Il a l'air abîmé, il faudra le retaper...A côté de lui, mieux que promis, trois PowerMac G4 s'alignent dans leur coque bleu graphite, eux aussi sont poussiéreux. Mais ils semblent récupérables. Je reconnaît également mon vieux G4 Silver que j'ai eu avant le G5. ainsi qu'une carte mère du premier ordinateur de mon père et tout un tas d'autre circuits, clavier, carte électroniques et autres. On a largement de quoi faire un supercalculateur avec ça !

Jessie s'avance vers le bazar : "Wouoa !". C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelle : ces machines, je les connais ! Elles datent de l'époque où mon père a tenté de se comprendre quelque chose à l'informatique : il récupérais toutes les machines de la famille dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qu'il comprendrais. Il a moyennement réussi avec le Mac qu'il a aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'il a tout dû tout mettre au grenier récemment. J'allais montrer les schémas à Jessie quand ma mère à ouvert la trappe, le téléphone à la main :

-Jessie, ta mère part faire les courses et ton père travaille. tu doit rentrer garder ton petit frère.

-Oh...

C'est dans ce grognement que mon pote redescend l'échelle, lance un "Salut Fred", et il a disparaît sous le plancher.

Je me retrouve donc seul. En début de soirée. Face à une tonne de matos informatique. Je me dit que je peux bien débuter. je vais chercher ma boîte à outil, je monte mon G5, et je

commence par nettoyer les machines. Je ensuite vérifie les circuits et je change le processeur d'un des G5. Après je branche toutes les machines sur un hub FireWire et je démarre sur le FirmWare. Je commence à copier le début de code que j'avais écrit la veille. Je redémarre...Je vérifie la stabilité de l'OS...Reparamètre les disques, analyse les...

To be Continued...


	5. Episode 4 : le Macstodonte

**Quatrième épisode :** le Macstodonte

-Allo Jessie ? Ouais, faut que tu viennes chez moi. Oui, pour le projet. Oui. OUI C'EST IMPORTANT ! Céleste et James seront là. Oui, ça concerne le superordinateur. OK. d'accord. Allez, à tout à l'heure !  
Je raccroche. Voilà. J'ai invité tout le monde. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Le truc c'est que je suis super impatient. Je ne veux pas attendre. C'est la plus grande manipulation informatique que j'ai jamais faite ! Il faut leur montrer ça ! J'entends la porte sonner, ils arrivent ! J'ouvre, lance un salut. Ils sont tous là. Ils en font de même et on monte au grenier. C'est sur la vieille table de la cuisine et le bureau que ma mère trouvait hideux disposés en L que reposait le fruit d'une nuit de travail : les deux grandes tours en aluminium qui abritent les G5 trônent sur ce bureau. Sous la table, quatre autres tours G4 aux coques de plastique gris et bleu vocifèrent un bruit de réacteurs. A côté des G5 sur la table sont posées 5 cartes électroniques dont une carte-mère, deux convertisseurs, un transformateur et un adaptateur, une antenne radio, un raccord au réseau, deux écrans et bien sûr un bazar monstrueux de câbles qui relie toutes les machines entre elles. La machine est au final très imposante. Et le bruit d'avion qu'elle émet ajoute à son aspect impressionnant.  
-Je vous présente le Macstodonte ! C'est le premier Calculateur à architecture réelle IBM PowerPC irrégulière. Fréquence logique : 5,7 GHz. 300 Go de mémoire tampon, 6 processeurs de traitement dont un dual-core...  
-Tu l'as fait tout seul ? s'est empressé de m'interrompre James.  
-Ben...J'ai voulu commencer et je me suis rendu compte à un moment que j'avais fini. Mais disons qu'au moins ça c'est fait. Vous venez ? Je vous fais voir comment ça marche !  
-S'il te plait Fred, me demande Céleste, simplifie au maximum. On n'est pas tous passionné d'informatique.  
-Ah...Heu...OK ! Alors, comme vous avez pu le constater : ce supercalculateur est en fait composé de plusieurs ordinateurs. Ce sont tous des ordinateurs Mac basés sur un moteur virtuel appelé PowerPC. Ils ne sont compatibles qu'avec des Mac possédant le même moteur. Il y a deux PowerMac G5 : ces grandes tours en aluminium. Et quatre PowerMac G4, les bleus et gris sous la table. Normalement, sur un ordinateur, il y a plusieurs pièces : le disque dur qui stocke les données, la RAM qui stocke tout ce qui est en cours, l'alimentation électrique et le processeur qui gère toutes les instructions de l'ordinateur. Ici, chaque machine marche comme ça mais il y a une différence : quand on donne un ordre au supercalculateur, c'est ce G5 (je montre la tour d'aluminium de droite, mon ancien ordi), le G5 maître, qui reçoit les ordres. Il les analyse et s'il n'est pas assez puissant pour les traiter, il les envoie à ce circuit. Circuit qui va déterminer quelle machine va faire quoi. Ce circuit reçoit en permanence l'état de toutes les machines et va juger si elles sont aptes à recevoir une instruction plus ou moins grosse ou pas. Elle envoie donc les instructions à tous les ordinateurs qui peuvent les traiter.  
-Elle partage les tâches en fait !  
Même Jessie semble comprendre, exploit !  
-Exactement ! Comme ça, chaque ordinateur traite un morceau et n'est pas surchargé. Ce qui permet de faire des opérations beaucoup plus complexes qu'avec une seule machine. Une fois qu'une machine a traité son opération, elle l'envoie dès que possible au circuit de partage qui se chargera, une fois tous les résultats réunis, de transmettre les données finales au G5 maître qui se chargera de montrer tout ça sur écran. Ça fonctionne exactement comme dans une entreprise !

James s'empresse de demander :  
-Ach...oui, mais si le circuit reçoit un truc et que toutes les machines sont occupées, ça fait quoi ?  
-C'est simple : il va le stocker sur le disque dur externe que voici. Et dès qu'une machine fait savoir qu'elle est libre, il lui envoie la sauce.  
-C'est sacrément bien bouclé...A observé Céleste.  
-Heu...Moi...J'ai pas tout compris.  
Je me disais aussi...Comme je ne vois pas comment je peux simplifier plus...Encore moins pour Jessie, je décide de jouer la feinte :  
-C'est pas grave, on te rééxpliquera plus tard. Alors, on se met à la carte ?  
-Attends ! Deux petites secondes. A remarqué James, ce truc est monstrueusement puissant, non ?  
-Oui, un des dix plus puissant ordinateurs binaires. Mais c'est à peine suffisant pour modéliser un monde virtuel.  
-D'accords, mais si jamais il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains ?  
-Oh...  
J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ça pourrait en effet être désastreux. On pourrait faire disjoncter tout un réseau avec une telle machine. Elle est assez puissante pour craquer les codes des ordinateurs les plus importants au monde et elle posséderait assez de ressources pour détourner un missile sur le lieu de son choix. Cette machine n'a beau être qu'un simple projet, quand on y réfléchit, elle peut se révéler très dangereuse.  
-Il faudra n'en parler à personne tant que le projet n'est pas terminé. La garder secrète jusqu'à l'heure de l'exposé. La trappe sera sous clé et nous serons les seuls, avec mes parents, à pouvoir aller dans ce grenier. Personne d'autre ne doit y rentrer sous aucun prétexte. Il suffirait effectivement d'une malencontreuse ligne de code pour que cette machine provoque une catastrophe colossale.  
Je laisse un blanc. Cette fois, Jessie à l'air de comprendre. Son air est aussi grave et strict que celui des autres.  
-Il est je pense également raisonnable qu'on démonte cette machine une fois le projet terminé. Comme elle ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité, la garder serai comme garder une bombe...  
Céleste prends le relais :  
-Je vous demande à vous tous de faire le serment que tout au long de ce projet, vous ne révélerez jamais que ce soit la présence, l'existence ou même l'éventuelle idée de cette machine à qui que ce soit. Cela doit rester entre nous tant que cette machine sera là. Tant que le projet n'est pas terminé.  
Je suis premier à répondre :  
-Je le jure  
James à suivi :  
-Je le jure  
Et Jessie :  
-Heu...Moi aussi.  
Soudain, James a un mouvement de panique :  
-Et si on nous la pirate ? À distance ?  
-Oh, ça, que j'ai répondu, j'y ai pensé.  
J'appuie sur le bouton central de la souris et sur le deuxième écran apparaissent tout un tas de graphiques, de diagrammes et de chiffres :  
-Cet écran montre l'état de tous les ordinateurs et de tous les circuits du Macstodonte : pourcentage d'activité, températures, stockage, distribution des tâches, tout y est. Qui plus est, il y a encore une autre sécurité.  
J'ouvre le capot du G5 maître. Sur les circuits, à droite de la RAM, brillent 7 voyants verts. Tous alignés et numérotés.  
-Ces voyants présents dans les deux G5 informent sur l'état de chaque pièce de chaque machine. Ce qui nous permet de voir l'état approximatif du superordinateur même si l'écran ne marche plus. Ajoutons à ça le fait que la machine est bloquée par un FireWall et un antivirus et qu'elle fonctionne sous système Apple. Système réputé pour ne pas recevoir de virus. Cette machine est extrêmement bien sécurisée, des scans surveillent le système et les programmes en permanence. Le moindre problème sera vite repéré. Il y a au final très peu de risque que la machine nous échappe. Le moindre truc qui tentera d'utiliser la machine apparaîtra sur les scans et les sondes.

Ça...C'est ce que je croyais...

-Bon, du coup, si on s'y mettait ?  
Je m'assois sur la chaise et réveille la machine qui n'attendait que ça. je commence à taper les première lignes de code pour la modélisation du monde. Céleste prends son sac et sort une pochette :  
-J'ai fait quelques essais au papier, ils sont là.  
Je fais un demi-tour sur ma chaise pour regarder avec les autres. Ce que je vois est tout simplement sidérant. Ce n'est qu'une série de croquis mais ça vaut le coup d'oeil : le ciel est effectivement jaune. Le sol lui couleur sable. On dirait une espèce de pâte...Des bâtiments à l'aspect steampunk dans les tons bleus ont un air à la fois imposant voire menaçant. Des sortes de branches rouges sans feuilles dépassent du sol...Dans le ciel, une sphère englobe une bonne partie du décor. C'est la fameuse planète, d'une couleur orangée. Il y a aussi un genre d'étoile bleue...  
-C'est magnifique, je ne sais pas si on pourra modéliser quelque chose d'aussi complexe.  
-Bien sûr qu'on pourra, fait Jessie, elle l'a fait sur un bout de papier et on va le faire sur un super gros ordinateur, c'est sûr qu'on pourra le faire !  
Je ne réponds pas. En théorie, c'est possible. Mais ça risque d'être long...  
-T'as qu'à essayer de faire le sol et le ciel, déjà, ajoute James.  
-Ok, Ben tiens, James, viens au circuit de partage et enclenche les interrupteurs 7, 8 et 9, après tu mettras le potentiomètre du convertisseu Ohms.  
-Sir, yes sir !  
-Jessie, tu te mets devant l'écran de surveillance et tu me dis s'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais commencer à programmer. Alors...La palette hexadécimale...Le soft de 3D, option background. On y va...  
James presse les trois interrupteurs et tourne le bouton du potentiomètre. Instantanément, comme prévu, tous les G4 se rallument et mettent leurs disques en route dans un bruit digne du Millenium Falcon. Les G5 démarrent leurs monstrueux ventilateurs et tous les papiers situés derrière les tours s'envolent. Le Macstodonte est prêt.  
On s'est donc réparti les tâches ainsi : moi à la programmation, Céleste qui regardait et commentait les résultats, James aux commandes des circuits externes et Jessie qui surveillait l'état des machines du mieux qu'il pouvait :  
-grmbl...Comprends rien...que des chiffres des machins et des trucs qui font bip. Là ! C'est passé à 12 Mo, c'est normal ?  
-Oui ! On t'a dit, Jessie. tant que rien ne devient rouge c'est que tout est bon !  
-Bon...Bon, ça va !  
-James, redirige le circuit du convertisseur A sur le transistor 5263 du G5 esclave.  
On a donc continué comme ça tout l'après midi, si bien qu'au final :  
-J'ai fini la première phase ! Lancement !  
-Ok patron, Toutes les machines sur le circuit principal, interrupteurs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 enclenchés. Potentiomètres recalibrés. Macstodonte paré à lancer !  
J'appuie sur la touche Enter. Un vacarme assourdissant envahit la pièce, les voyants blancs de tous les G4 passent au vert. Des étincelles jaillissent des circuits, les écrans s'éteignent...Une série de bips se font entendre.  
-ÇA VA SAUTER, hurle Jessie !  
James manque de prendre une étincelle et tombe sous le bureau. Je recule ma chaise. Céleste derrière s'accroche au dossier. Je me tiens prêt à réagir au premier cafouillage. Soudain, les machines se calment, le grondement s'affaiblie, les bips cessent.  
-Alors ? Fait Jessie  
Les écrans se rallument. Sur le second, une carte. Elle a l'air bien vide. Elle représente ce qui semble être une île très circulaire rentourée de ce qui semble être une mer. La carte en trois dimensions tourne histoire d'apparaître sous tous les angles. On constate que l'île est directement au niveau de la mer, forment une espèce de plan dans ce qui pourrait être une voute céleste virtuelle. Quand on regarde le premier écran, on comprend vite mieux cette carte...

Une fenêtre est ouverte, sur cette fenêtre...Un désert s'étend. A perte de vue. Son sol ressemble à du sable mais a en même temps une allure argileuse. Par endroits des bulles s'en détachent pour monter dans le ciel. Un ciel jaune vert. Parsemé de nuages violets à l'allure de fumée. Des reflets orangés viennent s'ajouter à ces fumées. Une grande planète est en train de se charger sur le fond. Une planète couleur or...Soudain une lumière apparaît : une étoile bleue s'est chargée dans le haut du ciel. Au loin, on distingue la mer. De la même couleur que le ciel. En légèrement plus verte et plus vive...La base est prête. "Notre" monde est né.

Il manque encore énormément de choses mais la base est là. Elle est déjà splendide. La définition de l'image et la physique donnent l'impression de regarder par une fenêtre (Ce qui quand on y pense...Est vrai...). On regarde tous cet écran, des milliers d'émotions se bousculent en ce moment même dans nos coeurs : extase, fierté, bonheur, soulagement...C'est Jessie qui rompt le silence en disant :  
-Vous voyez qu'on y arriverait !  
-C'est...Magnifique...Chuchote Céleste  
-Ça c'est sûr, ça vaut le coup d'oeil lance James tel un gars montrant sa région à des touristes. Comme c'est apparemment mon tour de parler, je lance :  
-Bravo, bravo à tous !  
-Et bravo à toi ! Réponds Jessie, depuis le début je comprends rien à ce que tu fais, mais c'est trop cool !  
-Allez, venez prendre un verre de jus de pomme. Ça se fête tout ça ! 

To be Continued...  
_


	6. Episode 5 : Tim, yeux rouges et éclairs

**Cinquième épisode :** Tim, yeux rouges et éclairs

Lundi, cours de SVT, dans les grandes salles de sciences toutes carrelées de blanc. Je partage ma paillasse avec James et Jessie. Les élèves finissent de rentrer dans la pièce. Tim arrive parmi les derniers. Elle se met à la paillasse à gauche de la notre occupée par Céleste et une autre fille (Marie si vous voulez tout savoir...). Elle a toujours son air strict et froid. Elle dit bonjour d'un air absent à ses deux voisines et s'assoit. Jessie ressort ses yeux pamplemousse pour la regarder. James s'en rend compte et annonce :  
-Tim t'intrigue ? Je la connais un petit peu. Conseil : si tu veux de l'ambiance, évite d'être avec elle...  
-Tu la connais ?  
Jessie vient de retourner ses pamplemousses sur James.  
-Oui, il y a deux ans j'ai passé deux mois dans son ancien collège...  
Je m'incruste dans la discussion :  
-En tout cas, c'est pas Joe le rigolo hein ?  
-Oh, elle a toujours été fermée comme ça. Très fermée...Elle n'est pas très sociable comme fille. Mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle peut même être sympa quand elle veut.  
-Allez, sortez vos livres pages 394, aujourd'hui, génétique.  
Madame Leriz, professeure de profession en milieu de carrière, au dynamisme commençant à s'essouffler, s'est installée à son bureau. Le cours de SVT commence. Mes deux voisins se tournent vers la prof. Je jette un bref regard sur Tim. En sortant son livre elle fait tomber son stylo. Marie le lui ramasse et lui donne tout en souriant. Tim le prends un peu brusquement mais fixe Marie quelque secondes ; un sourire de remerciement un peu forcé s'affiche sur le visage de la nouvelle. Celui de Marie s'élargit. Tim a alors un moment d'hésitation, plonge dans son cahier et reprend son air froid...Je me retourne vers mes deux camarades de table. Ils étaient, pour une fois, en train de lire le livre. Mais à la mauvaise page. Il étaient en train de rigoler sur la page d'éducation sexuelle...Mon dieu...

J'ouvre mon propre livre (à la bonne page) et je commence à observer les documents. C'est plutôt balaise. Je suis plutôt bon en SVT mais là je doit admettre que j'ai du mal à suivre. Ces histoire d'ADN, d'ARN messager, d'acides aminés...J'ai donc planché là-dessus pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la prof prenne la parole :  
-Bien ! Qui peut me dire les points communs entre l'ADN et l'ARN ainsi que leurs différences ?  
Une main se lève dans la classe, seule. C'est celle de Tim.  
-La nouvelle ?  
-L'ADN et l'ARN sont toutes deux des macromolécules contenant le code génétique d'un être vivant. Mais leur constitution est légèrement différente : la Thymine de l'ADN est remplacée par l'Uracile sur l'ARN. l'ADN ne sort jamais du noyaux des cellules. C'est l'ARN qui sert de doublon et qui permet la synthèse de protéines extra-nucléaire. C'est pourquoi l'ordre de ses acides aminés doit être strictement identique à celui du bout d'ADN modèle.  
Jessie s'est (encore) mis à la fixer avec ses yeux de...Ballon de basket avec cette fois en plus un sourire admiratif :  
-Elle est calée !  
-Tu m'étonnes, rétorque James, son père est biochimiste.  
-Oh, ça ne veux pas forcément tout dire ça...  
Moi, mon père, il n'a jamais fait d'informatique et il galère carrément pour ouvrir un truc genre Word. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas d'accord.  
-Bien, bravo mademoiselle Sita, et pouvez vous me dire pourquoi l'ADN ne quitte jamais le noyau ?  
-L'ADN contient tout le code génétique de l'être vivant à qui il appartient. Toutes les informations sur tous ses caractères y sont contenues. Si jamais il est endommagé, cela pourrais donne lieu à des mutations pouvant favoriser l'apparition de cancers et la mort.

Le cours s'est poursuivi comme ça pendant une heure et demi : la prof parlais et Tim lui répondait, elle développait, rectifiait...Tandis que Céleste notait toutes ses remarques en plus du cours standard, que Jessie répètait pour son rôle de future mouche aux supers yeux, et que James balançait entre somnolence, sommeil profond et ronflements intempestifs. Puis la sonnerie a annoncé la fin et on s'est donc dirigé vers la sortie. En se levant, Jessie accoste James sortant de sa sieste :  
-Dis, Tim, tu m'a dit que tu la connais, c'est ça ?  
-Hein ? Heu...Bof...  
-Tu pourrais me présenter à elle ?  
-Heu...Ben...  
-S'il te plaît !  
-Oh c'est bon...  
On sort dans la court et James s'approche de Tim, l'air un peu nerveux...  
-Salut Tim ! Dit je voudrais...  
-T'as vraiment pas fini de m'embêter, oui ? Tu m'énerves, c'est tout. Tu as été lourd pendant deux mois, maintenant, ça va bien.  
James fait demi-tour et reviens vers nous, l'air à moitié sonné.  
-La vache ! A fait Jessie, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
-Ben...Disons qu'elle n'aime pas mon caractère qui est plutôt...  
-Stupidement impulsif ? ai-je tenté.  
-Ouais...On peut dire ça comme ça.  
-Bah.  
C'est à ce moment que William-Yann se la ramène de son pas assuré et propose à Tim d'aller manger.  
-En tout cas...Elle n'est pas insensible à la drague foireuse, a commenté James. Jessie, derrière lui, était en train de faire la grimace...  
-M'étonnerai que ça dure, ai-je lancé. Bon ! Et si on mangeait nous aussi ?  
On s'est dirigé vers le self. Céleste nous a rejoints entre temps. Dans la queue, James me demande :  
-Au fait, le superordinateur, il tourne ?  
-Il est en veille, il maintient le monde en vie, j'ai presque fini le moteur physique primaire et le programme de gestion du climat est opérationnel !  
-Il faudra qu'on se voie pour programmer les plantes et les bâtiments.  
-Oui, disons...Ce soir ?  
-Nan, a fait Céleste, je peux pas, j'ai dessin.  
-Bon, OK, demain soir ?  
James approuve :  
-Pour moi, ça va  
Jessie confirme :  
-Moi aussi  
Et Céleste ajoute :  
-Et moi aussi.  
-Ok, donc sauf imprévu, demain soir, rendez-vous chez moi, au grenier.

_C'était une nuit menaçante, grise, orageuse...Mais elle n'était pas différente des autres nuits d'automne dans la région du Mans. Pourtant cette nuit-là, quelque chose n'était pas normal : les lampadaires qui éclairaient habituellement les rues d'une puissante lumière orange vacillaient. Comme si toutes les ampoules allaient griller. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Un des lampadaires se mit à clignoter de plus en plus fort. Dans un grand flash, une décharge électrique sortit par l'ampoule et sauta sur le fil électrique le plus proche. Des arcs surgissaient de tous les côtés du fil. La ligne semblait surchargée. La décharge continuait d'avancer sur le câble et remonta jusqu'à une maison de campagne, dans un village voisin de la ville, c'est la maison de Fred._

_Une des prises du grenier crépite légèrement, un petit arc électrique remonte le fil jusqu'à atteindre une coque d'aluminium. Le Macstodonte démarre sans avoir reçu d'ordre. Ses machines restent pourtant silencieuses. Sur l'écran principal une fenêtre s'ouvre, une fenêtre où il est écrit très nettement en lettre rouges :_

_Access Denied_

_La machine reste un moment dans cet état. Puis soudain les moteurs se mettent en route, lentement. Le grondement du supercalculateur s'intensifie. Quelques étincelles sortent des circuits, les prises crépitent. Sur l'écran, la fenêtre disparaît puis se réaffiche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis soudain une autre fenêtre s'ouvre, le texte cette fois est vert :_

_Access autorised_

_Cette fois, le grondement s'amplifie pour de bon. Une lumière rouge s'allume sur les deux G5 et tous les voyants des G4 passent à l'orange. l'écran secondaire s'allume, l'état des machines apparaît : tout est dans le rouge. Des arcs électriques sortent de toutes les prises de la machine et filent en direction des lignes téléphoniques, dans toutes les directions. Toutes les lignes électriques brillent de milles feux, pourtant aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Le village continue de somnoler paisiblement. Les arcs électriques se dirigent vers les maisons environnantes. Dans l'une d'elles, deux ordinateurs. Un fixe et un portable. Ils reçoivent tout deux une décharge et se mettent instantanément à fumer. Dans une autre maison voisine, le PC s'allume. Instantanément un écran bleu de la mort le fige. Puis l'image saute deux trois fois avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. toutes les machines de l'école primaire du village émettent un flash puis un crépitement sinistre avant de libérer une intense odeur de métal fondu. En l'espace de quelque minutes, le village voisin du Mans où habite Fred viens de perdre tous ses ordinateurs, tous ? Non..._

_Les décharges électriques disparaissent des prises mais le Macstodonte continue de gronder. Soudain, une ombre jaillit d'un câble téléphonique et s'élève dans le ciel. Elle passe à travers le vélux et plonge dans le G5 maître. Les deux écrans virent au noir. Un symbole s'affiche en rouge. Ce symbole est plutôt étrange, il n'est pas commun du tout...On dirait...Une sorte d'œil...L'image saute et crépite. Des pulsations régulières se font entendre. Puis soudain, tout s'éteint. Les machines se calment pour de bon, les voyant rouges disparaissent...Le Macstodonte replonge dans sa veille nocturne..._

To be continued...  
_


	7. Episode 6 : Bug?

**Sixième épisode :** Bug...?

J'ouvre la trappe, à moitié endormi. Il fait sombre, je tâtonne un peu, cherche l'interrupteur, et le trouve. Je l'enclenche. Un vieux spot posé de travers sur une poutre illumine d'une faible lumière orangée tout le bazar du grenier, le Macstodonte est au centre, silencieux. C'est marrant, j'aurai juré l'avoir entendu s'allumer. D'ailleurs, je pensais que c'était ça qui m'avait réveillé...Apparemment non. J'appuie sur le bouton du G5 maître. La machine se met à bourdonner comme elle en a l'habitude. Les écrans s'allument. Tout semble normal. Tout est dans le vert, les voyants ne disent rien de bizarre, nan...J'ai dû rêver. Je lance le programme du monde virtuel. Tout est en ordre. Il fait nuit là-bas aussi, le programme temporel fonctionne. J'affiche un visuel, le sol est toujours aussi désert. Le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs. Ce dans un fond oscillant entre le noir, le violet, le rouge et le rose. Un épais brouillard bleu s'affiche à l'horizon...La nuit sur ce monde est aussi belle que le jour...Céleste et Jessie se sont super bien débrouillés. Non. On s'est tous super bien débrouillé.

L'horloge indique 3 heures 46 et mes yeux fatiguent face à l'écran...C'est pourquoi je replonge le Macstodonte dans son sommeil et je part en faire de même. C'est tout de même bizarre ce bruit que j'ai entendu avant de me réveiller, un gros bourdonnement...Comme celui du Macstodonte...Je retourne dans ma chambre et jette un bref coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, une pluie d'enfer fait crépiter la rue. Un éclair apparais quelques secondes dans le ciel et le tonnerre se fait entendre, c'est sûrement un de ses copains éclairs qui m'a réveillé...Sur ce, je me recouche et m'endort...

6 heures 50, le réveil sonne ; Je m'habille, je descend. Je prends un bol de céréales, mon père qui étais là avant moi me dit bonjour et ajoute une chose :  
-Tu as allumé ton ordi ce matin ?  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
-Il y a eu un gros orage cette nuit. Et apparemment un éclair a touché le réseau Internet et tous les ordis du village sont mort. Les circuits n'ont pas tenu face à une telle décharge.  
-AH BON ?  
-Oui, mon MacBook ne démarre plus et l'iMac de ta mère est complètement carbonisé. Le bureau m'a téléphoné. Il n'ont pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui, il doivent réparer toute leur installation. Pareil pour les voisins, l'école de ta petite soeur...  
Ma mère s'incruste :  
-Tu as vu s'ils en ont parlé à la radio ?  
-Oh, ça arrive souvent ici...Bon, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de dégâts, mais ça m'étonnerai que cette nouvelle sorte de notre village. C'est simplement un éclair qui est tombé sur un poteau électrique et qui a surchargé le réseau. Il paraît que c'est arrivé vers 4 heures moins le quart.  
Ces mots on fait un déclic en moi : 4 heures moins le quart c'est l'heure à laquelle j'ai allumé le Macstodonte, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé ! Ça veux donc dire que Macstodonte a encaissé la panne. Eh ! Attendez une minute !

-Et tu dit qu'il marche encore ?  
Je suis dans la cour. Les cours s'apprêtent à commencer et je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. James, Céleste et Jessie étaient tous au courant de la fameuse décharge. Les autres élèves aussi d'ailleurs. James est plutôt perplexe, Jessie beaucoup moins :  
-Bah c'est un mégaordinateur, il résiste mieux aux décharges, c'est normal, non ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! que j'ai fait, le Macstodonte est basé sur des machines tout à fait ordinaires. Il aurai techniquement dû flamber comme tous les autres !  
-Bah...On ne va pas s'en plaindre, a fait Céleste.  
-L'autre truc que je trouve bizarre, c'est que j'ai été réveillé par l'orage. J'ai cru que c'étais le bruit du Macstodonte alors je suis allé voir. Et tout étais normal, il n'y avais pas de surcharge électrique dans les historiques.  
-Peut-être que la décharge n'avais pas encore eu lieu ? se questionne Céleste  
-Dans ce cas, je l'ai loupée de quelques secondes. Et j'ai été réveillé par rien du tout. Plutôt étonnant...  
-Mais pas impossible.  
-C'est tout de même bizarre. Il faudra faire des vérifications poussées.  
-Pourquoi tu stresse comme ça ? Le Macstodonte peut avoir encaissé la décharge, où est le problème ?  
-Le problème c'est qu'il y a trois types de choses qui peuvent créer une telle décharge électrique : un éclair, une réaction atomique, ou un circuit de plusieurs ordinateurs paramétrés pour combiner l'énergie de tous leurs condensateurs.  
James et Céleste on l'air de prendre un rocher en pleine face, Jessie fait une grimace :  
-En français, ça donne quoi ?  
-C'est peut-être le Macstodonte qui a envoyé cette décharge.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. C'est même pas sûr que ce sois lui. C'est peut-être un simple éclair. Mais tant qu'on n'aura pas exclu le Macstodonte des suspects, il faudra vérifier intégralement les programmes sources et rester prudents. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un bug, mais ça pourrai être dangereux.

La journée est passée relativement vite. Surtout parce qu'on attendais tous le soir, pas pour sortir, parce que l'éventuelle possibilité d'un bug du Macstodonte nous stressait. On est sorti en trombe du lycée, Céleste est partie vers la droite et Jessie, James et moi à gauche.  
-Tenez moi au courant !  
-On y pensera, a répondu James.

On s'est tous grouillé de rentrer chez moi, on a filé au grenier et réveillé la bête.  
-James, libère tout le disque dur de secours pour le circuit de partage et règle tous les potentiomètres à fond, on va vérifier tous les disques durs. Jessie, tu te met devant le deuxième écran et si jamais tu vois le moindre truc rouge tu prévient !  
-Ok !  
James se met aux circuits et Jessie devant son écran. Je me met devant le mien et entame la séquence de code pour une vérification des disques durs. On commence déjà par une vérification standard, via fsck. Démarrage en mode Single User, les ROM sont chargées, la RAM est prête, James a débloqué le disque de secours, on peur commencer. Je rentre la commande. La machine s'exécute et vérifie ses disques. Les résultats s'affichent :  
-Tout est correct pour les 13 partitions HFS. Ça ne viens pas de là. ATTENDS ! 13 partitions ? Nan, c'est pas bon ! Il n'y en avais que 12 à la base !  
-Mais c'est quoi une partition ? lance James  
-Bah une feuille de musique, pourquoi ? réponds Jessie  
-Nan.  
-Ah si, désolé, ça j'en suis sûr.  
-OUI ! Mais non, ici ça veut dire autre chose, c'est un double sens !  
-Oh là là, c'est compliqué...  
-Une partition, en informatique, c'est une sorte de boîte virtuelle où on stocke ses données. On peut y mettre des documents, des images, des vidéos, ou...des programmes. Généralement, il y a une partition par disque dur. Elles ne communiquent entre elles que via copie et sont totalement indépendantes. Mais ici, il y a eu un je sais pas quoi qui a scindé une partition en deux et une partition inconnue s'est créée.  
-Tu pense que la décharge a détraqué un disque dur ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il faut trouver le moyen d'ouvrir cette nouvelle partition pour voir ce qu'elle contiens. Mais elle n'apparaît pas sur mes écran et les tailles de disques ont dû être faussées par le bug. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas.  
-Mais du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? a questionné Jessie  
-Je sais pas...Je sais pas si on a affaire à un bug, une conséquence de la décharge ou un hack. Va falloir plancher là dessus, mais ça peut durer longtemps. Peut-être même qu'il faudrait couper l'engin. C'est peu-être plus sûr.  
-Mais le prof d'info est tenace ! Il n'a même pas annulé les projets après ce qu'il s'est passé, il les a juste reportés. Si on veut pas se taper une bulle, il faut qu'on garde cette machine allumée.  
C'est vrai que pour le bulletin de Jessie, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
-Je sais...Mais si c'était dangereux ? On ne peut pas se permettre de mettre des vies en danger pour une simple note.  
James défends Jessie :  
-Mais on ne sais pas si c'est dangereux, si ça trouve on éteindrait tout pour rien ! Il faut maintenir le Macstodonte allumé tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé que ce "bug" est dangereux pour qui que ce soit.  
Je réfléchis. Ils ont raisons : ce projet était allé trop loin pour être arrêté pour rien, quoi qu'on fasse on prends des risques dont on ignore l'étendue. Au final, on peut bien laisser le Macstodonte allumé le temps de trouver la panne.  
-OK. On fait ça. On maintient le Macstodonte allumé jusqu'à ce qu'on prouve que la panne n'est pas dangereuse. Mais dés le moindre problème on débranche tout et on démonte tout.  
Mes deux potes ont répondus ensemble :  
-Chef, oui chef !

Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir Céleste. Ensuite on lance les vérifications. Demain soir, toujours sauf imprévu , ça promet d'être long. On continue également le monde virtuel, c'est notre seul moyen d'être dans les temps. Ça reste possible à gérer. De toute façon, je connais tous les ordinateurs de ce supercalculateur comme ma poche. Je retrouverai le problème et je devrais le résoudre...sans problèmes.

_Ou pas..._

To be continued...  
_


	8. Episode 7 : XANA, Replika One

**Septième épisode : **X.A.N.A., Replika One.

James et Jessie sont finalement rentrés chez eux, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Eclairé par le spot du grenier et par les écrans du Macstodonte, je réfléchis. Je trouve dans un des tiroirs du bureau du supercalculateur un vieux stylo et un papier...Il me vient une idée : j'ouvre le vieux livre vierge jauni par le temps et sort la mine du stylo, je commence à écrire :

Journal de bord du Supercalculateur IBM PowerPC Macstodonte

Comme j'avais oublié la date d'aujourd'hui, j'utilise la feinte de tous ceux qui écrivent un journal de bord sans calendrier :

_Jour 2 :_

J'écris ensuite tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la nuit dernière : la décharge, mon réveil, la discussion avec James et Jessie, la partition mystère...En espérant comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je note ensuite l'heure, 20h02. Je pose le crayon et réveille le Macstodonte, je me dirige vers l'utilitaire de disque. La partition mystère n'apparaît pas. Tout semble exactement comme je l'avais programmé. On ne trouvera rien par ici. A moins que...

Je fais une réparation du disque, la machine se met à réfléchir puis la console s'affiche. Je m'attends à voir tout le processus de réparation s'afficher...Mais non, à la place, j'ai droit à :

Operation cancelled by user X.A.N.A.

Etrange, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un autre utilisateur sur la machine ? J'ouvre les préférences et vérifie les comptes, non. Je suis le seul à être sur le Macstodonte...Personne ne m'espionne. Mais si ce compte se trouve sur la partition mystère ? Je dois ouvrir cette partition invisible...Mais comment ? Pourquoi est-elle cachée, est-elle due à un Bug, comme le User X.A.N.A. ? Ou a-t-elle été créée, si c'est le cas, par qui ? Je réfléchis, et il me vient une idée. Je débranche la nappe 2 du circuit multi-tâches et coupe le G4 1, j'ouvre la machine qui s'éteint progressivement. Elle a quatre disques durs. Sauf erreur de ma part, celui qui contient la partition se trouve dans la baie numéro 3. Ok. je prends un tournevis et j'attends que le disque s'arrête de tourner, ça prend quelques secondes. Puis le silence revient dans la machine. Je dévisse le disque de sa baie et le retire du G4. Je pose le disque sur le bureau et file dans ma chambre chercher mon boîtier IDE/USB/FireWire et mon vieil iBook. Un iBook ? C'est un vieil ordinateur portable. C'est tout ce que j'ai : mon G5 étant devenu la machine maître du Macstodonte.

_Fred descend donc du grenier au pas de course. Le Macstodonte, toujours partiellement allumé, continue de bourdonner. Le disque posé sur le bureau attend...Mais pas bien longtemps : le voilà qui se met à tourner, à puiser les dernières ressources de ses condensateurs. Une ombre sort par la prise et plonge dans le G4 1 toujours ouvert. Dans le disque branché dans la baie numéro 4. Le disque 3 s'arrête progressivement, déchargé du peu d'électricité qu'il lui restait. Fred remonte. Avec une sorte de petite boîte et un ordinateur portable bleu en forme de palourde sous le bras._

J'enclenche le disque 3 dans le boîtier et je le branche à l'iBook. Je démarre ensuite ce dernier. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donne...L'ordi s'allume, le disque monte. Je double clique dessus, une seule partition vide...Logique...Je démarre l'utilitaire de disque et vérifie le disque. Toujours une partition ? Non, ce n'est pas normal, la seconde partition a disparu !

Après quelques vérifications dont je vous passe les détails, je me rends compte qu'elle ne s'est pas volatilisée : elle a changé de place. Elle est maintenant dans le disque de la baie 4. Elle a changé de place quand j'ai débranché le disque...Ça ne peut pas être un bug. Il y a un utilisateur X.A.N.A. qui joue sur le Macstodonte. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui qui ait lancé la décharge de la veille...Mais pourquoi ? Et comment à-t-il fait pour découvrir le Macstodonte ? Ce X.A.N.A. doit nous espionner. Mais il doit être calé en informatique pour craquer un supercalculateur comme ça. Je ne connais pas d'autre fortes têtes dans le domaine que moi au Lycée Jules Ferry, bon, je ne connais pas tout le monde non plus, mais avouez le, c'est pas normal...

Attends, petit pirate de pacotille, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai hacker ! Il n'est pas dit qu'on craquera la machine de Frédéric Meuringue sans dommages (oui je sais, mon nom ridicule ne m'aide pas...) ! Je fonce dans ma chambre, pousse la bibliothèque et sort une boîte de disquettes de dérrière le meubles, dans un trou dans le mur. A l'intérieur, une cartouche format zip, avec écrit dessus "hacking" de ma main.

Je remonte au grenier et insère la cartouche dans le G4. Je lance le terminal et les programmes de décryptage et je commence à taper les commandes. Au bout d'une heure j'arrive à ouvrir la partition ; devinez ce qu'il y a dedans ! Non non, pas un compte utilisateur nommé X.A.N.A. ! Mais un programme...Un programme appelé Replika One...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Allez, le tout pour le tout, je l'ouvre...

Incroyable ! C'est un monde ! tout un monde virtuel ! Exactement comme celui que nous construisons actuellement ! Sur un mécanisme différent mais sur la même base...Soudain, j'entends un bip bip. Instinctivement, j'ai un mouvement de recul et je jette un oeil sur le second écran. Rien, tout est dans le vert. Je regarde l'écran principal, c'est Skype. Céleste pour être plus précis...Les autre ont dû la mettre au courant. J'accepte l'appel.  
-Salut ! James m'a raconté pour la partition, tu l'as ouverte ?  
-Oui ! Il y a un monde virtuel dedans !  
-Un monde virtuel ? Mais...  
-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'est introduit dans le supercalculateur pour y mettre ce monde, il s'appelle Replika One. Il semble avoir été fait par un certain X.A.N.A. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment...Si ! si j'en crois la carte affichée à l'écran, on dirait une forêt volante...  
-Etrange, tu penses pouvoir obtenir plus d'infos ?  
-Je cherche...Je suis en train de craquer la partition. Je regarde les sous-programmes...Tiens, il y en a plusieurs appelés "tours"...Ça semble correspondre à des structures sur la carte...Bizarre...  
-Tu peux afficher un visuel ?  
-Je vais essayer.  
Je rentre la commande. Ça fonctionne.  
-Ça marche ! je te partage mon écran, regarde ça !  
Sur la fenêtre s'est affiché un décor très vidéoludique. Il s'agis d'un enchevêtrement de chemins volants d'un vert d'herbe. Les formes sont assez grossières et semblent en désordre. Entre les chemins se trouvent des troncs volant. En masse. Ils sont d'un marron sombre et identifiable à des tronc par les racines à leur base. De ci de là, le monde présente quelques originalités, comme des grand piliers blancs émergents de racines, des étangs, ou des gros tronc directement dans les sentiers, faisant des sortes d'arche. Tout ce décor gravite au milieu d'un ciel d'aube, entre jaune et orange. Céleste semble assez surprise de ce qu'elle voit :  
-Effectivement, c'est bien une forêt volante, au-dessus d'une sorte de mer...  
-Ça, je sais ce que c'est !  
-C'est quoi ?  
-La mer numérique, il s'agit en fait de la configuration réseau de la partition. Elle nous permet d'accéder au web. Elle y est aussi, sur notre monde. C'est la mer qui entoure l'ile.  
-Ah.  
-En revanche il y a tout un tas de trucs que je ne pige pas, ces "tours", à quoi ça sert ? Et qui gère ce monde ?  
-Va savoir, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas un bug.  
Je continue à regarder les sous-programmes, je finis par en dégoter un nommé X.A.N.A.  
-Te voilà, toi, que je chuchote entre mes dents. Céleste regarde le visuel à travers sa webcam, en réfléchissant. Je vérifie le programme : il est très très complet, très très lourd, plein de fonctions et de méthodes. Il me semble que...Oui, s'en est bien une ! Une structure Multi-Agent !  
-Fred, qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ?  
-C'est une IA ! C'est une IA qui gère se monde ! Une intelligence artificielle, et monstrueusement performante qui plus est ! Si j'en crois ses historiques, elle est venue elle-même de sa propre volonté ! Elle a une conscience, c'est incroyable ! C'est...  
L'écran du Macstodonte vacille et la machine se met soudain à gronder violemment. Les circuits s'activent et une LED devient rouge sur les G5. C'est la LED de contrôle, le Macstodonte m'échappe !  
-Fred ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
J'essaie de répondre, mais le bruit masque ma voix. Les fenêtre se ferment et la partition se recrypte. Sur l'écran d'à côté, les paramètres s'affolent. Une sorte d'oeil apparaît. Etrange. Effrayant même. puis tout se restabilise et tout redeviens normal...Sauf que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées, j'ai été largué sur le bureau...Ejecté par X.A.N.A.

-Céleste ?  
Je redémarre Skype...  
-Pétard ! Fred, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-Moi rien, mais X.A.N.A. n'a visiblement pas aimé que je l'espionne, il m'a éjecté de sa partition. Et pas que moi d'ailleurs...  
La disquette de hacking est sortie du G4, elle fume, on dirait bien qu'elle a été brûlée par le lecteur.  
-Ce X.A.N.A. ne m'a pas l'air très sociable, ni même très sympa, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...  
-Et c'est une intelligence artificielle tu dit ? C'est incroyable ! Ce n'est qu'un simple programme ?  
-Oui, mais remarquablement bien codé. Il faut être un génie de la programmation pour faire un truc pareil, je me demande bien à quoi il sert et ce qu'il est venu faire ici, il me faudrait plus d'infos...  
-Ça peut être dangereux Fred...Si jamais c'est lui qui a envoyé la décharge, ça prouve qu'il est potentiellement dangereux, il faudrait en parler aux autre demain, éteindre le Macstodonte...  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que ça ne servirait à rien. Ce programme m'a montré déjà deux fois qu'il peut changer d'endroits sans problèmes si on le dérange. Il a dû fuir un autre ordinateur pour arriver ici, et il fuira encore vers un autre si on éteint le Macstodonte...Du moins, je suppose...  
-C'est la grosse galère, il faudrait le supprimer alors...  
-Je...Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il est là et ce qu'il veut faire. Je serai bien content de savoir à quoi lui sert son monde virtuel...Mais en même temps, son entrée fracassante a quelque chose d'apeurant, je n'ai pas confiance...  
-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a un gros problème sur les bras. Un problème qui nous dépasse.

To be Continued...  
_


	9. Episode 8 : Le (second) réveil de XAN

**Huitième épisode :** Le (second) réveil de X.A.N.A.

-T'as l'air crevé Fred...

Pour une fois, Jessie a l'oeil fin...Faut dire que bon...C'est plutôt visible...

-J'ai passé une partie de la nuit sur Skype avec Céleste.  
-Ah bon ?...Et...Vous avez...  
-On a cherché à comprendre ce qui clochait sur le Macstodonte.  
Jessie qui avait légèrement rougi sans que je sache pourquoi a subitement l'air de prendre un coup de marteau sur la tête...  
-AH !...Je...heu...Et vous avez découvert quelque chose ?  
-Oui, je t'expliquerai ça à midi.  
Et une matinée de cours, une ! Rien de bien exceptionnel : James à passé ces 4 heures à ronfler, Jessie a tout de même posé quelques questions, j'ai pris mon cours à mon habitude, Céleste a l'air d'en avoir fait autant. William-Yann a demandé à Jessie si c'était pas Justin Bieber, là-bas, près de la cantine et Jessie a répondu "Où ça ?" pour ensuite faire la tronche pendant un bon quart d'heure et Tim nous a rappelé une nouvelle fois que c'était une reine de la biologie...Je vous assure...Venez au lycée Jules Ferry, que des journées originales et diverses ! Enfin bon, midi est arrivé très vite au final. Réunion de notre nouvelle petite bande, sur la table du fond, la plus discrète du self. Discrétion additionnée à tout le bruit de la bande de beaux gosses de William-Yann occupés à faire parler Tim...Le côté mystérieux et froid de cette fille semble leur plaire, mais je pense qu'ils vont vite changer d'avis. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ça, on revient sur notre bande.  
-Alors ? Fait James, c'est quoi ?  
Céleste prend un air grave et chuchote :  
-X.A.N.A.  
-Et c'est qui ce X.A.N.A. ?  
Je prends le relais :  
-Une sorte de virus qui apparemment contrôle l'énergie électrique, c'est une intelligence artificielle à la structure très complexe. Elle possède un code monstrueusement bien réalisé, si bien qu'elle est consciente et...vis...  
Jessie avale une bouchée de hashi :  
-Mais...C'est impossible ?  
-En pratique...Oui, mais pas en théorie. Il est possible de reproduire un programme conscient, mais il faut être remarquablement fort en informatique, un pur génie. Et posséder une machine très très puissante...  
-Du genre supercalculateur ?  
-Non, encore plus puissant, plutôt du genre supercalculateur quantique, ces machines ne fonctionnent pas comme les ordinateurs normaux et surpassent tous les supercalculateurs binaires. C'est extrêmement rare à trouver comme engin, le créateur de cette IA ne peut être qu'un scientifique...  
-Mais tu dit que cette intelligence artificielle est sur le Macstodonte ?  
-En ce moment même, oui, elle a créé une partition sur un disque que je ne peux pas modifier.  
-Mais il est pas quantique, le Macstodonte ?  
-Non, pas du tout, il est un milliardième de fois moins puissant qu'un ordinateur quantique, même si c'est un des plus puissant superordinateur binaire au monde : il reste suffisamment puissant pour faire tourner les programmes principaux de X.A.N.A. Un ordinateur classique en serait tout simplement incapable.  
Je prends une bouchée de hashis et fini mon verre, l'inquiétude se lit sur tous les visages.  
-Mais il peut faire quoi X.A.N.A. ? reprends Jessie  
Céleste, qui apparemment a compris cette partie-là de mon baragouinage hier soir répond à ma place :  
-Il a créé et gère un monde virtuel, qui s'appelle Replika One. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'une copie d'un autre monde virtuel qui devait se trouver sur son supercalculateur d'origine. Apparemment ça lui sert à contrôler l'énergie électrique du monde réel. Il active des sortes de tours sur son monde et ça lui permet de lancer des décharges...Ça pourrait même lui servir à faire d'autres choses...  
-Des décharges comme celle d'avant-hier ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais ça peut être dangereux ! Il faut couper le Macstodonte !  
-Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose au problème, j'ai déjà essayé. X.A.N.A. s'enfuit sur un autre ordinateur pendant un temps, il est capable de minimiser son code pour tenir sur une ridicule clé USB ! Eteindre le Macstodonte ce n'est que déplacer le problème, s'il s'enfuit, il ira sur un autre superordinateur.  
-Mais au moins ce ne sera plus notre problème.  
-Oui, seulement voilà, X.A.N.A. a réussi à créer un monde sur le Macstodonte à côté du notre et il semble y tenir. Il va revenir dés qu'il verra le Macstodonte allumé...Non...Ce qu'il faut, c'est le détruire.  
-Mais comment on va faire ? A demandé James  
-On a pas un antivirus sur le Macstodonte ? A répondu Jessie  
-Tu crois sérieusement qu'un antivirus et un Firewall aussi sécurisés soient-ils vont résister à une IA multi-agent venant d'un ordinateur quantique ?  
-Heu...Ouais ?  
-Ben non. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, je ne sais même pas encore ce que je dois faire. Mais je cherche, c'est notre seul moyen.

Allez, hop! l'après-midi est passée aussi vite que le matin, on s'est finalement tous retrouvé au grenier, devant notre machine infernale. Je lance le briefing :  
-Bon : on résume, on a un supercalculateur ultra-puissant qui nous sert à gérer un monde virtuel que l'on est en train de construire. Mais depuis hier, une intelligence artificielle certainement la mieux codée au monde a craqué ce calculateur et s'est logée dans un des disques où elle a créé un monde virtuel. Elle aurait ensuite lâché une puissante décharge électrique qui aurait neutralisé toutes les autres machines du village. Ce pendant une nuit d'orage pour que tout le monde croit à un simple dégât de la foudre. On a trouvé l'endroit où se loge cette IA sur l'ordinateur et on a réussi à voir ce qu'elle y fait, en partie du moins. Mais elle nous a très vite éjecté et nous empêche de toucher à sa partition, couper le supercalculateur serait plutôt inutile et alerter les adultes qui ne comprendraient rien serait également je pense une mauvaise idée...  
-Du coup, il nous faut l'effacer. Complète James.  
-Ça peut être une solution...Disons que c'est la plus simple pour éviter de ce mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas...On ne sais pas d'où vient X.A.N.A. et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici. Mais d'un côté, supprimer quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas pourrait aussi nous coûter cher...  
-Mais qui voudrait d'une Intelligence Artificielle aussi dangereuse ? Questionne Jessie.  
-On ne sais pas s'il est volontairement dangereux, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à prouver que sa décharge était délibérée. X.A.N.A. peut tout aussi bien être un virus voulant conquérir le monde qu'un programme expérimental qui aurait échappé à son créateur.  
Les autres restent plantés sans rien dire, pensifs. Je reprend.  
-Je pense que déjà, ce qu'on devrais faire, c'est tenter d'avoir plus de renseignement. Trouver plus d'information sur lui et son monde virtuel.  
-Sauf que nous n'avons pas accès à la partition...  
Gros blanc. tout le monde se creuse la tête. seul le Macstodonte rompt le silence avec ses moteurs, les scans surveillent la partition, les balayages et les rapports défilent sur l'écran principal. Pour le moment tout est calme. Je reprends :  
-Il semble que X.A.N.A. soit à l'étroit sur le Macstodonte. On dirait qu'il n'a pas assez de RAM pour lancer tous ses programmes. Ce qui apparemment l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais je pense qu'il est en ce moment même en train de s'optimiser, de prendre le contrôle de plus de RAM et de chercher d'autres ordinateurs pour pouvoir accéder à toutes ses fonctions, si on veut tenter quelque chose, il faut le prendre de vitesse.  
-Il faut craquer sa partition ! Lance Jessie.  
-Le truc c'est que X.A.N.A. semble très vicieux, il faudra l'être encore plus que lui pour le maîtriser. Craquer simplement les mots de passes ne me semble pas suffisant...  
-J'imagine, fait James.  
-D'autant plus que ta disquette de décryptage à sauté. Fait Céleste, et ça prendra du temps pour la réécrire.  
Jessie, qui apparemment tentait de se creuser la tête, prend soudain l'air mystérieux :  
-Fred ! C'est possible de déplacer des objets sur notre monde virtuel ?  
-Tout dépend, le moteur physique est capable de déplacer la plupart des trucs, mais le sol et quelques autres éléments de décor sont fixes.  
-Et téléporter un objet à un autre endroit c'est possible ?  
-Heu...Ouais mais...  
-Et téléporter un objet d'un monde vers le monde de X.A.N.A., ça marcherait ?  
-Téléporter un objet de notre monde vers Replika One ?  
Je réfléchis...  
-Oui, ça devrait être possible. Je pense qu'en implantant une tour comme celle de Replika One sur notre monde il y aurait moyen de communiquer avec ce monde. Si j'ai bien compris la mécanique de ce "Replika", il s'agirait d'une tour spéciale appelée tour de passage. Elle nous permettrait de changer de monde.  
-Et du coup, on pourrait faire passer des programmes par là !  
-Et on aurait accès à Replika One, c'est génial Jessie ! Jessie parut sonné par le compliment de Céleste, mais content quand même. James développe l'idée :  
-Il faudrait qu'on code un programme capable de se déplacer sur notre monde et qui accéderait à celui de X.A.N.A. Il nous permettrait d'accéder à la partition et à ses fonctions. Ce qui nous permettrais d'en savoir plus sur ses procédés et ses intentions.  
-On pourrait faire ça avec des IA...Ajoute Céleste.  
-Oui, que je fais, c'est possible. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous refaire un truc aussi performant que X.A.N.A. Mais je veux bien essayer, je suis pas trop mauvais en intelligence artificielle. Mais ce plan il y a un truc primordial : pour implanter la tour de passage, notre monde doit être terminé.  
Jessie se lève du vieux lit rouillé où il était assis et dit d'une voix forte :  
-Ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend, tout le monde s'y met, il faut qu'on termine ce monde !

On se remet donc comme la dernière fois : moi aux commandes de la bête, James aux circuits, Céleste aux plans et aux concepts et Jessie sur l'écran secondaire, surveillant l'état de notre superordinateur et les scans surveillant X.A.N.A. On a avancé super vite : on a réussi à terminer le moteur physique primaire, la gravité et le programme climatique, on a également optimisé et recompilé le programme temporel, et on allait s'attaquer au relief. Mais soudain :

-LA ! Le disque 4 du G4 1 ! Il se réveille !  
Jessie avait crié avec toute la peur du monde dans sa voix, j'ai tout de suite compris  
-C'est le disque de X.A.N.A. !  
-Il a lancé un programme "tour" !  
-Mon dieu, fait Céleste, à couvert !  
Je saute instinctivement de ma chaise contre le sol. Jessie donne un coup dans le bureau pour éjecter sa chaise à roulette à l'autre bout du grenier. Céleste plonge sous la chaise où j'étais assis il y a quelques secondes mais James, absorbé à rediriger la résistance 3236 du circuit multi-tache vers le transistor 2 du second convertisseur, n'a pas bougé :  
-Qu'est-ce qu...  
J'ai eu l'impression de voir le temps ralentir...Pourtant tout s'est déroulé pharamineusement vite : le Macstodonte a émis une grande détonation et toutes ses lumières, même les moins utiles se sont allumées. Les écrans sont tous les deux passés au blanc, surchargés et éblouissants. Un arc électrique est sorti du circuit multi-tâches et a foncé sur James. Une expression de terreur est apparue sur son visage et il est devenu aussi blanc que les écrans. La décharge l'a parcouru des pieds à la tête et il est tombé à la renverse, se prenant en passant le bureau sur le front. A ce moment, tout s'est arrêté. Le Macstodonte semblait désormais totalement éteint, silence total, de la fumée est sortie du G5 maître...Puis la machine a redémarré, lentement, progressivement, pour revenir à son état initial.

Céleste se précipite derrière le bureau :  
-James ! Ça va ?  
Je me relève, choqué par la scène. Je mets du temps à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé...Je passe ma tête par-dessus le bureau. James est blanc comme la neige, sauf son front qui vire au violet. Allongé dans une position sans doute peu confortable, mais il est bien vivant. Jessie s'approche, lentement, l'air grave, comme si James était au portes de la mort...  
-Ça va, ça va les copains, vous en ne faites pas, j'ai vu pire.  
Il se relève du plus naturellement du monde.  
-Je vous rappelle que mon plus grand passe-temps c'est faire exploser des trucs.  
En effet, ça a l'air d'aller, malgré ces étranges couleurs...  
-Repose-toi. On met tout en veille, je pense que la séance est terminée pour ce soir.  
Je m'approche du monstre, il est presque silencieux. Tout semble redevenu normal. A ceci près que le rouge remplis une bonne partie de l'écran secondaire, je m'assieds et je regarde les rapports des scans :  
-X.A.N.A. a utilisé le plus de puissance possible pour lancer la décharge, on pourrait croire qu'il a apparemment essayé de tous nous électrocuter mais il a fait surchauffer les circuits, ce qui a coupé le Macstodonte au bon moment, les dégâts semblent quand même lourds...  
Si j'en crois les rapports trois machines n'ont pas pu redémarrer, les deux G5 et un G4.  
J'ouvre le G5 maître et retire les caches des processeurs...Toute la pâte thermique a fondu, mais la puce semble encore entière, l'alimentation a l'air d'avoir pris un gros choc mais marche encore...l'autre G5 est dans le même état et le G4 a perdu son alim. Pour beaucoup de gens tout partirait à la benne, mais pour moi, ce sont des réparations de routine. Mais bon, on verra ça après. Je referme les machines et m'assois sur le lit, à côté les autres.

On reste un moment comme ça...à regarder la machine. Je suis persuadé que tout le monde pense comme moi en ce moment même : on ne sais pas ce que veux X.A.N.A., on ne sais pas ce que c'est, pourquoi il est là, mais...Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est dangereux. Bien trop dangereux pour qu'on ne fasse rien...  
-Je...Je pense qu'on devrais changer de plan, fais-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que...Commence Céleste.  
-Méchant ou pas méchant, X.A.N.A. est bien trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse sur le Macstodonte, on vient de le constater, ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu. Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour tenter de le détruire.  
Tout le monde réfléchit. Je sens le malaise dans la salle. Aucun de nous ne s'attendais à ça. Aucun de nous n'avais envie de voir ça. On a je pense tous envie que ça s'arrête, que ça redevienne un simple projet d'info. Que X.A.N.A. n'ait jamais débarqué.

Au bout d'un moment, Céleste a fini par répondre.  
-Je pense que...C'est la meilleur chose à faire.  
-Je pense aussi. Acquiesce Jessie. James approuve d'un signe de tête.  
On reste un moment à regarder la machine. A constater la situation. A y réfléchir...A redresser psychologiquement...Les minutes passent. Puis Jessie rompt le silence.  
-Bon, fait Jessie, on descend ?  
-Ok.  
-Attends, fait James, on va dire quoi à tes parents ?  
-Ils sont encore au boulot. Et t'aura qu'à dire au tiens que tu t'es ramassé une poutre du grenier en courant.  
-Oh, t'en fait pas pour eux, vu le nombre de trucs que je j'ai fait exploser dans la maison, ils ont l'habitude, il ne posent plus trop de questions.  
Jessie esquisse un sourire, ça semble lui faire du bien.  
On descend et on tombe sur...Lucie, ma petite soeur. Je ne vous en avais pas parlé ? Bah zut alors...Honte à moi, Lucie est une petite soeur ordinaire : elle a les trois qualités d'une petite soeur : mignonne, gentille et sage, et les trois défauts : casse-pieds, casse-pieds et casse-pieds. Cette petite fille aux boucles blondes, aux yeux clairs et à l'insupportable petite voix flutée passe son temps à faire des bêtises et à faire les beaux yeux pour ne pas trop se faire gronder. Mais si on oublie cet aspect, elle est tout de même parfois supportable. En tout cas, inutile de dire que quand elle a vu James avec son bleu sur le front, elle a fait :  
-Il a quoi James ?  
-C'est rien, que j'ai fait du plus naturellement du monde, James a énervé Jessie.  
-On peut l'énerver, Jessie ?  
-Oui, quand tu lui demande s'il a vu Johnny Hallyday ou Justin Bieber récemment.  
Jessie a tiré une splendide grimace et James a fait la tête de celui qui voulait faire une blague. Céleste est partie dans un de ces fou rire légendaires dont seules les filles ont le secret...

Ça fait du bien de voir que même après une telle catastrophe, joie et rire existent encore...

To be Continued...  
_


	10. Episode 9 : Céleste, le tournevis crucif

**Neuvième épisode :** Céleste, le tournevis cruciforme, X.A.N.A. le pyromane et Jessie à la pastèque

Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne sais pas. Le ciel à une drôle de couleur dehors...Il est violet. Une incroyable sensation de calme et de bien être semble régner dans le grenier. Avec Céleste, je répare le Macstodonte. J'ai réussi à l'éteindre. Mais je suis sûr que X.A.N.A. en a profité pour s'enfuir ailleurs en attendant. Dans le frigo peut-être...  
-Tiens, tu me passe le tournevis magnétique ?  
Je dois dévisser le processeur du G5 maître pour mettre un disque dur à la place. Ça fera plus de mémoire vive.  
-Tout de suite, Frédéric !  
Elle cherche dans la boîte à outils qui est par terre, elle se baisse, dos à moi. Surpris, je détourne le regard et me concentre sur l'écran. Il est noir. Mais je suis sûr que la suie de ma cheminée est plus noire que ça. Céleste me passe la clé à molette. Je m'apprête à la prendre mais j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Je relève mon regard vers elle, elle sourit. D'un sourire très étrange, les joues légèrement rosies. Attends, c'est...C'est pas normal ça, il se passe quelque chose ! J'avais demandé le tournevis mais en fait il me fallait un marteau piqueur ! Heu...Attends ! Non !

Céleste continue à me fixer, comme si elle était en pause. Je ne comprends plus trop ce qu'il se passe, j'ai l'impression de voir la pièce vaciller autour de moi, pourtant je me sens encore...Magnifiquement bien. Puis une main me tape dans le dos. Je me retourne. C'est James. Il n'est pas censé être là. Je pensais qu'il devait jouer à lancer des dynamites sur la voie pour faire voler le train. Il a une sorte de...plaie sur le front. Et il est tout blanc. Complètement blanc. Il ne sourit pas, lui.  
-Fred, adieu. Je suis mort. X.A.N.A. m'a tué.  
-Que...Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu t'es relevé le plus naturellement du monde !  
-Le choc électrique m'a fait prendre trop de jus, je viens vous dire au revoir.  
-Mais...Mais...Non !  
Ma sensation d'euphorie s'en va, une grande peur la remplace. Une très grande peur.

Un éclair sort du G4 que je réparais, ça illumine le grenier. C'est...très joli. L'éclair fonce dans notre ancien frigo. Celui-ci s'ouvre et une volée de câbles en sort. Ils embarquent Céleste. Celle-ci retire son sourire de son visage pour le remplacer par une expression d'horreur. Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige instinctivement vers les câbles, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent quand je m'approche. J'ai l'impression que tous le fond du grenier s'éloigne à mesure que je cours.  
-Fred, s'il te plaît, sort moi de là !  
Céleste a hurlé ces mots qui ont résonné dans tout le grenier. Puis elle disparaît dans le frigo, une volée d'éclairs entourent alors celui-ci, ponctués par les hurlements de la jeune fille...

Je m'arrête. J'essaie de répondre, mais seul du souffle sort de ma voix. Je suis aphone. Je me retourne. Le Macstodonte est derrière moi. Il est réparé, imposant. 4 G5, 8 G4, 4 écrans. Une ombre en sort. Elle s'arrête devant moi. J'entends mon coeur battre. Très fort. L'ombre ouvre un oeil, un oeil très étrange, terrifiant. Elle ouvre également sa bouche et dit d'une voix à l'apparence électronique :  
-Access Denied, Fred, tu ne peux pas la sauver. Après tout, je vais tous vous tuer.  
Puis l'ombre s'évapore en laissant derrière elle une volée de flammes. Tout le grenier brûle ! Tous mes souvenirs ! Toute ma vie. Je panique. Je n'en peux plus. Malgré la chaleur environnante j'ai très froid. Le feu dévore tout sur son passage. Seul le bureau du Macstodonte se dresse au milieu du feu. Noir. Beaucoup plus noir que la suie de ma cheminée. Le toit du grenier se fissure et de l'encre noire s'échappe du plafond. A ce moment une autre main me tape dans le dos. Jessie est à côté de moi, l'air aussi paniqué que moi.  
-Fred ! Ton grenier brûle ! Vite, prends une pastèque !  
Jessie sort une pastèque de derrière les flammes et l'essore comme une éponge. Le feu semble reculer. Mais le plafond fini par tomber pour de bon. Libérant une flopée d'encre qui noircit le feu. Au milieu des flammes noires et du ciel violet qui est désormais terrifiant, j'ai perdu Jessie. J'essaie de l'appeler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne fais que souffler. Je regarde dans toutes les directions et trouve une pastèque. Je la prends. Je lève la tête. L'ombre est là, dans le ciel. Accrochée à la ligne téléphonique par un arc électrique. Elle est devant la lune qui malgré sa lumière jaunâtre ne l'éclaire pas. Je m'apprête à presser la pastèque dans sa direction quand celle-ci disparaît d'entre mes mains. L'ombre me regarde d'un sourire démoniaque et hurle :  
-Operation Cancelled by user X.A.N.A. !  
Puis elle se met à rire. A rire sans s'arrêter. En me regardant moi. Au milieu des restes de mon grenier rongé par des flammes noires. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis tétanisé par la terreur, par le froid...Je regarde devant moi. Le Macstodonte est toujours là. Au milieu des flammes. Des lignes de code vertes circulent sur ses écrans. Sous le bureau, j'aperçois un corps. Celui de Lucie. Il semble sans vie.

Cette fois, s'en est trop. Je tente de crier, je souffle. Je réessaie, plus fort, encore du souffle. Je prends une grande inspiration, et cette fois, ça marche :  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'ai mal partout. Je suis trempé de sueur froide. Un liquide me chatouille les lèvres, mon nez saigne. Je suis assis. Assis dans quelque chose de confortable. Je regarde un peu autour de moi. J'aperçois des chiffres verts. Je sursaute : le Macstodonte ! Ah, non, l'écran est plus petit. C'est mon réveil, il est 3h30. Je tourne lentement la tête de l'autre côté. L'iBook sur mon bureau sommeille. Son voyant scintille dans le noir d'une lumière blanche et rassurante. Je me retourne vers la table de nuit et vois mon verre d'eau. Je le prends et le bois cul-sec. Ça me fait du bien. Petit à petit mon coeur reprend son rythme normal. Je prends également un mouchoir pour stopper mon nez. Puis ma porte s'ouvre. Mon père, en pyjama, entre, l'air sonné.  
-Fred, ça va ?  
-C'est rien, c'est rien, cauchemar.  
-Ah bon, je retourne me coucher alors.  
-Désolé.  
-Pas grave.  
J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et allume la veilleuse. Je sors un cahier. C'est mon carnet de rêves. Je les note tous depuis près de 8 ans dans ce cahier, juste après les avoirs fait. Pour avoir un maximum de détails. J'inscris la date et l'heure, et je commence à écrire. Ce rêve est sans doute le plus marquant que j'ai jamais fait, son début était...Extraordinairement agréable et sa fin terriblement effrayante. Je me demande s'il est prémonitoire...Non. C'est impossible, c'est juste un rêve. Enfin...

J'écris, pendant presque une heure mon rêve, le plus précisément possible. Puis après, je monte au grenier. Le Macstodonte trône au centre de la pièce, mais il n'a pas son aspect menaçant. Il faut dire qu'il est éteint et que la moitié de ses machines sont ouvertes, partiellement démontées. A sa droite, j'aperçois notre vieux frigo. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, c'est fou comme notre inconscient joue sur les rêves...Ce frigo était très design. Tout en inox avec de belles courbes rondes un peu genre réveil des années 80. Mais son moteur a grillé, on ne l'a pas encore jeté. Le grenier est vraiment très calme sans le bruit du Macstodonte. J'y allais quand j'étais petit pour farfouiller, retrouver mes vieux jouets, de vieux trucs idiots, des déguisements, des cachettes...Quand j'y pense...Oui. Une bonne partie de ma vie est dans ce grenier. Un morceau de mon enfance et un morceau de ma vie de lycéen. Elle a bien changée ma vie depuis...Je regarde lentement toutes les vieilleries une à une. Chaque fois me viens un souvenir, une anecdote. Puis je m'arrête sur le superordinateur. Il faudra que je le répare. Pas seulement pour X.A.N.A. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait désormais partie de cette pièce. Des souvenirs apparaissent aussi en lui : le début du projet, la construction du monde, la recherche de la partition avec Céleste, l'électrocution de James...Peut-être que dans plusieurs années, je retomberai sur cette machine et je me rappellerai de tout ça...avec le sourire. J'ai toujours vu la vie comme une aventure. Mais je me rends compte que là, j'en vis vraiment une. Il faudra s'arranger avec les autres pour réparer notre engin. Le plus vite possible. Et reprendre le combat.

Je regarde à travers le vélux. La lune brille. D'une lumière blanche. Aussi rassurante que celle de l'iBook. La nuit est noire, mais certainement moins que la suie de ma cheminée. 

To be Continued...  
_


	11. Episode 10 : Dagobertrand

**Dixième épisode :** Dagobertrand

-Tiens, passe- moi le tournevis magnétique.

-Le...Quoi ?

-Le Tournevis magnétique !

-Ben je veux bien, mais...C'est lequel ?

-Oh, laisse tomber.

Et ben ! Pour me donner un coup de main pour réparer le Macstodonte, Céleste est quand même plus efficace que Jessie. M'enfin bon, elle ne pouvait pas venir. C'est bête, non ?

-James, t'en es où ?

-J'ai ressoudé les 6 premières diodes du circuit multitâche. Je les ai pas remplacées, elles ont l'air d'avoir tenu le choc.

-Le choc...électrique !

Je me donne une claque sur le front, l'humour de Jessie est aussi intelligent qu'une carotte accrochée à une voiture, aussi drôle qu'un TGV qui fonce droit sur vous. Ce qui n'a pas empêché le comique et James de rire comme des andouilles. Ah la la...Ça va pas être de la tarte tout ce bazar. Enfin bon. Alors, le disque dur 2 du G5 maître : tests des moteurs de rotation...Ouais, ça tourne. Moteur de tête de lecture ? Ça a l'air bon aussi. Bon, je suis mauvaise langue, on devrait quand même arriver à quelque chose. D'ici deux trois jours tout devrait être de nouveau en état.

-Fred, c'est bon, le circuit multitâche est réparé !

-Super James, rebranche-le au Macstodonte.

Je regarde l'heure. Midi dix. C'est que ça n'avance pas trop mal finalement.

-Jessie, tu t'en sors ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà remis 5 vis !

Jessie fait les tâches ingrates. Non pas qu'il soit maladroit, c'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas les autres manips. Mais il est aussi efficace que nous.

-Bon, on termine ce qu'on fait et après on prend une pause déjeu...que...qu'est-ce que...

A travers le vélux, un éclair zèbre le ciel. X.A.N.A. est visiblement en train de faire mumuse...Mais avec quoi ? Le Macstodonte est éteint ! D'où il a pu mobiliser assez de puissance ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Fred, pourquoi il y a un éclair ? Le Macstodonte est éteint !

-Pour une fois Jessie, j'en sais autant que toi. Je ne comprends pas.

-Il faut aller voir, lance James.

-Ok, on arrête ! On descend.

En descendant, James s'inquiète :

-Ça va alerter le quartier, ça !

-Ben heureusement l'arc ne fait pas de bruit. Comme il fait jour, il ne se voit pas bien. Qui plus est beaucoup d'adultes travaillent au Mans le samedi. Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

On vient de franchir la porte et on traverse le jardin, l'éclair s'échappe tout droit de la bâtisse d'en face plus imposante que le petit pavillon où je vis. Celle où habite Bertrand.

S'il y a bien une personne sur cette planète que j'évite de voir, plus que William-Yann, c'est Bertrand Dagobert. Remarque, j'ai pas à le voir souvent : je le déteste, il me déteste. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Hein ? Pourquoi je le déteste ? Parce qu'il est prétentieux, arrogant, sadique et qu'il se pavane avec son matos de gamer dernier cri acheté par son gentil papa. Sous prétexte que sa machine est la plus puissant du marchée il se prend pour un dieu de l'informatique. Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Alan Turing et Grace Hopper sont des amateurs à côté de lui. Faut dire qu'il ont commencé l'informatique sur des machines préhistoriques par rapport à la sienne. Il est petit, mais un peu moins que moi, brun, avec des yeux marrons noirs, une tête mélangeant boxeur, binoclard et porc, des vêtements relativement classes pour un jeune. Le mélange parfait...Mon cocktail détesté.

Le pro en question se trouve dans son jardin, en train de jouer aux cartes avec trois de ces sympathiques copains. Il ne semble pas avoir vu l'éclair. Quand il me voit débarouler il m'adresse la parole :

-Meuringue ! Le monde est petit. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sortir de ta grotte ?

-Disons que je sortais faire un tour.

-Incroyable, il sort de chez lui, ça lui arrive !

-Vu les remarques intelligentes que je reçois quand je sors, je pense qu'il est très compréhensible que je n'aime pas bien sortir. M'enfin bon...

-Tiens ! Salut Bertrand Dagobertrand Dagobertrand Dagobertrand Dagobertrand Dagobertrand...

Jessie venait de se ramener à ma hauteur devant le jardin du Bertrand et commençait à mettre de l'huile sur le feu...

-C'est marrant quand même ! Dagobertrand Dagobertrand Dagobertrand...

-Mon nom te fait rire, Roberts ?

Jessie regarde le ronchon d'un air perplexe puis ressort son sourire.

-Tiens ! Ça fait pareil avec mon nom ! Robertrand Robertrand Robertrand Robertrand...

-LA FERME !

-...Robertrand Robertrand Dagotrand...heu...

Je me frappe le front, derrière, James se roule par terre en plein sur la route (peu fréquentée heureusement) en rigolant comme une baleine. Jessie regarde toujours Bertrand avec le sourire du gars qui attend qu'on rit à sa blague. Sauf que c'est une tarte qu'il s'est ramassé. Il est tombé dans la pelouse. On l'aide à se relever, il a l'air ahuri.

-Bah quoi ? C'était drôle ?

-Ça dépend pour qui...fait James, une larme coulant sur son visage encore rigolard.

On retourne dans mon jardin et on laisse la brute reprendre sa partie de carte. Il fait un temps superbe. Ma simple petite rue pavillonnaire brille de mille feux, illuminée par un beau soleil. Dommage qu'on ait un éclair sur les bras avec en plus un voisin peu recommandable.

-Bon, du coup, on sait où est passé X.A.N.A. A savoir dans le « bolide » de l'autre andouille. Il faut qu'on le ramène sur le Macstodonte ou au moins qu'on le fasse arrêter ses bêtises, je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique d'ailleurs...On remonte, il faut qu'on vérifie ça.

C'est donc ce qu'on fait. Dès qu'on a passé la trappe je saute sur le tas de pièce et rebranche tout le plus vite possible.

-Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas fini de le réparer ! Lance James.

-Il faut stopper ça, si ça se trouve il y en a un qui va y passer si on ne fait rien.

-Mais on n'aura que 45% de la puissance machine !

-On n'a pas le choix.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'allumage du G4. Ça redémarre. 'fin à moitié...

-James, reconfigure le circuit multitâche, on n'a plus de G5, passe le G4 1 en maître.

-Ok.

-Jessie, selon l'écran, on a quoi qui marche encore ?

-Alors on a 4 G4. Ce qui nous fait une fréquence logique de 4,5 GHz, on a de nouveau les 300 Go de RAM et l'hyper threading fonctionne sur deux machines. On pourrait presque ouvrir notre monde mais avec de grosses pertes de vitesse. Pour ce qui est de Replika One je ne sais pas...

-Ok, je vais essayer de pirater le réseau pour voir où veut aller X.A.N.A. avec ces fils.

-Mais sans ta disquette de hack ?

-Elle ne contenait que des procédures, ça peut se refaire à la main. C'est juste plus long. On commence, James, résistance 451 sur transistor 56, allume le convertisseur B.

-Fred, un scan a survécu à la panne, c'est celui qui surveillait X.A.N.A., il me dit qu'il ne le trouve plus !

-C'est vrai Jessie ? Mais c'est génial !

-Hein ?

-Si ce scan est encore entier on peut le lancer sur le réseau, il devrait nous dire assez vite ce que fait X.A.N.A. Valide et appuie sur "Ethernet" !

-Ok.

Je me tourne vers Jessie, il s'exécute. Le programme semble tourner. James nous rejoint à côté de l'écran qui scanne toutes les IP qu'il trouve, heureusement on a encore une carte réseau Gigabit d'entière, ça devrait prendre un quart d'heure, normalement ça aurait été instantané mais bon, on n'aurait rien eu ça aurait pris plusieurs jours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le scan fini finalement par localiser X.A.N.A. et à décoder ses intentions.

-X.A.N.A. est en train dirait-on de sonder le réseau, enfin...Je sais pas, il balaie des hub à grande vitesse. Pas sûr que ce soit pour dire bonjour tout le monde. Il faut qu'on l'arrête.

-Tiens, j'ai une petite idée, lance James. Fred, tu peux forcer la partition de X.A.N.A. comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois ?

-Ben ouais, mais il va nous éjecter.

-Justement ! S'il doit nous éjecter, il doit revenir sur le Macstodonte et abandonner sa recherche. S'il tient à son Replika, il devrait se ramener avant qu'on en supprime un morceau !

-Eh ! Pas idiot ! J'essaie, Jessie, le disque 4 est opérationnel ?

-Il semble oui. En tout cas, il est vert.

-Ok ! James ! Envoie le contrôleur IDE du multitâche sur ce disque, j'ai besoin de la puissance pour le décryptage !

-Ça marche ! Et un contrôleur IDE pour la table 2 !

Je commence à taper les commandes pour un programme de forcing. C'est pas le plus pointu mais c'est le plus rapide à faire, une boucle For, un déterminateur de clé, pour l'instant ça roule.

-Jessie, où en est X.A.N.A ?

-Selon le scan, il cherche encore.

-Ok, on va le prendre de vitesse, j'ai presque fini !

-Fred, je condensateur 25 est plus chargé que prévu. C'est normal ?

-Le 25 tu dis ? Ça doit être un ping. X.A.N.A. a vu le Macstodonte, on continue !

Je continue donc de craquer les codes et de fausser les autorisations, on y est presque ! Encore deux trois codes...

-Jessie ! .A. ?

-Pas décidé...Il continue à chercher.

-Ok, Action !

Je presse Enter, ça marche, la fenêtre de la partition s'affiche. Allez, quel programme on va supprimer ?

Allez, Replika One ! Héhéhéhé !

Je programme un script de suppression en différé et lance :

-Eloignez-vous du Macstodonte, si X.A.N.A. réagit ça va chauffer !

Jessie saute se cacher derrière le lit, James va se mettre plus loin, j'appuie sur Enter et éloigne ma chaise. Le compte à rebours se lance : 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...

Pas de 2, l'écran devient noir, le Macstodonte vient de se mettre en veille. Comme prévu, X.A.N.A. a réagi, son monde est trop important. On sort chacun de notre planque, je réveille le Macstodonte. Tout est exactement comme s'il venait de démarrer.

-Ça a marché ?

-Oui !

-Génial !

-Mes amis, je crois que l'on vient de trouver un point faible de notre ennemi.

To be continued...


	12. Episode 11 : Et ça repart !

**Onzième épisode :** Et ça repart !

-On y va ?  
-C'est parti !  
J'appuie sur le bouton d'allumage. Le G5 maître redémarre. James enclenche le circuit multitâche, jusque-là, ça va, j'allume le second G5. Les moteurs se remettent à gronder. Les leds de diagnostic s'allument, toutes en vert. Ça tient. On enclenche le convertisseur B et les G4, le bruit augmente, les écrans s'allument.  
-Ça a l'air de tourner. Jessie ?  
Ce dernier étais déjà devant l'écran.  
-Affirmatif ! Selon l'écran de contrôle, tout est de nouveau en état de marche. Le Macstodonte a retrouvé ses batteries !  
Un Week-end. C'est le temps qu'il nous aura fallu pour réparer le Macstodonte. Mais il est reparti. On est reparti. Céleste se lève et annonce :  
-Bon ! On en étais aux programmes de gravités, j'ai fait les conceptuels, on reprend !

_Journal de bord du Macstodonte : jour 5. La machine est de nouveau en parfait état de marche. Le développement principal du monde peu reprendre. _

Et c'est donc ce qu'on fait. Ça devient une habitude ! Quand on y pense, c'est un super moment que de développer un monde virtuel avec des amis...  
-Implémentation du code de gravitation phase 2, James ?  
-Circuits parés !  
-Jessie ?  
-Tout est en ordre, tu peux lancer !  
-Ok !  
Je lance, le Macstodonte bourdonne un peu et affiche une fenêtre : program succefully executed !  
-Bon, ça c'est fait ! On avance !  
-Tiens, au fait, fait Jessie, vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle, Tim ?  
Je réponds :  
-Boudi...Pas grand-chose, faut dire que je ne la connais pas beaucoup...  
-Bah justement, à votre avis, pourquoi elle est aussi enfermée ?  
Céleste lève un instant les yeux au ciel.  
-Il y a tellement de raisons, c'est rarement à cause de quelque chose d'agréable.  
-Ou elle est juste misanthrope, lance James.  
Je reprends :  
-Misanthrope je sais pas. MisanJames, ça oui !  
-Oh, ça va hein ! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.  
-Particulièrement à ceux qui n'aiment pas grand-chose.  
-Sérieux, vous y croyez vous ? Vous pensez que c'est possible d'être aussi fermé sans raison ?  
Difficile de répondre à Jessie, les gens, et surtout les filles sont tellement compliquées des fois...C'est justement Céleste qui essaie de briser le blanc par un simple :  
-Je sais pas...  
On continue de travailler comme ça en silence, chacun doit réfléchir dans sa tête. Pour ma part, c'est juste le vide profond : je ne sais rien de Tim. Comment réfléchir sur la conséquence sans la cause ? Si toutefois il y a une cause. Après tout, je suis un bel asocial moi aussi. 'fin je doit dire que ça va en s'arrangeant vu que si j'ai passé une bonne partie de mes années de collège seul j'ai des amis maintenant. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers les gens mais j'ai appris à ne plus sortir les piquants quand ils viennent vers vous. C'est ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne cette fille tiens...

-James, recharge le condensateur B du circuit multi-tâches, j'ai besoin de plus de puissance FireWire.  
-C'est parti.  
Jessie, au taquet, lit l'écran.  
-Puissance pour FireWire 800 opérationnelle.  
-Bon, je continue le programme physique.  
Céleste regarde à travers le vélux, pas d'éclair aujourd'hui. X.A.N.A doit bouder du coup vicieux qu'on lui à fait. Ou alors il prépare une riposte...Restons prudents. Soudain, la trappe du grenier s'ouvre.  
-Fred ! T'es là ?  
-Lucie ! Heu...Salut...  
-Eulà ! C'est quoi cet immense machin ?  
Apparemment content de trouver quelqu'un qui comprends moins que lui, Jessie lance :  
-Un super megazord...  
-Travail pour le lycée.  
-Ah bon ? Et à quoi ça sert ?  
-A faire cuire des pâtes.  
Voici James : le meilleur homme du monde pour ce qui est de faire passer une vessie pour une lanterne...  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Nan. Ce serait très compliquer à t'expliquer.  
-Avec toi grand frère, tout est toujours compliqué.  
C'est vrai que "c'est compliqué", c'est la meilleure parade quand on a pas envie d'expliquer.  
-Ben...Heu...  
Je regarde les autres, un plan, vite !  
-Ça sert à faire des calculs matriciels avec une unité de traitement binaire pilotée par un microcontrôleur...  
-Ah ! C'est nul en fait. Bon ben je vous laisse alors !  
-C'est ça, A+ Lucie !  
-Elle est sympa ta frangine, lance Jessie.  
Je me contente de soupirer. Céleste éclate de rire et James ne tarde pas à suivre. Jessie affiche sa mine ahurie pour laquelle il devrait poser un copyright.  
-Bon ! On reprend ?

Bah on reprend. Puis quelques minutes après, Skype s'ouvre.  
-Hé ! Meuringue ! Désolé de te déranger sur ta machine pourrie, mais il se trouve que les fichiers de mon ordi sont un petit peu en désordre. Et comme tu avais l'air t'avoir envie de me faire chier hier, je vais dire que c'est toi.  
-Tiens mais c'est Monsieur Dagobert ! Sérieusement, tu crois que j'ai rien de mieux à faire que de foutre le bazar dans ta machine de bourge ?  
-Salut Dagobertrand dragobert...  
-LA FERME ROBERTS !  
-Oh ça va, t'a pas d'humour.  
-PAS QUAND ON FOUT MES FICHIERS EN L'AIR !  
-Qu'est ce qui te prouve que c'est nous ? Demande Céleste.  
-Parce que, mademoiselle la rouquine, il n'y a que moi ou ce bellâtre de Meuringue capable de faire ça dans le coin.  
-Tiens, tu reconnais enfin que je m'y connais en info, tu m'impressionnes !  
-TA GUEULE MEURINGUE ! Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais je vous préviens les loosers, si vous vous avisez encore de fouiller dans mes données, je te préviens Meuringue. Ton vieux coucou de G5 à intérêt d'avoir une alim solide si tu ne veux pas le voir exploser sur ton bureau.  
-Mais oui mais oui. Bon, tu m'excuse Bertrand, j'ai du travail. Alors sans vouloir te commander, Dégage.  
Skype se coupe.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé sur son ordi ? demande Jessie.  
-Je sais pas pourquoi, réponds James mais je suis sûr que X.A.N.A. sait.  
-Tu crois que X.A.N.A. a fait ça pour nous embêter, Fred ?  
-J'en sais rien, j'espère qu'il n'a pas vu que ça nous a embêté. Parce que vu sa sympathie, s'il sait, il va sans doute recommencer.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?  
-Ne me dit pas que Bertrand te fait peur ?  
-Ben...Il avait l'air énervé quand même...  
-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, je ne pense pas que Bertrand soit capable de désactiver ne serait-ce qu'un voyant du Macstodonte. Je ne pense pas que c'est de ça qu'on doit s'inquiéter. Par contre, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre le Macstodonte et encore moins X.A.N.A.  
-Mais il vient pas de nous appeler sur le Macstodonte ?  
-C'est le G5 maître qui a reçu l'appel. Il n'y a que lui qui apparaît sur le réseau, le Macstodonte est un simple PowerMac G5 aux yeux de tous, mon G5 en fait. J'ai fait en sorte que rien ne semble changer.  
-Ah.  
-En tout cas, fait Céleste, ce Bertrand est vraiment un insupportable butor prétentieux…  
Je pense que le mademoiselle la rouquine est mal passé.  
-Bah...Crois-moi, je le connais depuis longtemps, et il a toujours été comme ça. Mais bon, il finira bien par trouver quelqu'un qui lui cassera les dents, ça lui remettra peut-être le cerveau en place. En tout cas, moi, je ne me dévouerai pas même pour ça. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Bon. On reprend ?

To be continued...  
_


	13. Episode 12 : La confrérie du Macstodonte

**Douzième épisode :** La confrérie du Macstodonte !

Regard bref sur la montre, 7 heures 54 minutes 23 secondes. Ok. On est dans les temps, si ça ne bouchonne pas trop dans ce couloir je devrais atteindre la salle d'histoire avant 7 heures 55. Hop, allez, on évite le gars qui va dans le mauvais sens, on rase le mur, ligne droite, coup d'accélération. Ça y est. On y est. Et comme d'hab., en avance, James, Jessie et Céleste. C'est marrant de ce dire qu'il y a quelque temps, quand je m'arrêtais devant cette porte, il n'y avait que Jessie sur la liste des amis présents...

-Salut à tous !  
Jessie arrive et me sert la main.  
-Salut vieux !  
Céleste le suit et me fait la bise.  
-Bonjour Fred.  
James arrive et me tape dans la main.  
-Yo Fred.  
-Vous allez bien les gens ? Le Week-end s'est bien fini ?  
James :  
-Bah j'ai encore fait sauter ma salle de bain, mais c'était marrent !  
Céleste :  
-Bah j'ai dessiné tout le dimanche...Un peu de tout...  
Jessie :  
-Bah bien. Tu t'es pas connecté sur Galactic Battle hier soir !  
-Oui...Ton mail est arrivé à minuit cinq et à minuit cinq je dors.  
-Faudra que tu me dises les heures où tu dors pas.

-Bon ! Moi, j'ai du nouveau, j'ai un peu continué à programmer seul hier et j'ai fini les moteurs physiques. On va enfin pouvoir rajouter des structures à notre monde !  
Céleste est la première à réagir :  
-Du genre des maisons, des châteaux ou des rochers ? Mais c'est génial !  
-Et des creux et des montagnes !  
Ça, c'est plutôt gêré par le programme de carte du monde, mais on laisse passer.  
-Et des explosifs !  
-Et surtout...Des tours de passage !  
-Génial, on va bientôt pouvoir se débarrasser de X.A.N.A. !  
Céleste rayonnait.  
-Du calme du calme, on y est pas encore, il nous faut tout encoder et puis créer l'intelligence artificielle. Mais on se rapproche.  
-Mine de rien, on forme une super équipe tous ensemble, non ?  
Une nouvelle fois, Jessie fait un bon constat.  
-Une équipe qui gagne à forcément un nom ! Ajoute James.  
-Pourquoi pas un nom à la Galactic Battle : on prend le nom de là où l'on vit, genre le lycée, et on y met un grade, genre...Les Ferry-Warriors !  
Jessie était très content de son idée...  
-M'ouais...fait Céleste, pourquoi pas quelque chose de plus sérieux, il y a plusieurs noms qui définissent une équipe : une tribu, une meute, un club, une organisation, une communauté, une ligue, un salon...  
-Une Confrérie ! Lance James !  
-J'aime bien la confrérie. Que j'ajoute. Mais pas la confrérie de Ferry, pourquoi ne pas prendre tout simplement le centre de notre union : le Macstodonte ?  
-La confrérie du Macstodonte ? fait Céleste, Ça me plaît.  
-Moi aussi, ajoute Jessie.  
-Alors mes chers confrères, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous répondrons au nom de confrérie du Macstodonte !  
-Monsieur Meuringue, pourriez vous me laisser passer que je puisse ouvrir la porte ?  
-Oh ! Excusez- moi monsieur. Allez-y.  
-Merci.  
Et Monsieur Datuux ouvre la porte. C'est parti pour une nouvelle matinée d'Histoire avec un grand H, qui vient de suivre une attente pleine d'histoires avec un petit h.

Bon sang mais je parle trop bien en fait ! Je devrais écrire une histoire (avec un petit h) !

J'entre, je m'assois. Jessie en fait de même à côté. Céleste sur la table de droite, James juste derrière. Le prof se met à son bureau. On attend quelques secondes...Puis une silhouette noire entre dans la salle. D'un pas assuré et discret, Tim entre et traverse la classe, pour s'assoit à la table de Céleste. Je me rappelle la discussion qu'on a eu durant la réparation du Macstodonte. Et je pense que Céleste aussi, elle dégaine un sourire et s'empresse de dire bonjour à sa froide voisine.  
-Salut. Réponds-t-elle.  
-Ça va ? Tu as passé un bon Week-end ?  
-Ça va, oui.  
La réponse aurait pu être agréable sans le ton monocorde et tendu...Je me retourne vers Jessie qui regarde la scène comme s'il voyait un film policier. James lui, regarde la fenêtre comme les barreaux d'une prison. Un a un, les élèves arrivent et la porte se referme quand retentit la sonnerie. Le cours commence.

Je pourrais être casse-pieds et vous décrire tout ce cours en détail, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Faut dire que raconter tout ce cours me casserait également les pieds. D'autant plus que ben...C'est un cours quoi, il s'est pas passé va donc passer à la suite...Disons, la récré. On est sorti de la salle et descendu dans la cour. De suite arrivé dehors, James se sauve :  
-Faut que je file au WC !  
Cela met apparemment l'instinct de survie de Jessie en route :  
-Tiens, bah je vais boire, attends- moi, vieux !  
Et ils nous laissent tous les deux comme ça, Céleste et moi. je sais pas pourquoi je trouve cette situation légèrement gênante. Mais bon, pas la peine de s'en faire, William-Yann vient nous tenir compagnie. Super !  
-Salut Meuringue. Bonjour Céleste !  
C'est une manie de tous les gens qui m'aiment pas de m'appeler "Meuringue" ? Je sais que c'est mon stupide nom de famille mais quand même !  
-Je voulais juste vous demander, vous en êtes où du projet d'info ?  
-Quelque part. Réponds-je machinalement.  
-Avec toi, supertronche le binoclard, ça doit plutôt avancer...  
Drôle de ton que celui du beau gosse jaloux : un compliment sur un ton ironique, acide, tranchant...Jouons la carte de la modestie.  
-Bah...  
-En quoi ça consiste déjà ?  
Je m'apprêtais à sortir une réplique cinglante histoire d'envoyer monsieur Loyal voir ailleurs mais Céleste a préféré continuer la discute.  
-A...Dépasser le réel.  
-Tiens dont...On cherche à rester dans les rails de la problématique et on hésite à en parler ? Tu n'a pas de soucis à te faire, jolie rousse. Je sais garder un secret.  
Monsieur jesuisleplusbeau sait apparemment qu'une tirade n'est rien sans chorégraphie et a donc sorti la sienne en se rapprochant doucement de Céleste avec un sourire aussi blanc que le doudou de Lucie. Va savoir pourquoi ça m'a tapé sur le système beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Céleste prend une mine étonnée et se met légèrement mise à rosir. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir disparu. Comment réapparaître ? Ah tiens ! J'ai une idée. Nan, ça marchera pas...Quoique, allez, on tente :  
-Oh ! La fille là-bas ! On dirait Emma Watson !  
William-Yann se retourne. Gagné.  
-Eh ! Mais c'est que toi aussi t'es pas terrible à ce jeu !  
Le beau jeune homme se retourne vers moi. Je tente un sourire innocent. Apparemment ça marche : il prend un air totalement blasé et s'en va en lâchant un "pffff !". Céleste retourne son visage rosi vers moi, sans changer d'expression. Machinalement, je me frotte les mains et dit :  
-Bon, ça c'est fait.  
Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, en fait je pense que nos expressions se sont échangées puisque j'ai dû récupérer son air étonné.  
-Re !  
James et Jessie, la revanche du retour.  
-On vous a pas trop manqué ? lance l'allemand disco.  
-Nan, on a tapé la discute avec un beau gosse et on a même croisé Emma Watson.  
Jessie qui traînait un peu derrière s'étonne :  
-Sérieux ?  
Cette fois Céleste rit pour de bon, je me contente de soupirer et réponds :  
-...Nan.  
Et allez, on saute encore les cours, on passe au repas de midi :  
-Bon, quand c'est qu'on commence la structure du monde ?  
-Dès que tout le monde peut.  
-Faudra planifier ça.  
-Et déterminer e qu'on va faire.  
Ça, c'est le rôle de Céleste :  
-J'ai refait quelques-uns des concepts, j'essaierai de les emporter, on verra ça ensemble, j'ai déjà prévu les bâtiments, certains reliefs, la carte et la place de la tour.  
-La place de la tour ?  
-Oui, j'avais prévu une grande cité bleue. Avec des bâtiments plutôt bizarres, et au centre, un grande place, avec la tour de passage.  
-Intéressant. Fis-je.  
-Ça me plaît aussi, fait Jessie.  
-Et pour l'IA, vous avez des idées ? fait James.  
-Hier, après avoir terminé le moteur physique, j'y ai un peu réfléchi, et je pense avoir une idée...

To be continued...  
_


	14. Episode 13 : Le monde avance, XANA

**Treizième épisode :** Le monde avance, X.A.N.A. reculera face aux bombes.

Mon vaisseau bleu et argent file dans l'espace intersidéral, le radar ne capte toujours pas Jessie. Je fonce à toute vitesse vers le champs d'astéroïde quand le viseur arrière s'affole, il me prends en traître ! Je tire le sur le manche à balais, le vaisseau redresse et fait demi-tour. Je fonce vers la fusée or et rouge de mon ennemi, charge le laser. J'enclenche le viseur automatique, celui-ci se balade sur l'écran...Le vaisseau de Jessie se rapproche, et charge un tir à photon, plus vite, allez !

Locked.

-FIRE !  
Le tir par droit devant lui, rapide et éblouissant. Et touche le vaisseau de Jessie en plein coeur. Ce dernier explose violemment.  
-Et zut...  
-Ha ha ! J'ai encore gagné !  
Derrière sa Webcam, Jessie tire une tête mémorable.  
-Normal, tu joues avec le Macstodonte, moi aussi je pulvériserai tout le monde sur Galactic Battle avec le Macstodonte !  
-Je n'ai pas activé les circuits principaux, le G5 a mené la bataille seul.  
-De quoi ?  
-J'ai joué avec seulement mon ordi, pas avec tout le Macstodonte. Je n'active les circuits que pour le monde virtuel. 'fin quand c'est pas X.A.N.A. qui les active...De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours battu à Galactic Battle.  
-Bah...  
-Allez, sans rancune vieux ! On défonce tout le monde en co-op !  
-Ouais !  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il se fait tard.  
-Quoi ? Il est à peine 22 heures !  
-Justement.  
Je débranche le joystick du G5 et quitte Galactic Battle. Quand Skype sonne.  
-Ah ? J'ai un double appel.  
-Ben moi aussi ?  
-C'est Céleste.  
-Bonsoir les garçons. Vous faisiez quoi ?  
-Une bonne vieille partie de Galactic Battle. Histoire de mesurer nos talents de pilotes spatiaux !  
Jessie aime bien parler de ce qu'il fait.  
-Et je viens de pulvériser Jessie pour la...Attends, combien ça fait déjà ?  
-Oh ça va, hein !  
-Je rigole, vieux. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Céleste ?  
-Oui. J'ai terminé les conceptuels du monde, il ne me manque plus que les proportions, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin du Macstodonte. Mais je pense que tu es en mesure de faire ça à distance.  
-Et pourquoi tu as contacté Jessie ?  
-Il a son mot à dire, non ? Je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai fait.  
-Et James ?  
-Pas connecté sur Skype. Ah oui, faudrait lui envoyer un SMS, quelqu'un a son numéro ?  
A peine ai-je posé la question que James se connecte et nous appelle :  
-Hey les gars !  
Céleste prends un air vexé :  
-Et la demoiselle.  
James répond sans que ça et l'air important :  
-Et la demoiselle. J'ai un truc génial à vous montrer !  
-Oh, tout doux, Herr Bund, j'étais là avant ! J'ai des conceptuels de monde à montrer moi !  
L'allemand réfléchis deux secondes et reprends en jouant le jeu de Céleste :  
-Entschuldigung, Frau Céleste. Du kannst sprechen. (Bon, j'ai rien compris. J'ai toujours été nul en Allemand, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas de Céleste. La seule chose que ça m'évoque personnellement c'est que James à vécu en Allemagne, mais ça, vous le saviez alors...)  
-Danke. Je vous transfère les fichiers.  
J'accepte le transfert, 15 minutes, que me dit le G5 maître.  
-Mon dieu, mais t'a dessiné sur un mur ?  
-Nan. J'ai scanné les dessins avec la plus grande qualité possible pour faire de meilleures retouches et être la plus précise possible.  
-Bah didon, fait Jessie.  
-Bon. Et ben en attendant, James, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
-Je viens de fabriquer un nouveau prototype de bombe...  
Quel grand taré psychopathe, cet allemand disco.  
-...Et j'ai réfléchi qu'en fait ça pourrait être super intéressant : c'est une bombe EMP.  
Je réponds tout de suite :  
-Une bombe EMP ? Mais c'est génial !  
-C'est quoi une bombe Euhèmepé ?  
Pauvre Jessie...Ça doit être atroce des fois de ne rien savoir.  
-C'est une bombe électromagnétique qui a pour effet de couper toute activité électrique dans son rayon d'action.  
-Ah ? Et ça servirait à quoi ?  
Céleste, elle, comprend nettement plus vite.  
-Bon sang mais oui ! A stopper les attaques de X.A.N.A. !  
-C'est génial ! On pourra bosser en étant sûr de ne pas prendre une décharge !  
Je n'en suis pas sûr.  
-Oui...Et non.  
-Bah...Pourquoi ?  
-Cette bombe ne doit surtout pas exploser à proximité du Macstodonte : toutes les données de ce dernier sont contenues sur des disques magnétiques. L'écran secondaire, qui est cathodique, craint également le magnétisme. Si jamais cette bombe explose près du supercalculateur, elle lui causerait des dommages irréversibles qui le mettraient hors d'usage. Je pense que si on aura à faire ça, c'est qu'on sera dans la mouïse la plus totale.  
-Oh...Fait Jessie, visiblement déçu. James relance l'optimisme.  
-Mais ça peut déjà empêcher X.A.N.A d'embêter les voisins ! Et si on oublie celui de Bertrand, tous les ordinateurs du village sont mort, on ne fera pas trop de dégâts !  
-C'est cool quand même !  
Facile de relancer un Jessie.  
-D'ailleurs, les ordinateurs, ça en est où ? Demande Céleste.  
-Ben il y en a qui réparent, d'autres qui rachètent, ça se rééquipe, mais vu le prix des machines et le niveau de vie du village, on peut encore attendre, je répond.  
Ting ! Le transfert est terminé !  
J'ouvre un fichier...Oulà, ça mouline ! Bah, j'ai un supercalculateur en renfort, on va pas se gêner. J'appuie sur le bouton du circuit multitâche, l'autre G5 et les G4 démarrent. Le grondement caractéristique de la machine se fait entendre. Le monde virtuel sort de veille, le programme temporel se réactualise et le début du programme météorologique prépare les fonctions climatiques. Mais il s'arrête là vu qu'on ne l'a pas terminé. L'écran secondaire démarre. Je passe le fichier en calcul graphique rapide, le fichier se charge alors que je n'ai même pas relâché le bouton de la souris.  
-Oh mon dieu que ce vieux portable rame ! Fait Jessie.  
-Ouh ! Va falloir passer la carte graphique en mode turbo, ajoute James.  
-Moi c'est chargé les gars, Macstodonte !  
-Tricheur ! Me répondent les deux en même temps.  
J'en profite donc pour regarder les dessins de Céleste. C'est fou ce qu'elle dessine bien ! Elle a fait les essais de plusieurs montagnes et de plusieurs bâtiments. De grandes maisons de bois bleu qui parent un peu dans tous les sens, un drôle de bazar. Il y a également plusieurs esquisse de châteaux à l'apparence d'émeraude, des maisons blanches et dorées, différents styles, entre la SF et la fantasy, farfelues en fait...On a aussi des sortes de tentacules rouges et violettes qui pourraient faire office d'arbre. Des dimensions en mètre encadrent chaque objet.  
-Pas mal. Fait-je.  
-Merci, me répond Céleste. Et donc j'aurai besoin d'une échelle virtuelle. Quel sera le mètre étalon sur le monde ?  
-Ben j'avais découpé le monde en chuncks. En parcelles si vous préférez. Elles font toutes 17000x15000 pixels et chacune pèse par défaut 8 Go, ce qui nous fait un total de 1 To. 1 To, sur je ne sais plus quel jeu, c'est pile la surface d'un département. On peut établir les proportions là-dessus, non ? J'arrête de réfléchir le regard en l'air et je reregarde mon écran, trois poissons rouge me regardent.  
-Heu...Oui...On peut faire comme ça. Balbutie Céleste. Ecoute, tant que tu respectes les proportions, je te suis.  
-Moi aussi. Font les deux autres avec le même air ahuri.  
-OK, on fait comme ça. Bon, mais c'est pas tout ça. Mais moi, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à tous.  
-Attends, fait Jessie, c'est bien demain soir qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous ?  
-Heu...Oui, c'est ça.  
-Ah, je me rappelais plus. Personne n'a d'empêchement ?  
-Pas que je sache. Fait James. J'apporterai la bombe.  
-Gaffe à ce que tu fais, elle ne doit surtout pas exploser.  
-T'inquiète.  
-Moi non plus, je peux venir. Réponds Céleste.  
-Bon ! Et bien demain soir, après le lycée : démo de la bombe, premières structures du monde et fin du programme météo. Et bien évidemment, début des programmations de l'IA pour la tour de passage. On va avoir du boulot dans les jours qui viennent, j'espère que X.A.N.A. nous fichera la paix.  
-Il n'a rien fait de plus depuis l'attaque de Bertrand ? Questionne Céleste.  
-Non...Mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse considérer ça comme un drapeau blanc...

To be continued...  
_


	15. Episode 14 : The Power of Four

**Quatorzième épisode :** The Power of Four

MaisonDor = new Structure;

= "bâtiment";  
creebatiment(base = 30000px, style = "château", hauteur = hstandart*2);  
set lieu to chunk(232);

-Fred...Sans doute que ça t'aide, mais sans vouloir t'embêter, réciter tout haut le code que tu tape, ça tape aussi sur moi, sauf que c'est sur mes nerfs...  
-Heu...Pardon James.  
Ça fait déjà quelques minutes qu'on commence à encoder les structure du monde, pour l'instant on les encode dans un espace annexe pour vérifier leur stabilité et leur cohésion ainsi que pour expérimenter le moteur physique, on implémentera tout à la fin.  
-Hem...Fred ? La maison que tu viens de créer est à l'envers. Me fait remarquer Céleste en étouffant un léger rire...  
Je me reretourne vers mon écran, en effet, la maison tiens sur son toit.  
-Ah zut, petite faute de frappe, j'ai oublié de mettre un moins quelque part, je revérifie...  
-Elle est marrante comme ça ! On pourrait faire une partie du monde avec des maisons inversées ! Avec le toit en bas mais qui pourtant sont à l'endroit !  
-Ça c'est une idée bien débile, Jessie...Mais marrante.  
-Moi ça me plaît, ajoute Céleste, j'essaie.  
Elle se rapproche du bureau, pousse mon clavier de quelques centimètres (hé !) et sort une feuille de son carton ainsi que son fidèle critérium et commence à dessiner un genre de pentagone pointe en bas. Trace une ligne qui le coupe en deux et ajoute des ronds sur le haut du pentagone, ainsi qu'un rectangle qui part du haut du pentagone jusqu'à la ligne tracée auparavant. J'essaie de comprendre quand soudain James se manifeste :  
-Fred ! Le condensateur B24 est chargé !  
-Ah oui, merci.  
Je reprends l'encodage.  
On a déjà fait une partie des structures rocheuses et on attaque la première cité. On va plutôt vite. Quand Jessie se remémore un truc :  
-Tiens au fait, James, tu devais pas nous montrer ta bombe ?  
-Ah ben si ! Je l'ai amené en plus ! J'avais oublié.  
Il sort une valise à roulette de derrière le bureau et s'éloigne un peu du Macstodonte, on se lève tous pour se rapprocher du machin. James l'ouvre. L'intérieur est bourré à mort d'électronique, de boutons et de fils. James dégaine une antenne et sort une télécommande de sa poche.  
-Voilà, c'est une bombe EMP type hybride à générateur de micro-ondes amplifié par champs magnétiques. J'ai récupéré ce générateur de mon portable qui produit un champs électromagnétique. Lequel est amplifié par tout un circuit notamment avec des puissants aimants de disque durs. La bombe émet une onde qui produit un intense champ magnétique endommageant toute activité électrique. Comme je ne l'ai pas testée, je n'ai pas encore pu délimiter sa portée. Pour ce qui est de l'utilisation, elle fonctionne sur une batterie lithium standard. En fonction de la batterie, je pense qu'on pourra l'utiliser plusieurs fois. Mais rarement plus de cinq je pense, il faudra ensuite la recharger. mais cette bombe demande tellement de puissance à la batterie qu'on devra carrément la remplacer très souvent. Ah ! Et une dernière chose : j'ai jugé bon de la mettre dans une valise pour qu'elle passe inaperçue et j'ai motorisé les roulettes avec le moteur et le circuit d'une voiture téléguidée fonctionnant sur un accumulateur annexe. Si besoin est, on pourra téléguider la bombe et la faire détonner à distance au moyen de cette télécommande.  
-Diablement bien imaginé. Que je fais. Je ne pense pas que X.A.N.A. trouve une parade facile à cela.  
-Ah ! Et dernière chose qui va de sois : pour la faire détonner, sur la télécommande comme sur la bombe, c'est le bouton rouge, un compte à rebours de dix secondes s'enclenche pour vous permettre de filer, histoire que vous ne perdez pas votre portable ou autre chose, puis vu qu'il est question de Micro-ondes, je ne pense pas que ce soit génial de rester tout près quand ça explose. On peut modifier la durée du compte à rebours en tournant ce potentiomètre qui ne tourne qu'avec cette clé (il sort une clé à molette de sa poche), pour que la bombe ne soit pas trafiquée avant l'explosion.  
-D'accord d'accord. Fait Céleste qui regardait l'engin avec un rôle d'air...Entre l'étonnement et l'égarement. Il y a un léger blanc puis un soufflement léger se fait entendre. Suivi d'un bruit de moteur électrique, un autre bruit de moteur électrique, un bruit de disque dur, un troisième moteur électrique...La tension monte dans la pièce, on se retourne tous vers le Macstodonte. Un bip bip se fait entendre. Le scan a repéré une activité sur le disque dur de X.A.N.A. Immédiatement à ce son, je cours, saute sur ma chaise et bourrine mon clavier comme un fou : code de protection des Firewall, blocage des condensateurs CPU, verrouillage du circuit multitâche, tentative de mise en veille, vite !  
-Fait gaffe Fred ! crie Céleste, tu pourrais prendre une décharge !  
Je continue de taper. Je me concentre, sort un papier et écris les commandes au brouillon, sort la calculette et vérifie au quart de tour les calculs, puis retape les lignes de code dans le prompt. Plus vite ! X.A.N.A. active toute la puissance ! Les autres se précipitent pour me donner un coup de main : James se met aux circuits et tente de verrouiller manuellement avec une telle hargne qu'on croirait presque voir la vengeance à travers le bleu sur son front. Jessie saute sur sa chaise et commence le rapport :  
-Le disque dur est entré en fonction il y quelques minutes et le compte trafiqué de X.A.N.A. vient d'accéder au circuit multitâche, il essaie de craquer le gestionnaire de puissance. Le scan dit qu'il en aurait pour quelques minutes.  
Céleste s'assois à côté de moi et me regarde taper en quatrième vitesse, j'y suis presque.

Ça y est. J'ai réussi à verrouiller le G5 maître. Un record. D'habitude il me faut presque un quart d'heure pour faire autant de cryptage. Là je n'ai pas mis plus de deux minutes. En tout cas X.A.N.A. n'a plus accès à la puissance CPU. Il est cloîtré dans la partie esclave du Macstodonte, privé du pupitre de commande. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, le temps qu'il craque les code et les Firewall...  
Je laisse tomber mes mains sur le clavier. Elles sont rouges comme si elles ressortaient d'un frigo et toutes les veines qui circulent en elles sont presque dehors...James essuie son front et soupire. Jessie fixe l'écran secondaire pour apparemment voir que tout est bien terminé. Céleste sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essaie de me le mettre sous le nez. Par réflexe de m'éloigne légèrement mais c'est à ce moment que je percute que je saigne du nez. Ce que d'ailleurs me confirme Céleste.  
-Heu...Tu saignes du nez. Dit-elle l'air un peu gêné.  
-Au oui, merci, dis-je, en prenant le mouchoir.  
-Pfouh ! Fait Jessie, sportif !  
-Ah ben ça, ajoute James.  
Pour une fois on a pris X.A.N.A de vitesse. J'espère qu'on n'aura pas tout le temps à faire ça parce que c'est franchement épuisant.

Soudain, le G4 1 se rallume et met la gomme sans réveiller ses voisins. Une décharge électrique part du câble Ethernet et se jette dans la prise murale ('fin le trou par lequel j'ai fait passer le câble, une prise Ethernet dans un grenier...nan mais n'importe quoi...). Après quelques secondes on voit de nouveau un éclair fuser devant le vélux. Cette fois c'est Jessie qui bondit comme un malade et qui s'empare de la valise de James en se dirigeant vers la trappe. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà trouvé la bonne idée. La peur est un moteur. James se sauve pour suivre son compère. Céleste se tourne vers moi.  
-Je les suis ?  
-Nan, je vais voir ce que je peux faire via le Macstodonte. Mais j'irai bien plus vite avec quelqu'un aux circuits. Dis-je d'un ton que j'avais extraordinairement réussi à rendre très calme.  
-Que...Quoi ? Fait Céleste en rougissant, mais mais mais...Je sais pas comment ça fonctionne moi !  
-Pas besoin, je vais te dire où appuyer. Si tu ne panique pas ça devrais aller. Fais-je du même ton calme.  
Et c'est en ravalant sa salive que Céleste se dirige derrière le bureau pour prendre la place habituelle de James, devant l'immense carte mère multitâche bourrée de composant de tous les types et de toutes les couleurs. Carte-mère elle-même entourée des circuits de conversion, de compression, de cache au même aspect déconcertant. Elle se tourne vers le G5 qui à travers sa vitre (oui, les G5 ont sous leur coque une vitre pour tourner à circuits ouverts. Je ne mets la coque que quand il n'y a pas de danger, mais je laisse la vitre pour éviter la surchauffe de la machine.) ressemble plus ou moins au même bazar. Elle a l'air totalement perdue...C'est bizarrement mignon à voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un sourire. Qui a pour effet de la remonter un peu dirait-on.  
-Bon, pour commencer il faut que tu déverrouilles le circuit multitâche. Prends le tournevis là-bas et enfonce le dans le petit composant bleu situé en haut à droite du circuit jaune.  
Les mains tremblantes, Céleste s'exécute. Et contrairement à ce que Jessie aurait pu faire, met le tournevis direct dans le bon composant.  
-C'est ça. Maintenant tourne le d'un quart de tour.  
Ce qu'elle fait. Instantanément tous les moteurs se remettent en marche d'un coup. Elle sursaute et fait un bond en arrière. Décidément, elle n'est pas à l'aise. Ça peut ce comprendre...  
Je repose mes mains sur le clavier, démarre Skype et tente d'appeler James sur téléphone. Ouf ! Il répond.  
-Fred ! La décharge remonte le long de la rue en direction du Mans, on a pris la bicyclette de Jessie et on gagne du terrain. Si on arrive à prendre de l'avance sur elle on pourra activer la bombe à temps. Mais il faudrait être sûr de sa destination.  
-OK, vieux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
Je démarre le GPS du G5 maître. Zut...Pas assez de puissance machine, le monde virtuel sature le processeur.  
-Céleste ! tTu vois la bande d'interrupteurs blancs sur le grand circuit bleu ?  
-Heu...Ouais.  
-Bien actionne le premier, le second le troisième et le cinquième. Et retourne le composant bleu d'un quart de tour, ensuite, tu appuieras sur le bouton noir du circuit rouge situé juste à côté du radiateur.  
-Ok.  
Elle s'exécute, toujours sans se tromper.  
-Merci.  
J'ouvre le GPS, effectivement, X.A.N.A. l'utilise, j'ai un itinéraire déjà tracé.  
-Ok. James, j'ai réussi à trouver l'objectif de X.A.N.A : il fonce plein centre ville !  
-Reçu, on va le coincer !

Sur leur Bicyclette, James et Jessie foncent sur la route de campagne qui sépare mon village du Mans. Une route classique, bordée de champs sous un ciel pour une fois bleu, avec ça et là un arbre ou une maison. Le long des poteaux électriques, sur la gauche de la route, la décharge perd du terrain. Il faut dire que Jessie pédale comme un fou. Et le fait que James qui tiens la valise roulant derrière l'engin comme une remorque soit sur le porte-bagages ne semble pas le déranger. Il semble aussi concentré que moi tout à l'heure sur le Macstodonte (oui, c'est ce que m'a dit James parce qu'effectivement, j'étais pas là. Mais si je ne racontais que ce que j'ai vu dans cette histoire, vous risquez de louper un grand passage.). En tout cas, pour un passant lambda, s'il y en avait eu, ça aurait pu être drôle : un ado avec un survet et une coiffure de boîte de nuit avec son pote disco sur une bicyclette tirant une valise derrière ell. Le tout fonçant à toute allure…Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques kilomètres, Jessie finit par doubler puis distancer la décharge. Comme il ne la voit plus, il demande dans le téléphone de James :  
-Fred ! On a combien d'avance ?  
-Compte tenu de vos vitesses, je dirais une vingtaine de secondes. T'es un cycliste de course Jessie !  
-Ok.  
Jessie freine brutalement, manquant de faire tomber James. Ce dernier descend lui aussi et laisse tomber le vélo, il ouvre la valise et hurle dans son téléphone :  
-Fred ! Préviens quand la décharge sera à pile dix secondes de nous.  
J'active un script temporel basé sur la vitesse de la décharge.  
-Ok. 16...15...14...13...12..11...MAINTENANT ! (Toute scène d'action potable ce doit de posséder ce genre de tirade.)  
James pousse le bouton, et se sauve.  
-Vite Jessie, dans le fossé ! Des Leds s'allument sur les circuits de la bombe. Le décompte commence sur un écran LCD qui bipe toutes les secondes. Un autre bruit se fait entendre, comme celui d'un flash d'un vieil appareil photo qui se met en route.  
-Jessie regarde la valise avec méfiance.  
-Ça fait peur ton truc !  
-5...4...3...  
Le bruit de la décharge se fait entendre, elle arrive. La bombe commence à bourdonner.  
-...2...1...  
L'instant étais bien calculé ! Pile quand la décharge passe au-dessus de la valise celle-ci émet un bruit étrange et inquiétant...Une sorte d'explosion sonore, comme si on avait trafiqué le son d'une taule qui tombe sur du béton.  
Il n'y a rien d'autre que ce son. La décharge s'éteint instantanément comme si on soufflait une bougie. Comme si c'étais la valise qui soufflait. La bombe émet un dernier sifflement puis un clic avant de s'arrêter. lassant place au bruit du vent.  
-James ? Ça a marché ?  
Le portable a apparemment coupé. Je retente...Rien. J'interroge Céleste du regard. Celle-ci regarde les circuits en essayant visiblement d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Quand soudain Skype ressonne.  
-Allô ?  
-Fred ! C'est bon de t'entendre, le portable a eu du mal à redémarrer, mais c'est bon. Ça y est, la bombe a explosé ! C'étais génial ! Yahooo !  
Céleste relève la tête des circuits et sourit.  
-Heu...Ouais. Sans doute. Et la décharge ?  
-Partie !  
J'entends une voix un peu lointaine sur le haut-parleur :  
-La prochaine fois, préviens que ça va faire du bruit ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !  
Jessie n'a apparemment pas aimé l'explosion.  
-Hem, Jessie, réponds James, c'est une bombe...  
Je souris, ce bon vieux Jessie...

Comme je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter, entre mon décryptage record, la performance cycliste de Jessie, la concentration de Céleste et la bombe de James, on a tous été géniaux.  
-Vous savez quoi les amis, on est des winners. 

To be continued.  
_


	16. Episode 15 : Attaque nocturne

**Quinzième épisode :** Attaque nocturne

-C'est joli la campagne.  
-Heu...Oui Jessie, je suis assez d'accord.  
Je marche. Sur une route bordée de champs. Des poteaux électriques de bois et des barrières la suivent sur le côté droit. Le ciel est bleu gris, éclairé d'une lumière blanche un peu bizarre mais agréable. A ma gauche, Jessie regarde les champs avec son sourire...niais. A ma droite, Céleste marche. Le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés. Un sourire innocent luisant sur son visage. James marche de manière décontractée, les mains dans les poches en sifflant. Moi, les mains derrière le dos, je constate. Je ne pense à rien...Je marche, droit devant moi. La route semble sans fin. C'est pas plus mal. C'est agréable de marcher. Il viendrait à pleuvoir que ça serait presque génial...

Tiens ? Il semble que je distingue quelque chose à l'horizon. Un objet posé sur la route...Bizarre. Bah...On s'approche, on va bien voir ce que c'est.  
-Tiens, 'zavez vu ? Fait James.  
-Où ça ? Répond Jessie qui fixe encore les champs...  
Céleste continue de musarder sans rien dire. Moi, je ne réponds pas, mais j'ai vu.

On s'approche doucement, l'objet se dessine. Rectangulaire, avec une sorte de poignée sur son dessus, il est de taille moyenne...Posé sur des sortes de pieds...

C'est une valise. C'est LA valise. La valise de...  
-Hé ! Mais c'est ma...  
bip bip bip BIP BIP BIP BIP

Je refais surface, il est minuit deux. La lune éclaire ma chambre par la fenêtre, tandis qu'un bip bip retentit dans la pièce. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, non, ce n'est pas mon réveil...J'entends un petit bruit de ventilateur. Je commence à comprendre et me tourne vers mon bureau. Sur ce dernier, l'iBook vocifère le bip bip comme s'il appelait au secours. Bien qu'il soit fermé, la fente entre son écran et son clavier luit dans le noir. Je me lève en sursaut et manque de chanceler, je suis fatigué. Je mets mes lunettes et m'assois sur ma chaise. J'ouvre l'iBook. L'écran lance brutalement sa lumière dans mes petits yeux exténués...Je les ferme par réflexe et les rouvre doucement. Le grand carré blanc se colore et se précise. Une fenêtre d'alerte réseau clignote. J'arrête le bip bip et tends l'oreille vers le plafond, ça bourdonne là-haut...

Je prends ma robe de chambre et mon verre d'eau. J'ouvre la porte, traverse le couloir. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Mon père ronfle tellement fort que même si ma mère étais réveillée, elle n'aurait pas pu entendre le bip bip ou le Macstodonte. Je passe ensuite devant la porte de Lucie qui est ouverte. Ma petite sœur dort dans son lit avec un sourire qui ressemble à celui de Céleste. Elle suce son pouce, tout en serrant son canard en peluche. Innocemment, je souris...

Je tourne à droite, sur la pointe des pieds. Le couloir est bien étrange la nuit. Noir par endroits et illuminé par la lune à d'autre, labyrinthe d'ombre et de lumière.

Je suis fatigué. Chaque pas me semble être une épreuve. Mon esprit vacille, je me sens aller et revenir vers la réalité. Je lève la tête, j'ai atteint le bout du couloir. L'échelle monte vers le plafond, vers la trappe. Je mets mon pied sur un barreau, le deuxième au-dessus, une main, puis l'autre. Je monte, du plus vite que je peux, ce qui est pourtant très lent.

Ma tête passe la trappe. Il fait noir comme dans une marmite là-dedans. Le grenier ferait presque peur par son noir plus noir que de la suit. Encore plus avec le gros grondement que l'on entend dans le fond de la pièce. Je tâtonne et trouve sur le sol le petit interrupteur. Le vieux spot s'allume, m'éblouissant de nouveau. Mes yeux se refocalisent et la pièce apparaît. Le monstre est toujours au fond du grenier, hurlant de tous ses ventilateurs comme s'il exprimait toute la colère du programme qu'il contient. Je hisse mes jambes sur le sol et me dirige lentement vers le Macstodonte. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise, plisse les yeux et allume les écrans.

X.A.N.A. est apparemment reparti sur le réseau. Je me demande ce qu'il trafique. Tiens, il a relancé une décharge. Même itinéraire que la dernière fois, mais plus lente. Le froid doit diminuer la conductivité des câbles.

Je lance Skype, personne de connecté...Bon. J'enclenche la fonction téléphone et compose le numéro de Jessie. Je tombe sur le répondeur. Je tente celui de Céleste. Après une demi-douzaine de sonneries, celle-ci décroche :  
-Allô ? Demande-t-elle dans un bâillement.  
-Céleste...C'est...Fred. Vraiment désolé de te réveiller. Je...X.A.N.A. attaque.  
-Hein ?  
La voix de Céleste s'est littéralement transformée : elle était molle, fatiguée et faible, elle vient de reprendre son aspect normal, avec une pointe de panique.  
-J'arrive.  
-Heu...Tu...Arrives ?  
-Oui, j'habite pas loin, j'ai une bicyclette, j'arrive. James et Jessie sont au courant ?  
-Heu...Nan.  
-Ok, je me charge de James, tu te charges de Jessie, OK ?  
-Ok mais il...  
-Dis-lui de prendre son vélo. James habite entre lui et le Mans. Avec un peu de bol il peut passer le prendre avec la bombe et foncer vers la décharge, Ok ?  
-Oui, mais il...  
Clac. Elle a raccroché...  
J'ai mal à la tête. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire que Jessie ne répondait pas. Je fatigue de plus en plus, c'est affreux...J'en ai presque mal.

Je tente de remettre mon cerveau en route. Jessie. Jessie…attends, je sais ! Je masque Skype, ouvre la fenêtre du disque du G5 maître, dossier Applications/Jeux, Galactic Battle, Enter !

Le jeu démarre, sa musique me vrille les tympans jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la touche "mute". Je lance le jeu multijoueur, option « vos amis », gagné, il est là ! Je démarre le chat.  
-Salu Fred, alor, tu té enfin Dcidé à co ! Cool Lol, on va se maré !  
-Salut Jessie, désolé de ne pas pouvoir jouer mais X.A.N.A. attaque, il a lancé une nouvelle décharge. Si j'en crois la carte elle fonce vers le Mans. Prends ta bicyclette et fonce. La maison de James est sur ta route. Tu le récupéreras avec la bombe au passage.

Petit temps d'attente puis la réponse apparaît :

-Reçu. J'y vais.

C'est fou comme le sérieux de la situation se répercute sur ce clown de Jessie...  
Je soupire, soulagement, les autres sont prévenus, on va s'en sortir. Toc toc. Heu...Tiens ? On frappe au vélux...Attends, AU VELUX ?

Non, je ne rêve pas. C'est Céleste, habillée de sa jupe et de sa veste sur une chemise de nuit, qui toque au vélux. Sur le toit de la maison. Elle est assez jolie avec ses cheveux détachés et décoiffés. Sans son fond de teint, ses tâches de rousseur réapparaissent...Je lui ouvre, à moitié sonné. La demoiselle saute sur le plancher et m'adresse un sourire un peu amusé. C'est à ce moment précis que je constate que je suis toujours en pyjama et en robe de chambre, sans même avoir pris la peine de prendre des pantoufles.  
-Bonsoir Fred ! Désolée d'entrer de manière improbable, quand je suis arrivée devant ta maison, j'ai vu une grande échelle qui montait vers le toit, je me suis dit que ça serait plus pratique de passer par là pour ne réveiller personne. J'ai prévenu James, il attend Jessie.

Je remets mon esprit en route. Oui, effectivement, l'orage d'il y a quelques jours ayant fait tombé quelques tuiles. Mon père a dû sortir l'échelle pour les remettre. Mais bon c'est pas tout ça, on a un X.A.N.A. sur le feu.  
-Bon ! Tu prends le contrôle du GPS ? Je me charge des circuits.  
-Hein ? Heu...Oui.  
Céleste est d'une étrange bonne humeur, ce qui contraste énormément avec mon air fatigué. Je suis pourtant d'un naturel assez nocturne d'habitude...  
Je me redirige vers la machine. Je me rassieds et repose doucement mes mains sur le clavier. Je regarde le GPS, la décharge de X.A.N.A. approche du Mans. Un second point apparaît à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle, Skype sonne.  
-Salut Fred, c'est James, je suis avec Jessie sur la bicyclette, on a la valise, on fonce direction le Mans, j'ai activé la localisation de mon portable sur l'IP du Macstodonte, tu me vois ?  
-Oui.  
-Ok, on est à quelle distance ?  
-Je dirais 500 mètres, vous la rattrapez.  
Je sors ma calculatrice et tente de rester concentré.  
-Sauf que vous n'allez pas assez vite, elle peut encore vous distancer jusqu'au Mans, il faut accélérer !  
Une voix lointaine et essoufflée résonne dans le haut-parleur.  
-Facile à dire Fred, c'est pas facile le cyclisme après Galactic Battle en pleine nuit, je fais ce que je peux.  
Je réfléchis, si Jessie ne peut pas accélérer, il faut ralentir la décharge, comment ralentir un courant électrique...En baissant la conductivité. Ouais, nan, je peux pas faire ça...Raisonnons informatiquement...Voyons voir...  
-Fred ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout blanc...  
-Céleste, tourne le bouton sur ta droite et appuie sur la plaquette sur ta gauche, actionne l'interrupteur du circuit bleu et branche le fil vert sur la prise blanche du circuit rouge.  
-Heu...D'accord.  
L'interface réseau s'ouvre sur l'écran secondaire. L'historique sur la droite, les specs sur la gauche, sur l'écran principal, le terminal réseau attend la prochaine commande, screenWeb system connecté.  
Ok. X.A.N.A n'a visiblement pas accès à la connexion rapide, en plus sa décharge est ralentie par le froid. Je pourrais envoyer un message de surcharge pour la freiner en utilisant le double gigabit du G5 maître, Ok, c'est parti, alors...

Je tapote légèrement le clavier pour me chauffer. Soudain je vois l'écran se flouter et vaciller, en fait ça doit être ma tête qui vacille, heureusement que ma main la rattrape.  
-FRED !  
-Ça va, ça va, tourne la réglette de gauche sur x2. Et règle l'interrupteur du circuit vert sur "Max".  
Céleste s'exécute. L'air un peu inquiet. Je reprends le contrôle de mes mains et tape sur le clavier, pour de bon cette fois. Je commence à réfléchir sur les calculs tout en tapant la commande. J'ai l'impression de tourner au ralenti. Mais je tourne encore. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. On tient, on tient. J'évalue la taille du Paquet, paramètre l'IP de destination sur celle de la décharge et visionne les MACS, j'ouvre les ports et prépare l'Ethernet. Puis j'appuie sur Enter.  
-Attention Céleste, recule.  
Elle fait un bond en arrière, juste à temps : une autre décharge part par les câbles et se jette dans le mur. On la voit partir dehors, dans la rue. Vite. Bien plus vite que celle de X.A.N.A.

La route noire se distingue à peine malgré le phare de la bicyclette. La nuit est sombre. Seule la lune se distingue d'entre les nuages. C'est assez inquiétant. Si on oublie la bicyclette et les roues de la valise, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Jessie pédale de toute sa force. James tente de rester éveillé. Quand soudain une lumière l'éblouit au loin :  
-Là bas ! C'est elle !  
Luisant au milieu de la nuit, la décharge fonce sur le fil. La bicyclette s'en rapproche lentement. Au loin, les lueurs de la cité du Mans apparaissent.  
-Jessie, accroche-toi, il faut qu'on la dépasse !  
Soudain un éclair double la bicyclette et fonce vers la décharge à vitesse grand V. Les deux arcs se rencontrent et se stoppent en une explosion de lumière. Stable, au milieu des fils. Les deux lycéens regardent le spectacle d'un air ahuri.  
-James ! J'ai trouvé comment freiner la décharge, elle est quasiment immobile pour quelques secondes, vite ! Dépassez là !  
Les deux répondent en chœur :  
-Reçu !  
Jessie donne tout ce qu'il a à ses mollets et pédale comme un fou. La boule de lumière se rapproche de plus en plus vite. Puis ils passent en dessous. Et là voilà qui s'éloigne. Revoilà le noir à l'avant. Puis soudain le téléphone se fait remarquer.  
-Les gars, d'après mes calculs, vous êtes à bonne distance, amorcez la bombe !  
-Sir yes Sir !  
Ce qu'ils font. Ils freinent brutalement. James ouvre la valise, la paramètre et cours se mettre dans le fossé avec Jessie qui se bouche les oreilles. Le spectacle n'est pas bien différente de nuit : compte à rebours, puis la décharge arrive et pile quand elle passe au-dessus de la valise, s'évapore comme un rêve. James se relève et remet son téléphone à son oreille et chuchote :  
-Mission accomplie.  
Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Céleste, elle pose le fil qu'elle venait de débrancher sous mes ordres.  
-Bon...Et bien...Je referais pas ça toutes mes nuits, mais c'était rapide. Allez, je vais rentrer avant qu'on se doute de...  
Mes oreilles se mettent violemment à palpiter. Ma tête semble soudain brûler comme une cheminée. Mes jambes me lâchent et mes mains semblent disparaître de mon corps. Une impression d'intenses vagues me submerge. Ma vision s'éclaircit violemment. Céleste semble luire, de plus en plus fort. Tout semble m'éblouir. Soudain je sens ma tête m'alourdir brutalement et je vois mon clavier. Il se rapproche. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort...

BLAM !

To be continued...  
_


	17. Episode 16 : Dispute d'idiots

**Seizième épisode :** Dispute d'idiots

Il fait noir, très noir. Je ne sais pas trop où je suis. Je constate que j'ai très mal à la tête. Je suis très fatigué. Pendant que je fais ces constatations, je vois mon champ de vision s'éclairer lentement. Une lumière diffuse et blanche arrive à mes yeux. J'essaie de voir s'ils sont ouverts ou fermés...Ouvert dirait-on : des formes se précisent. Une lueur intense, le soleil, à ma fenêtre. Je suis dans mon lit. Toute ma chambre est éclairée par le jour. Je relève la tête, lentement, elle me semble peser trois tonnes. Elle brûle encore. Je me tourne vers mon réveil mais je n'arrive pas à lire les chiffres. J'aperçois tout de même mes lunettes. Je les mets, c'est un peu mieux. Au fur et à mesure que mes yeux se réhabituent, je finis par enfin distinguer l'heure : 11h17, ainsi qu'un mot sur ma table de nuit. Je l'ouvre et je reconnais l'écriture de mon père :

Fred, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'a pas oublié ! On a vu ce matin que tu ne te levais pas. On est allé voir et on a constaté que tu étais brûlant de fièvre, avec des sueurs froides. Du coup, on a estimé qu'il fallait mieux te laisser te reposer, tu as dû attraper la grippe. On a appelé le docteur. Il passera à midi quand nous rentrerons.

L'écriture de ma mère suit celle de mon père.

Il serait préférable vu ton état que tu ne te fatigue pas d'avantage devant un écran. On n'a pas touché à ton ordi parce qu'on sait que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais évite tout de même d'en faire.

Maman, papa.

Je replie le papier et le repose...Effectivement, vu ce qui m'est arrivé pendant la nuit, il est préférable d'éviter les machines. Attends...Durant la nuit ? J'ai fait un malaise sur le Macstodonte ! Dans le grenier ! Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?

En quête d'explications, je me lève (en manquant de tomber) et m'approche du bureau. L'iBook attend, en veille. Je sais que c'est pas génial mais je dois savoir ce qu'il en est du monde virtuel. Je prends le laptop et un livre pour dissiper la chaleur et reviens à mon lit, j'ouvre la bestiole et m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage quand je remarque un autre mot qui était coincé entre le clavier et l'écran. Il est écrit d'une jolie écriture cursive.

Fred,

J'espère que tu vas bien. En tout cas ça n'allait vraiment pas hier soir, au cas où tu ne te rappellerais plus, il y a eu une attaque de X.A.N.A. en pleine nuit. On a réussi à le stopper mais tu t'es évanoui juste après. Comme je ne pouvais pas te laisser sur ton clavier, je t'ai transporté jusqu'à ta chambre et je t'ai remis dans ton lit. J'ai remarqué que ton ordi portable sur le bureau était allumé. Il affichait plusieurs alertes que je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer. Pour ne pas faire suspect, je l'ai mis en veille. Je termine d'écrire et je rentre en passant par l'échelle. J'espère que ça va aller. Bonne nuit, et j'espère à demain.

Céleste.

D'accord, je revois le truc. Bon dieux que c'est pas cool d'être malade...Attends ! Des alertes ? Sur l'iBook ? Purée, ça peut être grave ça ! Cette fois j'appuie sur le bouton. Le petit portable lance son de démarrage et allume son écran. Mes yeux envoient leur refus et leur douleur de regarder à mon cerveau, je sens la fatigue grandir. Le curseur de chargement apparaît. Plus vite, plus vite ! L'écran de session apparaît. Je tape mon mot de passe, le système se prépare. Allez mon vieux accroche-toi ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, accélère !

L'exécution automatique lance le terminal, je rentre les commandes d'historique, allez, vite !

Error log :

Master PowerMac G5 from Macstodonte sends this : Alimentation survolted, today, 00h02  
Master PowerMac G5 from Macstodonte sends this : Alimentation survolted, today, 00h24

Les décharges...Ce sont les décharges. Ouf ! Ce n'est rien. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus depuis l'attaque...Ma chère Céleste, ça ne te suffit pas que j'ai la grippe ? Tu veux en plus me refiler une crise cardiaque ? Ah là là...

Je rendors la machine et me rallonge brutalement. Le plafond semble tanguer un moment puis se stabilise. Je me rends compte que je pleure. La maladie certainement. Je prends un mouchoir posé sur ma table de nuit (oui, on trouve de tout sur ma table de nuit) et m'éponge les yeux. Je les referme.

Au lycée Jules Ferry les cours suivent leur lenteur habituelle, si ce n'est que James et Jessie se sont inquiétés :  
-Et tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
-Non. Il était pâle comme un mort, il avait l'air faible. Mais il respirait encore, ça devait être un malaise...Du coup je l'ai remis dans son lit, j'ai pas mal galéré d'ailleurs...  
-Si ça se trouve-il est mort !  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise Jessie, fait James. Tiens, 12 heures ? Faut que je vous laisse.  
-Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?  
-Hem...Non.  
-Mais...Pourquoi ?  
James ne répond que par un signe de la main et s'éloigne dans la cour. Jessie le regarde partir puis se tourne vers Céleste qu'il dévisage. Celle-ci se contente de sourire.  
-Mon cher Jessie, nous allons manger en tête à tête.  
Ce dernier répond en rougissant légèrement.

-Bonjour Fred ! Tu fais des heures sup de sommeil ? Le Marchand de sable t'a fait un bon prix ?  
Je rouvre les yeux, devant moi se trouve Madame Causse, de son prénom Méline. C'est le médecin du village. Il y a fort longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne tombe pas souvent malade. C'est une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et raides et aux yeux bleu clair qui bien que simple médecin de quartier se permet de porter une blouse blanche sous son manteau. C'est le genre de médecin qui peut vous faire une piqûre sans vous faire peur. Il faut dire qu'elle le fait avec le visage qu'elle affiche actuellement devant moi : à savoir les yeux qui pétillent et un sourire rassurant. Mes deux parents se tiennent derrière elle.  
-Alors comme ça on est malade, ça ne t'arrive pourtant pas souvent. Enfin, tu permets que je t'examine ? Allez, ouvre la bouche.  
Elle me pose un bâton de bois sur la langue. J'ai horreur de ça, mais je ne dis rien, je tolère. Ensuite le thermomètre dans l'oreille, c'est déjà plus supportable. Je préfère d'ailleurs 100 fois plus son thermomètre auriculaire que le thermomètre anal de la maison...Enfin bref. La série de tests de routine, ce pour en arriver à a conclusion suivante :  
-Effectivement, c'est bien une bonne grippe. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, du repos, beaucoup de repos. Ça devrait passer dans trois-quatre jour. Si ça dure plus longtemps rappelez- moi.  
Elle se retourne vers moi.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais rester contagieux pendant environ une semaine, c'est pourquoi tu ne retourneras pas au lycée avant une semaine. J'espère que tu as un copain...Ou peut-être une copine qui te passera les cours. Me dis-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Trois-quatre jours ? Une semaine ? Cool ! Quand ça ira mieux j'aurai trois-quatre jours pour programmer le monde virtuel, on va bien avancer là !

-Tu ne mange pas Jessie ?  
-Si si...Je m'inquiète un peu pour Fred...On l'a un peu abandonné sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça, il respirait encore régulièrement et semblait plus très fatigué qu'autre chose. Enfin...c'est vrai que j'aimerais savoir comment il va aussi.  
-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
Céleste est un peu étonnée par la question de Jessie qui change un peu de sujet, suivant sa propre logique. Mais prend un léger sourire pour répondre simplement :  
-Oui et non, on est dans la même classe depuis la primaire, mais Fred a toujours été quelqu'un de très fermé, on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant.  
-Moi je l'ai rencontré au collège. Comme ça avait d'être un bon en science, je lui avais demandé de m'aider pour un exo, puis on est devenu meilleurs potes.  
L'anecdote n'est pas très impressionnante mais élargit tout de même le sourire de Céleste. Mes deux amis prennent leur plateau et repartent. Une fois dans la cour Jessie annonce :  
-Je vais aux toilettes.  
-Ok.  
Et il laisse Céleste. William-Yann, qui devait guetter de loin, en profite pour ramener sa bobine de tronche de magazines.  
-Salut Céleste.  
-Ah tiens, salut William-Yann, répond-elle d'un air absent.  
-Dis-moi, supertronche n'est pas là ?  
-Tu parles de Fred ? Non, il n'est pas là.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ?  
-Non. Pourquoi je saurai quelque chose ?  
-Vous bossez pas sur le même projet d'info ?  
-Il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
-D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi votre projet consistait. Pour notre part on fait un compteur sportif. Pour compter les scores de certaines équipes. On a cherché à rejoindre notre domaine, quoi.  
-Ah...  
-Sans doute que vous aussi, bon, Meuringue il a pas de problème vu que son truc c'est l'info. Jessie son truc c'est être un peu con et l'autre allemand ça doit être le disco. Et toi ?  
Céleste hésite un moment puis rentre dans le jeu.  
-Le dessin.  
-Sérieusement tu dessines ? J'adore le dessin, les crayons, l'imagination tout ça. Tu dois être super bonne !  
-Je me débrouille, sort-elle d'un air un petit peu hautain.  
-Sérieusement, j'ai trop envie de voir ce que tu fais, si on en reparlait ce soir après les cours, on pourrait aller quelque part pour que tu me montre tout ça...  
-Hé ! Le beau gosse !  
C'est Bertrand qui appelle de loin.  
-Ça fait presque une heure que je te cherche ! Laisse tomber ta rouquine, on doit bosser sur le projet !  
-Ow ! Respecte là un peu ! La rouquine, c'est pas très sympa !  
-Je l'appelle comme je veux, tu diriges peut-être ce foutu projet mais tu ne me diriges pas tout court. Et en attendant, c'est moi qui me tape tout le code, alors tu te ramènes et tu viens me donner un coup de main.  
-J'ai déjà fait ma partie de boulot, à savoir les concepts.  
-Et ben tu vas faire la maquette algorithmique !  
-Si je veux oui !  
-Tu vas te ramener oui ?  
-Tes pas mon père Dagobert !  
Le beau gosse et le teigneux se regardent d'un air peut amical et sortent leurs poings. Mais la sonnerie retentie. Sauvés par le gong.  
-VOILA ! Une heure de boulot de perdue par ta faute !  
-Par ma faute ? T'avais qu'à bosser tout seul !  
-Hé Brad Pitt, je te signale que c'est un travail de groupe.  
Céleste regarde les deux colérique s'éloigner d'un air amusé, quand on lui tape sur l'épaule.  
-Alors demoiselle ? Bien mangé ?  
C'est James...Il est...Un peu étrange. Les joues plutôt rouges et un inexplicable sourire qui ressemble un peu à celui de Jessie. Ben tiens, en parlant du loup...  
-Désolé, le dej de ce matin a eu du mal à passer. Bon, on retourne en cours ?

To be continued...  
_


	18. Episode 17 : ARC 1-1

_Arc Xanadmin : premier épisode_

**Dix-septième épisode :** Un nouvel admin...

La trappe s'ouvre.  
-Salut Fred !  
-Céleste ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?  
-On est mercredi. Et le mercredi, pas cours l'après-midi. J'avais appelé tes parents pour dire que je passerai, ils ne t'ont pas prévenu ?  
-...Ben...J'ai pas vu mes parents aujourd'hui, ils sont partis bosser pendant que je dormais.  
-Heu...J'ai appelé hier soir.  
-Dormais.  
-Ben didon...  
-Fatigué.  
-Si tu le dis, je suis venue prendre des nouvelles et t'apporter les cours. Apparemment, vu que tu es déjà devant ton clavier, ça a l'air d'aller...Malgré la tenue. Ajoute-t-elle dans un rire.  
Et zut, suis encore en robe de chambre. Argument de défense :  
-Faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas trop à ta venue...Attends, je reviens.  
Je file à ma chambre me changer en quatrième vitesse puis reviens au grenier. Céleste regarde l'écran en tentant apparemment de le déchiffrer. Comme ça n'a pas l'air très concluant, elle se retourne vers moi et demande :  
-Bah...Et du coup Ça avance ?  
-Pas trop, je suis fatigué, j'ai du mal à me concentrer, je suis pas efficace.  
Céleste me dévisage un moment puis sort un de ses mystérieux sourires. Elle se dirige vers le monstrueux bureau du Macstodonte et s'installe devant les circuits, face à moi.  
-Alors, tu en étais où ?  
Je la regarde et repose mes yeux sur mon écran, j'ai l'impression de découvrir ce que je viens d'y taper. Puis ça finit par me revenir.  
-En fait je faisais quelques recherches sur la potentielle programmation d'une IA qui passerait par la tour de passage pour tenter de détruire X.A.N.A.  
Céleste quitte les circuits, fait le tour du bureau et va s'asseoir à côté de moi devant les deux écrans du supercalculateur bourrés de code.  
-Décidément, pas simple ton truc. Tu en es où globalement ?  
-Et bien, j'ai commencé par d'abord étudier le terrain, et j'ai plus ou moins compris le principe de fonctionnement de Replika One.  
-Tu es de nouveau allé espionner la partition de X.A.N.A. ? Comment tu as fait sans te faire éjecter direct ?  
J'appuie sur la touche eject, une disquette sort du G4 numéro 1 dans un "clac". Sur sa face avant il est écrit "Hacking II".  
-Et tu dis ne pas être efficace ?  
-Ben...C'est juste de l'automatisation, c'est pas trop dur. C'est l'IA que j'arrive pas à concevoir.  
-Et tu as découvert quoi ?  
-Les tours sont en fait des accès directs à la RAM contrôlée par X.A.N.A., elles lui permettent de lancer des programmes comme par exemple un générateur de décharges. Elles sont toutes reliées entre elles et permettent également d'accéder aux programmes sources du Replika. Il faudrait donc accéder au terminal d'une tour pour accéder aux paramètres gérés par X.A.N.A. sans risque d'éjection. Mais pour ça il faut activer le terminal se trouvant dans la tour elle-même, sur le monde virtuel. On ne peut rien tenter à distance, c'est pourquoi il faut construire une IA sur notre monde qui passera sur Replika One et qui devra activer le terminal de la tour pour nous et ensuite me passer la main. L'ennui c'est qu'il faut une IA assez robuste...  
-Je vois...Me répond la demoiselle tout en regardant mon écran. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider...  
-T'en fait pas, je trouverai, je cherche pas mal sur le net et je trouve pas mal de trucs intéressants. Puis pour que ça marche il nous faut terminer le monde et placer la tour de passage, on y est bientôt mais c'est pas...  
Je suis soudain interrompu par ma fenêtre de code qui se ferme sans se sauvegarder. J'ouvre des yeux genre Jessie et regarde ce qu'il se passe. J'essaie de redémarrer le terminal mais un message m'annonce que le programme est déjà utilisé. J'ouvre un nouveau shell et tente de savoir ce qu'il se trame. C'est X.A.N.A. qui utilise le premier terminal. Mais...il n'en a pas le droit ! Mon dieu, ça veut dire que...  
-X.A.N.A. a réussi à craquer mon Firewall, il est admin du système !  
Céleste regarde l'écran et semble comprendre, elle prend une grande inspiration et lance :  
-Mais ? Ça veut dire qu'il a tous les droits sur la machine ?  
-Pas tous, mais une grande partie, il faut l'éjecter, vite, donne-moi un coup de main !  
Céleste saute aux circuits.  
-Tourne le gros bouton sur ta droite, met le à 10.  
J'ouvre le moniteur d'activité et localise les processus de terminal Unix. J'arrive à consulter le terminal de X.A.N.A. Il semble manipuler plusieurs objets qu'il appelle spectres. Si j'en crois les attributs, ils possèdent une mission qui doit contenir du code, une vitesse, et il paramètre un trajet. Apparemment il a du mal à s'y retrouver parce qu'il doit traduire des instructions quantiques sans doute issues de son propre code en binaire...Il compte lancer ça sur le réseau si j'en crois les commandes qu'il emploie.  
-Tu penses arriver à...  
-X.A.N.A. tente d'envoyer des programmes sur le réseau, je ne sais pas encore où, mais m'étonnerai que ce soit pour offrir des fleurs. Il appelle ça des spectres.  
-Des…spectres ? Drôle de nom. Sur le réseau ? Ça pourrait pas être des décharges ?  
Le code file à grande vitesse sur l'écran, je donne toute l'énergie que je peux à mes yeux pour le déchiffrer le plus vite possible, le pogramme multi-agent paramètre des informations relatives aux routeurs à emprunter. Il semble que oui, c'est bien le trajet global qu'empruntent les décharges. Mais cette fois il y en a plusieurs et ne passent pas toutes par le même chemin. Attends, ça peut être intéressant. J'active mon capturateur de texte, on va récupérer ça. Ça peut peut-être nous donner un coup de main. En tout cas, oui, ce sont bien les décharges, le programme gère une tension et un voltage.  
-Confirmation, plusieurs décharges en approche, un peu d'avance ne nous ferait pas de mal. Préviens James, je m'occupe de Jessie. Céleste approuve et sort son téléphone de sa poche. Je dégaine Skype, ouf ! Cette fois Jessie est connecté ! J'appelle.  
-Jessie, ici Fred !  
-Salut vieux. Un problème ?  
-Oui...Excuse-moi mais on va sans doute avoir besoin de tes capacités de cyclise hors pair.  
-Encore ! L'est vraiment casse-pieds X.A.N.A. ! Il se lève de sa webcam et raccroche.  
-A qui le dis-tu vieux...Que je murmure pour moi-même. Céleste semble tendue face à son téléphone.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-James ne répond pas. Il sait pourtant très bien que ce genre d'urgence peut survenir à tout moment !  
-Jessie se prépare, je peux lui dire de passer chez lui.  
-S'il est chez lui.  
-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?  
-James passe son temps à s'absenter ces temps-ci, et on ne sait jamais où il est...  
Je soupire.  
-Je demande quand même à Jessie d'aller voir chez lui.  
C'est ce que je fais par message écrit. La réponse est immédiate.

Jessie : Négatif. Gé mon fréro a garder, je ne peu pa le laissé seul, je passe le posé chez toi.

Fred : Mais...On va en faire quoi ?

Jessie : On a ka le filé a ta tite seur.

Je resoupire.

Fred : Reçu.

Je sens qu'on va rigoler...ha...ha...ha. Fais-je du ton le plus pas drôle du monde.  
-Heu...Fred ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Heu...Rien du tout Céleste. Alors ?  
-J'ai fini par avoir James. Il arrive.  
-Ok, Super. Bon, on va pas l'attendre pour stopper X.A.N.A. ! On peut déjà tenter un truc ! Tourne le bouton sur ta droite.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ?  
-On éloigne X.A.N.A. du système principal.  
Je sors le journal de bord et atterris à la première page blanche que je trouve. Alors, un programme d'éjection, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait et je n'en ai pas encore remis sur ma disquette de hacking, c'est le moment pour.

To be continued...  
_


	19. Episode 18 : ARC 1-2

_Xanadmin__ : deuxième épisode_

**Dix-huitième épisode :** Commodore.

Je commence à écrire la structure du code, du plus vite que je peux. Je sens que Céleste me regarde mais je n'ose pas lever la tête pour voir son expression, je perdrais du temps. J'aligne les conditions, structure les boucles. Très minutieusement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'utiliser le débuggeur, je vais devoir lancer le programme directement compilé. La moindre erreur peut détruire tout le système. Et entre nous, ce ne serait pas génial.

Céleste ne dit rien, elle reste debout derrière les circuits à attendre. Tendue, sans doute...Peut-être admirative. Je ne sais pas. Nan, je rêve un peu là.

Je relis mon code, ça semble Ok. Je rapproche le clavier et me mets à taper à toute vitesse dans le terminal. Arrivé environ au premier quart du code, la trappe du grenier s'ouvre, James et Jessie rappliquent.  
-Salut. Briefing ? Fait l'Allemand, un peu plus rouge que d'habitude.  
Je me lève et me mets face à eux.  
-X.A.N.A. vient de pirater le Macstodonte. Il n'a pas encore tous les droits mais va en profiter pour faire une attaque massive de décharges. J'ai réussi à capturer un bout de code qu'il utilise, je m'en servirai plus tard. Je vais tenter de le recloîtrer dans son disque dur avec Céleste. J'avoue qu'avec James aux circuits ça serait sûrement plus rapide mais il faut neutraliser les décharges. Et James est le seul qui sait paramétrer la bombe. Les décharges vont partir sur différents itinéraires mais se rejoindront toutes à l'entrée du Mans, si vous partez maintenant vous devriez être assez large. Jessie approuve :  
-Ok Fred. On y va.  
Ils quittent la pièce, je me remets à mon clavier et tape. Stressé et concentré. La moindre erreur peut être fatale.  
Le temps semble passer lentement. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de taper le code très vite. Mes yeux me font mal, je vois presque l'écran clignoter, il floute. Mais je m'accroche. Je ne dois pas céder à la fatigue, pas maintenant. J'arrive à la dernière procédure.  
-Céleste ?  
-Oui ?  
-Active les interrupteurs blancs du circuit le plus proche de toi. Le 1, le 2 et le 3.  
-C'est fait.  
-Maintenant retire la vitre du G5 maître et appuie sur le bouton situé au-dessus du processeur, à côté du ventila...  
-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !  
Surpris par le cri, je relève la tête de l'écran. Céleste louche sur son doigt qui a l'air de vouloir se transformer en tomate. Ça enfle et ça rougit à vue d'oeil. J'ai la soudaine impression de perdre l'assurance que j'avais en tapant mon code. La demoiselle serre les dents devant ses phalanges blessées, des larmes perlent dans ses yeux. Je me lève et fait le tour du bureau pour me rapprocher d'elle :  
-Céleste qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Le...le...G5...Il est...Il est...  
Je me tourne vers la machine. Machine qui au passage fait un bruit d'enfer. Les ventilateurs tournent plus vite que les réacteurs d'un avion. Je constate que cet ordi n'est pas dans son état normal. En fait, j'étais tellement concentré que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que tout le Macstodonte fait bien plus de bruit qu'à l'ordinaire. Je tends la main vers le G5. Lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche je sens la chaleur émaner de la machine, une vraie fournaise. Je fais demi-tour et consulte l'écran principal, une alarme clignote depuis tout à l'heure :

Master G5 : Overheated.

D'accord. Résumé : le G5 maître est visiblement en surchauffe. Moi comme Céleste on ne l'a pas remarqué et Céleste s'est du coup brûlé le doigt...Pas cool.  
Bizarre tout de même qu'on ait pas été mieux averti. Le Macstodonte est programmé pour biper quand il y a un problème. Etrange...Je cherche un peu et je comprends : X.A.N.A. veut le contrôle du Macstodonte. Pour ça, il doit se débarrasser de moi. Et pour ça, le moyen le plus rapide c'est de se débarrasser de la machine maître du Macstodonte, le G5, vu que c'est avec lui que je pilote le supercalculateur. Le but est de le faire surchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il passe en sécurité. Une fois cela fait, je ne peux plus piloter le Macstodonte. Toutes les autres machines du superordinateur ne font que traiter les infos et il me faut plusieurs heures pour passer l'autre G5 en maître, X.A.N.A. a alors tout son temps pour envoyer ses décharges.

Master G5 : Too much temperature, disable CPU, RAM and all vital processes.

Ça y est. Pile au moment ou j'ai compris, la console affiche ce message similaire à un Game Over. Je n'ai plus de machine de saisie, j'ai perdu. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Les LED du G5 maître se coupent, mais les turbines continuent de tourner à plein régime pour sauver les composants de la fusion. A côté, Céleste semble souffrir silencieusement, son index serré dans son autre main. Je reviens de son côté et cherche un truc à faire. j'avoue que ça me dépasse un petit peu, je viens de réaliser que X.A.N.A. m'avais méchamment roulé et je n'ai plus beaucoup de confiance en moi...Je me mets à côté d'elle et remarque un verre d'eau qui traîne derrière l'écran secondaire. Mon verre d'eau ! Celui que j'avais apporté durant l'attaque nocturne ! Je le prends et le tends à Céleste. Elle ouvre ses yeux verts qui étincellent derrière quelques larmes. Je tente de lui sourire. Je doute avoir réussi. Mais son sourire à elle se redessine doucement, elle plonge son doigt dans le verre. Elle semble se calmer petit à petit. Elle finit par demander d'une voix toute petite :  
-Tu ne retourne pas coder ?  
Je baisse les yeux.  
-Non...Je ne peux plus, X.A.N.A. m'a roulé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-On ne peut plus rien faire de ce côté, on peut juste espérer que James et Jessie stoppent les décharges...  
-Mais...X.A.N.A. n'a pas gagné ?  
-J'avoue que là je ne sais pas...Il faudrait que j'arrive à réparer. Mais j'en ai pour des heures, et qui sait ce qu'il peut faire pendant ce temps...  
Céleste me regarde, son sourire s'efface.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas aller plus vite ?  
Je soupire : non.  
Elle reste un moment comme ça, le doigt dans le verre. Elle semble petit à petit se recharger, reprendre sa vigueur et sa force. Tandis que moi je perds petit à petit la mienne.  
-Ressaisis-toi, Frédéric, il y a forcément un moyen.  
Son ton est redevenu aussi assuré et sérieux que d'habitude. Derrière elle le G5 se calme, ses turbines ralentissent. Mais il devra encore refroidir pendant au moins quatre heures.

Je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Le grenier est plus lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire. Je me retourne vers le supercalculateur. Je me rappelle bizarrement de comment j'ai établi toute cette structure ultrarapide qui sert de coeur au Macstodonte. Le G5 maître fait office de terminal de saisie et traite les infos standards. Pour les gros calculs, il refourgue ça au circuit multitâche qui va se charger de déléguer à ça aux autres machines. Le circuit multitâche est une très vieille carte mère. Une Intel i486. Elle nécessite pour fonctionner au sein du Macstodonte d'un convertisseur PPC et de plusieurs autres circuits annexe, mais j'avais choisi ce circuit en particulier parce que...Parce que...  
-Parce qu'il permet la compatibilité envers beaucoup de machines.  
-De quoi ?  
-Je...Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Vite ! Viens m'aider ! Il faut trouver un ordinateur !  
Céleste me regarde d'un air étonné et réponds d'un air amusé en pointant le Macstodonte du doigt (de l'autre main) :  
-Ça c'est pas dur !  
-Non, pas celui-là, un autre !  
Je cherche dans le grenier, retourne tout le bric à brac. Céleste me regarde sans trop comprendre.  
-Tu n'as pas ton iBook ?  
Je mets un peu de temps à répondre, je soulève une vielle armoire renversée que mon père avait dû faire tomber en cherchant ses sandales, une fois...  
-Oui, c'est vrai...Mais je crois que j'ai mieux.  
Sous l'armoire se trouve un genre de clavier massif, de couleur marron, avec de vieilles touches brunes et poussiéreuses. Un pavé alphanumérique principal et un pavé d'une seule colonne plus clair, regroupant les touches de fonction. La machine semble dater d'une époque révolue, bourrée de prises plus grosses les unes que les autres et plus utilisées du tout aujourd'hui. Une petite LED rouge fait office de témoin d'allumage sur le haut de la machine. A côté de ce vieux coucou se trouve une alimentation électrique de la taille d'une chaussure. Céleste s'approche et regarde.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un Commodore 64. Celui de mon père.  
-Mais Ça a l'air super vieux ?  
-Justement ! Il est plus compatible avec le circuit multitâche que les PowerPC du Macstodonte, on va la brancher et prendre directement le contrôle du circuit. Un peu comme le G5 mais avec un convertisseur beaucoup plus rapide. Avec un peu de chance, vu que X.A.N.A. est toujours sur son G4 qui utilise un convertisseur plus lent, vu que ça machine est un peu plus moderne et compliquée pour le circuit multitâche, on devrait le prendre de vitesse. Vu que je n'ai que des commandes simples à envoyer, la lenteur de la machine ne devrait pas poser problème.  
-J'ai pas tout suivi, mais si tu le dis. On le branche ?

To be continued...  
_


	20. Episode 19 : ARC 1-3

_Xanadmin : troisième épisode_

**Dix-neuvième épisode :** Orage sanguinaire...

La bicyclette file sur la route de campagne, du plus vite qu'elle peu. Sur un paysage terrifiant. Il n'est pas rare, quand le soleil se couche, sur la ville du Mans, de voir le ciel se rosir en un splendide crépuscule. Ce soir, c'est un ciel rouge sang qui annonce la nuit. Accompagné de gros nuages noirs qui déversent toutes leurs menaçantes larmes dans une pluie violente. Des éclairs blancs comme des spectres accompagne ce cauchemar par leur terrifiant coup de timbale.  
-On en est où James ? Hurle le pilote.  
-Je ne sais pas Jessie, il pleut trop pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit. A part le ciel rouge et les nuages noirs.  
-Ouais. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à voir la route. En plus, je me les gèle.  
-On va y arriver vieux, accroche-toi !  
Le vélo dérape dans les virages. Il faut dire que la bombe à l'arrière n'aide pas aux manœuvres. James manque de la lâcher à chaque angle.

Au bout d'un moment, une silhouette brillante apparaît au milieu du rouge, elle est presque éblouissante. La pluie semble refléter sa lumière.  
-James ! Il y a un panneau là bas ! Tu peux essayer de le lire ?  
James lève la tête et concentre ses yeux sur la plaque qui se rapproche. Les caractères apparaissent et se précisent avec la distance qui diminue, finalement il en arrive à cette conclusion :  
-Le Mans, 1 km.  
-On y est presque, purée, j'ai hâte que ça se termine.

-Tiens, branche moi ce câble sur l'adaptateur DVI. La prise blanche sur le moniteur principal.  
\- Je ne risque pas de me rebrûler ?  
-Non, m'étonnerai que le moniteur ait chauffé.  
-Ok. C'est le troisième adaptateur d'affilé qu'on branche...Cette machine n'a plus rien de moderne, tu es sûr que ton plan va marcher ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Céleste. En théorie, oui, et on a pas grand chose d'autre à tenter.  
-Soit Fred. C'est branché.  
-Ok.  
J'appuie sur l'interrupteur. La LED du Commodore s'allume. L'écran principal reste noir quelques instants puis affiche le très célèbre :

**** COMMODORE 64 BASIC V2 ****

64K RAM SYSTEM 38911 BASIC BYTES FREE  
READY.

Suivi du curseur qui clignote. Pas le temps de crier victoire. Je commence déjà à initier la machine au sein du Mastodonte.

-Céleste, active les trois interrupteurs du circuit où on a branché le Commodore.  
-Fait.  
Et c'est reparti à zéro. Programme d'éjection. En Basic Commodore cette fois. Pour changer...Les touches sont un peu plus dures que le clavier du G5, mais j'ai l'impression que le vieux mécanisme se dépoussière au fur et à mesure que je tape. Céleste sort un mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroule autour de son doigt. On a tenu face à la ruse de X.A.N.A., on redémarre, la bataille n'est pas terminée. Je sens mon courage remonter en moi, j'accélère le rythme. Le Commodore se montre de plus en plus réactif. Le doux ronronnement des condensateurs semble montrer le contentement de la machine de sortir de 30 ans de sommeil. La mise en place d'autorisation et l'entrée du Commodore s'effectue en quelques minutes. J'avoue ne pas avoir fait tout seul. Mon père avait une disquette qui contenait un début d'instruction pour MODEM de Commodore. Ce truc était une vraie arnaque à son époque et n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Mais en se servant du circuit multitâche comme décodeur réseau et comme traducteur x86 PPC, j'ai réussi. J'essaie de retrouver le log du G5 dans les fichiers, pour me reloger en possesseur root sur le Macstodonte et récupérer le plein pouvoir. J'espère que X.A.N.A. n'a pas eu le temps de toucher à ces fichiers. Sachant qu'avec le Commodore je le prends par surprise je devrais avoir l'avantage.

J'entre la commande de visionnage, corrige PPC en MOS, Macintosh en Commodore, G5 en 64. Je lance la fast Mt486 execution. Ça marche, je rentre mon nom et mon mot de passe, le second mot de passe et la clé de cryptage. Ouf ! Ça marche ! Retour à la case départ. Allez, maintenant, le programme.  
Céleste, qui a remarqué mon sourire, m'interroge.  
-Tu y arrives ?  
-J'ai de nouveau les pleins pouvoir. X.A.N.A. va morfler, dis-je en crachant bien chaque syllabe entre les dents de mon sourire. Tu te souviens des manips que tu as fait au début de l'attaque ?  
-Heu...A peu près ?  
-Refait tout.  
-D'acc.  
Céleste s'exécute. Elle active la passerelle réseau (elle appuie sur sa droite), passe le Macstodonte en mode Root program (en enclenchant les interrupteurs) et met le potentiomètre général à 10 (je pense que c'est assez compréhensible comme ça). Du coup les condensateurs B1 à 25 passent en mode charge. Les turbines de la machine accélèrent. C'est parti.

Je tape sur le clavier. Le fait qu'il soit en QWERTY ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce genre de détail, c'est la partie auto-inconsciente qui s'en charge, comme sur un vélo. Je me concentre sur le code, chaque commande, chaque caractère. Le programme fait une ligne, puis deux, puis dix...

Arrivé à la 324ème ligne je lève le doigt bien haut et "le jette" sur la touche Enter.

Exécution...

-Yes ! Ça marche. Le programme va recalculer les droits selon les anciens logs de roots. X.A.N.A. devrait perdre tous ses droits d'ici quelques minutes, ma chère Céleste, on y est...ATTENTION !  
Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe Céleste se jette sous le bureau. Visiblement surprise par mon cri. Cri que j'ai poussé à la vue de l'écran secondaire qui affiche une alerte de tension. Et il ne s'est pas trompé. 5 grand flashs accompagnés de 5 détonations ont fusé dans la pièce. Les spectres sont partis. Sous l'onde de choc provoqué par les décharges le vélux s'ouvre et la pluie s'engouffre dans le grenier. L'ampoule du vieux spot explose dans un fracas de verre et laisse place à l'éclairage rouge et sombre du ciel à la couleur d'hémoglobine. Je me relève. L'onde de choc m'avait fait tombé de ma chaise. C'est passé tellement vite que je n'avais même pas percuté. Lentement, je me remets devant le Commodore. Le programme tourne toujours. Mais le Macstodonte se calme. Ça ne lui demande plus autant de puissance. Bientôt, le vrombissement devient un faible ronronnement que la pluie parvient à couvrir. Bizarrement, cette ambiance sonore est pire que le bruit d'avion habituel...Je sens une bouffée de peur monter en moi.  
-Céleste ?

To be continued...Soon...  
_


	21. Episode 20 : ARC 1-4

_Xanadmin : quatrième épisode_

**Vingtième épisode :** Cauchemar Céleste

-Jessie regarde ! Le Mans ! On arrive !  
Effectivement, les lampadaires du Mans luisent à travers la pluie comme un phare dans la tempête. L'allemand disco et le lunaire de service sont trempés jusqu'aux os. Ça doit bien faire trois quarts d'heure qu'ils roulent.  
-C'est pas malheureux. Je présume qu'on va là où se rejoignent les lignes électriques ?  
-Affirmatif, pour une fois tu as l'esprit vif vieux !  
Jessie se contente de grogner.

-Céleste ?  
Pas de réponse, je me lève. Je distingue à peine le bureau. En fait seule la zone éclairée par les écrans m'est visible...Je retente.  
-Céleste ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
C'est un éclair qui me répond. Toutefois suivi d'un bruit de pied. La silhouette de Céleste se lève et apparaît dans le carré rouge de lumière émise par le vélux, lentement...Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait.  
Une bourrasque s'engouffre dans le grenier. Une pile d'objets tombe derrière moi. Céleste semble me fixer, mais comme elle est à contre jour, je ne vois pas ses yeux...Ça me gène un peu.  
-Heu...Céleste...Rien de cassé ?  
La demoiselle contourne lentement le bureau et se rapproche de moi. En silence. Elle semble dégager une drôle d'énergie...Un autre éclair l'illumine une fraction de seconde. Durant cette fraction de seconde j'ai l'impression de voir un sourire sur son visage...Mais un sourire totalement différent de celui que je connais. Mon cœur s'emballe, il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Je recule d'un pas. Machinalement mes mains se mettent à trembler, je sens la sueur perler sur mon front.

Céleste quitte la partie éclairée du grenier. Son visage se dessine. Effectivement, elle me fixe. Et c'est effectivement un sourire que j'ai vu sur son visage. Mais un sourire...Terrifiant. Les yeux de la demoiselle semblent clignoter. Des étincelles sortent de ces cheveux. Elle tourne lentement autour de moi et se met juste devant la trappe. Je recule encore d'un pas mais me heurte au bureau du Macstodonte. Je me plaque contre ma chaise et tente encore une fois de parler :  
-C...C...Cél...Céleste...Que...Que...Qu'est-ce que qu'il...se se passe ?  
Céleste lève brusquement la main dans ma direction. Ma peur prend instinctivement le contrôle et me jette contre le sol. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un éclair parte de la main de Céleste mais son geste m'a fait suffisamment peur pour que mes réflexes me protègent. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris que Céleste a tenté de m'électrocuter. En fait, je n'ai rien compris du tout.

Je comprends en me relevant. Le visage de Céleste brille par les éclairs qui étincellent autour de lui. Ses yeux…N'ont plus rien d'humain. Leur pupille a une forme que j'ai déjà vue. Mais où ? En me voyant me relever, le sourire de la jeune fille s'efface. Un halo d'énergie semble émaner d'elle. Comme si elle était magnétiquement repoussante. Le Macstodonte se réveille et fait hurler tous ses ventilateurs. Céleste relève la main en ma direction. Une foule d'émotions se bouscule dans ma tête. Peur, fatigue, surprise, incompréhension…J'ai la pure et simple impression de faire un cauchemar. Comme l'autre nuit de feu où les pastèques sont au final peu utiles.

Céleste envoie un deuxième éclair. Je me jette au sol. C'était plus juste cette fois. L'éclair passe à deux centimètres du Commodore, brûlant au passage le clavier du G5. Depuis cette position inconfortable d'où m'ont entrainé mes réflexes je distingue l'écran secondaire. Une série d'écritures rouges s'affiche, un programme est lancé. C'est en essayant d'en distinguer les mots que je me rends compte que je pleure…J'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi…L'émotion sans doute. Je m'essuie comme je peux et regarde. Chaque entrée de ligne comporte les mêmes mots :

Xanatification process : …

J'entends les pas de Céleste se rapprocher de moi, caché derrière ma chaise. C'est donc X.A.N.A. qui la contrôle…Vu les choses qu'il arrive à lui faire faire, il est bien plus dangereux que ce que je pensais. Et je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire.

La Chaise qui était sans doute mon dernier rempart contre la mort part valser à l'autre bout du grenier, la sombre Céleste est face à moi. Sans trop contrôler mon corps, je me relève en une fraction de seconde et fonce vers la partie sombre de la pièce, évitant au passage un nouvel éclair qui fait tomber un vase et brûle deux livres. Je tombe à genoux, mes jambes ne veulent plus m'obéir. Je me sens terriblement fatigué et pourtant terriblement tendu, ça fait mal, ça brûle. Que ce soit la fièvre ou les muscles. Les larmes continuent de ruisseler sur mes yeux. Pitié ! N'importe qui ! Arrêtez ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux pas mourir tué par une de mes meilleurs amies, pitié ! Pitié !

Je sens un nouvel éclair arriver dans ma direction. C'est la fin…C'est fini. Game Over.

Mais soudain j'ai un déclic, je vois l'éclair se refléter dans un objet non loin de moi, j'arrive à le distinguer et à le deviner grâce à mes souvenirs ! Le Miroir de grand-mère ! Dans un dernier espoir, mon intellect se remet en route. Je me saisis de la grande plaque polie et la braque devant moi. L'éclair ricoche et repart dans l'autre direction. Droit sur Céleste. Je sens le miroir chauffer, se fissurer et devenir de plus en plus dur à tenir. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde devant moi. La lumière m'éblouit mais je distingue assez bien la silhouette de Céleste illuminée par les éclairs, je réalise soudain ce qu'il se passe et lâche le miroir. A ce moment précis tout s'arrête. Le miroir tombe et se brise…Un peu comme Céleste, blanche comme la mort, qui tombe lentement vers l'arrière. Le silence revient dans le grenier à moitié dévasté. Le Macstodonte semble être repassé en mode calme. Je contemple un moment ce décor terrifiant toujours éclairé par le rouge du ciel. Lentement, sur les genoux, je me rapproche de Céleste. Sa jupe et sa veste sont toutes déchirées. Son visage est blanc par endroit et noir à d'autres. Elle affiche une expression totalement neutre. J'essuie une nouvelle fois mes yeux toujours légèrement humides. Je cherche un instant quoi faire puis me penche contre sa poitrine. Ouf ! Ça bat encore ! Elle a l'air juste méchamment sonnée. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle se tire d'un tel choc mais vu les pouvoirs que X.A.N.A. lui a conféré…Quelque part ça ne m'étonne pas trop qu'elle ait tenu.

Je me relève doucement. Des tas d'images de la scène précédente tournent dans ma tête…Tête qui brûle comme une allumette. Pour essayer de me calmer et pour penser à autre chose je soulève Céleste comme je peux et la transporte jusqu'au lit défoncé au fond du grenier. J'arrive à l'y allonger et à m'écrouler juste à côté. Je reste un moment comme ça. Son visage, pile au niveau du mien, reprend petit à petit ses couleurs. Le ciel perd petit à petit son rouge pour virer au…violet. Petit à petit la respiration de Céleste s'intensifie, son visage semble renaître. Elle semble passer du coma au simple sommeil. Si bien que son sourire, son vrai sourire, finit par se redessiner. Elle doit rêver, me dis-je. Petit à petit je me calme, et en même temps qu'elle je retrouve le moral que j'avais perdu. Au bout d'un moment Céleste finit par ouvrir les yeux…Assez brusquement. Surpris je tombe en arrière.  
-…Fred ? Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Je me relève, réfléchis deux secondes et joue la carte la plus simple :  
-Ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer…  
C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelle qu'il y a un supercalculateur derrière moi !  
-Euh ! X.A.N.A. a lancé ses décharges et j'ai lancé le programme d'éjection. Il faut voir où ça en est tout ça. Tu peux te lever ?  
Céleste semble soudain très fatiguée.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Il doit être un peu plus de 18 heures.  
-Tes parents ne sont pas rentrés ?  
-Ils sont en réunion.  
La trappe du grenier s'ouvre en grinçant. Surpris, on se tourne tous les deux vers elle. Lucie et Nestor, le petit frère de Jessie, apparaissent et entrent dans le grenier, l'air un peu paniqué.  
-Grand frère ! J'ai peur de l'orage !  
J'hésite un moment, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Céleste affiche son sourire pour de bon, se lève et se dirige vers ma sœur.  
-Il ne faut pas avoir peur petite Lucie, c'est juste de l'orage.  
-Mais oui, juste des nuages chaud qui croisent des nuages froids et qui par leur différence de températures créent une tension électrique qui…  
-Fred !  
-Quoi ?  
-Heu…Et si tu t'occupais du projet d'info, je vais m'occuper de Lucie et Nestor. Ça te va ?  
Je réfléchis. Il ne semble pas y avoir d'autres options et ça permettra pour une fois que ma sœur soit réellement surveillée.  
-…Soit. Je descends dès que c'est fini.  
-Ok. On t'attend.

Céleste et les deux bouts de choux descendent, refermant la trappe derrière eux. Je me remets devant le Commodore. Le programme tourne toujours. X.A.N.A. a l'air d'être déjà un peu neutralisé par ce processus. Mais la carte indique que quatre décharges sur cinq sont parties. J'espère que James et Jessie arriveront à s'en occuper.

To be continued…  
_


	22. Episode 21 : ARC 1-5

_Xanadmin : dernier épisode_

**Vingt-et-unième épisode :** Horreur de tout côté

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir Skype quand je percute que sans le G5, je ne peux pas. Du coup, je pars à la recherche de mon téléphone. Sachant que j'ai énormément de chances de le trouver dans 50 ans, on est assez mal parti. Oui, vous avez, bien entendu, je n'utilise pas mon téléphone. Cette invention me casse littéralement les pieds pour pas dire autre chose. Le fait que ce bidule puisse sonner pour te déranger absolument n'importe quand m'énerve. Quoi ? Si je connais le mode vibreur ? Mais c'est pareil ! Pour moi le simple fait qu'il se manifeste me gave. Du coup, il est éteint dans un coin de la maison. Faut juste que j'essaie de me rappeler où.

Je descends du grenier et fil à ma chambre. C'est parti pour l'exploration. Sous l'iBook ? Non. Dans la pile de CD ? Non. Sous le lit ? Non. Dans l'armoire ? On dirait pas. Dans la...  
-C'est ça que tu cherches ?  
Céleste est sur le bas de la porte. Le bras tendu dans ma direction, avec un air un peu moqueur qui me rappelle sa façon de déchaîner la foudre. Sans trop réfléchir je fais un bond en arrière et me prend la poignée de mon armoire. Ben...Ça fait mal. Surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas. Je me relève en massant mon dos et remet mon regard sur Céleste qui prend un air étonné. Ce qu'elle me tendait était mon portable. Quel idiot !  
-Si tu pouvais éviter de me refaire ce coup-là à l'avenir...  
-Heu...Soit, fait la demoiselle, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé ça en me lavant les mains. Tu sais, c'est pas génial pour recevoir des appels de mettre le téléphone dans un lieu où on passe surtout pour se laver.

Je me contente de soupirer. Je m'approche et prend le téléphone des mains de Céleste. Au moment de l'attraper je bloque légèrement et dirige mon regard vers elle. Mes yeux croisent les siens. Pendant un petit instant, il ne se passe rien. Puis Céleste semble soudain réaliser que je la regarde et rougis.  
-Euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
C'est à cet instant précis que je réalise que je la regarde.  
-Hein ? Heu...Je...réfléchissais.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, j'essayais de calculer où en sont les deux autres.  
-Ah. Ben appelle les, ça sera plus simple.  
-Sûr.  
-Je retourne avec les nains. On fait une partie de petits chevaux.  
-Reçu. On fait sauter ces décharges et j'arrive.  
Céleste se retourne et prend la direction de la chambre de Lucie. Je la suis et continue en direction de la trappe. Je me remets devant le Macstodonte. Le programme a presque fini sur le Commodore. J'allume le téléphone, compose le numéro de Jessie et appelle. Ça ne prend même pas le temps de sonner.  
-Fred ! Purée ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! C'est la merde ici !  
Pour que Jessie en vienne à utiliser ce vocabulaire, ça doit effectivement être grave.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jessie ?  
-On est arrivé au nœud des câbles électriques, sauf que la bombe a apparemment pris l'eau et ne veut pas s'amorcer. James essaie de la réparer. Mais on aimerait savoir le temps qu'il nous reste.  
-Ah. Ça va pas être facile vu que je n'ai plus le G5 sous la main, va falloir que je programme une interface pour le Commodore. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, tenez bon !

Je remets une énième fois mes mains sur le clavier. Mais...Je n'arrive plus à taper vite, la fatigue et l'émotion m'ont complètement crispé...Je tente malgré tout de donner tout ce que je peux. De toute ma vie, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal aux mains. Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'arrêter. Allez, encore une trentaine de commandes et c'est bon, on s'accroche ! On s'accroche ! On s'accroche...La fatigue m'envahit entièrement, le tout n'est plus de rester concentrer mais de ne pas tomber de fatigue sur le bureau. Allez ! La commande de compilation du programme de gestion cartographique, on repasse le binaire en hexa, un peu d'assembleur...

Sous un abribus, non loin du transformateur électrique à l'apparence assez ancienne, près d'un vieux réverbère apparemment en fin de vie, James trifouille dans sa valise, les fils et les composant électroniques s'étalent autour de lui. Il n'est pas du tout de bonne humeur.  
-Saleté ! Pourquoi tu marche pas putain ! Il est où le problème !  
Jessie regarde son pote sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa bicyclette. Elle a crevé en route. Mais le pneu est resté suffisamment gonflé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le retour va par contre être plus spartiate. La pluie ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter et le ciel s'assombrit...On peut difficilement imaginer pire.  
-RAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
-Tu trouves ?  
-NAN ! NAN ! Et reNan ! Cette saleté a tout ce qu'il faut pour marcher et elle ne veut pas s'amorcer ! Ça méneeeeeerve !  
-C'est pas la pile ?  
-NAN ! Je l'ai testée avant de partir.  
Jessie cherche une éventuelle autre cause au problème...Sans résultat.  
-Bon, il en est où Fred, là ? Lance James.  
Jessie reprend le téléphone et compose le numéro. Je décroche.  
-Les gars, j'y suis presque, ça charge. C'est pas facile vu que toute la partie maître du Macstodonte n'est que partiellement gérée. Ça y est ! J'ai le plan. Il vous reste 5 minutes ! Pas plus !  
-SCHEIßE ! fait une voix lointaine  
-Heu...C'est James ça ?  
-Ouais. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est dans les circuits de sa bombe et qu'il ne trouve rien.  
-Fred ! M'étonnerai sérieusement que je te fasse des miracles en 5 pauvres minutes !  
-Franchement James, je ne sais pas quoi te dire...On n'a pas le choix. C'est l'horreur de tous les côtés, crois-moi.  
Apparemment, James est reparti dans ses circuits en maugréant. D'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Je rentre les commandes pour visualiser l'état du programme d'éjection. Plus qu'une minute et c'est fini. Bon, Ça fait tout de même une bonne nouvelle. Plongé dans sa valise, James ausculte chaque composant avec un multimètre placé dans la valise en cas de pépins de ce genre avec d'autres outils. Les tensions que l'appareil affiche correspondent bien à celles indiquées sur le schéma du circuit. Le fait que tout semble apparemment en bon état mais que le compteur s'obstine à ne pas s'enclencher énerve l'Allemand de plus en plus.  
-Il n'y a pas moyen de court-circuiter la procédure d'amorçage ? Demande Jessie.  
-NAN ! Durant cette procédure les générateurs se chargent, il faudrait court-circuiter une bonne partie des circuits et charger à la main. Ce serait trop long et trop dangereux, tu crois quand même pas que j'y avait pas pensé ? Crache James tel un serpent.  
-Calme toi vieux, j'essaie de t'aider, c'est tout !  
-Tu veux m'aider ? Fiche-moi la paix !  
La machinerie semble se déclancher dans la tête de Jessie. La situation est désespérée, James l'a bien vu, et c'est pour ça qu'il est dans cet état. Il reprend son téléphone.  
-Fred, combien de temps avant l'impact ?  
-Trois minutes et 37 secondes. 35, 34, 33...Dis-je de ma voix exténuée.  
-On n'y arrivera jamais...  
Je rassemble ce que je peux de force pour redonner un aspect percutant à ma voix.  
-Jessie, faut surtout pas dire ça ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais je viens de frôler la mort il y a quelques instants, et si j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir au dernier moment ! Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse tomber tant que ces décharges n'ont pas atteint leur destination.  
-Elles vont où d'ailleurs ?  
-Je ne pourrai pas te dire maintenant...La fin de l'itinéraire est cryptée, comme a chaque fois. Ça va jusqu'au Mans, c'est sûr, mais après, où dans le Mans...J'ai réussi à récupérer la source du programme de gestion des spectres de X.A.N.A. mais elle est sur le G5 qui n'est pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.  
-Purée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le grenier ? T'a frôlé la mort et perdu le G5 !  
-Plus tard je t'ai dit !  
Jessie raccroche. Et reviens vers James qui semble à deux doigts de péter une durite.  
-POURQUOI TU MARCHE PAS !  
Jessie se met à faire les cent pas. James tente une nouvelle fois de percer le mystère de ses circuits. Quand soudain Jessie s'arrête et affiche une expression de terreur.  
-James !  
Ce dernier sort de sa valise et regarde dans la direction de Jessie. Par-delà la pluie et la légère brume qu'elle engendre, bien visible dans la nuit, un éclair remonte à toute vitesse vers la cité. Deux autres arrivent par deux autres fils. Ils semblent légèrement plus petits. Jessie saute sur le téléphone.  
-Fred ! Les décharges !  
-Je sais. La bombe est réparée ?  
Jessie a du mal à ravaler sa salive.  
-...Non.  
-Et bien...Je crois que nous avons...  
BOOM !  
Un gros grondement masque le bruit de la pluie et une grande lumière blanche illumine tout sur son passage. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit pendant une fraction de secondes pour les deux agents de terrain de la confrérie. Les décharges disparaissent instantanément de l'écran du Macstodonte, qui du coup affiche un message d'erreur. Jessie reçoit une onde de choc de plein fouet et tombe assis sur le trottoir. Ses yeux voient tout bleu pendant un moment puis finissent par refocaliser sur le monde réel. Malgré quelque perturbation des couleurs dues à la lumière blanche imprévue.  
-Jessie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fait-je.  
-Heu...Je sais pas.  
-J'aurai peut-être pas dû court-circuiter le générateur sur l'aiment de la cage de Faraday...Mais on dirait que ça a fait de l'effet.  
James, coiffé littéralement façon pétard, l'aspect totalement soufflé émerge de l'abribus à moitié dissimulé par un épais nuage de fumée. Jessie le regarde comme s'il voyait un extra-terrestre.  
-Oui, bon, j'avais pas prévu que ça exploserait comme ça. Mais bon, on dirait bien que ça a marché, et en plus, c'était cool ! Ajoute James en levant son pouce qui fume et en affichant un sourire stupide pur Jessie-Style visage couvert de poussière en option. Apparemment rassuré par le sourire, Jessie l'affiche à son tour et de met à rire. Suivi par son pote. Devant le Macstodonte, je me contente d'en rester au sourire. Mais le coeur y est. C'est à ce moment-ci que le Commodore bipe.  
-Les gars, j'ai encore une bonne nouvelle ! Le programme s'est exécuté ! Ça y est ! X.A.N.A. est redevenu un bête user !  
Les rires s'intensifient.  
-On a gagné ! Hurlent-ils.  
-Bon, je pense que cette fois on a eu très chaud ! Dis-je  
-Ouais, c'était vraiment un coup de bol là ! Fait Jessie.  
-Vais essayer de rendre la bombe moins sensible à la pluie. 'fin...Quand je l'aurai réparée.  
Bien que la valise soit encore entière, son intérieure est une vraie soupe électronique...  
-Va falloir aussi réparer le Macstodonte...Remettre le G5 en maître et vérifier que les THT ont tenu le coup.  
-En attendant, on ferait mieux de tous rentrer ou on va prendre un beau savon, fait James.  
-Oui. Purée ! En plus faut que je repasse prendre Nestor !  
-Oui. C'est Céleste qui s'en occupe. Je vais la prévenir. Allez, bien joué les gars, bonne nuit ! Et à tout' Jessie !  
-Ouais !

Je raccroche le téléphone, coupe le Commodore et met en veille les circuits du Macstodonte. Sûr de notre victoire sur X.A.N.A. l'ex admin.

To be continued...  
_


	23. Episode 22 : Mission Alpha, préliminaire

**Vingt-deuxième épisode :** Mission Alpha, les préliminaires

Lundi matin. J'arrive devant la salle d'histoire...C'est bizarre de retourner en cours après tout ce qui s'est passé...Le plus bizarre ça dois être que personne n'est au courant de cet incident de mercredi dernier. Il faut dire qu'après l'attaque, j'ai rejoins Céleste et les grumeaux. On a joué aux petits chevaux et ça m'a fait un peu oublier. Vers 7 heures du soir, mes parents sont rentrés. Céleste est repartie chez elle, Jessie est passé manger avec nous pour récupérer son frère et je me suis même fait un peu de Mah-Jong Party 6 sur le G5 qui a fini par refroidir. J'ai passé la fin de semaine à avancer le monde avec les autres membres de la confrérie, remettre le grenier en état et surveiller que le programme avait bien bloqué X.A.N.A. sur le Macstodonte. Mais je m'égare, on revient dans le présent. Je me pointe devant la porte donc. J'ai un peu d'avance. Du coup je suis seul. Je m'assois et j'attends. Un bruit de pas discret me fait relever la tête. Céleste arrive, silencieusement, et se met en face de moi devant la porte.  
-Salut ! Dit-elle en souriant, finis la grippe ?  
-Tout à une fin. Fait-je.  
Un autre pas discret se fait entendre. Je reconnaît l'ombre de Tim qui semble au début être la seule preuve de sa présence. La froide demoiselle arrive et s'appuie sur le mur, légèrement à côté de moi. Me dominant de sa hauteur et par son air glacial.  
-Salut Tim ! Lance joyeusement Céleste. La concernée tourne son regard sur la petite dessinatrice.  
-Salut ! Dis-je. Histoire de.  
Comme un hibou, elle se retourne vers moi. Source du bruit. Sous son air froid se cache une petite pointe de surprise. Surprise qui fini par se changer en un air un peu plus hautain avec lequel elle répond :  
-Bonjour.  
Je me retourne vers Céleste qui tourne vers moi un drôle de sourire. J'interprète ça comme « on aura essayé ». J'allais lui demander quoi de neuf quand soudain :  
-Salut Freddie ! Salut Céleste ! Salut...Heu...Tim.  
Jessie s'est stoppé dans son élan de boute en train comme s'il venait de prendre un mur...Il rougis d'ailleurs comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour ma métaphore.  
-Salut. Fait Tim sans lever son regard qu'elle avait planté dans le sol.  
-Comment ça va vieux ? Dis-je histoire de relancer la dynamo.  
-Ça roule, me répond-t-il, j'ai encore des cernes mais ça roule.  
-Quelqu'un a vu James ? Ajoutais-je.  
-Je l'ai aperçu à l'entrée sur Lycée, mais il avait l'air d'avoir un truc à faire…Fait Céleste.  
-Il arrête pas de disparaître ces temps-ci, me demande bien pourquoi, réponds Jessie.  
-Guten tag les gens ! Ça boume ?  
-Ah ben tiens, salut James ! Comment ça va vieux ? Réponds Jessie.  
-Ça va, à fond mec !  
-Tiens, on voulait te demander…Commence Céleste.  
-Bonjour les adolescents. Excusez-moi Monsieur Meuringue, j'aimerai ouvrir la porte.  
-Pardon monsieur.  
-Bon, vous entrez ? Ça sonne dans quelques secondes.  
On suit donc Monsieur Datuux. Sa salle ne m'a pas tant manqué de la semaine. Enfin, je m'assois à côté de Jessie qui sort ses affaires tout en regardant Tim en faire de même. A la volée. James sors son cahier et plonge direct la tête dedans pour se mettre à ronfler. Céleste qui a vu la scène soupire et sort sa trousse bourrée à mort de crayons et de stylos en tout genre. Je sors mon cahier et zieute à la fenêtre. Le soleil brille. La cour est déserte, la ville vit. Cette sensation de la ville qui vit, les voitures qui passent, les gens qui discutent...Alors que moi je suis derrière la fenêtre, bloqué par cette étrange obligation du type qui a donné son nom à notre lycée…Ça fait un peu bizarre. Enfin, oublie, c'est normal. J'ouvre mon cahier et dégaine mon stylo. Je suis bien moins à l'aise avec un stylo qu'avec un clavier, mais bon, on fait avec. Le temps de ma petite réflexion, la classe s'est remplie. Le prof se lève de son bureau.  
-Bon ! La révolution industrielle. La dernière fois nous avons vu que l'Angleterre est la première à la voir débarquer et que tous les pays européens vont petit à petit la suivre.

Allez, avance rapide ! Zou ! Vous avez vraiment du bol, vous, en tant que lecteur. Vous n'avez que les scènes qui vaillent le coup. Moi, j'ai l'intégrale avec les 6 heures de bonus commentées par les profs. Remarque, il ne tiendra qu'à moi de tout vous raconter. Enfin…Comme ça m'énerverait très vite, vous avez du bol, vraiment du bol !

Midi ! A la bouffe ! Ouais ! On a traverse la cours. Juste devant le self, James bifurque :  
-Désolé, je ne mange pas avec vous aujourd'hui.  
-Où tu vas ? Demande Jessie.  
-Te dirait plus tard !  
Et il file.  
Un peu étonnés, on reprend notre marche vers la cantoche. On prend un plateau et on s'installe à la table la plus discrète. Histoire d'avoir la paix. Jessie s'assois et commence à manger son hachis Parmentier avec une délectation proche de celle d'un cochon devant une truffe.  
-Bon, casse-pied que James ne soit pas là, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Que je déclare.  
Jessie recrache la moitié de son hachis et tourne des yeux pastèque vers moi. Céleste se contente d'esquisser son sourire habituel.  
-J'ai bien avancé le monde la semaine dernière avec ma grippe. Et si on a de la chance, il sera terminé…Ce soir.  
Jessie à l'air de bugger un peu puis fini par lancer sans discrétion :  
-C'EST GENIAL ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS !  
-MONSIEURS ROBERTS !  
Madame Fourchette, surveillante de la cantine, est une femme plutôt piquée. Mais relativement jolie. Même sous sa blouse blanche, ses yeux verts continuent de briller sur son visage fin et ses longs cheveux blonds presque argentés ruissèlent. 'Me suis toujours demandé ce qu'une femme comme elle faisait dans une cantine…Enfin… Jessie rougis et plonge ses yeux un peu honteux dans son assiette (expression, hein ?). Le sourire de Céleste se change en rire léger. Elle fini par répondre :  
-C'est super, on se retrouve ce soir, on va enfin pouvoir attaquer directement X.A.N.A. !

C'est donc ce qu'on a fait, on a avertis James dans l'après midi et on s'est tous retrouvé devant le Macstodonte, vers 17 heures. On a commencé sans trop attendre, on était tous excité. Ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Peut-être même le dernier ! J'aligne les lignes une à une au fur et à mesure que j'avance, James actionne les composants, le Macstodonte réagis au quart de tour et exécute tout. Céleste retouche, contrôle, propose, réfléchis à tout l'aspect visuel. Plus rapide et inspirée que jamais. Jessie contrôle avec le sourire l'écran secondaire qui affiche tout en vert. Ça avance à une vitesse folle ! Si bien qu'après quelques minutes :  
-Ça y est, j'y suis ! La dernière ligne de code !  
-Yes ! Lance Jessie.  
-James, règle tous les transistor en mode d'exécution et met tous les potentiomètres à puissance maximale, on va avoir besoin de puissance, j'ai configuré un Brute Force qui va piquer les codes de la tour de X.A.N.A. et va en construire une sur notre monde pour ensuite les lier.  
-A vos ordre patron...c'est prêt patron.  
Je me lève et me tourne vers mes amis.  
-Mademoiselle, Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, nous terminons un projet d'une grande envergure, qui a vu le jour grâce aux qualités de chacun. Un projet qui a subi un grave imprévu mortellement dangereux face auquel nous n'avons pas reculé et face auquel nous auront désormais les armes pour riposter ! Mes chers amis, mes chers collègues, au nom de notre amitié, EXECUTION DU PROCESSUS CODE LINK !  
Et dans un geste théâtral, je presse la touche Enter. Un violent bruit fait comprendre à tout le monde que le Macstodonte a compris l'ordre. Les ventilateurs s'activent et mettent toute la gomme, les circuits font crépiter de petits arcs électriques ponctués d'étincelles. Sur l'écran principal, les lignes de commandes s'affolent, le supercalculateur teste toutes les possibilités pour atteindre la tour de X.A.N.A., impuissant dans son disque dur. James regarde les circuits un peu sur ses gardes. Jessie sourit avec impatience. Céleste regard la machine d'un air un peu méfiant. Pour ma part je suis excité, on y est presque, presque !

Soudain, dans un dernier coup d'accélération, les turbines se calment et la machine semble s'arrêter. Deux lignes vertes s'inscrivent sur la console :

_MasterG5 from Macstodonte : 17:43:22 Tower successfully build on Unknown World._  
_MasterG5 from Macstodonte : 17:43:56 Tower linked with [5]_

Ces lignes sont suivi peu de temps après de :

_MasterG5 from Macstodonte : autoRequest Visual from Tower's chunk from Unknown World_  
_SlaveG4 1 from Macstodonte : DATA Found and sent to SlaveG5_  
_SlaveG4 2 from Macstodonte : DATA Found and sent to SlaveG5_  
_SlaveG4 3 from Macstodonte : DATA Found and sent to SlaveG5_  
_SlaveG4 4 from Macstodonte : DATA Found and sent to SlaveG5_  
_SlaveG5 from Macstodonte : all DATA received and controlled, send to MasterG5_  
_MasterG5 from Macstodonte : DATA received successfully, now displaying Visual…_

Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Sous le ciel jaune vert de notre monde, au milieu d'un petit coin plat et désert, encerclée de rochers, la tour se dresse, majestueuse. Blanche. Constituée d'une base de racines marron. Un halo bleu apparaît autour d'elle, lentement. Elle est magnifique et s'accorde à merveille au monde.

Je regarde la console et la fenêtre. Un peu dépassé par l'émotion. Jessie regarde l'écran principal et annonce triomphalement :  
-ON A REUSSI !  
Explosion de joie dans le grenier. James quitte les circuits pour faire un check-poignée de main débile super longue à son pote Jessie tout en hurlant le plus fort possible. Céleste, apparemment au bord des larmes, se tourne vers moi et pause sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui rends son sourire. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cette joie intense de la réussite. Cette joie de parvenir à un objectif que l'on attends depuis si longtemps…Cette vague d'émotion qui nous a tous frappé, dés l'affichage des lignes sur l'écran…Un souvenir que je n'oublierai jamais.

-Voilà. Fait-je. Il ne manque plus qu'à nommer notre monde…  
-On pourrait l'appeler Macstodonte City ! Lance Jessie.  
-Où PowerPlace, propose James.  
-J'aimerai quelque chose de plus original…Réponds-je. Peut-être une référence culturelle, Dis-je.  
-Mais notre monde n'a aucune similitude avec ceux des livres…Constate Céleste.  
-On a pourtant du choix.  
-Pourquoi pas…Un truc fantaisiste, genre…Eldaria…Ou un truc du genre, imagine James  
-Ce serait dommage que ça n'est pas de signification. Fait-je  
-Oui. T'as raison, ajoute-t-il.  
Jessie se met soudain à sourire d'une manière à la fois malicieuse et profondément débile.  
-Je l'ai.  
On se tourne tous vers lui, attendant la suite.  
-On pourrait l'appeler…Lautriv.  
Léger silence face à cette révélation pour le moins étonnante.  
-Parce que Lautriv, c'est Virtual, à l'envers.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis sidéré par l'imaginaire de Jessie, et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul. Il est souvent bête, mais il a des fois de ces éclairs de génie…C'est James le premier à le confirmer :  
-C'est énorme ! Je vote pour !  
-Moi aussi ! Je lance.  
-Carrément, déclare Céleste en rigolant, va pour Lautriv !  
-C'est 100 fois plus original que Replika One ! Lance James. Ah là là, ça manque cruellement de Jessie power, une intelligence artificielle.  
Jessie souris timidement à la remarque. Content que sa proposition ait fait l'unanimité.  
-Ce qui serait-bien aussi, ce serait que le monde ait un symbole. Tout comme Replika One qui a cette espèce d'œil…Dis-je  
-Un œil ? Demande James.  
-Oui, je l'ai vu aussi, répond Céleste, il apparait parfois sur l'écran lors des attaques.  
Et sur les pupilles de ceux qu'il possède…Me dis-je dans ma tête.  
-En tout cas, j'y avais pensé aussi.  
Céleste sort une de ses feuilles de concepts, gribouillée par ses essais. En bas à droite se trouve un symbole, assez intéressant. C'est un pentacle orné d'un éclair.  
-Joli ! Déclare James, il a une signification ?  
-Le pentacle représente le microcosme. Si d'habitude ça sert à représenter l'homme, ici, ça peut représenter…Un micro Univers dans le grand univers, un petit monde virtuel dans le monde réel. Et l'éclair rappelle tout bêtement le virtuel.  
-Génial ! Cette fois c'est officiel, notre monde, Lautriv, est officiellement terminé. Annonce Jessie.  
-Et j'ai mieux, on va déjà pouvoir se servir du monde, dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.  
-Hein ?  
Je me remet au clavier et remet une fenêtre masquée au premier plan. J'appuie sur Enter, tout le code était déjà prêt. La fenêtre de visuel s'anime. La vision quitte la tour pour aller dans la zone principale du monde. Une sorte de ville. Sur une maison à l'envers apparaît une rampe de lancement, des projecteurs…Puis apparaît au centre, pointé vers le ciel, un genre de fusée, muni de deux gros réacteurs ressemblant également à des canons, d'une couleur bleu-vert très claire à l'aspect un peu néon, presque transparent. L'engin est doté de deux ailes blanches et ne semble pas posséder d'habitacle.  
-Mes chers amis, je vous présent Alpha. Alpha est un programme hybride géré par humain et/ou intelligence artificielle. C'est lui que j'ai construit pour passer la tour de passage et accéder à Replika One, pour ensuite injecter des programmes dans le code contenu dans le Replika.  
Petit instant de silence, puis James s'excite.  
-MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allez, on l'essaie !  
-Owowowow…Tout doux ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de peaufiner les réglages d'Alpha…Je ne pense pas que ce sois une bonne idée de le lancer maintenant. Je propose d'effectuer un simple vol de test sur Lautriv. Histoire de tester les fonctions de bases de l'IA et de visiter un peu notre monde. Bonne idée, non ?  
-Si tu le dis, fait Jessie…  
-Allez, fait Céleste, tout le monde à son poste !  
James se remet aux circuits. Céleste le suit au cas où, Jessie devant l'écran secondaire.  
-Hé ! Jessie, j'ai omis de dire un truc qui devrait te plaire : je ne suis pas très fort en programmation d'IA. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré, au cas où il n'est pas assez efficace, de mettre un mode manuel. Qui nous permet à tout moment de le piloter à la main comme un fighter de Galactic Battle.  
-Mais c'est énorme ! ! Je peux essayer ?  
-Oulà ! C'est pas un joujou ! On l'essaiera durant les tests. Vu que c'est moi qui ai le plus de victoires à Galactic Battle, je préfère le piloter en priorité. Mais il est fort possible qu'en pleine attaque j'ai d'autres choses à gérer sur le Macstodonte, auquel cas tu prendra les commandes.  
-Cool !  
Jessie semble heureux comme un enfant de cinq ans. Marrant à voir.

-Allez, on y va !  
Je commence à taper les procédures de désarrimage et commence à lancer les méthodes d'initialisation du programme. Sur Lautriv, les moteurs d'Alpha s'activent progressivement, doucement. Des deux grosses tuyères arrière des flammes bleues commencent à sortir dans un grondement similaire à celui du Macstodonte. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.  
-James, purge la mémoire et renvoie tout ce que tu peux sur Alpha, il est sur la voie 8 du circuit multitâche.  
-Reçu patron.  
James s'exécute. Les barres d'énergie s'agrandissent sur mon écran.  
-C'est bon, on a toute la puissance, Jessie, j'ai mis les contrôles de décollage sur ton écran. A toi l'honneur ! Lance la procédure de désarrimage !  
-Hé ! C'est comme sur Galactic Battle ! Mais vraiment pareil ! Décollage !  
Les cales rentrent dans le bâtiment. Privé de barrière, Alpha s'élance à toute vitesse et décrit une longue courbe au dessus de Lautriv. Jessie, qui avait branché un joystick se voit frustré…  
-Hé ! Il m'écoute pas !  
-Normal. Il se pilote tout seul, il est sur mode IA pour le moment. Je lui ai donné des ordres et il les exécute.  
-Ah !  
-Oui. Il va faire un petit tour de Lautriv. Allez, vous venez ? On visite.  
On se regroupe autour de mon écran. Alpha descend légèrement pour faciliter la vision alentour. Il vole au dessus de la ville étrange, faite de maison de bois bleu partant dans tous les sens, de bâtisses renversées et d'un splendide château couleur ivoire.  
-C'est magnifique.  
-Ce château contient tous les métadonnées du monde. Son cœur notamment. Il permet de le debugger directement via Alpha ou un autre programme présent sur le monde virtuel. Par contre, j'ai surprotégé l'endroit car on peut aussi détruire tout Lautriv rien qu'en allant dedans.  
-Ah ouais…On pourrait l'appeler…le sanctuaire de Lautriv, propose Jessie apparemment très inspiré.  
-Pourquoi pas, fait Céleste.  
Les maisons alentours, à part la rampe d'Alpha, n'ont hélas pas encore de fonction…Elles sont habitable, mais le monde ne possède pas encore de vie. Et malheureusement, tant que Replika One sera là, ce n'est pas une priorité…C'est bien trop long à programmer. J'ai commencé, mais j'ai pas fini.  
-Dommage, trouve James.  
Alpha bifurque et sort de la ville, il survole à présent la partie non aménagée du monde. Là où le sol est le moins stable et s'élève en bulle d'ambre dans le ciel jaune. Il survole tantôt des déserts avec quelques rochers, évitant les bulles lâchées par le sol pâteux, tantôt des forêts d'arbres rouges à l'aspect tentaculaire. Vu qu'on a construit tout ça, on connait bien, mais c'est tellement beau quand c'est terminé. Alpha arrive ensuite vers une zone spécialement vide. Un cercle de rochers ainsi qu'une grande silhouette apparaissent au loin. C'est la tour.  
-Wow, murmure Jessie.  
La structure est relativement simple mais très imposante, je ne pense pas que ce sois X.A.N.A. qui ait modélisé un truc beau comme ça…Alpha fait quelque tours autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter pile devant.  
-Bien, Alpha a exécuté tous ses ordre avec succès, maintenant, test du mode manuel. Jessie ?  
-Allez, capitaine, on y va !  
Je lance la commande pour passer alpha en manuel. Le Macstodonte émet un bip et les trainées bleues d'Alpha deviennent rouges. Je fait signe à Jessie :  
-A toi l'honneur.  
Le gamer ne se fait pas prier. Il actionne le joystick et lance Alpha dans les airs. Exécute deux trois tricks de base et fait un piqué le long de la tour. Redresse au dernier moment et repart en direction de la ville.  
-Il est super maniable ! C'est Incroyable ! Mieux que le fighter !  
Face à ça je déclare :  
-Bon, le mode manuel semble fonctionner. C'est cool ! D'ici quelques jours, on pourra lancer la mission Alpha !  
-Pourquoi pas…Mercredi ? Propose James, on a l'après midi !  
-Tout le monde peu ? Fait Jessie.  
-Evidemment, dis James.  
-Je peux, confirme Céleste.  
-Ben moi…Bien sûr que oui. Fait-je. Du coup, mercredi, tous ici. Au programme, second vol d'Alpha, première attaque de la confrérie à X.A.N.A.

Je remet Alpha en mode IA et lui demande de retourner à sa rampe. Le vaisseau s'exécute tout de suite. Et c'est ainsi qu'on se salut. Je remets les circuits du Macstodonte en veille, on passe la trappe et je raccompagne tout le monde jusqu'à la porte. On a échangé les « A demain !» et ils sont partis.  
On était tous très émus et très content. Le grand jour approchait. Le jour de notre première réelle confrontation avec X.A.N.A. Notre première virée sur Replika One.

To be continued...  
_


	24. Episode 23 : Mission Alpha, combat

**Vingt-troisième épisode :** Mission Alpha, le combat.

6 heures et 50 minutes. Il est l'heure. Lentement, je sors du lit. Mes yeux focalisent, mon cerveau se réveille. Il est matin, faut démarrer, allez, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Je prends mon bol de céréales. Seul. Mon père est sans doute déjà parti au Mans, ma mère doit se préparer et Lucie dort encore. J'aime bien déjeuner seul…Le silence donne une petite impression de liberté, et le calme de la maison laisse la voix libre à mes pensées. Alpha est prêt, on l'enverra dans la tour de passage et on arrivera sur Replika One. Dans cette espèce de forêt volante. Je suppose qu'une fois là-bas, X.A.N.A. va riposter. J'ignore comment. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous faut atteindre l'interface de commande pour récupérer le max de données qu'on peut. Je ne sais pas trop où elle se trouve. Mais les tours possèdent des interfaces. Peut-être qu'une contiens celle que l'on cherche. Tiens, en parlant de codes, je ne me suis toujours pas attelé à ceux que j'ai volé à X.A.N.A. le jour de sa brève « Administration » du Macstodonte…

Plus de céréales dans le bol. Je remonte. Met mes cahiers et mon iBook dans mon sac puis monte au grenier. Je sors le G5 maître de sa veille. Mais je ne réveille pas les autres circuits. Malgré qu'il fasse désormais partie d'un supercalculateur, je continue d'utiliser mon G5 comme un ordi tout à fait normal.

Je regarde mes mails. Rien. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais ça arrive. Les nouveautés de mon site de sciences parlent d'une nouvelle découverte en botanique.  
-Fred ? On y va !  
Ça, c'est ma mère, allez. Je remets le G5 en veille, et part. Je me tourne un bref instant vers le Macstodonte. Proche du silence, la machine ronronne légèrement, calme. Inactive. Je ferme la trappe et redescend.

Je vous passe le trajet avec ma mère et France-Inter. J'arrive au lycée. Les cours filent normalement. Comme ça en devient l'habitude, on a vu James apparaître au dernier moment. Étonnamment ça a un peu agacé Céleste de ne pas l'avoir devant le nez avant le début des cours. Elle a profité de sa présence à la récré pour mettre ça sur le tapis. On s'est casés dans un coin du préau, comme à notre habitude et elle a fait :  
\- James, depuis quelques temps…Enfin, ça fait un moment que tu disparais régulièrement sans raisons dès qu'on a deux minutes de libres. Et comme c'est durant ces moments qu'on essaie de réfléchir aux prochains évènements concernant la Confrérie, disons que je pense que tu pourrais au moins nous dire la raison de ton absence.  
\- Ach…Ja…dis lentement l'allemand en rougissant quelque peu. Je suppose que…j'aurais dû vous en parler avant…En fait, heu, depuis le début de l'année j'en pinçais pour une fille de la classe. Je la voyais durant les cours et parfois pendant la récré sans que rien ne se passe, et jusque-là ça ne dérangeait pas mais…Enfin, depuis quelques temps on a fini par constater qu'on s'aimait tous les deux, et…ben on a commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent, quoi. Ce qui explique mes disparitions. Mais je ne savais pas trop si je devais vous en parler…  
Jessie entrouvre légèrement la bouche avec son habituel air béat. Pour ma part, je me doutais un peu d'un truc de ce genre. A la tête que fait Céleste j'imagine qu'elle aussi. Face à ça, Jessie et moi on ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je regarde Céleste, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Celle-ci semble réfléchir quelques secondes et déclare :  
\- Tu sais que la Confrérie peut difficilement se passer de toi : tu gères la bombe EMP et tu sais piloter les circuits du Macstodonte…Je pense que…Tu dois gérer ça par toi-même. Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, dit-elle avec un rire gêné. C'est évident qu'on ne va pas te demander de rompre, je suppose que personne ici n'est partisan de s'interdire d'avoir une vie, mais…Veille à ce que ça n'empiète pas sur le reste, ok ?  
Plutôt soulagé par sa réaction j'approuve et Jessie suis mon geste. Apparemment penaud James dit :  
-Évidemment ! Je ne voulais pas rater cette chance, vous comprenez, mais comptez sur moi pour faire en sorte que ça n'entrave pas nos missions !  
Une lueur semble se rallumer dans le regard de l'allemand disco.  
-Allez, vous en faites pas, vous me connaissez ! Je suis peut-être un peu vagabond mais pas lâcheur !  
Le sourire brillant de James réapparaît sur son visage, ce qui a pour effet d'effacer l'air gêné de Céleste qui apparemment n'apprécie pas d'avoir le rôle du donneur de leçon.  
Jessie rigole de ce léger brusque changement d'ambiance et tape la main de son ami. James tape sur mon épaule. Je dégaine mon sourire et lance un « Tsss ». Jessie demande timidement :  
-Et…C'est qui la fille ?  
-Oh ! Fait James en rougissant légèrement, c'est Marie, Marie Holet.  
-Bon choix. Déclare Céleste avec un air de malice.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit. Suivies d'encore quelques heures de cours, puis, ben midi. Comme s'est mercredi, on s'est retrouvé devant la grille.  
-Bon ! On part tous manger, et puis après, dés que vous êtes prêt, on se retrouve tous chez moi.  
-Reçu ! Lance joyeusement Jessie.  
-Ça marche, fait Céleste.  
-Ok, mec, je serai pas en retard, ajoute James.

J'ai donc attendu ma mère, qui n'a pas mis longtemps, puis on est rentré. Repas familial habituel. Les parents ont parlé politique, et Lucie n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions tout les trois mots. Malgré le fait que ce soit « une discussion de grands ».

Après donc ce repas, je suis monté au grenier. J'enclenche le circuit multitâche. Mets en place le disque cache configure la RAM et démarre la procédure d'Alpha. Tous les PowerMac sont opérationnels. Les tests diagnostics sont nickels. On aura la pleine puissance. La trappe s'ouvre, Céleste en émerge.  
-Salut Fred ! Tu commences sans nous ?  
-Non, je prépare le Macstodonte. Alpha est un gros programme, je vérifie que tout est bien en état de fonctionner.  
-Besoin d'aide ?  
-Pas pour le moment.  
Céleste s'assoit sur le bord du bureau. Au seul endroit ou le manque de pièces électroniques le permet. Le bourdonnement du Macstodonte reste quelques instant le seul bruit dans la pièce. Puis Céleste demande :  
-Dis Frédéric…  
Je sors le nez de mon écran et me tourne vers la demoiselle. Elle regarde le vélux d'un air rêveur. La lumière de ce dernier éclaire son visage et fait briller ses cheveux roux.  
-Oui ? Fais-je.  
-Tu penses que James arrivera à gérer ça ?  
Je réfléchis un peu…Même si ma réponse est évidente.  
-Tu ne t'adresses pas au bon mec je pense. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille et je n'ai pas souvenir d'être déjà tombé amoureux. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai te répondre.  
-J'imagine. Je m'en doutais un peu. Après tout, ça fait plus de dix ans que je te connais. J'étais plus ou moins au courant.  
Dix ans ? Je réfléchis…Ah, Oui…Céleste est dans ma classe depuis un peu plus de dix ans. Mais pour moi, jusque là, ça a toujours été une fille comme une autre. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à l'époque. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jessie…Je me souviens surtout d'elle comme une petite écolière studieuse qui dessinait dans la classe durant les récrés. Mais c'était tout. Du coup je réponds :  
-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'on se connaissait.  
-Tu avait quand même ta petite réputation…Frédéric Meuringue, binoclard, timide et très fermé, passionné d'informatique…  
Innocemment, sans trop que je le contrôle un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, je me retourne vers mon écran.  
-Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi populaire. Fais-je ironiquement.  
-On ne s'en rends pas toujours compte. Chuchote Céleste avec son air de malice de tout à l'heure.

La trappe s'ouvre à nouveau.  
-Guten tag !  
-Salut !  
-Tiens, Jessie et James en personne…Manque plus que Miaouss.  
-Ah bravo Freddie, t'a trouvé ça tout seul ? Me réponds James, Apparemment blasé. Jessie se contente de rire genre « Ah la bonne blague ! ».  
James s'installe aux circuits, Jessie au deuxième écran. Céleste ne bouge pas du bord du bureau. Ils attendent les instructions. Ok. C'est parti.  
-Bon ! On y est, la mission d'aujourd'hui : on va lancer Alpha, rejoindre la tour de passage et filer sur Replika One. De là, on va tenter de connecter Alpha à une tour et de récupérer un maximum d'informations.  
-On ne détruit pas X.A.N.A. ? Questionne Jessie.  
-On ne sais pas encore comment vieux, c'est ça qu'on fait aujourd'hui.  
-Oh. Réponds le lunaire, visiblement déçu.  
Face à sa tête, Céleste retient un léger rire.  
-T'en fait pas vieux, annonce James, on l'aura !  
-Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas plus à dire. X.A.N.A. va forcément riposter sur Replika One. Mais Alpha n'est pas un simple utilisateur et ne devrais pas pouvoir s'éjecter d'un clic. Du coup, j'ignore quel sera son type de contre-attaque. On verra sur place. James, donne toute la RAM que tu peux, je lance Alpha !  
-C'est parti mon colonel !  
Je rentre les commandes. Ça prend un peu de temps, je ne suis encore pas bien rodé à cette procédure…Au bout de quelques secondes les moteurs d'Alpha s'allument et le vaisseau décolle. Il décris deux trois cercles au dessus de la ville et fonce vers la tour.  
-Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il l'atteigne.  
-Ça fait bizarre d'être devant le Macstodonte et de n'avoir rien à faire, constate Jessie.  
-Oh, ça va pas durer. Que j'annonce.  
Et effectivement, Alpha approche de la tour. Je déclare :  
-Bien. Vu que la tour nous appartiens, j'ai pu donner l'autorisation à Alpha d'y rentrer. Normalement il devrait passer de Lautriv à Replika One sans souci. Visuel !  
J'entre la commande et la fenêtre s'ouvre. On a droit à la vue d'Alpha en première personne. L'engin fonce vers la tour sans s'arrêter.  
-Ow ! Y a pas de porte ! Il va se cogner ! S'inquiète Jessie.  
Mais non. Le vaisseau passe à travers les racines de la tour presque comme s'il passait un mur de liquide. Il atterrit dans une vaste salle étrange à la hauteur d'apparence infinie. Sombre et bourrée de petits écrans représentant apparemment des flux de données. Au centre de la tour se trouve une grande plate forme qui flotte au dessus du vide. Trois anneaux de lumières s'allument successivement au passage d'Alpha qui s'arrête au centre de la tour. L'ensemble représente l'œil de Replika One. Ou de X.A.N.A., je l'ignore.  
-Et maintenant ? Demande James.  
Face à l'attente générale, je dégaine un sourire de défi et m'exclame :  
-On plonge !  
Je rentre les ordres à Alpha qui se lance au plus haut de la tour, il survole une autre plateforme plus petite toujours en forme d'œil bizarre plus haut dans la tour. Il passe au dessus et retombe plus vite qu'une pierre vers la plateforme du bas. Mais tombe à côté et s'enfonce dans le vide de la tour.

Pendant quelques secondes tout est noir. Mais soudain, la lumière revient, et le long tube d'écrans réapparait. Ainsi que la plateforme.  
-Bah ? On a fait demi-tour ? Demande Jessie.  
-Non non. Le passage s'est bien déroulé.  
Alpha décrit deux cercles autour de la plateforme et se précipite dans le mur. Il passe à travers et sort de la tour comme il en est entré. Sur la fenêtre de visuel apparaît l'étrange forêt volante de Replika One. Le ciel est d'une couleur jaune oranger…Créant une atmosphère d'aube. Des centaines de troncs flottent dans le vide, loin au dessus de la mer numérique d'une couleur jaune vert. Entre les troncs zigzaguent des sentiers d'un vert d'herbe, eux aussi flottant au dessus du vide, à mi hauteur des arbres. Les textures sont très simples. Donnant à l'ensemble un aspect jeu vidéo des années 2000. Pas très éloigné de celui de Laurtiv d'ailleurs…Alpha suis le sentier qui part de la tour à vitesse moyenne et commence à ralentir. Il n'a pas d'instruction concernant la suite et suit la routine de réflexion que je lui ai implanté : suivre prudemment le chemin. Je démarre la carte tactique et la programme pour localiser et suivre Alpha. Avec elle se chargent les statistiques d'Alpha. Ses munitions et ses points de vie.

Enfin…Je dis points de vie…C'est pour résumer. Chaque attaque est en réalité une tentative de suppression de l'espace mémoire alloué au programme touché. Dans le but de le fermer. Les points de vies sont en fait un espace mémoire tampon prioritaire et visible qui sera supprimé en priorité par les attaques. Une fois cet espace entièrement effacé, le Macstodonte ferme automatiquement le programme pour qu'il ne soit pas détruit, mais sa mémoire n'étant plus allouée, impossible de le relancer. Si Alpha arrive à ce point, Game Over jusqu'au prochain zappage de la RAM. Zappage qui se fait à chaque redémarrage, mise en veille ou purge du système.

Comment ça vous avez rien compris ? C'est pourtant simple ! Bon, si c'est ça on va se limiter au points de vie et au laser alors, na !

Alpha a donc toutes ses statistiques au maximum et la carte tactique n'indique aucune autre activité aux alentours. La fenêtre de visuel n'indique rien non plus. On agrandi la vue. Je lance la visiomap sur l'écran secondaire.  
-Jessie ! La visiomap vient d'apparaître devant ton écran, à côté des infos diagnostiques. Elle te montre la carte générale de tout l'ensemble du Macstodonte, qui dans son ensemble a virtuellement l'aspect d'une sphère avec un sas sur le bas.  
-Ouais, je vois, il y a deux espèces de…De zones en forme de disques dedans, l'une au dessus de l'autre. Celle du dessus est ronde comme une galette avec un point jaune en son centre. Celle du dessous est un peu plus grande et éclatée en milles morceaux. Il y a un point bleu dessus…Ah ! C'est Alpha.  
-Ouais. La zone éclatée, c'est Replika One. La galette, c'est Lautriv.  
Jessie ouvre de grands yeux.  
-Aaaaaaaah. D'accord !  
-Ok, donc, la carte tourne en permanence sous tous les angles. Si jamais quelque chose d'autre qu'Alpha se manifeste tu me préviens. Ok ?  
-Ça marche.  
-Que fait-on du coup ? Questionne Céleste.  
-On cherche une autre tour. Chaque tour contient un espace mémoire. X.A.N.A. s'en serre pour lancer des programmes. On peut donc tenter de récupérer des informations depuis l'interface de ces tours.  
-Ah. Comment sait-on si une tour est active ?  
-La carte tactique devrait l'indiquer. (Je dézoome la carte tactique. Une tour est en rouge). Il y en a une d'ailleurs, la numéro 7. J'y envoie Alpha.  
J'entre la commande. Alpha change de cap.

Pendant un temps tout est désert, Alpha continue de suivre le chemin à vitesse moyenne. Quand soudain :  
-Fred ! Des points rouges viennent d'apparaître sur la carte, ils sont à quelques dizaines de mètres d'Alpha et foncent vers lui.  
-J'ai vu. Merci Jessie. Ce sont des programmes similaires à Alpha. X.A.N.A. les a appelés Frelions. Il y en a 5. James, passe les circuits secondaires en mode actif, vu l'état des choses, il y a fort à parier qu'il va y avoir de la baston.

James se lance dans la manipulation. Elle est malheureusement assez lente. Le Macstodonte n'a pas été conçu pour utiliser ses circuits ainsi. Il décharge les condensateurs du multitâche et active la diode 125, redirige le courant sur les transistors…  
-Fred, les frelions arriveront dans le champ de vision d'Alpha dans 5 secondes.  
-Reçu Jessie, je les ai sur la carte tactique, James, vite, on va se faire shooter avant même d'avoir dégainé !  
-Je fais ce que je peux !  
-Attends, je t'aide. Dis moi ce qu'il faut faire.  
Céleste se met aux circuits. James lui dicte sa partie de la manip. Finalement, les G4 s'enclenchent. Je rentre la commande. Les deux canons d'Alpha s'allument. En vert. Le vaisseau se stoppe sur le coup et lévite au dessus du chantier. Sur la fenêtre de visuel apparaissent les 5 frelions. C'est assez bizarre comme bestiole. Ils font à peu près la taille d'Alpha. Ils ressemblent à des larves volantes avec une trompe et deux petites mandibules sur l'avant. Dotées de cinq paires d'ailes. L'œil de X.A.N.A. est taché sur leur front et les bestioles semblent muni d'un dard brillant tirant apparemment des lasers. Les bêtes foncent sur Alpha à une vitesse folle. Une première vague de tirs rapides manquent de toucher le vaisseau. Surpris par le manque de réaction d'Alpha je me prépare à lui donner un ordre. Mais a peine ai-je effleuré le clavier que le vaisseau se lance à pleine vitesse vers l'essaim. L'IA est un peu lente, mais loin d'être bête. Je ne suis pas si mauvais que je le croyais. Tout en fonçant vers les frelions qui s'acharnent, il lance une rafale de lasers verts. Céleste que je n'avais pas vu revenir derrière moi s'émerveille :  
-Wow.

Que ce soit d'un camp comme dans l'autre, les IA tirent monstrueusement vite et esquivent avec autant de vitesse. Le combat bien que stratégique ne manque pas d'une certaine violence. Le grondement du Macstodonte que toute cette activité pousse à pleine puissance ajoute à cet effet impressionnant. Au bout d'un temps, je constate que les frelions semblent esquiver plus vite et plus tôt. Le temps de réaction d'Alpha semble hélas lui compliquer la tâche. Mais il tient. Il passe au travers de l'escadrille et décris un grand cercle pour revenir à la charge. Les frelions freinent et s'adaptent à sa trajectoire. Alpha adapte sa visée et réussi à toucher un monstre. Qui perd de l'altitude et redresse au dernier moment. Les frelions semblent hésiter un moment. Alpha continue sa course et repasse au travers de l'essaim.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fait Jessie.  
-X.A.N.A. doit améliorer la stratégie des frelions, Alpha doit lui sembler trop coriace. Répond-je.  
-On est bien parti alors, fait James.  
-On va les avoir ! s'exclame Jessie comme un enfant.  
Alpha fait un demi tour très serré à quelques centimètres d'un arbre et fonce à l'envers une nouvelle fois sur les frelions, déchargent ses lasers à toute vitesse. Un deuxième frelion est touché. Cette fois-ci, il explose. Ses camarades se retournent et foncent vers Alpha. Le grondement du Macstodonte s'intensifie. Alpha se sauve sur le sentier. Les frelions accélèrent et se mettent à le courser, ils semblent soudainement bien plus rapides. L'assurance que j'ai acquise avec les événements précédents prend un coup, une tension m'envahit, ça tourne mal. Les frelions rattrapent Alpha. Lentement mais inexorablement. Le vaisseau esquive la ruée de tirs tant bien que mal.  
-Fred ! Un nouveau monstre est apparu devant la tour ! Alpha fonce droit dessus !  
Jessie semble stressé, d'un coup. Je regarde la carte tactique. Le monstre est massif. La carte appelle ça un Mégatank. Mieux vaut ne pas découvrir ses armes par la pratique. Je n'ai pas le temps d'envoyer d'ordre à Alpha. Etape suivante. Je prend ma manette et appuie sur Start. Alpha passe en mode manuel. Je vire sur la gauche et tente de revenir sur les frelions. J'esquive les tirs tant bien que mal et tente de verrouiller une cible…  
-Fred ! Le deuxième curseur à gauche de l'écran secondaire vient de passer au rouge ! Me signale nerveusement Jessie.  
Le deuxième curseur…La RAM. Zut ! On manque de RAM ! Faut que j'optimise tout d'urgence ou on risque le crash, mais je suis un peu coincé. Je lance la manette.  
-Jessie ! Prend les commandes !  
Jessie l'attrape au vol et se replace devant l'écran secondaire. Je place la fenêtre de visuel dessus. Il reprend le contrôle d'Alpha qui se dirigeait vers un arbre. Il poursuit ma manœuvre de chasse. J'ouvre la console générale et commence à entrer les commandes.  
-James, condensateur 24 du convertisseur 2 ! Potentiomètre général à fond !  
-Reçu !  
Alpha fonce sur les frelions, ses esquives sont bien plus rapides et bien moins anticipables. Jessie manœuvre l'engin à merveille. D'un tir il détruit un second Frelion. Les trois derniers font demi-tour et foncent, apparemment près à venger les deux morts. Jessie, un peu déstabilisé par tant de hargne se crispe sur sa manette et décide d'esquiver. Il vire Alpha au dernier moment. Les frelions ne manquent pas de voir la feinte et prennent une position dominante. J'ai du mal à voir et surveiller ce qu'il se passe, je suis concentré par les commandes de la console. Une erreur et c'est le crash, la fin. Jessie se retrouve poursuivi par les frelions. Il tente un looping. Les frelions repairent et le suivent tant bien que mal. Il réussi tout de même à en tuer un troisième.  
-BIM ! Bouffe ça ! Bestiole de l'enfer !  
-Jessie attention ! Fait Céleste.  
Alpha manque de s'écraser au sol et redresse en éraflant légèrement son aile avec quelques étincelles. Jessie remonte en chandelle. Les deux frelions le poursuivent, se défoulant sur le vaisseau à coup de laser. A coup d'acrobaties, Jessie esquive, la vie d'Alpha en est à sa moitié. Les munitions au quart, je vais bientôt devoir le recharger, j'ai automatisé la manip, ça devrais pas être trop long.

Jessie parvient à distancer les frelions et replonge en piqué sur eux, aidé par la gravité. Il lance une nouvelle salve de lasers et détruit un quatrième monstre.  
-Yes ! Crie-t-il.  
-Bravo, commente Céleste.  
-GG, mec. J'ajoute.  
-Il les a eu ? Fait James.  
-M'en reste plus qu'un, réponds le pilote.  
Alpha repart à l'horizontale et reprend le sentier, le frelion à l'arrière. Jessie tente de reprendre de l'élan pour revenir à la charge, mais le frelion semble tout donner et malgré la rapidité d'Alpha, il se rapproche de ce dernier. La jauge de vitesse de la fusée approche le maximum…Soudain, arrivé à quelques mètres du vaisseau, le frelion stoppe les tirs.  
-Que…Que…Se questionne Jessie.  
Sans prévenir, la bête crache un liquide vert de sa trompe. Alpha prend tout en plein dans le mille. Brutalement la vie de celui-ci chute sans s'arrêter, merde…Du poison.  
-Aaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alpha devient de plus en plus dur à contrôler !  
Nerveusement, j'explique :  
-Jessie ! Le frelion t'a lancé du poison, une sorte de virus qui affecte grièvement le programme d'Alpha, ta vie descend et tes fonctions de contrôles sont touchées !  
-Punaise ! Dur !  
-On peut faire quelque chose ? Demande Céleste. James se prépare à retripoter les circuits.  
-Malheureusement, je ne crois pas…Ça me demanderai de manipuler le programme d'Alpha en temps réel alors qu'il est exécuté. Ce serait soit en langage machine, soit, ça demanderait de recompiler sur place. Trop risqué.  
-Mince, s'inquiète la demoiselle.  
-Accroche toi Jessie, on est tous avec toi, lance James d'un ton assuré.  
Jessie se crispe sur sa manette, concentré à mort. Des gouttes tombent des poignées du pad. Il tente de stabiliser Alpha qui marque des vagues difformes avec ses propulseurs. Il tourne le stick dans toutes les directions et compense du mieux qu'il peut. Il maintien le cap en ligne droite. Stressé par l'action notre lunaire donne tout son esprit à la trajectoire de son vaisseau. Bien mieux que sur Galactic Battle. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour gagner une partie, cette fois-ci.  
Le frelion suit toujours derrière, il recommence à tirer. Jessie n'arrive pas à esquiver et Alpha encaisse, la vie franchis son dernier quart…A ce stade, ça y est, on se rend, ça ne peut pas être pire…  
-MERDE !  
Jessie a hurlé violemment le gros mot qui nous a tous fait sursauter, je regarde la carte, le mégatank arrive sur Alpha à l'opposé. C'est une grosse sphère noire qui roule à toute vitesse. Elle s'arrête relativement loin d'Alpha et s'ouvre en deux, l'œil de X.A.N.A. luit sur ce qui semble être les entrailles du mastodonte. Le monstre semble concentrer de l'énergie et prend Alpha pour cible. Jessie tente de virer, mais brutalement un grand flash apparaît. La carte indique un immense laser circulaire très puissant. Alpha explose en plusieurs pièces qui s'éparpillent puis s'écrasent partout sur le sentier. Les deux monstres de X.A.N.A. s'arrêtent. Les pièces d'Alpha clignotent puis disparaissent. Toutes les fenêtres se ferment. X.A.N.A. m'a éjecté.

On se regarde tous d'un air dépité. Pour une première, ce n'est pas brillant. Jessie fixe le pad qu'il a posé sur le bureau, l'ombre cache ses yeux. Je détends mes mains sur le clavier. Le Macstodonte n'émet presque plus un bruit. Je lance un regard désespéré à l'écran. Espérant que tout redémarre comme par magie, mais je sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Nous avons perdu. C'est pourquoi je prends la parole :  
-Bon…Et bien…La mission Alpha est un échec.  
-Oui. Ajoute simplement Céleste d'une voix éteinte.  
-On fera mieux la prochaine fois, dis doucement James. C'est à ce moment là qu'on entend un reniflement brutal. Jessie à comme une secousse. Plusieurs larmes tombent sur le bureau.  
-Jessie ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de…Je demande.  
-C'est…c'est ma faute.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'EST MA FAUTE ! J'ai pas été foutu de contrôler le vaisseau ! J'aurai pu éviter le mégatank ! Si j'avais été un poil plus malin j'aurai même pu tuer le frelion avant qu'il ne me jette du venin ! Je suis nul ! Je ne vaux rien, je n'ai jamais rien réussi ! Je suis bon qu'à faire rire les autres, je suis…  
Sous les larmes et les spasmes qui secouent Jessie, ce dernier n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Il semble s'écrouler et plonge son regard dans le sol. James regarde Jessie d'un air surpris. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe sur mon visage, mais…Une certaine compassion me vient envers mon meilleur ami. On n'est pas des populaires, on n'est pas des appréciés. Par nos personnalités originales on est détestés et rabaissés. Les conclusions de Jessie, sont d'un certain point de vue…Logiques. Mais fausses.  
-Jessie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je tente.  
-J'aurai pu deviner ! Ma naïveté m'aveugle, je suis débile au point de me faire tuer par une boule et à demander où est Johnny !  
Ce…C'est…Les mots me manquent…Que dire à un naïf qui répugne sa naïveté ? Céleste s'avance lentement de Jessie et se penche à hauteur de ses yeux bleus qui scintillent sous les larmes.  
-Jessie, commence-t-elle, tu n'as peut-être pas été parfait au cours de la mission, mais je pense que tu as été le meilleur d'entre nous. Tu as fait tenir Alpha bien plus longtemps qu'il n'en aurait été capable seul. Tu as tué deux frelions et tu as réussi à le maintenir entier avec le poison jusqu'au mégatank, malgré toute la tension qu'avait le grenier. Tu as gardé une concentration exemplaire. Aucun de nous, pas même Fred, n'était aussi concentré et déterminé que toi. Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. X.A.N.A. a juste été...Meilleur que nous.  
Jessie relève la tête vers Céleste. Celle-ci affiche un léger sourire. Le sourire du perdant qui a tout donné. Jessie le lui rend et nous regarde tous. Successivement. James lui fait signe du pouce qu'il a été brillant. Son regard s'arrête sur moi.  
-T'as été un adversaire bien plus coriace que sur Galactic Battle, cette fois. X.A.N.A. a quand même du sortir l'artillerie lourde, fait-je.  
Le sourire de Jessie se redessine.  
-Allez, on a fait de notre mieux, déclare James, on fera mieux la prochaine fois.  
C'est sûr ces mots qu'on s'est quitté. Et qu'on a mis fin à la mission Alpha.

On ne remet la mission sur le tapis que le lendemain midi. Frustrés, embêtés…  
-X.A.N.A. est vraiment très très puissant…On s'est fait ratatiné ! S'exclame Jessie.  
-On a pas pu ne serai-ce que vérifier une tour…On y arrivera jamais ! Ajoute James.  
-On a malheureusement pas beaucoup de choix, dis-je, ce programme nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprises sont tempérament agressif et dangereux. Il faut qu'on arrive à le stopper.  
-Oui, mais…Tu as une idée, que visiblement, là, nos efforts n'ont pas suffit, observe Céleste.  
-Je ne sais pas…Je trouverai. Améliorer Alpha, en construire un autre, mettre au point un brute force plus destructeur…On a encore plein de solutions.  
-Il n'y en a qu'une qui marchera.  
Surpris, on se retourne de là ou provenait la réponse. Tim enroule ses spaghettis l'air de rien, autour de sa fourchette. C'est pourtant bien elle qui a parlé.  
-Heu…Tim, commence James, tu nous parlais ?  
-A qui veux-tu que je parle, Bund ?  
-Et tu disais ?  
-Qu'une seule solution peut fonctionner.  
-Mais fonctionner contre quoi ? Qu'on fait tous en même temps.  
Un étrange sourire se dessine sur le visage de Tim, un sourire mystérieux et légèrement pervers.  
-Mais, contre X.A.N.A. C'est bien de ce programme multi-agent vicieux et sanguinaire dont vous parliez, non ?

To be continued...  
_


	25. Episode 24 : 1974

_Saison 2 : Virtualisation_

**Vingt-quatrième épisode :** 1974

…

-Tu...tu nous espionnes ? Demande Jessie.  
-Espèce de…Commence James.  
Tim se lève de toute son impérialité, un froid glacial mêlé à une puissante aura d'énergie semble émaner d'elle. Je m'attends presque à voir un aigle se poser sur son épaule. Elle lance son regard de mort sur nous. On oublie toute tentative d'attaque. La jeune fille ouvre la bouche et prend un ton calme, mais clair, et tranchant.  
-Bon. C'est moi qui vais parler la première. Oui. Je vous espionne. Vous allez certainement croire que je veux vous piquer votre projet d'info ? Vous êtes aveugle. C'est quand j'ai constaté votre air d'en savoir long sur la panne de courant que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et il était fondé. Vous avez découvert X.A.N.A. Pire. Il est sur votre supercalculateur. Parce que oui, je connais X.A.N.A. depuis plus longtemps que vous. Qu'on soit clairs, je connais toute l'histoire de X.A.N.A., de sa création jusqu'à son arrivée sur votre Macstodonte. Vous vous êtes mis en tête de le détruire, c'est pourquoi je ne m'opposerai pas à vous vu que nous avons le même but. Mais seuls, avec votre pauvre IA, vous n'arriverez à rien. Il n'y a qu'une solution pour le combattre à armes égales. Et on peut dire que vous avez de la chance, j'ai cette solution.  
On aurait tous pris un coup dans le ventre que ça aurait eu le même effet. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Finalement, James se lance.  
-Et…Heu…C'est quoi cette solution ?  
-Rendez vous devant le lycée après les cours. On en parlera dans le grenier du Macstodonte. Ça pose problème a quelqu'un ?  
-Heu…Je peux venir, fait Jessie.  
-D'accord, ajoute James d'un ton apeuré.  
Je prends un air de défi.  
-Tant que tu ne nous mènes pas en bateau, ça va.  
-Oh nan, je ne vous mène pas en bateau, soupire-t-elle.  
Céleste ne dis rien et se contente de regarder Tim d'un air peu sympathique.

L'après-midi est passée faramineusement lentement. Pour ma part j'étais plutôt impatient de voir ce que mademoiselle mystère avait à nous raconter. En même temps, X.A.N.A. est arrivé sans prévenir de ce que je présume être…Un supercalculateur quantique…Apparemment il vivait sur un monde virtuel qui d'après les logs s'appelait Lyoko. Et il s'en est servi de modèle pour créer Replika One. C'est tout ce que je sais. Et l'éventualité de savoir pourquoi il a été conçu, et dans quel but serai je pense une grande aide pour le détruire.

Toutefois, je me méfie de Tim. Je n'aime pas sa façon de faire. Elle a beau connaître X.A.N.A. et son potentiel dangereux, le fait qu'elle nous ait espionné me reste en travers de la gorge. Cette fille est louche. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ait menti pour le moment, mais…Je sais pas…Elle a l'air d'avoir une vraie dent contre X.A.N.A. Nous, on tente juste de le supprimer parce qu'il a tenté de nous anéantir, mais elle, elle semble avoir une vraie hargne envers lui…Pourquoi ?

-Meuringue ! Vous suivez ?  
-Heu…Excusez-moi monsieur. Bref moment d'égarement.  
-Bien, on peut reprendre…  
Jessie se tourne vers moi. Il a bien compris ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'air encore plus partagé que nous tous depuis la révélation de Tim…

Le cours s'est déroulé normalement malgré notre tension palpable. Tim notait les paroles du prof dans une parfaite indifférence. Tandis que Céleste a presque mangé son crayon, Jessie n'a pas fixé autre chose que quelque chose qui n'existe pas et James n'a pas dormi.

Puis soudain, la sonnerie. On se lève, la classe bavarde beaucoup, on descend dans la masse et on rejoint le grand portail. La demoiselle, accoudée contre un des battants, attends comme si elle attendait un rendez vous galant. A l'exception près que quand elle nous remarque, nous n'avons pas droit au sourire amoureux. Elle s'approche et de son ton sérieux et cassant demande :  
-Où est James ?  
C'est Céleste qui répond d'un ton ailleurs.  
-Il a…un truc à faire, il nous rejoindra chez Fred.  
-Qu'il se grouille, j'ai pas envie de faire mon histoire deux fois.  
-On arrivera en même temps, je précise, il ira en voiture tandis qu'on va faire un bout de chemin a pied pour attraper le bus.  
Tim prend un petit air surpris, mais ne bronche pas. Du coup, on quitte le portail et on aiguille sur le trottoir. Direction la sortie du Mans. Au début, au milieu de la ville, on est relativement silencieux, faut dire que la foule environnante ne donne pas une sensation de grande discrétion. Mais au fur et à mesure les gens se font de moins en moins nombreux. Ça semble détendre Tim. Céleste en revanche garde un air méfiant. Jessie a ses yeux pastèques habituels. Mais…Avec une sorte de sourire niais…Pour ma part, le silence me gêne du coup :  
-Il fait beau aujourd'hui.  
Céleste me regarde façon Jessie et répond de manière évidente.  
-M'oui. C'est rare.  
-Nestor va vouloir jouer au ballon, commente Jessie.  
-On aura qu'à lui refourguer Lucie. Dis-je.  
Tim ne dit rien, elle a remis son épais voile de glace sur son être…Décidément, on arrivera à découvrir la fille qui se cache en dessous, même en tentant la case de l'atmosphère normale. Toutefois, quelques minutes plus tard elle finis par ouvrir la bouche.  
-C'est loin chez toi, Fred ?  
-Pas trop, petit village de banlieue. Tu ne nous à pas espionné jusque là ? Que je retourne froidement.  
-Non, répond-t-elle d'un ton monocorde, je me suis contenté d'écouter vos petites réunions à la cantine. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires.  
-Mais…C'est le but d'un espionnage, non ? Demande Jessie.  
-Evidemment, stupide. (Jessie tire une étrange grimace face à l'insulte), mais ce n'est que X.A.N.A. qui m'inquiétait, et j'en ai appris suffisamment.

On arrive à l'arrêt de bus. Bus qu'on prend, on remonte la rue de mon village dans le silence, on entre chez moi, les parents sont encore au boulot. Lucie joue calmement aux poupées dans sa chambre. On monte au grenier. Moi le premier, Jessie à mes talons, Céleste, et enfin, la froide demoiselle. Je prends place à mon siège, Jessie au sien, Céleste debout devant les G5. Quand Tim émerge de la trappe, elle prend un air un peu plus admiratif :  
-Alors c'est lui le fameux Macstodonte…Intéressant. C'est donc là dessus que X.A.N.A. s'est abrité…Son ancienne demeure doit lui manquer. Un petit supercalculateur binaire comme celui-là ne dois pas le satisfaire.  
-Evite de surcharger les sarcasmes et les mystères, Tim, fait Céleste, nous t'écoutons.  
-Et James ? Demande Jessie.  
-Jà ! Ich bin présent !  
La tête aux cheveux verts émerge de la trappe. Juste derrière Tim. Qui, surprise, réalise rapidement l'éventuel angle de vu que James peut avoir depuis sa position, en l'occurrence ses fesses voire le dessous de sa jupe (mais serrée comme elle est, faudrait vraiment un œil de faucon). Si elle semble sur le point de brûler l'allemand sur un poteau, elle se contente de se racler la gorge et de se déplacer vers un endroit privé d'yeux douteux, le tout de son air hautain habituel. James ne semble pas comprendre (ou alors est très bon acteur) et part se placer aux circuits du Macstodonte. Tim, sachant tous les regards vers elle, prend une inspiration et de sa voix stricte mais calme, se lance.

-X.A.N.A. a été conçu dans les années 90 par un savant nommé Waldo Schaeffer. Il était basé sur un autre programme nommé X.O.N. Les deux avaient le même but : contrecarrer un projet militaire ayant pour nom de code Carthage. Schaeffer avait auparavant bossé sur le projet avant de connaître sa vraie nature, ce qui l'a poussé à coder l'IA qui a échappé à son contrôle. Le résultat, donc, c'est X.A.N.A. Un programme redoutable qui a une sorte d'aversion envers l'espèce humaine. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui déraille dedans mais il suit ses propres convictions et s'adapte en conséquence. Aux dernières nouvelles il était capable de contrôler l'énergie électrique et faire tout un tas de choses avec. Notamment posséder ses victimes.

Cette réplique laisse un froid profond dans le grenier. Les autres sont étonnés. Pour ma part, j'ai constaté les capacités de X.A.N.A. à posséder. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs parlé à personne…Même pas à Céleste. Faut dire que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler quand elle s'est réveillés juste après…C'est certainement le moment.  
-Ça, je le sais.  
La tête surprise des autres augmente.  
-La soirée où il est devenu admin, X.A.N.A. a réussi à posséder Céleste, elle a tenté de me tuer à coup d'arcs électriques. Et je n'ai réussi à m'en sortir qu'en lui renvoyant une de ses propres attaques.

Céleste a soudain l'air atterrée, terrifiée, elle se met à trembler, je suppose qu'elle croit ce que j'ai dit, ça doit expliquer le grand trou de mémoire qu'elle a de cette attaque. Peut-être même qu'il lui reste des souvenirs de cette possession, qu'elle voyait comme un cauchemar…Je reprends.  
-X.A.N.A. a effectivement prouvé sa puissance et ses intentions, plus ça avance et moins nous lui tenons tête, l'échec de la mission Alpha prouve bien qu'on a besoin d'une solution plus efficace.  
-Et il n'en existe qu'une.  
La jeune fille sort un livre à l'aspect carbonisé de son sac et le pose sur le clavier du Macstodonte. Sur la couverture est écrit :

_Journal d'Alban Sita, 1974, 2002._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande James.  
-Le journal de mon père. Il se trouve que mon père faisait lui aussi partie du projet Carthage et il est devenu ami avec Schaeffer. C'est grâce à ce journal que je connais toute cette histoire.  
-Attends attends attends, fait Céleste, tu as volé le journal de ton père ? Pourquoi ?  
-Toute ma vie, mon père a toujours été quelqu'un de triste, quelqu'un de silencieux, se contentant de me faire vivre en espérant me rendre heureuse. Toute ma vie je savais que mon père me cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave qui lui dévorait le cœur. Je savais que l'étrange départ de ma mère n'était pas anodin. Et je ne voulais pas croire au divorce. Ça sonnais faux à mes yeux. C'était autre chose. Et j'ai toujours voulu savoir quoi.  
-Je suppose que tu as eu la réponse ? Je demande, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.  
-J'en ai eu pas mal oui.  
-Du coup, c'était quoi le projet Carthage ? Demande Jessie.  
-Ça, je ne sais pas, réponds la demoiselle, au début du journal, mon père en parle comme un projet génial qui allait servir le bien de son pays d'origine. Puis après 1985 il dit que c'était un projet militaire. C'est tout. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y travaillait en tant que biochimiste. Il a fait connaissance avec Schaeffer qui était mathématicien, Physicien quantique et programmeur de génie. Ils ont fait équipe dans le projet avec un autre informaticien appelé Tyron qui secondait Schaeffer. Quand ils se sont rendus compte de la vraie nature de Carthage, Schaeffer, qui croyait suivre un idéal, a été pris d'une grande colère et voulu leur faire payer leur propagande. Il a créé le premier prototype de X.A.N.A. – X.O.N. – qui devait détruire le supercalculateur principal du projet. Ça a échoué. La femme de Schaeffer a été kidnappée et les trois savants ont du fuir en France. Schaeffer a changé d'identité pour devenir Franz Hopper. Avec mon père et Tyron il a reconstruit un labo avec un supercalculateur quantique et a relancé X.O.N. Il a perdu le contrôle du programme qui a attaqué mon père. Qui s'est retrouvé à l'Hôpital. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Ils se sont mariés et je suis née. Pendant ce temps, Hopper continuait ses tentatives de détruire Carthage. Il a créé un nouveau programme appelé X.A.N.A. Basé sur la même base que X.O.N. avec en plus structure multi-agent. Le programme aurait accédé à la conscience et se serait retourné contre Hopper. Les services secrets de son pays ont retrouvé mes parents et ont kidnappé ma mère. Suite à quoi mon père a coupé les ponts avec Hopper. Après, je suppose que X.A.N.A. a réussi à s'échapper du supercalculateur de Hopper. Et qu'il s'est réfugié sur le Macstodonte.  
-Sinistre histoire, commente Jessie.  
Sans souffler mot j'approuve. Ça en dit long sur la personnalité sombre de Tim…Et sur la vie qu'elle a du avoir…  
-Et…On ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu Hopper ? Demande Céleste.  
-Mon père ne sait pas. Aux dernière nouvelle Hopper enseignait la physique dans un petit collège de la banlieue parisienne. Il avait aussi une fille. Selon les dernières lignes du journal il prévoyait de se mettre à l'abri avec elle avant que les services secrets ne les retrouvent.  
-Mais comment ?  
Le visage sérieux de Tim prend un air malicieux tout en restant froid. Flippant.  
-C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Hopper s'est certainement servi du moyen qui nous servira à battre X.A.N.A. à arme égale.  
-Et c'est quoi ? Demande Jessie.  
La jeune fille se contente simplement d'ouvrir le journal à Juillet 1992.

Projet Lyoko – partie 3 : Virtualisation atomique

To be continued…  
_


	26. Episode 25 : Adèle

**Vingt-cinquième épisode :** Adèle

-Virtualisation ? Demande Jessie.

-C'est du délire ! Fait James.  
-De la science-fiction, je fais, ton père a vraiment travaillé là-dessus ?  
-Oui, me réponds Tim d'un air grave. Carthage contenait quelque esquisse de projets de ce genre apparemment. Mon père a eu cette idée pendant qu'il était sur le projet. Ils avaient commencé quelques recherches. Ils les ont réellement concrétisées dans leur laboratoire secret en France.  
-Mais...c'est quoi la virtualisation atomique ? Demande Jessie.  
Tim soupire, mais explique quand même :  
-C'est le moyen qui permet de mettre un objet ou être vivant dans un ordinateur, sur un monde virtuel  
-Mais...C'est complètement fou ! Ils ont réussi à faire ça ?  
-De ce que je sais, oui. Réponds calmement Tim au Jessie qui viens de faire un bond.  
-Mais et...Reprend Jessie, en quoi ça nous aidera face à X.A.N.A. ?  
-Simple, répond la demoiselle : selon son journal, mon père pense connaître le point faible de X.A.N.A. : l'humanité. X.A.N.A. a du mal à comprendre l'intelligence humaine. Le fait que nous ne suivons pas un code prédéfini à l'avance mais une sorte d'âme que nous ne comprenons pas nous-même le dépasse. Face à un humain, il a plus de mal à calculer le coup à jouer. C'est pourquoi il s'est montré plus vulnérable à Alpha quand ce dernier est passé en mode manuel. Mais Alpha n'est pas suffisant, vous avez une manette et le code de l'IA comme intermédiaire, ce qui limite vos actions. Virtualisé, vous serez libre.  
Léger silence.  
-J'ai sérieusement du mal à y croire, déclare James.  
-Qui croirait ça facilement ? Demande Céleste.  
-Pour ma part je suis partagé...Dis-je.  
-Je conçois que mon histoire est à dormir debout. Annonce Tim. Je n'ai pour preuve que ce journal. Ce qui n'est pas très convainquant. A vous de me croire ou pas. Sachez que si vous acceptez de me croire et que je fasse partie de la confrérie, je suis prête à vous aider à vous sortir d'un problème qui ne vous concerne pas et qui vous dépasse. Mais si vous refusez, je tenterai quand même d'en venir à bout de X.A.N.A., quitte à détruire votre supercalculateur.  
-C'est une menace ? Demande fermement James.  
Tim se retourne avec une espèce de grâce hautaine. Et tourne son regard froid vers James.  
-Non. Simplement une mise en garde. Vous connaissez désormais les règles du jeu, et c'est votre tour. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour vous décider. Je vous laisse le journal et ceci (elle sort de son sac un classeur qu'elle pose sur une pile de livres poussiéreux), ça va avec. Je reprendrai le tout demain à 8 heures.

Tim s'éloigne du Mastodonte et repart vers la trappe. Trappe qu'elle ouvre. Puis elle redescend. On entend ses pas jusqu'à la porte. Puis le claquement de cette dernière. Nous sommes tous silencieux. Seul le Macstodonte gronde. Un peu comme si je me rendais compte de son bruit je me retourne vers la bête. Le journal est sur le clavier. Les écrans sont noirs, les voyants des G5 verts. James aux circuits semble réfléchir. Jessie devant l'écran secondaire a l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre. Céleste paraît partagée, appuyée au dossier de ma chaise. La scène semble s'éterniser. La nuit commence à tomber.  
-On va tout de même pas croire ça ! Fait James.  
-Son journal n'est pas une preuve suffisante, réponds Céleste, elle a très bien pu le concevoir elle-même.  
-Je crois que si. Je réponds.  
-Quoi ? Demande Jessie.  
-Tu la crois ? Me demande Céleste, interloquée.  
-Ecoute Freddie, je sais que ça serait génial de pouvoir rentrer sur Lautriv, mais reviens à la réalité vieux !  
-C'est pas ça, fais-je.  
Je réveille le Macstodonte. Les autres se mettent autour de moi. Je réactive l'interface graphique du G5 et file dans l'arborescence, j'insère une cartouche zip appelée "confidentiel" dans le second G4 et ouvre sa fenêtre, j'ouvre un de ses fichiers. Un long texte bourré de commande et de dates s'affiche.  
-Ce fichier est un des logs de X.A.N.A., j'ai réussi à le piquer lors de sa dernière attaque. Je n'ai pas fini de le décoder mais j'ai déjà repéré un truc intéressant.  
J'appuie sur la touche pomme puis la touche F. La fenêtre de recherche s'affiche. Je presse ensuite L, Y, O, K. Le programme me propose ensuite un mot. Lyoko. Il apparaît une trentaine de fois dans le fichier.  
-Lyoko ? Demande Céleste.  
-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il s'agit du monde virtuel d'origine de X.A.N.A., celui duquel il s'est échappé. Le log contient quelques petites informations de son évasion. Il a récupéré ce qu'il a pu prendre de la structure du monde et se sert de cette structure pour gérer Replika One. Bâti à l'image d'un des territoires de Lyoko.  
-Bah oui, mais et alors ? Fait Jessie.  
Je rouvre le journal à la page que Tim nous à montré.

_Projet Lyoko – partie 3 : Virtualisation atomique_

-Oh merde...Fait James. Les deux autres restent abasourdis.  
-Lyoko est un mot japonais. Ça veut dire "voyage" si je me rappelle bien. C'est un terme beaucoup trop général et trop peu utilisé en France pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Et comme je ne vous en avais pas encore parlé, il aurait fallu que Tim le lise sur le Macstodonte, mais les historiques ne relèvent pas d'allumage en mon absence et à part vous trois, je ne pense pas avoir eu quelqu'un qui lisait sur mon épaule. Donc. Je ne sais pas si la virtualisation est possible, mais il y a du vrai dans l'histoire de Tim.  
-Je pense qu'on devrait regarder le journal. Voir ce qu'il raconte. Déclare Céleste.  
-Bonne idée, fais-je.  
-Oui. Réponds Jessie.  
-Je suis d'accord, conclut James.

C'est donc ce qu'on fait. Lisant à haute voix chacun notre tour. Plus notre lecture avance et plus l'idée que Tim nous a roulés dans la semoule disparaît. Le réalisme des évènements décrits serait très dur à reproduire. Je ne connais pas d'auteurs suffisamment bons pour ça. Le vécu de l'auteur est évident.

Alban Sita a intégré le projet Carthage en 1974. Il avait alors 23 ans. Il a très vite rencontré Schaeffer et Tyron comme Tim nous l'a dis. Le journal détaille tous les évènements, qu'ils soient dans le cadre du travail ou personnel, des journées d'Alban. Régulièrement, il renvoie à son classeur, qui contient en fait tout ce qu'il a appris durant le projet Carthage et toutes ses expérimentations après son émigration. Il a pris soin de garder trace de tous les principes biochimiques, physiques voir même informatiques de Carthage. Sans pour autant parler des expérimentations et du but du projet. Secret défense je présume. Mais du coup, son classeur est une vraie mine d'or, il ferait de l'ombre à l'encyclopédie Universalis. Ses principes sont extrêmement durs à saisir mais paraissent cohérents.

Apparemment, Sita n'avait pas grand chose d'autre dans sa vie que son travail, Schaeffer et Tyron. Il tenait énormément à eux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec la confrérie...

La vie d'Alban était relativement stable durant toutes les années Carthage. Les principaux évènements en-dehors du projet étant le mariage de Schaeffer avec son amie d'enfance Anthea Hopper et la naissance de leur fille. Sita se dit heureux pour son ami...Mais il y voit une certaine envie de fonder lui aussi une famille.

Le journal parle assez brièvement du choc de 1985, où suite à une négligence de leur supérieur, les trois compères découvrent le vrai but de Carthage, qui était apparemment militaire. Les rapports de Sita ne sont pas très précis sur le sujet. Ce dernier pensant prendre déjà beaucoup de risque en écrivant un tel journal. Suite à cette révélation, sa vision change radicalement, il ne travaille plus que pour travailler, espérant trouver un moyen de quitter le projet. Il constate que Schaeffer est pris d'une profonde colère et que son état empire. C'est ainsi que le 2 Septembre 1987, les serveurs de Carthage sont sabotés par une intelligence artificielle, nommée X.O.N. Sita dis avoir déjà vu se nom dans les programmes de Schaeffer. Les dommages sont sévères, mais réparables. Le programme a malheureusement laissé des traces de son passage et Schaeffer est suspecté. Anthéa se fait kidnapper, donc. Schaeffer décide de devenir Franz Hopper et de fuir le pays pour sa sécurité. Ayant perdu leur conviction et le but de leurs vies, Tyron et Sita l'ont suivi.

Pendant un temps, Sita a mené des expériences en solo sur la virtualisation en secret. Tout en menant une vie de biochimiste ordinaire. Il a suffisamment avancé pour mettre Hopper au courant. Ce dernier a vu une opportunité dans le projet et a alors commencé la construction du supercalculateur quantique, puis la programmation du monde virtuel. Et enfin, les premiers essais de virtualisation. D'après les derniers rapports, c'est effectivement concluant.

Je reste un moment à lire les calculs concernant la virtualisation. C'est tout simplement sidérant. C'est très poussé mais toute la théorie paraît cohérente. Incroyable. Les équations, les suppositions, les tests et les calculs se justifient tous mutuellement, on y croirait ! Et toutes les procédures sont détaillées. On a la recette du scanner atomique à portée de main !

Pour en revenir au journal, comme l'a dit Tim, Hopper a transféré X.O.N. sur le supercalculateur et un soir il a perdu son contrôle. L'IA a électrocuté Alban. Qui s'est retrouvé à l'Hôpital. C'est là qu'il y a rencontré sa future femme. Celle avec qui il aura un an plus une fille nommée...Adèle...Adèle Tim Sita.  
-Pourquoi elle se fait appeler par son deuxième prénom ? demande Jessie qui lisait ce passage...  
Bonne question, effectivement. Personne n'a su y répondre...Louche.

A son retour de l'Hôpital, Sita va apprendre l'existance de X.A.N.A. Savoir qu'Hopper s'obstine à détruire Carthage avec un programme d'apparence aussi dangereuse va l'éloigner de lui. Petit à petit, Sita va se dissimuler dans sa vie normale et être moins régulier dans ses écrits.

La suite du journal est assez tragique en revanche : les évènements rattrapent Alban. Les services secrets retrouvent sa trace en 1994 et kidnappent sa femme. Ils s'en servent de moyen de pression pour qu'il leur donne l'emplacement de Hopper. Pendant des mois, Sita va lutter, et finira par avouer. Mais sa femme ne reviendra pas. Finalement, Sita n'aura plus de nouvelles de Hopper. Et semble abandonner le journal. Mais les dernières pages parlent d'un étrange retour de ses souvenirs en 2001, qui l'ont poussé à voir le supercalculateur de Hopper. Mais il trouvera tout éteint et sans vie. Dans un dernier espoir il ira voir dans son ancienne maison, elle aussi, vide. Que ce soit sa femme comme ses meilleurs amis, tous avaient disparus. Ne restait à Sita que sa fille. Et ses souvenirs. Fin de l'histoire.

-C'est assez bizarre, constate Céleste...Des pans entiers de cette histoire semblent clairs comme de l'eau de roche et d'autres loufoques à tomber par terre.  
-On a quand même la preuve qu'il y a du vrai du coup. Précise Jessie, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'on devrait lui faire confiance.  
-J'aime pas ça, fait James.  
-Moi non plus, j'ajoute, mais force est d'admettre que Jessie à raison : Tim en sais beaucoup, apparemment plus que nous. Et nous offre une solution qui malgré son niveau de délire semble pourtant miraculeusement cohérente. D'autant plus qu'à part prendre apparemment sa vengeance sur le programme qui a détruit la vie de son père et la sienne, je ne vois pas de but à ses actes.  
Silence. Logique non ?

Céleste soupire.  
-En tout cas elle a raison, ce problème nous dépasse...  
-Elle semble être moins dépassée que nous, ajoute Jessie.  
-Bon. Apparemment, commence James, elle est partie pour intégrer le groupe...C'est ça ?  
-Je pense que oui, fais-je. Mais faudra la garder sous surveillance. Elle est louche sur plein de points.  
James semble hésiter un moment puis finalement tranche.  
-Soit.  
-Pour le moment je ne vois pas de raisons de te contredire, fait Céleste.  
-J'approuve. Fait Jessie.  
-Dans ce cas...et bien...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je demande.  
-Ben, on vient pas de décider ? Demande Jessie.  
-Nan, mais je veux dire...Dans l'immédiat.  
Le Macstodonte est calme, la nuit tombe, le grenier s'assombrit.  
-Ben...fait James...En fait, on a rien à faire, X.A.N.A. est calme, et...Tant qu'on a pas percé les mystères de Tim, je pense qu'on a pas de choses à faire, je me trompe ?  
Un peu surpris, on approuve en silence. D'un coup, James se lève.  
-Bon, et bien du coup, s'il n'y a rien à faire, permettez que je m'en aille ?  
-Ben...Heu...Ben ouais vas-y, fait-je.  
-J'y vais aussi, fait Jessie, les parents ont leur cours de danse ce soir, faut que je garde le petit frère.  
-Ah...Oui. Dis-je.  
Les deux s'en vont. Passent la trappe et la referment. On entend leurs pas jusqu'à la porte.

Puis le bruit du Macstodonte redevient la seule chose audible dans le grenier. Je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise, je tourne mon regard vers Céleste. Qui était visiblement en train de me fixer. Et qui ne s'arrête pas. Un peu déstabilisé je me concentre sur le fond de la pièce.  
-Dis-moi, Fred, je peux te poser une question ?  
C'est fou comme son regard a quelque chose de...de...Je sais pas...  
-Vas...Vas-y ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la dernière attaque ?  
-Oh...  
Bien que la réponse soit simple, j'ai bizarrement peine à la donner.  
-Et ben...J'étais un peu...Sous le choc...Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et j'ai vraiment eu peur, je ne sais pas si tu imagine ce que ça fait de se faire brutalement attaquer par une amie sans comprendre...Disons que quand ça s'est terminé, j'avais pas trop envie de replonger dans cette sorte de cauchemar.  
Céleste semble soudain fatiguée, désemparée, plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire, bizarrement j'arrive enfin à mettre mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux verts luisent légèrement dans le grenier dont les contours deviennent difficile à perscevoir. Elle répond doucement :  
-J'imagine...Ça doit surprendre. Je...C'est fou ! Je ne me rappelais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai juste le souvenir d'une grande colère qui ne semblait pas être la mienne, puis une grande lumière blanche...Et un trou noir...  
Du tac au tac je réponds, sans trop savoir ce que je vais dire.  
-C'est vraiment bizarre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment X.A.N.A. s'y est pris, mais il est visiblement très puissant. Faut vraiment qu'on s'en débarrasse avant qu'on ne s'entretue par sa faute.  
Céleste à un léger sursaut.  
-Oui...Faut qu'on y arrive.  
La demoiselle se lève et fait lentement le tour du Macstodonte, pour se diriger vers la trappe. Je la suis des yeux, sans rien dire. Quand elle passe devant ma chaise, elle déclare finalement :  
-Bon...Et bien...Je vais y aller aussi. J'ai du boulot. Tu devrais en avoir aussi d'ailleurs ?  
-Ah…Heu, ben ouais. L'exo de math et le cours d'SVT...  
-Ben...A demain du coup.  
-A demain.  
Elle ouvre la trappe, puis la referme. Son bruit de pas, plus lent et plus léger se dirige jusqu'à la porte. Léger silence, puis elle ouvre, et ferme.

Je me retourne vers mon clavier. Je me sens…Bizarre, comme…libéré d'un poids…Heureux presque…Non…Je suis fatigué, je perds un peu les pédales, allez, à demain, machine de malheurs !

C'est ainsi que je quitte le grenier du Macstodonte à mon tour, je reviens ma chambre et sort mon cahier de SVT. Je m'apprête à lire quand on frappe à ma porte. C'est Lucie.  
-Grand frère ! Tu veux jouer aux échelle et aux serpents ?  
Un peu interloqué je regarde Lucie. Elle tient la boîte dans ses mains et sourit. Innocemment. J'ai la soudaine impression de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas concernée par tout ce qu'il se passe. Qu'elle a encore sa petite vie d'enfant, sans problèmes, sans histoires…Je soupire.  
-Tu veux pas ?  
Surpris par son interprétation je souris.  
-Si, si ! Je finis mes devoirs et j'arrive.

To be continued...  
_


	27. Episode 26 : La Sitadèle de la confrérie

**Vingt-sixième épisode :** La Sitadèle de la confrérie

Quelle heure est il ? 6 heures 50. Qui me l'annonce ? Le réveil. Pourquoi ? Oh zut.

Bon, allez, on se lève, en route pour la galère habituelle. Habits, céréales, messagerie, checked. Je monte au grenier, le Macstodonte n'a pas bougé. Je percute que ça fait un moment qu'il est calme maintenant, pas loin d'une semaine…C'est…Inquiétant.

Je prends le journal et le classeur et les mets dans mon sac. Je redescend, voiture, France-Inter, lycée. Céleste et Jessie m'attendent devant la grille.  
-Salut vieux ! Ça roule ? Fait Jessie, apparemment pas inquiet du tout.  
-Hello Fred, ajoute Céleste, déjà plus tendue.  
-Salut. Ça va. James ?  
-Occupé, fait Jessie avec un sourire.  
-Tim ?  
-Pas vue encore, répond Céleste.  
-Toujours pas d'objections à notre décision d'hier ?  
Les deux font non de la tête.  
-Bon. Ben…On devrait monter, si notre chère petite nouvelle recrue n'a pas dérogée à ses habitudes elle est déjà devant la salle.  
-Oui. C'est vrai. Confirme Jessie. On y va ?  
-Faut bien, fait Céleste.  
Du coup on monte. Effectivement, la dame noire nous attends devant la salle, elle a toujours son air froid et impérial, un petit sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage blanc comme la mort quand elle nous voit arriver.  
-Alors, fait-elle. Apparemment sûre d'elle. Je n'aime pas du tout son air assuré. Céleste non plus à la tête qu'elle fait. Jessie a l'air de regarder la Statue de la Liberté.

Je me racle la gorge.  
-Et bien…  
Le sourire de la demoiselle disparaît, ses traits semblent soudainement se tendre. Ses mains se serrent. Pas si assurée que ça en fait. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête de la froide Adèle…Si elle s'appelle bien Adèle. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui prends le sourire assuré.  
-…Nous avons constaté suffisamment de preuves tangibles pour croire certains morceaux de ton histoire. On y a pas mal réfléchi, et on est d'accord. On accepte ton aide mais sous plusieurs conditions.  
Pour le coup, le stress est carrément palpable sur le visage de Tim.  
-Lesquelles ? Crache-t-elle.  
-Tout d'abord, un point du journal nous a paru suspect.  
-Le fait que mon père m'appelle Adèle tout du long ? Interrompu brutalement, je n'ai d'autre choix que de hausser la tête. Céleste prend un air méfiant, Jessie un air surpris. En face, Tim semble légèrement soulagée.  
-Simple. Parce que je m'appelle Adèle. Mais je déteste mon prénom. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Il a disparu de ma vie en même temps qu'elle. Il n'y a plus que mon père qui m'appelle ainsi aujourd'hui. Mon deuxième prénom a pris sa place dans mon identité. Autre chose ?  
L'air impérial réapparaît sur les traits d'Adèle. Les airs surpris et méfiant de mes deux camarades s'intensifie. Une simple histoire de prénom. Un peu gros, mais pas réfutable pour l'instant. Après tout, Adèle, c'est plus facile à changer que Meuringue. Surtout si on a un deuxième prénom. Moi, mon deuxième prénom c'est Camille alors…  
-Le second point, c'est que, je pense que tous les autres m'appuieront là dessus, on accepte ton aide, mais on ne passe pas sous tes ordres. La confrérie n'a pas de leader, et ça ne changera pas.

C'est en disant ça que je me rends soudainement compte que ce point à préciser m'est venu pendant la nuit et que je n'en ai pas parlé aux autres, je me retourne vers Céleste, qui apparemment approuve. Jessie tire une grimace, apparemment je le choque un peu, mais il ne dit rien.  
Le sourire de Tim s'adoucis.  
-Telles n'étaient pas mes intentions.  
Son visage décrit quelque chose d'étrange, elle a toujours son air froid, mais elle semble…contente…Pas satisfaite comme tout à l'heure, contente. Comme…Comme…Moi qui finis un programme, Céleste qui dessine, Jessie qui viens de se faire réconforter ou James qui a fait sauté sa salle de bain. Un air de joie innocente semble passer l'intense barrière de glace. Pour le coup c'est Céleste qui affiche un air surpris. Elle s'appète à parler quand elle est soudainement interrompue par le prof :  
-Bonjour à tous. Entrez, le cours va commencer.  
Tim semble revenir à la réalité et reprends son air hautain pour entrer dans la salle. Pour ma part, je soupire, m'installe, sort mon cahier et mon crayon et me prépare à me taper le cours.

C'est fou…Mais…Les cours restent les rares morceaux de ma vie qui n'ont pas changé. Même si je continue à rester jeune lycéen, la confrérie, le Macstodonte et X.A.N.A. demandent du temps, de la peur, de l'excitation…Passer en mode lycéen classique est presque reposant…Un peu comme hier…

Ainsi donc on s'est retrouvé à notre table discrète à midi. Avec Tim en supplément. Avec pour voisin un William-Yann interloqué, ce qui ne semble pas déplaire à Jessie. Tim a simplement dis qu'elle avait ses raisons. Je penses qu'on peut compter sur elle pour le tenir à distance. J'espère.  
-Bon. Fait la froide jeune fille, comme vous l'avez compris, on va affronter X.A.N.A. directement sur son terrain. Pour ça il faut construire un scanner au Macstodonte.  
-Ça va demander du matos de fou ! Commente James.  
-Ça va surtout demander qu'on upgrade le Macstodonte, on aura jamais la puissance nécessaire dans l'état où il est.  
-Mais t'avais pas mis le maximum de puissance possible au Macstodonte ? Demande Jessie.  
-Théoriquement on peut encore monter mais j'ai pas les pièces.  
-Ça tombe bien, moi je sais où les trouver, déclare Tim. Et je peux vous montrer ça ce soir, si ça vous intéresse.  
-Ce soir ? Interroge Jessie.  
-C'est où ? Demande James.  
-C'est pas risqué au moins ? Questionne Céleste.  
-Du tout. Réponds Tim. C'est un endroit qui n'est pas sensé exister. Il n'y a que mon père, Tyron et Hopper qui en connaissent l'existence. Mais mon père n'y retourne plus et Tyron et Hopper ont disparu. Du coup, pas de risque.  
-Mais c'est quoi exactement ? Je demande.  
Le sourire satisfait de Tim luit d'une froide lumière sur son visage blanc.  
-Vous verrez bien si vous me suivez.  
Léger silence. Que Céleste fini par rompre.  
-Bon. On se dit devant la grille comme la dernière fois ?  
Léger silence, encore une fois. Cette fois c'est moi qui le romps.  
-Soit.  
-Ok. Fait Jessie tout de suite après.  
-Bon, ça marche, fait James.  
Sur quoi on prend nos plateaux et on les débarrasse. Restart de la journée. Après midi…Info tiens. Ça me rappelle que depuis le temps j'ai un peu oublié l'objectif d'origine de la conception du Macstodonte. Il s'est passé tellement de choses plus grave depuis…C'est plus vraiment un projet, c'est un combat…

-Bien le bonjour, veuillez vous asseoir, alors, je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il vous reste encore quelques semaines pour le projet d'info.  
Bertrand interrompt impunément le prof.  
-M'sieur, on voulait vous dire, on a eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps, les profs nous demandent beaucoup et on a de moins en moins de temps à nous. Du coup, avec notre groupe on pense pas pouvoir terminer le projet à temps.  
Regardez moi ce poltron. Et ça prétend être informaticien hors paire. Remarque, je peux la ramener moi…Bah ! Notre monde virtuel il est fini ! On a juste comme qui dirait un…Imprévu.

C'est quand même une occasion à prendre, je pense pas qu'on se sera débarrassé de X.A.N.A. pour la présentation du projet. Donc bon…Un peu surpris par la demande de Bertrand, le prof semble réfléchir une fraction de seconde puis reprend :  
-Je vois, voyons voir s'il en est de même pour les autres ? Madame Holet, ou en est votre équipe ?  
Marie se tourne timidement vers le prof, visiblement soutenue du regard par ses camarades.  
-On est un peu dans le vague monsieur…On avance pas bien…  
-Je vois. Commente le prof.  
Marie se retourne tout en faisant un clin d'œil discret à James, qui lui rend…Pour l'amour, toutes les occasions sont bonnes visiblement.  
-Monsieur Ruperto ?  
L'intéressé que je connais à peine se tourne vers le prof et prends un petit air de pitié.  
-On est un peu bloqué monsieur.  
-Certes. Monsieur Meuringue ?  
Facile.  
-On est pas mal avancé. Mais on bloque sur un problème assez retord.  
-Bien ! J'en ai assez entendu. Visiblement vous avez du mal à utiliser les cours que je vous ai donné. Vous ne me facilitez décidément pas la tâche. Pour le moment je ne change pas les date. Mais je vais y réfléchir.

Ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, on a espoir d'avoir de la marge, que présenter le projet avec X.A.N.A. sur le Macstodonte risque d'être compliqué. Donc bon, si on arrive à avoir une plus grosse marge voir à faire annuler totalement les projets, ça serait pas mal. Wait and see.

Le cours sur le langage SQL, casse-pieds à souhait, a continué sans grand intérêt. J'ai jamais aimé le SQL. Ce langage servant à concevoir et manipuler les bases de données possède une logique qui diffère un peu de la programmation standard, et j'aime pas ça. D'autant que même si c'est essentiel à l'informatique, je suis pas très fan de bases de données non plus. Mais Bon...Comment ça vous vous en fichez ? Faut que je reprenne l'histoire ? Vous êtes bien casse-pieds ! Je raconte ce que j'ai envie de raconter.

Bref ! Fin de journée. On s'est tous retrouvé à la grille. J'étais descendu avec Jessie et Céleste. James nous a rejoins un peu après, le temps de dire au revoir à sa belle. Quand à Tim, elle s'est évidemment amenée en dernier.  
-Bon, commence-t-elle, on y va ?  
-C'est loin ? Questionne Jessie.  
-Pas du tout. C'est dans une allée perdue du vieux Mans.

Le vieux Mans. Depuis le temps que je connais cette ville, je ne me suis jamais lassé de ce vieux quartier moyenâgeux. Un des rares authentiques en France, aux vieilles rues pavées sombres et étroites où les voitures ne passent pas, avec ses vieilles maisons à colombages d'un autre temps, parfois repeintes de couleurs vives, parfois simples avec leurs couleurs d'origines. Restaurées par endroit et en ruine à d'autres, c'est un peu le croisement des époques, un endroit où le temps semble quelque peu altéré. Où technologies et modernités rencontrent traditions et classicisme.

Le petit labyrinthe de ruelles du vieux Mans s'atteint en longeant la vieille cathédrale de la ville. Particulière d'ailleurs, vieille église romane au coeur gothique, elle est à l'image du lieu qu'elle surplombe, une croisée d'époques. Juste à côté de la grande tour de l'horloge se trouve un grand escalier ou une vieille fontaine lâche son eau dans les airs, c'est la porte de la vieille ville, petit portail du temps que nous empruntons, guidé par la demoiselle qui semble totalement indifférente.

Je suis quelque part assez content d'aller là...Je ne vais pas souvent dans le vieux Mans, j'y allais surtout quand j'étais petit, me promener avec ma famille. C'était un autre temps. Sans problèmes, sans galères. Puis est venue Lucie, puis le collège, le lycée, le boulot qui va avec et même une intelligence artificielle d'un savant emporté par sa colère. Et alors que vous êtes seulement aux portes de ce que certains appellent la vraie vie, vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez plus de temps. Les balades deviennent des souvenirs, ainsi que tout le reste de votre enfance...

-Fred ? Ça va ?  
Retour au présent. Je me tourne, les deux yeux verts de Céleste me regardent d'un air interrogatif. Légère secousse psychologique.  
-Hein ? Heu...Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-T'avais l'air...Songeur, me fait-elle avec un air de malice.  
-Ça fait longtemps que j'étais pas venu ici. Ça me fait bizarre.  
-Moi aussi. Fait-elle. Quand j'étais au collège j'allais souvent dessiner les ruelles et les maisons. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne trouve plus le temps...  
-Une fois, j'ai fait sauter un des pavés avec une petite bombe à pression de ma conception. C'était super drôle, mais après, j'ai pris un sacré savon, fait James à Jessie en rigolant.  
-T'es taré mec ! Commente ce dernier. Moi, le vieux Mans, j'y allais pour jouer avec ma petite bande de copains de l'époque. Comme il y a avait pas de voitures on risquait rien.  
Tim, en tête de groupe, semble soudainement plus hésitante dans sa démarche. Mais elle continue.

On passe un certain nombre de dédales de rues. Je perds un peu sur le chemin et dans ma tête...Finalement Tim s'arrête devant une maison au bout d'une petite rue qui semble vieille et délabrée. La bâtisse s'étire sur deux étages. Elle est assez petite face aux autres maisons de la rue, ce qui la rend assez discrète. On la distingue à peine en arrivant. Son torchis fissuré par endroits est d'un jaune tournant presque à l'orange et les poutres rongées par le temps sont sombres et ternes. Contrairement aux autres maisons, on a l'impression que ce bâtiment ne partage pas la vie et la beauté du quartier. On dirait que la vie y est partie depuis longtemps. Tim s'approche de la vieille porte en bois et cherche dans ces poches. Elle en ressort une vieille clé rouillée qui apparemment passe la serrure, elle ouvre. On entre. Dans un tout petit couloir très sombre, avec deux portes de chaque côté, toutes fermées, et un vieil escalier usé sur le fond. Les toiles d'araignée tapissent tout cet intérieur dont on ne distingue même pas les couleurs. La moisissure a envahis murs, escalier, portes et même les joints des vieux pavés. La couleur d'origine du lieu est difficile à distinguer. En fait, ce lieu a été tellement détruit par les années qu'il en est indescriptible. Une sombre masse pendant du plafond devait à l'origine avoir un rôle de lampe...Sur la droite de l'escalier traîne une commode d'apparence ancienne complètement détruite. Immédiatement après mon entrée arrive à mes narines une odeur similaire à celle de mon grenier. Mais beaucoup plus forte. Ce qui la rends désagréable.

-Baaaaaah ! Fait James. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?  
Les autres regardent un peu autour d'eux, apparemment intrigués. Tim semble hésiter un moment. Puis prends la parole d'un ton moins monocorde qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-Quand mon père est arrivé en France avec Hopper et Tyron, par sécurité ils ont préféré se séparer. Pour plus de sûreté ils ne connaissaient même pas leur emplacement exact. D'après ce qu'on peut lire dans le journal, Hopper et sont labo étaient quelque part à Paris. Quand à mon père, il vivait ici, dans cette petite maison du vieux Mans, avec ma mère et moi. J'aimais...Beaucoup cette maison. Elle n'était pas comme celles des amis que j'avais à l'époque. Elle était ancienne. Elle semblait remplie d'histoires, de fantômes, d'esprits...Quand ma mère a disparu, mon père a fait une grosse déprime et a voulu effacer tout ce qui restait de son ancienne vie. Suite à ça, on a déménagé plusieurs fois, un peu partout, au fil des années je voyais les écoles défiler, sans m'attacher. Puis finalement mon père est revenu dans la banlieue du Mans. Ce retour à la ville où je suis née m'a rappelé la vieille maison que je n'avais pas vu depuis dix ans. Qu'on avait quitté sans que mon père ne m'est jamais expliqué pourquoi. J'ai eu envie de revoir cette vieille maison de mon enfance. J'ai fouillé dans les affaires de mon père et j'ai retrouvé la clé dans un vieux tiroir, et j'y suis retourné. L'endroit avait bien changé...La bâtisse a beaucoup souffert du vide et de la solitude. C'est dans l'ancien bureau de mon père que j'ai retrouvé le journal et le classeur...Et que j'ai découvert la vérité.  
Tim se stoppe. On dirait qu'une émotion qu'elle ne laisse pas transparaître s'empare d'elle, son flot de parole n'a cessé d'accélérer. On la verrait presque chanceler. Elle respire un grand coup et referme son visage, son air glacial réapparaît.  
-A force d'aller et venir ici à mes heures perdues, j'ai découvert une chose que la maison me cachait, et c'est ça qui va certainement nous aider à vaincre X.A.N.A.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande timidement Jessie.  
Tim ne réponds pas et se dirige vers le fond du couloir. Elle sort une nouvelle vieille clé pourrie de sa poche et s'en sert pour ouvrir une porte à peine discernable sous l'escalier. Cela a pour effet de faire voler toute la poussière et les toiles d'araignées dans cet intérieur sombre. Un peu flippant. Jessie en profite pour cracher ces boyaux bruyamment.  
-Saleté de poussière, marmonne-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

La porte donne sur un escalier encore plus sombre que le couloir. Tim sort une torche électrique de son sac.  
-C'est là. Suivez-moi.  
-C'est vraiment pas dangereux, fait James ?  
-Tu veux descendre le premier ? Répond Tim en affichant un sourire vicieux, avec un rire léger. Première fois que je la vois rire. James est plutôt surpris de la réaction, mais ne réponds pas. Jessie produit l'espèce de raclement de quelqu'un qui retient un rire idiot.

Tim affiche un sourire satisfait, allume la lampe de poche et descend en lançant d'un ton étrangement joyeux :  
-Qui n'aime pas X.A.N.A. me suive !  
Surpris par la soudaine émotivité de la demoiselle, ben…On la suit. Fait noir comme dans un four là dedans, et mon dieu que ça sent mauvais…L'escalier semble descendre assez profondément. Plus que dans une cave ordinaire en tout cas, étrange. La descente se fait dans le seul bruit de nos pas raisonnant sur les vieilles marches de pierre. Finalement, je prends James qui est devant moi en pleine poire.  
-Ow ! Achtung Fred ! Tim s'est arrêté.  
-Ouais ben j'y vois nicht là !

J'essaie de regarder par dessus l'épaule de l'allemand disco, Tim est en train de déverrouiller une porte bourrée de cadenas et de codes, qu'elle semble tous posséder. Elle a du faire une razzia dans le bureau de son père…Curieux qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, mais en même temps, s'il a décidé de faire une croix sur tout ce bazar il doit pas s'amuser à faire l'inventaire tout les jours.

Au bout du dixième cadenas, Tim finis par ouvrir la porte. Qui se révèle être épaisse comme un sas de station spatiale. De l'autre côté apparaît une vive lumière. La pièce qui se trouve derrière a encore l'électricité ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binze ? Tim entre dans la pièces, suivie par chacun d'entre nous, avant même le temps qu'on est le temps d'analyser la demoiselle reprend de ce ton étrangement amusé :  
-Confrérie du Macstodonte, bienvenue dans le laboratoire du concepteur du scanner de virtualisation atomique !  
Assez étrange la Adèle…Si elle a toujours un air assez sérieux elle n'est plus froide, la joie se lis sur son visage.

Je balade mes yeux dans la pièce. Elle est d'une taille moyenne, toute carrelée de blanc, éclairée par de longs néons, nettement moins poussiéreuse que le reste de la maison. Stérile à l'origine je suppose. Les quatre murs sont cerclés de plans de travails bourrés de fioles, de tubes et même de circuits et de cartes en tout genre, on croit même voir des piles en tout genre, des générateurs. Au centre se trouve une grande table ou le bazar est encore plus grand. De la paperasse, des produits, des circuits, même des tripes dans du formol…Wow. Il avait la folie du labo l'Alban Sita…  
-C'est monstrueux, fait Céleste, comment ton père à pu construire tout ça ?  
-La pièce est en fait dans une ancienne carrière archéologique, le Mans en est plein. Elle semble être alimenté par une batterie très puissante, de ce que dit le journal c'est une pile nucléaire. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où mon père a récupéré tout ça…Son boulot peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pièce n'a servi qu'à une chose, le scanner.  
-Incroyable, commente James, on a de quoi rentrer dans Lautriv…J'aurai jamais cru.  
Jessie ne dis rien…Les objets semblent amplifier ses yeux de pastèque.

Je fais un peu le tour des pièces et inspecte le matériel. Je reconnais certaines des expériences décrites dans le classeur, ce qui me rappelle que j'ai tout bonnement oublié de le rendre à Tim…Je le sors de mon sac et tente d'identifier tout ce qui se trouve devant moi. Bien que le bazar retrouve les tables, on suis les expériences d'Alban avec une certaine facilité : les expériences se suivent de gauche à droite sur la plupart des tables.

-Bon ! Commence Tim, comment on s'y prend ?  
-On a deux principaux problèmes. Trouver de quoi construire le scanner et upgrader le Macstodonte, récapitule James.  
-De ce que je sais, répond Tim, les prototypes de scanners sont dans le laboratoire de Hopper, on va devoir récupérer des pièces détachées et trouver un logement pour les circuits. Ça doit être hermétique.  
-Une chambre hermétique ? Répète Jessie.  
-Oui, il doit y avoir le moins de changement moléculaire possible.  
-Comme un frigo par exemple ? Demande Céleste.  
-Ça peut le faire, mais ça dépens du modèle.  
-Il y en a un dans le grenier de Fred, commente la demoiselle, on pourra voir s'il convient.  
Je ne saurai pas trop dire pourquoi mais je n'approuve pas l'idée…  
-Hé les gens ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé des circuits de scanner ! Fait James de l'autre bout de la pièce, quelqu'un peut me passer le classeur que j'identifie ça ?  
-J'arrive.  
Je rejoins James qui se tient devant d'immenses cartes électroniques posées contre un mur bourrées à mort de composants apparemment soudés à la main. Comme de gigantesques cartes d'ordinateur des années 1980. Elle doit faire environ 1 mètre 90 de haut sur 50 cm de large. Se trouve aussi sur ces cartes des sortes de rails sur lesquels semblent circuler ce qui ressemble à un mélange de puissants photocapteurs et de laser à capacité destructrices. En regardant mieux je constate que ces grandes plaques sont en fait constituées de plusieurs cartes de la taille d'une carte mère de G5 emboîtées les unes dans les autres.  
-Je crois que je vois ce que c'est. Attends.  
Je fouille dans le classeur et finis effectivement par retrouver.  
-C'est le troisième prototype de scanner de Sita. Le premier à avoir fonctionné. Il commence par lancer une analyse moléculaire au rayons T puis transforme le corps en ensemble de photons stockés par un supercalculateur quantique par ce qui semble être une fission nucléaire. Il n'est pas bien différent du scanner final construit chez Hopper, mais il est apparemment plus lent et plus dur à configurer.  
-Bah, on va pas faire les difficile sur un scanner atomique !  
-Non. Je sais pas si les circuits fonctionnent encore, faudra tout vérifier…  
-Ouais, mais c'est adaptable au Macstodonte tu penses ?  
-Pas avec l'architecture actuelle. Faudra soit modifier le Macstodonte, soit modifier le scanner, mais vu le niveau d'électronique du scanner, je pense pas qu'on arrivera à le trafiquer.  
-Meuringue ! Viens voir par là, me fait Tim.  
Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça. J'arrive en grommelant.  
-J'ai retrouvé ça dans un des placards, je penses que ça peut t'aider.  
Tim me tends une boîte assez bizarre, noire, très similaire à une valise de mafieux. En fait il semble que ça soit une valise de mafieux à laquelle les poignées ont été retirées et dans laquelle plusieurs trous ont été percés. Ce sont des ports, quatre ports d'alimentation secteur, plusieurs ports séries apparemment customisés et…Un port SCSI externe, wow, ça date pas d'hier ce truc.  
-C'est quoi au juste ?  
-Mach 2. Fait la demoiselle de son air mystérieux.

Mach 2. Je connais ce nom.  
-James ! Le classeur !  
-C'est Céleste qui l'a.  
-Céleste ! Le classeur s'il te plait.  
-L'ai passé à Jessie.  
-Jessie ! Classeur !  
-Chef ! Oui chef !  
Et avec un air solennellement débile, le pote m'apporte le classeur. Je cherche un moment dedans et retrouve.

Mach 2 est un vieux calculateur quantique de Hopper, il l'a offert à Sita quand ils bossaient sur Carthage. Il est d'une capacité moyenne et possède une vitesse de calcul légèrement plus rapide que l'IBM Power. Soit environ 10 fois plus puissant que le Macstodonte, mais les résultats sont difficilement comparables car la méthode de calcul est totalement différente. Cependant, l'avantage du Mach 2 est qu'il possède dans ses circuits un interpréteur binaire, la machine doit être commandée par un terminal à transistors binaires via le port SCSI pour fonctionner. Exactement ce qu'il faut ! On peut stocker les êtres virtuels sur Mach 2 qui enverrait les instructions au Macstodonte au sujet de la prise de décision des êtres virtuels, tandis que le Macstodonte se contenterai des calculs du moteur physique et de l'intégrité du monde. Voyons voir ce que je peux faire, heureusement que j'ai toujours mes outils sur moi !

Je sors l'iBook de mon sac ainsi qu'un adaptateur FireWire/SCSI. Je branche le tout et tente de trouver comment on allume Mach 2. Selon le classeur le bouton se trouve à l'intérieur. Il faut donc l'ouvrir. Mais la valise est codée.  
-T'as pas un stéthoscope Tim ?  
-Ça se trouve, fait-elle.  
-Tiens, y en a un là, fait Céleste.  
-Ok. Merci.  
Technique de base du voleur : ouvrir un cadenas à code. Prendre un stéthoscope et écouter le bruit des engrenages quand on tourne un chiffre, lorsqu'il y a un léger « tic », c'est que c'est la bonne combinaison. Ici donc c'est 881 001.

La valise s'ouvre, les circuits sont beaux à voir. Les circuits quantiques n'ont rien à voir avec les circuits binaires. Ils brillent de reflets polarisés. En l'occurrence ici, les cartes sont noires avec des reflets bleutés avec des filaments aux éclats orange qui doivent luire quand le calculateur est allumé. Je repère le bouton d'allumage. Après avoir branché l'ordinateur quantique à ses quatre prise (ça dois bouffer en énergie ce machin…), je l'allume. Le bruit qu'il émet est assez étrange…On dirait le bruit d'un vieux néon en fin de vie. Je branche le MacBook et tente d'initier le périphérique…Sans résultat, va falloir programmer tous les Drivers…

-Bon…Ben on a du pain sur la planche !

To be continued…  
_


	28. Episode 27 : Scanner, Mach 2, et XANA

**Vingt-septième épisode :** Scanner, Mach 2, et X.A.N.A., la revanche du retour.

-Voilà le troisième voyage !  
-Cool ! Il manquait une carte au circuit annexe du scan !

Ça fait trois jours qu'après le lycée, on s'occupe de notre fameux scanner. Jessie et Céleste récupèrent et transfèrent les pièces du labo vers le grenier. Une fois qu'elles arrivent ici, James et Tim se chargent de les réassembler dans le vieux frigo de mes parents. On a bien inspecté le grenier de fond en comble, c'est le seul objet répondant à tous les critères possible pour abriter un scanner. James se charge de ressouder et de réparer les circuits tandis que Tim inspecte leur fonctionnement, et fait quelques tests. Histoire de mesurer les risques. Quand à moi, j'ai récupéré Mach 2. Que je tente bêtement de faire marcher. Pour éventuellement l'intégrer au Macstodonte. On a retrouvé dans le labo deux grosses alimentations à batteries se chargeant sur le secteur, visiblement destinées au calculateur quantique, elles permettent de le faire tourner à pleine puissance en limitant la consommation électrique. Elles se rechargent lentement quand le calculateur est éteint et ont une autonomie d'une dizaine d'heures.

Compliqué de faire marcher ce truc quantique. D'après le classeur son terminal binaire d'origine était un Amiga 1000 upgradé avec un adaptateur SCSI. Le calculateur a donc été configuré pour fonctionner avec cette machine. Seulement, l'architecture d'un Amiga 1000 est antique. Plus aucun ordinateur ne fonctionne comme ça désormais. Fort heureusement, j'ai le Commodore. Qui a été fait par la même boîte mais qui est un peu plus ancien. Il était capable de comprendre le protocole SCSI avec un multiplexeur mais pour les disques durs. En charcutant un peu la ROM centrale et les circuits du multiplexeur il y a peut-être le moyen de faire quelque chose…Oh…Remarque, je me complique la vie. Le G4 comprend le SCSI 2. En faisant jouer les convertisseurs et avec un émulateur il y a peut-être moyen de reproduire le comportement d'un Amiga 1000, sachant que l'Amiga possédait un Motorola 68k et que le PowerPC du G4 est en mesure d'émuler à bas niveau ce jeu d'instructions ça peut se faire. Cela dit, le Commodore pourra toujours servir de terminal direct. A retenir. Bon. Théorie avancée, on passe à la pratique.

Après l'avoir éteint, j'ouvre le G4 numéro 1 du Macstodonte et y insert une vieille carte SCSI. Je visse ensuite un vieux câble à l'arrière que je relie au bus universel du convertisseur B. Et je redirige un nouveau câble vers le port SCSI de Mach 2. Je visse le tout et configure les numéros de ports. Sur le SCSI ça se fait manuellement, en actionnant des compteurs numériques. Faut d'ailleurs faire bien attention à ce que deux machines n'aient pas le même numéro. Mach 2 prendra le numéro 2 et le G4 est paramétré sur le 1. Ça roule.

Pendant que je fais ça, les autres réfléchissent sur le scanner. James sort un circuit de la pile que viennent de ramener Jessie et Céleste.  
-Tim, c'est quel circuit celui-là ?  
Tim a le nez dans le classeur. Elle a mis ses lunettes de repos. Des lunettes rondes un peu moins grandes que les miennes à grosses montures noires. Style années 70. Si de loin elles paraissent assez ridicules, force est d'admettre que leur couleur crée un gros contraste avec le visage blanc de la demoiselle. Ce qui a pour effet de mettre ses yeux verts en valeur. Cependant, elle prétend ne pas supporter ces deux hublots et ne les porte que quand elle a vraiment mal à la tête.  
-Montre ? Réponds-elle. James s'exécute. La froide impératrice tourne les pages du classeurs et fini par retrouver le schémas du circuit.  
-Circuit B12, convertisseur électromagnétique 20. Doit être relié au B11 et C23.  
-Ok. Alors…  
James prend un tournevis et un fer à souder, et commence l'opération.  
-Ah merde, le condo 230 a éclaté. Décidément, ces circuits sont plus tout jeunes. Alors, c'est un céramique 12 farads. Ok, m'en reste.  
L'allemand disco dessoude le condensateur mort avec habitude et ressoude son remplaçant tout aussi vite.  
-Vala ! Bon, B11 et C23, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais, répond la binoclarde d'un ton monocorde.

Mine de rien on avance très vite. D'ici quelques jours l'upgrade devrait être bouclée, pourrons alors commencer les premiers tests. Ça promet d'être impressionnant.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, vous qui ne faites qu'écouter mon histoire, qui pour vous n'est qu'une fiction apparente, mais l'impatience de la situation est indescriptible…Tellement de sensations qui se mélangent. L'envie de voir ce que donne la virtualisation, la folle envie de tester, la réalisation d'une sorte de rêve, la sensation de puissance que procure ce pur dépassement de la réalité…

Transporter quelqu'un dans un monde virtuel. Même dans notre époque actuelle bourrée de technologie, ça paraît incroyable. Pourtant un groupe de savants l'a fait il y a une dizaine d'années…Et on est en train de suivre leurs traces. Même si c'est pour combattre certainement le pire programme informatique du monde et que les risques sont énormes, je ne cache pas une certaine excitation. Autant que dans la conception de Lautriv il y a quelques jours.

-Ça roule vieux ? Tu t'en sors avec tous tes machins trucs chouettes ?  
Jessie a apparemment ramené toutes les pièces dont a besoin James et en profite pour venir me donner un coup de main au sens plutôt moral du terme.  
-Pour l'instant ça va. Je viens de trouver une configuration qui pourra me permettre de commander Mach 2 depuis le Macstodonte, je teste.  
-Ah. Cool ! Fait le lunaire qui n'a pas l'air de dire ça en connaissance de cause…  
Je démarre Mach 2 et retourne au clavier du Macstodonte, je rentre la commande dans le terminal.

Fred MasterG5 from Macstodonte# IDRequest G4.1[SCSI2]

Le G5 Maître répond par son curseur de chargement, le G4 relié à Mach 2 sort de veille. Pendant quelques secondes je me dis que le transfert ne fonctionne pas. Puis soudain le bruit de néon de Mach 2 s'intensifie et monte en fréquence, comme le réacteur d'un avion qui décolle. Les circuits semblent luire de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur de la valise. L'engin fini par devenir plus bruyant que les six PowerMac du Macstodonte. James et Tim se tournent vers le bureau d'un air étonné. Jessie semble effrayé par l'engin et a un mouvement de recul.

Le bruit et la lumière de Mach 2 croissent de manière exponentielle quand soudain un immense arc électrique jaillis de la bête suivi directement par un gros flash comme la fois où mon prof de physique s'était gourré dans les dosages de sa réaction d'oxyde de fer. Le grenier devient totalement blanc pendant une fraction de secondes, ponctué d'un son similaire à celui d'un violent coup de vent mêlé à une explosion énergétique. Et tout aussi rapidement, son et lumière s'évaporent d'un coup, laissant place au simple bruit de néon faiblard et au grondement du Macstodonte. Les circuits noirs bleutés brillent d'un éclat orange similaire à celui du vieux spot du grenier.

Le temps que mes yeux oublient la violence qu'ils ont pris en pleine poire (et encore, moi je les avait pas écarquillé comme Jessie qui maintenant pleure comme une madeleine), le calculateur quantique émet un dernier bruit similaire à une dépressurisation. Une légère fumée blanche émane de l'intérieur de la boîte qui se pare d'une légère couche de ce qui semble être du givre. Pour avoir vu ce genre de réaction en physique, j'en déduis que l'engin est refroidi à l'azote liquide.

-Oh punaise, se plaint Jessie qui masse ses pauvres mirettes, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu Fred ?  
-Apparemment les circuits quantiques se sont repolarisés. Comme ils n'ont pas fait ça depuis un bail ça doit expliquer l'option Michael Bay au démarrage.  
-C'ETAIT GENIAL ! On peut la refaire ? s'exclame James avec des yeux rouges comme des tomates (ouais, pastèques pour Jessie, tomates pour James. Je fais dans le fruits et légumes).  
-Malade, marmonne Tim qui retire ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.  
-Tssssss…Fait-je en me retournant vers l'écran principal du Macstodonte. Le terminal est porteur de bonnes nouvelles :

IDRequest sended : G4.1[SCSI2] = Mach2[quanticComputer]

Ok. Non seulement j'ai réussi à remettre Mach2 en état de marche, mais en plus, j'ai réussi à le mettre en communication avec le Macstodonte. Nickel chrome.  
-Bon, et ben je crois que pour le Macstodonte le plus gros est fait. Reste à configurer Mach 2 puis implanter le scanner.  
-Génial ! Déclare Céleste qui remonte une dernière carte électronique à travers la trappe.  
-Oh ! Génial demoiselle, commente James en la voyant, il me fallait absolument celle-là !  
Difficile de savoir si James parle de cartes électroniques ou de cartes à collectionner. Le psycho en puissance prend gentiment la carte à sa charmante factrice et reprend son fer à souder avec un sourire narquois. Visiblement, il s'amuse comme un fou. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis impatient de voir le scanner fonctionner je pense.

On a continué à bricoler comme ça pendant quelques heures quand d'un coup un nouvel arc électrique vient nous interrompre. Sauf qu'il ne vient pas de Mach 2 mais du Macstodonte cette fois. Facile d'en deviner l'auteur du coup. Je fais le raisonnement très vite mais tout se déroule à une vitesse telle que j'ai le temps de prévenir personne. Un éclair fonce sur James qui reste tétanisé pendant quelques secondes. Jessie et Tim font un bond en arrière. Céleste fait tomber le circuit qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Pendant quelques secondes le silence se fait, on est tous devant un James immobile. Puis une lueur apparaît brillamment dans ces yeux qui changent totalement d'aspect. Le Macstodonte se met à faire son plus violent bruit d'avion et sur la console principale apparaissent les écritures rouges que je redoutais. James tend lentement le bras en direction de Jessie, qui apparemment essaie d'interpréter le geste. La terreur prend le contrôle de mon esprit :  
-JESSIE ! Il est possédé par X.A.N.A. ! A terre !  
-Quoi ? Fait l'intéressé dont la mécanique peine à comprendre.  
Tim se lève assez violemment et saute sur Jessie. Dans une étreinte assez serrée, Adèle plaque le lunaire au sol. Juste à tant, un arc électrique passe juste au dessus de leurs cheveux et part ricocher contre le frigo/scanner. Apparemment déçu d'avoir manqué sa cible, James affiche une expression terrifiante. Il adapte sa visée et envoie un nouvel éclair sur le lunaire et la froide jeune fille étalés l'un sur l'autre. Cette fois ils ne parviennent pas à éviter l'arc, qui les touche de plein fouet.

La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux est un véritable choc. Tim et Jessie entourés d'éclairs hurlent et se tordent de douleur sous les yeux de James qui affiche un sourire démoniaque dans son sens le plus littéral possible. Un sourire qui n'a vraiment plus rien d'humain. Avec dans les yeux toujours ce symbole étrange. La pièce est totalement envahie par la lumière des éclairs et leur violent raclements électriques, on distingue à peine ce qu'il se passe. Je cherche un truc à faire sauf que je me rends compte d'un détail potentiellement problématique. Mon corps ne répond pas. Il ne fait que trembler violemment. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front. Je suis mort de peur. Impuissant face à cette horrible situation. Je perds de plus en plus ma vision face aux flashs des arcs, mes yeux déjà fatigués par l'allumage de Mach 2. Des taches bleues se mettent à me voiler la vue, qui floute de plus en plus. Mais j'entends encore les hurlements qui me déchirent les oreilles. Paralysé par la peur, je ne fais rien.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps je reste bloqué comme ça, pas longtemps je pense même si j'ai l'affreuse impression de voir ce moment horrible s'éterniser. Je reprends quelque peu le contrôle quand je vois une tache noire apparaître au milieu du blanc. Je laisse mes yeux refocaliser et je vois Céleste, juste derrière James, qui, hésitante, tiens le clavier du G5 dans les mains. A la manière…D'une batte de baseball…Ouille.

BLAM !

Tout s'arrête d'un coup. James s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, dans les pommes. Idem pour Jessie et Tim. Céleste regarde James par terre d'un air ébahi. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cet effet.  
-Hem…Je savais pas que je pouvais taper aussi fort. Fait-elle d'un sourire légèrement timide.  
-Je pense pas qu'il t'en voudra, répond-je humoristiquement.  
-Tu crois ? Répond Céleste en riant pour de bon.  
Le silence se fait dans le grenier. Céleste repose le clavier sur le bureau. Le Macstodonte s'est calmé. Rassuré je place un bref coup d'œil à l'écran principal et…Je constate que la console tourne toujours…  
-C'est quand même pas si dur que ça de se débarrasser du contrôle de X.A.N.A. fait Céleste de son air décontracté, pourquoi tu as galéré la dernière fois, tu hésitais à me passer sur le corps ?  
C'est à ce moment si qu'elle se retourne vers moi et que son expression change totalement, vu que la mienne ne doit pas être rassurante.  
-Il se passe quelque chose ?  
-C'est pas terminé.  
A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que je me jette sur le clavier et commence l'initialisation de l'inhibition de la mémoire. Ce parce que j'ai vu ces lignes sur l'écran.

Xanatification process : crashed - unknown exception, invalid kernel access.  
Xana G4.1 from Macstodonte : restarting Xanatification process  
Loading parameters…

X.A.N.A. tente de relancer son programme. Il a toujours son accès mémoire, faut que je le stoppe ! Vite, les pleins pouvoirs ! Je me connecte en tant que superadministrateur et m'apprête à lancer mon véto. Je tape les commandes à une vitesse vertigineuse, sauf que je fais des fautes de frappes tous les deux mots, ce qui me ralentis quelque peu. Faut que je me reprenne. Allez, hop ! On coupe les accès RAM au G4 numéro 1 !

Operation cancelled by user X.A.N.A.

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop simple, faut que j'aille repérer le programme sur les canaux et tous supprimer manuellement.

-Céleste ! La réglette du circuit principal, mets la à 25 ! Vite !  
Céleste s'exécute aussi vite que je me suis rué sur le Macstodonte. Je rentre les commandes. Du plus vite que je peux, je ne sais pas combien de temps met la xanatification à se lancer, mais j'ai pas envie de savoir. Malheureusement, la procédure pour stopper un programme qu'on n'a pas lancé est relativement longue sur le Macstodonte, même en tant que superadmin. Mais on s'accroche. Tiens ? Je saigne encore du nez. On s'en fiche ! Vite ! Le programme utilise le canal 37 ! Localisé, deux trois codes à craquer, un mot de passe et j'y suis !

Xana G4.1 from Macstodonte : Activating FireVault

-Oh nan…nan nan nan nan nan…  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Céleste.  
-X.A.N.A. est en train d'activer les pare-feu. Il veut verrouiller le Macstodonte !  
-Mais t'es superadmin ! Tu peux le déverrouiller, non ?  
-Oui, mais il me faut le code de déverrouillage, et vu la RAM disponible ça va prendre des plombes de le craquer…Si seulement j'avais plus de puissance machine…  
Attendez une minute…Plus de puissance machine, j'en ai.

Je sors le Commodore de son placard, avec son multiplexeur et un dédoubleur SCSI. Je branche le tout à Mach 2 en mode précipité. Puis je relis le Commodore à l'écran.  
-Céleste, visses les prises et met le cadran du multiplexeur à 3 !  
-Reçu.

J'allume le Commodore et amorce l'interface SCSI. Dieux soit loué c'est plutôt rapide. Je commence à envoyer une requête d'initialisation à Mach 2. Je tâtonne un peu sur le langage. Réfléchis, si ce truc fonctionnait avec un Amiga 1000 il doit avoir le même langage. Allez, on essaie.

Ouf. Ça marche.

Je programme l'algorithme de Brute Force, du plus vite que je peux et dirige la commande sur le G4. Mach 2 s'exécute et…affiche successful même pas une seconde après. Surpris d'une réponse aussi rapide je regarde la console du G5 Maître.

Fred MasterG5 from Macstodonte# FireVault Desactivated.

Bah ça…Rapide le calculateur quantique. Du coup je termine ma procédure d'inhibition. J'y parviens sans trop de soucis. C'est pile quand la console m'affiche que le Xanatification process a été quitté et n'a plus d'accès RAM que je me rend compte de l'état où je suis : j'ai les mains qui brûlent, le visage trempé de sang, les yeux exorbités et j'ai…Très mal à la tête. Je regarde l'heure des différentes commandes. La Xanatification a mis 40 minutes à démarrer (c'est visiblement un très gros programme qui n'est pas optimisé pour le Macstodonte), a fonctionné une minute et a tenté de redémarrer pendant…5 minutes. Wow. J'ai explosé tous mes records. 5 minutes pour stopper X.A.N.A.

Céleste me fixe depuis les circuits. Visiblement étonnée.  
-C'est fini ?  
-Je crois bien cette fois.  
-Punaise…Ça a été rapide. Ça va ?  
-J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire.  
Je prend un mouchoir et m'essuie le nez. Soudain j'entends qu'on bouge derrière moi, Jessie se réveille. Il regarde silencieusement et regarde autour de lui. Et il se rend soudainement compte qu'il est enlacé par Tim inconsciente. Le lunaire devient plus rouge qu'une éclipse de son astre et fait un bond de trois mètres pour se retrouver debout.  
-Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-T'as pris un petit coup de foudre, je fais.  
Jessie regarde Tim, toujours inconsciente.  
-Sérieux ?  
-Peut-être pas dans le sens où tu l'entends fait Céleste en rigolant.  
Jessie affiche sa mine paumée des grands jours.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, James et Tim finissent par ressortir de chez les morts. Apparemment sans trop de séquelles, une grosse bosse pour James du coup. Qui effectivement n'en veut pas trop à Céleste. Comprenant la nécessité du geste. On parle de l'attaque un moment. Très vite arrive un détail troublant soulevé par Jessie :  
-Dites, vous la trouvez pas bizarre cette attaque ?  
-Ben…Je sais pas…Fait James, je l'ai trouvée très désagréable surtout.  
-Oui, mais…X.A.N.A. n'a pas envoyé de décharges, il n'a cherché qu'à s'en prendre à nous directement.  
Moment de réflexion. Je réponds :  
-Effectivement. C'est étrange, faudra que je regarde les logs pour voir ce qu'il s'est précisément passé. Que pour le coup, les plans de X.A.N.A. paraissent de plus en plus bizarres.

Gros blanc. Relancé par Jessie.

-Bon ! En attendant, on le finit ce scanner ?

To be continued...  
_


	29. Episode 28 : Changement brutal

**Vingt-huitième épisode :** Changement brutal

Nous y sommes. Ça y est. Après une bonne semaine de préparation, le scanner est prêt à fonctionner. J'ai réussi à stabiliser la symbiose Macstodonte/Mach 2, et j'ai tout configuré pour les tests. Malheureusement…Après ça, j'ai aussi décodé le peu que j'avais du code et des logs de X.A.N.A. Les nouvelles sont très mauvaises. J'ai donc convoqué toute la confrérie au grenier. Les plans vont changer.

-Bien. Fait-je après m'être raclé la gorge, en mode colonel américain, j'ai réussi à comprendre les intentions de X.A.N.A., et…C'est très très mauvais.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en gros ? Demande Céleste.  
-Depuis qu'il s'est échappé de son supercalculateur, X.A.N.A. suit ce qui semble être un plan programmé déformé. Les infos sont très étranges, il semble que partie programmées par un humain et par une machine se mélangent, quoi qu'il en soit, le but de X.A.N.A. est de créer des Replika. Cela devait sans doute être une des possibilités d'attaque du projet Carthage. L'IA a apparemment eu beaucoup de mal à s'échapper de chez Hopper. Et dés qu'elle a réussi, elle n'a pas eu le temps de préparer de configuration réseau stable. Pour ne pas purement et simplement être détruit par un routeur, elle est allée sur la machine puissante la plus proche à proximité réseau. Machine qui par un malheureux hasard s'avère être le Macstodonte. Sur lequel il a créé le premier Replika. Mais d'un point de vu virtuel, X.A.N.A. s'est retrouvé une nouvelle fois bloqué sur le Macstodonte, vu qu'on l'a très vite repéré et qu'il n'a pas pu prendre le contrôle réseau de la machine. Alors il a envoyé ses spectres pour tenter d'infecter un autre supercalculateur, et créer ainsi un second Replika, dans l'espoir apparent d'en créer de plus en plus.  
Je marque une pause.  
-Et ? Insiste James.  
-Il a réussi.  
Choc.  
-Lors de la grosse attaque où il est passé admin, James a eu des difficultés à amorcer la bombe. Au final, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est produit. Mais une décharge est passée.  
-Merde…Susurre l'allemand disco, atterré.  
-Les objectifs de X.A.N.A. ont donc changé à notre égard. Il possède désormais au moins deux Replika. Son nouveau but : détruire leurs occupants, afin d'avoir les mains libres. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il cherche à faire. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.  
Long silence.  
-Mais…Du coup, fait Jessie, on a plus moyen de le supprimer ?  
-Non. Du moins, pas comme on l'avait prévu : si on le vire du Macstodonte il aura son autre Replika comme bastion.  
-Dans ce cas, ose Céleste, nous avons échoué non ? Pour notre sécurité, ne serait-il mieux de ne pas débrancher le Macstodonte ?  
Evidemment que cette idée se profilerai. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. On a tellement donné dans ce projet…  
-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop. X.A.N.A. sera toujours en mesure de nous attaquer si on l'éteint je pense. Mais il nous attaquait pour garder Replika One. Mais maintenant qu'il dispose d'un second Replika, je pense qu'il n'a pas de raisons de s'en prendre à nous.  
-Dans ce cas, répond Céleste, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de couper cette machine infernale.  
-Et vous laisserez l'IA se balader ainsi librement ? Demande Tim d'un air piquant et brutal.  
La réplique a bien touché la cible, les autres regardent tous Tim d'un air embarrassé. Céleste fini par tenter la diplomatie :  
-Ecoute Tim, on comprend tout à fait le danger que représente X.A.N.A., et justement, on n'est pas de taille à lutter contre lui. Garder le Macstodonte allumé c'est mettre nos vies en danger. Si on a plus moyen de détruire X.A.N.A., je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser quelqu'un d'autre de plus compétant s'en charger.  
-Et vous comptez trouver quelqu'un qui s'en chargera ? Lance Tim, menaçante.  
-On peut toujours prévenir les autorités, répond James sur la défensive.  
-Parce que vous pensez qu'ils vous prendront au sérieux ? C'est déjà pas banal d'avoir un supercalculateur, mais alors un avec un programme conscient aux manettes c'est juste de la fabulation. D'autant que je vous rappelle que si vous connaissez bien X.A.N.A., vous savez qu'il est largement capable de se faire disparaître histoire qu'on ne le repère pas.  
Pour le coup elle a raison. On a mis un temps fou à comprendre qu'on avait une IA sur le Macstodonte et j'ai utilisé des techniques très poussées que peu de gens connaissent. Faudrait mettre au moins le MI6 sur le coup pour que le programme se fasse repérer.

Quoi ? D'où je connais de telles techniques de hacking ? Oh…Ça serait un petit peu long à raconter. Disons simplement que je tiens ça d'un informaticien hors norme…Bah tiens justement.

-Je connais peut-être quelqu'un pour nous tirer de là…  
Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?  
-Et c'est qui ? Demande James.  
-Mon oncle. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris en info. S'il y a une de mes connaissances qui en sait plus que moi, c'est lui. Il aura peut-être une solution.  
-Pourquoi t'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? Me fait Céleste.  
-Figure toi que c'est justement ce que je me demande.  
-Et il te prendra au sérieux ton oncle ? Demande sarcastiquement Tim.  
-Mon oncle a une entière confiance en moi.  
L'idée ne semble pas enchanter de la toute la demoiselle, mais ne semble pas trouver d'argument contre.  
-On le contacte du coup ? Demande Jessie.  
-Actuellement il doit travailler, son portable doit être éteint et je n'ai pas le numéro de son bureau…Ce soir donc.

Du coup, la fin de l'après midi est passée. On a donc éteint et débranché le Macstodonte, mais on n'a pas eu le cœur de le démonter pour le moment. Les réactions étaient assez dures à percevoir, tout le monde affichait un air neutre, mais je ne pense pas que la joie se cachait dans les cœurs. Il faudra peut-être rapporter tout le matos au labo de Sita…

C'est très bizarre de ne pas avoir de choses à faire de l'après-midi. Je n'ai fait qu'un Galactic Battle en solo et sans saveur sur le G5 Maître, seule machine restée opérationnelle, mais déconnectée des circuits. Puis j'ai assez vite quitté mon grenier pour boucler mes devoirs sur l'iBook. Après midi fade, solitaire. Durant laquelle mes parents ont travaillé et Lucie a joué à la poupée, exactement comme d'habitude.

Puis est venu 6 heures du soir, j'ai donc pris mon téléphone après l'avoir cherché une demi-heure, et j'ai appelé le portable…Mais je suis tombé sur la messagerie, j'ai donc tenté le fixe, messagerie aussi. Le bureau ? Il était parti. Embêtant ça…Que faire du coup ? Bah…Prévenir les autres, et attendre, c'est la seule option.

Je suis remonté voir l'épave du Macstodonte pour envoyer mon bilan depuis le G5. Les réponses se sont succédées. Mais étaient similaire, faut que ça se fasse le plus vite possible.

La conversation ne s'est pas éternisée. Il y avait un certain malaise dans le groupe, j'ai coupé le G5 assez vite et je suis redescendu dans ma chambre, je me suis allongé sur mon lit.

C'est donc ainsi que s'est fini la journée. Dans l'incertitude. Que doit on faire à présent ? Est-ce qu'on a fait le bon choix ? Pour le moment je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour le savoir. Personnellement, je n'avais pas envie d'éteindre le Macstodonte, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement pour la destruction de X.A.N.A. A vrai dire, je ne saurai dire vraiment pourquoi…

Je ne saurai dire exactement combien de temps j'ai réfléchis à la question avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

6 heures…50 minutes…0 secondes…Bip bip…Bip bip…Bip bip…Clac. Le grand silence. Silence du matin. Il y a des jours où il est plus pesant que d'autres. Je me lève lourdement et ouvre l'iBook. Pas de mails. Je descends prendre les céréales, la famille est silencieuse. Fatiguée. Rien n'a percé la morosité ambiante jusqu'au lycée. Mon oncle ne répond toujours pas au téléphone au passage, j'ai tenté avant de partir.

Le Jeudi matin, c'est cours d'Allemand, heures particulière. Pour le coup j'ai jamais été bon en Allemand. J'ai des résultats tout justes convenables. Mais faut dire que je n'aime pas cette langue, je l'ai juste prise histoire de ne pas être dans les brelles d'espagnol. Jessie, lui, n'a pas fait ce choix. James n'avait évidemment pas envie de se compliquer la vie, et ne rechigne pas devant ces heures de sieste supplémentaire. Quand à Céleste, elle a semble-t-il, fait le choix pour les mêmes raisons que moi, mais est bien plus studieuse. Tout comme Tim.

La professeure d'Allemand, Margrit Lehrer, d'origine bavaroise et au physique très typé de cette région (Assez ronde et tracée, cheveux châtains, yeux verts), prend la parole de son accent encore plus prononcé que celui de James.  
-Also, Je tiens à vous rappeler que dans le cadre de l'échange franco-allemand de cette année, les étudiants ayant fais le voyage en Allemagne recevrons leur correspondants au début de la semaine prochaine.  
Purée. J'avais oublié ça. L'échange franco-allemand. En même temps, je n'y ai pas pris part. Seul James et Céleste s'en sont chargés. Ils étaient donc allé en Allemagne au début de l'année, et maintenant, voilà le tour des Allemands de visiter notre beau pays de France. Tu me diras, le Mans reste un chic coin à visiter.

Du coup, pendant toute la semaine prochaine, le psychopathe disco et la dessinatrice rousse vont héberger un allemand, ils ne seront évidemment pas les seuls. Je crois que cette andouille de Bertrand aussi, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Je suppose que cela ne va pas perturber notre secret à l'heure actuelle, le Macstodonte étant hors fonction…

Punaise ! Mais je suis dépressif ou quoi ? Pendant toute sa durée d'allumage je voulais le voir éteint, et maintenant qu'il l'est je veux qu'on le rallume. Faudrait savoir ce que je veux ! …

Voilà que je me gronde moi-même…Décidément, je suis un peu paumé. Je me demande si je suis le seul. Je ne crois pas. Etant donné le peu de dialogues qu'il y a eu après l'extinction…

Je suis rentré une nouvelle fois à la maison, une nouvelle fois je suis allé faire deux trois trucs sur le G5, puis manger. Puis iBook dans la chambre un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Mais vers 22 heure ma mère est rentrée dans a chambre, air paniqué, téléphone à la main. La peur est passée directement de son visage au mien.  
-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone de papy. Ton oncle est dans le coma.  
-QUOI ?  
-Il a été fauché par une voiture. Son pronostic vital est en jeu.  
-Mais ? Mais ? Il n'a pas fait attention ?  
-C'est le conducteur apparemment qui était imprudent. Il a d'ailleurs fuit après l'accident. On ignore son identité.  
Choc.

J'aime beaucoup mon oncle. C'est lui, le fameux informaticien à qui je dois tout…Je me rappelle encore du temps où il me passait ses compétences, tous les soirs, après nos boulots respectifs. J'adorais ces moments de complicités et d'apprentissage amical d'un sujet qui nous passionnait tous les deux. Je ne voudrais surtout pas le voir partir. Surtout pas. D'autant que j'avais besoin de lui.

ATTEND ! J'avais besoin de lui ! Et…Et si…Oh…Nan…Mon dieu.

To be continued...  
_


	30. Episode 29 : ARC 2-1

_Arc une nuit chez Freddie : premier épisode_  
**Vingt-neuvième épisode : **Du bleu pétard et du rouge sang

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac… Ça en fait du bruit ce petit machin là…

Il est 19 heures, 24 minutes et 45 secondes. Ça fait 34 minutes et 12 secondes que je regarde cette vieille montre à gousset retrouvée dans un tiroir. Je pense que l'ennui n'est pas plus simple à définir qu'ainsi. Le grenier est très morne sans le bruit du Macstodonte.

Pourtant, j'y suis toujours allé très souvent, même quand il n'abritait pas de supercalculateur. J'ai toujours adoré cette pièce. Son aspect intemporel, sa tranquillité, cette porte directe aux souvenirs de la famille…Je réfléchis. Je laisse mon esprit aller entre les aiguilles qui tournent et ses rêveries. Tic tac tic tac…C'est assez étrange, je me demande presque comment je faisais pour apprécier la pièce sans le Macstodonte…Tic tac tic tac….Je me demande bien ce que les autres pensent de tout ça…Tic tac tic tac…Tiens ? 19 heures, 25 minutes et 0 secondes. Jessie ne doit pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait compris pourquoi on a coupé le Macstodonte. Tic tac tic tac…James doit tenter d'oublier cette histoire, après tout, il n'a pas l'air de s'attarder sur le passé…Tic tac tic tac tic tac, 19 heures 26 minutes et 0 secondes…Tim est sans doute la plus affectée, une telle opportunité de ce venger du programme qui a détruit sa vie…Tic tac tic tac…Et Céleste…Oh, Céleste semble être la plus sûre de ce qu'on a fait. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas le Macstodonte…Enfin…Je crois…Tic tac tic tac…

-A TABLE !

Hein ? Ah zut.  
-J'ARRIVE !  
Je retire mes yeux de la petite horloge et me dirige vers la trappe. Je redescend, suis le dédale de couloir, prend l'escalier et arrive à la cuisine/salle à manger.

Le repas a été extrêmement morne et silencieux. Rythmé au bruit des couverts dans les assiettes, suprême de légumes ce soir. Plat habituellement source de polémiques qui pourtant n'a rien changé à l'ambiance du soir. Même Lucie n'a pas bronché. Les seules paroles ont été initiées par ma personne :  
-Des nouvelles ?  
-J'ai appelé ton grand-père. Apparemment, pas d'évolutions.  
-Oh…  
Et le repas reprend son silence. Puis se termine, je remonte dans ma chambre, finis les devoirs en vitesse et me couche.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir. Les pensées des évènements récents tournent dans ma tête, et il pleut fort dehors, ça tape à la fenêtre…

Petit à petit la fatigue prend quand même le dessus. Et au fur et à mesure que mes pensées défilent je me sens partir. La LED de l'iBook est de moins en moins captivante, idem pour les chiffres du réveil. Je ferme les yeux, j'oublie. Je m'endors.

Je suis brutalement réveillé par un éclair. Je me lève lentement, voir quelle heure il est. Sauf que pas de réveil. Mince…Les plombs ont sauté. Le G5 n'a pas du aimer. Enfin bon. Trop tard. Soudain un nouvel éclair illumine toute la maison pendant une fraction de seconde. Juste le temps qu'il me faut pour apercevoir une silhouette dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Je fais un bond en arrière et me cogne violemment contre mon lit. J'entends une voix familière répondre à mon vacarme.  
-Fred ?  
-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Heu, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais…Voilà : ta sœur s'est électrocutée gravement. On ne sait pas trop comment, on file l'amener aux urgences. On te tient au courant par téléphone. Désolé de te l'annoncer si brusquement, mais il faut faire vite. Ah ! Et aussi, quelque chose a fait sauter les plombs. L'orage sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a plus de courant. Enfin, faut qu'on y aille, on te tient au courant !  
Le ton de mon père est haletant et apeuré.

On a souvent une manière étrange de considérer ses parents, ce ne sont que deux individus comme les autres qui n'ont fait de plus que les autres que vous donner naissance et s'occuper de vous. Ce qui fait que tout naturellement vous manifesté de l'amour parental pour eux, et que quelque part, votre vision s'en retrouve légèrement altérée…Vos parents peuvent prendre un air de figure de protection, de mentors, d'amis, de confidents, bref, il n'ont plus rien d'individus normaux. Et les voir en état de stress, de choc, de peur, est alors absolument terrifiant. Mon père se sauve au pas de course sans refermer la porte. J'entend quelques voix venant d'en bas, puis la grande porte s'ouvre, amplifiant le grand brouhaha de la pluie, puis se referme, j'entend la Xantia démarrer en trombe et s'éloigner dans la nuit.

S'ajoute à mon début de peur un raisonnement atterrant : électrocution, plombs qui ont sautés, urgences…

X.A.N.A.

C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai. Je suis en plein cauchemar, ça ne peut pas être ça. Mais…C'est pourtant affreusement probable. Mais…Comment ? Le Macstodonte est coupé. Il faudrait que j'aille voir.

Je me lève avec difficulté, met mes pantoufles, prend ma lampe torche. C'est parti. Nouvelle randonnée nocturne dans le couloir de la maison. C'est très différent de la dernière fois : la pluie martèle les carreaux et la seule lumière autre que ma lampe est celle du lampadaire de la rue, légèrement orangée qui…Mince, voilà qu'elle clignote, qu'est-ce que…

Je continue d'avancer, mal à l'aise, je grimpe le long de l'échelle et arrive au grenier, le fracas des gouttes est fort là dedans, et strictement aucune lumière, à part le froid halo de ma lampe.

Sans passer la trappe je passe la torche dans le fond de la pièce. Le Macstodonte est toujours à l'état d'épave en démantèlement. Les écrans sont noirs, aucun voyant ne brille, pas un ventilateur ne souffle. Suspicieux je rentre dans le grenier et m'approche du fantôme de la bête. J'appuie sur le bouton du G5 maître. Rien. Le G4 de X.A.N.A. ? Non plus. Que le grondement des gouttes d'eau s'abattant sur le toit. J'inspecte les circuits, le clavier, les écrans, les câbles. Tout indique la même chose.

Apparemment le Macstodonte n'est vraiment pas apte à démarrer. Si X.A.N.A. a tenté quelque chose ce n'est pas par ici qu'il est passé. D'ailleurs, rien ne me prouve que c'est X.A.N.A. après tout, ce sont les évènements récents qui m'y font penser, mais ça peut être une coïncidence. Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher.

J'entame donc le trajet en sens inverse, pensif, perplexe. C'est vraiment très bizarre ce qu'il se passe. Et ça n'a rien de rassurant, rien du tout.

Je redescend l'échelle et longe de nouveau le couloir…En remarquant avec effroi qu'il n'y a plus de lumière orange dehors. Je…Le…C'est le lampadaire qui a du griller. Ou une panne de secteur. C'est rien, rien du tout, tout vas bien. Tout va très bien.

Je rouvre la porte de ma chambre et me remet dans mon lit dans une position serrée et tendue. La pluie fait toujours autant de bruit, le reste de la maison est en revanche parfaitement silencieux. Finalement, je finis par me rendormir, sans trop savoir en combien de temps.

Je suis réveillé par un bruit étrange, une sorte de sifflement aigüe…Si ce bruit me dit quelque chose je ne parvient pas à le reconnaître, mais je suis sûr que je sais ce que c'est…

Je me relève sur mon lit, j'observe la chambre, il y fait noir comme pas permis. Mes yeux font une espèce de gros grain de film. Petit à petit mes oreilles se concentrent et focalisent sur la source du bruit qui se trouve sur ma gauche. Tout prêt. Je sais ce que c'est. Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est, je regarde dans cette direction mais je ne vois rien. J'ai l'impression de fonctionner partiellement sous la fatigue, mon cerveau me dit que je devrais voir quelque chose à ce son, mais la pièce est noire.

Je concentre toute l'énergie que je peux sur mes yeux, et…C'est assez bizarre, on dirait une fine lumière…Cachée par…Quelque chose. Quelque chose de massif. Quelque chose de massif ? A côté de mon lit ? Mais…Mais ? Qu'est-ce que ?

A ce constat mon cerveau s'accélère, j'ai soudainement très très froid, je me mets à trembler. Lentement, hésitant, j'essaie de toucher cette chose inconnue. Ma main s'approche doucement et bute contre une surface étrange à l'aspect doux mais pourtant rugueux. Bizarrement je reconnais ce toucher, mais je ne saurai pas dire d'où. J'arrive juste à déterminer que ce que je touche ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Et...Je ne crois pas connaître silhouette aussi imposante, d'ailleurs...

Un bruit stoppe ma réflexion, on dirait le bruit d'un moteur électrique. J'ai un sursaut de surprise, mais je n'ai pas le temps de reculer car quelque chose s'empare de ma main, d'une poigne serrée. Mon cœur fait une violente embardée et ma vision trouble, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me plonger dans de l'eau glacée. La chose serre mon bras d'avantage et me lance à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un gros bruit électrique. Ce mouvement n'a strictement rien d'humain, même un humain qui aurait la force de me lancer comme ça. Je me sens voler dans l'air comme si on était en plein ralenti, et d'un coup, le choc violent contre le mur, puis contre le sol. J'ai l'impression de ressentir toutes mes vertèbres indépendamment. Les omoplates aussi. En fait, je pourrais faire l'inventaire de tous les os de l'arrière de mon squelette rien que par leur manifestation massive de douleur. Sauf que mon cerveau ne répond plus. Je tremble comme une feuille, je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. A travers un épais rideau d'eau salé, mes yeux ne distinguent plus grand chose dans le noir de ma chambre. Je vois cependant la petite lumière qui me permettait de discerner la silhouette, la provenance du sifflement. Elle est blanche et provient d'une sorte de fente posée sur mon bureau. Déduction évidente : l'iBook est allumé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a visiblement quelque chose de vivent dans cette chose, et l'iBook est allumé. Pourquoi ? Le Macstodonte est éteint ! Enfin...Il était éteint quand j'ai vérifié ! Est-ce que j'aurai omis un détail ? Remarque...L'iBook ne bipe pas. Ce n'est pas une alerte qui l'a allumé.

Le bruit de moteur se refait entendre, séquentiel, précis.  
Qu'est-ce qui peut allumer l'iBook si ce n'est pas une alerte réseau du Mactstodonte ? Il n'est programmé pour se réveiller que sur deux choses : les alertes et...

Les prises de contrôle à distance.

Ingénieux ça de la part de X.A.N.A. : l'iBook fonctionne sur une batterie, couper le courant ne l'affecte pas, l'utiliser comme passerelle pour m'attaquer limite quelque peu son action mais apparemment pas les possibilités.

Le bruit se fait de plus en plus continu et se rapproche.

Faut que je m'empare de l'iBook, maintenant. Sauf que la chose qui vient de m'envoyer bouler se trouve juste à sa gauche et tend plutôt à se rapprocher. J'ai aucune chance de lutter contre un truc de cette force là...

Mais j'ai pas le choix.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir je m'élance vers le bureau en tentant d'éviter la masse sombre, je sens les moteurs forcer pour accélérer leur mouvement, mais mes réflexes les dépassent, j'esquive ce qui ressemble à un énorme bras et m'empare de l'iBook, je saute sur le peu de rebord interne de ma fenêtre et retourne le laptop. Avec mes ongles, comme un dément, je tourne les deux loquets qui maintiennent la batterie au dessous de la machine. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front et mon cœur dépasser toutes ses limites, le sang palpiter dans mon corps à en faire exploser ses vaisseaux. La chose se rapproche en forçant apparemment sur ses moteurs pour me rattraper. L'ongle de mon pouce droit reste planté dans le loquet du même côté. Du sang se répand sur la machine. Je me sens vaciller, la douleur est plus intense que dans mon dos. J'ai un moment d'hésitation, mais j'entend les moteurs se rapprocher, ce n'est plus qu'une question de centimètres. Finalement, j'enfonce l'ongle de mon autre pouce dans la fente entre la batterie et l'ordinateur et...

Je stoppe, une étrange sensation se répand dans tout mon corps. Une sensation très très très désagréable, je me sens paralysé. Je réussi tout de même à rouler l'orbite de mes yeux vers ma main, qui est constellée d'éclair qui crépitent hors de la batterie. J'ai envie de la lâcher, mais les moteurs se rapprochent, je vois briller ce qui ressemble à deux yeux d'une lumière violacée, avec un symbole étrange en leur centre.

Finalement mon corps finit par donner une grande poussée à mon bras et la batterie s'arrache brutalement pour retomber dans le fond de la pièce. Tout s'arrête. Les éclairs, les moteurs, les yeux, tout. Je ne peut plus respirer, ce silence brutal et ce noir complet m'effraient encore plus. Je sens mon cœur battre sas ma respiration pour le suivre.

Puis d'un coup, un gros bruit de chute. Apparemment, la chose est tombée, inanimée sur le sol. Pile à l'audition de ce bruit ma respiration redémarre très très très brutalement. Mon souffle est fort, haletant, ma gorge ne parvient pas le suivre. Déclenchant une grosse quinte de toux râlante et fort peu agréable. Je suis trempé, gelé, et la main couverte de sang.

Lentement, progressivement, je retrouve doucement un rythme normal, je repose l'iBook sur le bureau et me dirige vers la table de nuit à tâtons pour attraper ma torche. Dés que je l'ai en mains je l'allume.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la lumière d'une lampe torche. Ce faible petit éclairage qui peut lâcher à tout moment et qui vous donne l'illusions de voir le côté maléfique de tout ce que vous éclairez par leurs grandes ombres suivant vos mouvements, rien de rassurant. A part le fait que l'on est pas dans le noir le plus total. Je balade le petit phare dans ma chambre, je passe sur le bureau ou trône donc l'iBook, posé à l'envers sans sa batterie. Le bleu vif de l'appareil jure terriblement avec le sang de mon ongle arraché.

Je braque la lampe sur le sol. Mais...Il n'y a rien, ma chambre est dans son aspect des plus normaux : assez vide et insignifiante, pas de trace de l'immense chose.

Ce serait un cauchemar ? Non. C'était bien plus intense et réaliste qu'un cauchemar. Une illusion ? Quand même ! Une illusion ne vous lance pas dans un mur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Faut...Faut que j'aille voir le Macstodonte, il se passe des choses pas normale du tout ici et s'il y a bien un truc pas normal chez moi c'est bien ce supercalculateur, faut que je retourne voir.

Et du coup, c'est sur ce constat que j'ai pris ma torche et que je suis reparti dans le couloir. Quand je pense que j'ai oublié l'endroit pourtant le plus classique...Sous le lit.

To be continued...  
_


	31. Episode 30 : ARC 2-2

_Arc une nuit chez Freddie : deuxième épisode_  
**Trentième épisode :** La salle à dangers

Le couloir est de plus en plus noir. En fait il n'y a plus que ma lampe qui l'éclaire de sa lumière mal assurée. Je marche lentement. Les larmes continuent de perler dans mes yeux, ma démarche est blessée, boiteuse. Du sang goutte encore de mon doigt…

J'arrive au premier tournant où se trouve une petite fenêtre, avec devant, un meuble de rangement à chaussures. Je passe ma lampe dessus et m'arrête au niveau de l'escalier, sur ma gauche. J'aurai juré voir le meuble bouger de quelques centimètres…

Non…Je dois psychoter, la scène de tout à l'heure a dû me mettre en état de stress intense…Je plisse les yeux et me concentre sur le bloc de bois…

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'examiner : le meuble, poussé par une force invisible fonce d'un coup sur moi dans un raclement de bois strident. J'ai une nouvelle salve de peur, mon cœur ne tiendra pas ce rythme. Avant même d'avoir commencé à réfléchir je me jette sur la gauche pour esquiver le mobilier, et plonge dans l'escalier que je dévale en roulant jusqu'à son angle droit. Qui me stoppe brutalement grâce à ma tête. Le meuble part se fracasser contre la porte de ma chambre qui tient bon. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle crochetait trop bien.

Je me relève comme je peux, complètement sonné. Si un mur ça fait mal dans le dos, ça fait encore plus mal au crane. J'ai l'impression d'être…Je sais pas en fait, j'en sais rien. Je bascule lentement sur le côté et retombe dans la dernière ligne droite de l'escalier, que je dévale une fois encore.

Trou noir. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps il a duré. Déjà, quand je me suis réveillé il a fallu que la situation me revienne, mais elle est vite revenue. Faut dire que quand vous avez mal partout comme ça, vous vous dites assez vite que vous êtes pas dans votre lit.

Non. Je suis dans le salon, 'fin…Je suppose vu qu'il est en bas de l'escalier. Je cherche ma lampe en priant qu'elle m'ait suivi dans ma chute. Je reconnais bien les tomettes froides du salon au toucher. Ouf ! La lampe est là. Je la rallume.

Le salon est encore plus menaçant que ma chambre. La pièce est suffisamment vaste pour ne jamais être totalement éclairée ne serait-ce que dans la pénombre. Le faisceau de ma lampe se perd dans cette salle pas très grande mais assez grande pour perdre la lumière qui n'est pas arrangée par les nombreux meubles.

Je me redresse comme je peux sur mes jambes qui peinent énormément à me soutenir. Je tente de remettre mon esprit en marche. Résumé : je me retrouve seul dans ma maison en pleine nuit, en plein orage et sans électricité, ma sœur a été électrocutée, le Macstodonte n'est pas en état de marche, je me suis fait attaqué par le biais de l'iBook par une sorte de gros monstre à moteurs, puis agressé par mon meuble à chaussures…Eh attends !

L'iBook ne fonctionne plus ! Comment le meuble m'a attaqué ? Punaise mais je suis sous acide ou quoi ? C'est vraiment X.A.N.A. qui m'attaque ? Comment fait-il ?

C'est un petit bip éloigné venant du fond de la maison qui me répond. Mon dieu. Les onduleurs.

Tous les ordinateurs de la maison, l'iMac de ma mère, le MacBook de mon père et la vieille tour familiale, sont sur batterie ou onduleur. Un onduleur est un appareil relié entre la prise et l'ordinateur. Il permet notamment de stabiliser la tension pour l'alimentation mais aussi de laisser les machines en état de marche lors d'une coupure de courant. Les onduleurs de la maison sont assez costaux et peuvent bien tenir 5 heures. Tout comme la batterie du MacBook de mon père. X.A.N.A. a donc au moins trois bastions pour m'attaquer. Ma mission est donc simple. Les neutraliser un à un. Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque bastion je ne sais pas à quoi je vais faire face…

Je continue de réfléchir du plus silencieusement possible dans le salon. Je n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre réel phénomène et illusion de peur : j'ai l'impression de voir l'écran de la grande télé cathodique crépiter dans le noir, pourtant quand je passe la lampe il est bien éteint…J'ai l'impression, et sans doute pas à tort, que toute ma maison peut se retourner contre moi à tout moment. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai des tics et des spasmes et j'ai une profonde envie de vomir, je suis gelé de sueurs froides, essoufflé, mes yeux sont devenus secs et salés à force de pleurer…

Les pièces les plus proches du salon sont : la cuisine/salle à manger, le bureau, le couloir du fond qui mène à la cave et à la buanderie et l'escalier duquel je viens de tomber. Normalement la machine la plus proche de moi doit-être…Le MacBook de mon père, qu'il laisse toujours négligemment traîner sur la table familiale. Sa batterie se retire via deux loquets type interrupteur, pas besoin d'outil, c'est même plus facile que sur l'iBook. Compte tenu de la distance et la facilité, je ferais mieux de commencer par celui-là. Après, certainement aller au bureau, là où se trouve l'iMac de ma mère. Puis ensuite, la dernière étape c'est le couloir du fond. La tour familiale se trouve sur un petit bureau dans un angle du mur.

Je tente vainement de me rassurer : c'est ma maison. Celle qui m'a vu grandir, je la connais bien, je connais tous ses objets, toutes ses pièces, c'est mon univers, elle ne peut pas être source de peur, dans le pire des cas, il reste encore moins de cinq heures.

Non…Ça ne va pas le faire, je suis tout seul dans cette maison. A la merci d'une intelligence artificielle sanguinaire voulant apparemment ma mort. Chaque objets peut devenir une machine à tuer à tout moment et être totalement imprévisible, même si je connais cet objet. Concrètement, je ne connais plus rien de ma maison à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il peut se passer, et le seul moyen que j'ai de sortir de ces ennuis c'est de désamorcer les ordinateurs.

Lentement, hésitant, tremblant comme une feuille, je remets la lampe devant moi et met lentement un pied devant l'autre. Je recommence, un peu plus vite. Troisième fois. A force de recommencer je finis par obtenir une démarche lente, prudente et très peu assurée vers la cuisine. Elle n'est vraiment pas loin du salon mais semble à des kilomètres. Comme si j'étais dans un cauchemar. Sauf que mes sensations de froid, de peur, le toucher de la lampe, bref, tout ce que je ressens en ce moment me hurle que non, c'est la réalité. Ta terrible réalité. Je ne me réveillerai pas si je me retrouve en danger de mort, le risque est réel, palpable…

Faut que j'arrête. Je panique, c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Faut que je me ressaisisse. Faut que j'arrête de penser. Si je réfléchis je prend peur. Faut que je me concentre sur l'instant présent. Mais l'instant présent me fait peur aussi ! Faudrait que je détermine lequel des deux me fait le plus peur. EST-CE QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DES CALCULS FRED ? File dans cette cuisine tout de suite ! Tu es en danger alors grouille toi !

Je donne un coup d'énergie à ma marche, bifurque sur la gauche pour passer à côté du sofa, longe le mur du salon, jusqu'à la porte. Je m'arrête et passe lentement la tête et la lampe à travers l'encadrement.

Le MacBook est là, sur la table, luisant de ses reflets d'aluminium à la lumière de la lampe. C'est une machine assez grande et pourtant très fine, dernier cri. Rapide. Moins qu'un G5 mais mon père n'a pas besoin d'un monstre pour son travail. Les rares instants où il exploite beaucoup du machin, c'est pour jouer à Cro-Mag Rally, un jeu de course automobile un peu idiot d'homme préhistoriques.

Je scrute les environs autour du MacBook. La salle à manger est calme et silencieuse. En fait on entend que le simple tic tac de l'horloge murale. Ce bruit me rassure innocemment. Je le connais bien. Il m'est arrivé maintes et maintes fois de faire mes devoirs, prendre mon petit déjeuner ou dessiner dans la cuisine silencieusement à ses côtés, quelques souvenirs me reviennent.

Puis j'entends de nouveau, au loin dans la maison, un onduleur biper. Je reviens à la réalité, je me décide et entre dans la cuisine.

La pièce n'est pas très grande. Un carré dont la superficie se situe entre le salon et ma chambre. Le mur qui communique avec le salon est ouvert en une sorte de comptoir. Les trois autres sont bordés par les plans de travail. Au centre, prenant presque toute la place, la grande table ronde, sur laquelle est posé le MacBook, à la place de mon père. Enfin…Je dis grande, par rapport à la pièce. On ne pourrait y caser au grand max que 5 personnes je pense. On peut la rallonger, mais dans ce cas là elle ne rentre plus dans la cuisine, on la met dans le salon pour les repas de famille. C'est d'ailleurs toujours dur de lui faire passer la porte…

Je m'approche lentement du MacBook, sans prêter attention à autre chose. La lampe l'éclair comme un objet divin. Il réfléchis la faible lumière, d'une manière à la fois rassurante et terrifiante. D'un côté il est là, tout près, atteignable, de l'autre, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si…

Je tends lentement ma main vers l'appareil, mes doigts tremblent, je me penche sur la table, je ne me suis pas trop éloigné de la porte.

STONG !

Un bruit bizarre, méconnaissable, me fait faire un bond en arrière. Je manque de tomber à la renverse. C'était fort, violent, brutal et imprévisible. J'entends ma respiration à volume très élevé. Mon cœur a triplé sa vitesse en l'espace de quelques microsecondes. Je manque de vomir. Ma gorge est complètement bloquée, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. De l'air passe encore en faisant siffler mes bronches pour tenter de libérer mon nez.

Lentement, doucement, je me calme comme je peux. Histoire au moins de reprendre mes esprits. Je me rends compte que sur le coup j'ai fermé les yeux, je les rouvre. La lumière de la lampe m'éblouit un peu, j'ai l'impression de la voir crépiter violemment sur le coup de la fatigue rétinienne. Mes globes oculaires refocalisent et me laissent comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le couteau à légumes. Là. Planté dans le bois de la table. Il vibre encore de son choc. C'est un assez gros couteau. Lame aiguisée d'inox. Solide. Elle a déjà tenu au découpage d'une courge de la taille de…de…la plus grosse peluche de Lucie, tiens, une sorte de gros lapin électrique. Assez innocemment, je me dis que mon corps n'aurait pas eu la consistance de cette courge face à ce couteau.

Je me sens pâlir à vue d'œil, le message est clair : on ne touche pas au MacBook. J'ai des ustensiles de cuisine et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

J'ai une profonde envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner me coucher, espérant sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé. Mais justement, je ne peux pas. Qui sait ce que je risque si je ne fais rien ? Il faut que je désamorce ce MacBook. Je n'ai pas le choix, ma vie, celle de mes amis, et peut-être même celle de la planète en dépend. Il faut que je tente un truc.

Me vient alors une idée très très bête, mais…qui peut marcher.

Je ne sais pas à quoi X.A.N.A. se fie pour me voir, mais…Sait on jamais. J'éteins la lampe, je m'accroupis et avance lentement dans le noir…

Je déteste le noir complet. Plus que la lumière d'une petite lampe torche. Tout devient mystère dans le noir, tout peut-être remis en cause. C'était quoi ce bruit ? J'en sais rien, je vois rien. Est-ce que c'est toujours l'horloge qui fait tic tac ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien l'unique grand pied central de la table que je viens de toucher de mes mains ? J'en sais rien, il n'y a strictement aucune différence à ma vision quand j'ai les yeux ouverts ou les yeux fermés.

Je suis sous la table de la cuisine. Si j'en crois donc mon toucher, je remonte lentement le long du pilier de bois. Je tombe sur ce qui pourrait être mon plafond. Le dessous du plateau de la table. Je longe celui-ci, pour atteindre le bord du plateau. Je m'éloigne un peu du pied pour donner de la marche à mon bras, je passe la main par dessus le plateau, cherche un peu de mes doigts et tombe sur une surface très froide.

Le MacBook.

Je ressers ce que je peux de ma main dessus et tire lentement l'appareil vers le bord. Pas facile dans ma position, encore moins avec la chaise de mon père qui est assez entravante dans l'opération. Je tire lentement, silencieusement, je me tends. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge se fait entendre. Je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout.

A force de le tirer, le MacBook se retrouve plus dans le vide que sur la table, il bascule sous son poids et retombe dans mes mains. Pile à ce moment là un énorme bruit de métal surgissant de toute part se fait entendre. Une nuée immense de couverts vole partout dans la cuisine comme des oiseaux en colère de ce que j'entends. Je rattrape le laptop et la serre à la manière d'un doudou.

J'entends une assiette se briser à quelques mètres de moi. La table et son gros pied central semblent me protéger du X.A.N.A. déchainé. Le MacBook chauffe dans mes bras, il est allumé et ventile fort.

C'est l'apocalypse autour de moi. J'entend les couteaux, les fourchettes, les cuillères, les casseroles et les poêles voler au tour de moi, sifflant dans la pièce et s'écrasant un peu partout dans un immense fracas sans fin. J'ai peur, très très peur. Je ne vois rien de ce qu'il se passe. L'un de ces ustensiles peut m'atteindre à tout moment. Je me remets à pleurer, j'ai envie de hurler.

Sans réfléchir je me relève brutalement, manque de me cogner contre la table et fuit la cuisine avec la chance inouïe de ne croiser aucune trajectoire. Mes jambes ont la soudaine envie de sauver leur peau et donnent tout ce qu'elles peuvent dans ma course. Je rallume ma lampe, j'aperçois à peine le salon, particulièrement le lampadaire qui tente de me barrer violemment la route en tombant devant moi. Je saute instinctivement par dessus, évite une télécommande qui part dans le mur et file vers la porte du fond. A l'encadrement de celle-ci un câble Ethernet se déploies sur mon passage, mon pied se prend dedans. Je perd mon l'équilibre et donne tout à mes jambes pour tenter de le reprendre. Je ne comprend plus rien, mon corps est en ébullition. Mon cerveau calcule sa survie à une vitesse qui me dépasse, les réflexes se déclenchent sans la moindre réflexion. La lumière de la lampe vacille violemment avec le mouvement de mes bras, elle m'éblouis, me replonge dans le noir...Je ne comprend qu'à peine ce que je vois. Au dernier moment je reconnais le mur du couloir. Je place mes deux bras devant moi, manquant de faire tomber la lampe et le MacBook. MacBook qui brûle et siffle violemment, il semble picoter aussi…

Il se charge, X.A.N.A. veut m'électrocuter. Je me relève du mur et repart vers le fond du couloir à toute allure. Le téléphone passe la porte du salon et cogne le mur où je me trouvais il y a quelques secondes dans un bruit assez violent.

J'ouvre la première porte sur laquelle je tombe et constate en vitesse où je suis. Les toilettes. Soulagement, je referme et verrouille violemment la porte. Je n'entends plus que le MacBook. Je m'assois sur la cuvette et pose la lampe sur une étagère, vite ! Vite !

Je retourne la machine et actionne les deux loquets. Je la secoue violemment. La batterie s'éjecte, frappe violemment la porte et retombe sur le sol. Le laptop s'arrête. Le silence revient.

J'ai les poumons en feu, je respire fort avec difficulté, j'entends le sang palpiter dans mes oreilles, je le sens couler dans tout mon corps de son rythme effréné, je suis trempé de sueur congelée. Doucement, je me calme. Comme je peux. Assis sur la cuvette. Lentement mon esprit revient à la normale, mes pensées redémarrent.

Un de moins. Encore deux.

To be continued...  
_


	32. Episode 31 : ARC 2-3

_Arc une nuit chez Freddie : troisième épisode_  
**Trente-et-unième épisode :** Massacre animal

S'il est bien un bruit que je trouve particulièrement oppressant, c'est le silence. Le silence, où l'absence totale de bruit, peut-être synonyme de beaucoup de choses effrayante, comme la solitude. Sur tous les points. Le néant, en somme, il n'y a rien qui vit autour de vous, rien qui bouge, rien. Le silence est aussi parfois pour moi…Une sorte d'irréalisme…La sensation de silence est souvent présente dans mes rêves et mes cauchemars, sauf exceptions, les souvenirs de l'auditions sont souvent très flous…

Et pourtant, c'est bien le silence qui règne dans les toilettes. Toute la maison semble s'être rendormie, comme dans une nuit habituelle. J'aurai envie d'espérer que X.A.N.A. n'ait pas réussi à infecter plus d'ordinateurs que mon iBook et le MacBook de mon père, mais j'en doute fort. Depuis qu'un réparateur a expliqué à mon père les risques de débrancher un ordinateur, ce dernier est devenu parano sur le sujet, et a conçu un système de survie redoutablement efficace. Tous les ordinateurs de la maison à l'exception du Macstodonte résistent à une panne de courant. Ils sont forcément en veille, à attendre.

Nauséeux, je me relève. Doucement. Mon corps répond de façon très approximative, les sensations que je ressens sont très étranges et difficilement descriptibles, une sorte de douleur altérée par la fatigue et mon esprit qui semble à moitié tapis dans son fil de pensée…

Je prend délicatement la poignée, tourne le loquet de déverrouillage, actionne l'ouverture, et pousse très lentement la porte, qui n'émet qu'un bruit léger proche d'un souffle. Le couloir aux horreurs réapparaît. Il a l'air tout à fait…Normal. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ma fuite, le téléphone ne traîne pas devant la porte du salon…

Je commence sérieusement à douter de mes capacités mentales. Suis-je sous hallucinogène ? Réaction post-traumatique ? Médicament ? Drogue ? Poison ? Cauchemar intense ? Terreur nocturne ? Ceci est-il bien réel ?

J'ai envie de dormir. Profondément envie de dormir. Mon corps me hurle de le faire. Remonter dans ma chambre, doucement, retrouver mon lit, et oublier. Attendre le jour. Mais…Qui sait comment je me réveillerai si je ne fais rien ? Est-ce que je me réveillerai ? Est-ce que ma famille sera revenue ? Est-elle seulement encore vivante ? Suis-je seul au monde ?

Non. Je ne suis pas seul au monde.

La confrérie ! Mes amis ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à leur appeler au secours ? Pourquoi me suis-je livré à moi même ? Ai-je tant que ça le réflexe de m'isoler dans le danger ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Il faut que je les avertisse. Mais le téléphone fixe est électrique, donc touché par la panne de courant…Je n'ai que mon portable. Et mince.

Je l'ai de nouveau perdu. Je ne sais pas où il est. Et arpenter la maison à sa recherche me paraît trop risqué. Non…C'est évident, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois désamorcer les deux derniers ordinateurs seul. Ensuite, mettre la main sur mon portable et vite prévenir les autres avant que X.A.N.A. ne trouve un plan de secours. Je ne peux pas chercher mon téléphone alors que tous les objets de ma maison peuvent me tuer.

Prochaine étape, donc, à mon grand regret, le bureau. L'iMac du bureau. Ça ne promet pas d'être la fête. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce que X.A.N.A. a prévu pour m'éliminer dans cette pièce. Il est tellement de choses dangereuses dans une cuisine, dans un salon, et…dans un bureau…

Je remets la lampe droit devant moi. Je constate que sa lumière semble plus faible, mois assurée, plus vacillante. Je vais manquer de piles…Le pire, c'est que je ne saurai même pas dire quand.

Je reprends ma marche lente et prudente le long du couloir. La porte du bureau communique directement avec le salon, je dois repasser par ce dernier pour y accéder. Elle est à l'opposé de la cuisine. C'est une toute petite pièce sans fenêtre bourrée à mort de meubles et d'étagère. On n'a de place que pour s'y asseoir. En fait, c'est un ancien dressing, qui ne nous a jamais servi en tant que dressing. Comme la famille avait besoin d'un bureau, on l'a mis ici. Aujourd'hui, constellé de documents, de stylos, l'iMac G4 « Tournesol » est avec la lampe seul appareil électrique de la pièce. Heureusement que l'unité centrale est intégrée à l'écran, qu'elle n'aurait pas la place d'être ailleurs.

Je repasse dans l'encadrement du salon et constate avec malaise que tout est revenu à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi X.A.N.A. fait-il ça ? Est-ce seulement X.A.N.A. qui fait ça ? N'est-ce pas moi qui déraille ? La chose qui disparaît dans ma chambre et le salon qui redevient clean après un massacre…Est-ce que ces choses ont vraiment eu lieu ? Ou est-ce moi qui les imagines ?

Ou alors…X.A.N.A. veut me faire perdre la boule. Et il est bien parti.

Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, le gentil tic tac habituel de l'horloge murale revient à mes oreilles de la cuisine. Tout est calme. Beaucoup trop.

J'entends quand même un onduleur biper. Celui du bureau. L'ordinateur y est branché. Il est forcément resté allumé. Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que X.A.N.A. l'a infecté ? Rien…Absolument rien. Tout comme je n'ai plus de preuves qu'il a affecté les deux autres. Je pourrai bien consulter les consoles mais je devrais pour ça redémarrer les machines…Risqué.

Je continue donc, méfiant comme pas possible, lentement, silencieusement, à me diriger vers le bureau. Je contourne le sofa, passe devant la table basse et atteint la porte du bureau. Doucement, doucement. C'est certainement dangereux. Je me place à côté de la porte et, sous le coup de la surprise, éteint la lampe. L'iMac bourdonne. Ce vieux G4 au design très moderne est allumé !

Je reste un moment sur le côté de la porte à réfléchir quoi faire. Mais mes possibilités sont minces, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière le bureau…Il faudrait que je regarde.

Je passe lentement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, je m'apprêtais à braquer la lampe sur la zone en question, mais je me retrouve soudain tétanisé. La pièce n'est pas dans le noir complet !

Je fais volteface, mon cœur a fait une nouvelle embardée, mes poumons peinent à suivre, je me plaque dos au mur. Il y a des lumières dans le bureau.

Pourtant, les lumières qu'on peut y voir n'ont rien de celles d'une lampe. J'ai reconnu le petit voyant blanc de l'iMac, mais deux points rouges luisaient non loin de lui. On aurait dit de tout petits yeux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quel objet peut faire un tel effet dans le bureau ? Je ne vois pas. A part le Mac il n'y a rien qui émet de la lumière là dedans. Et ça ne peut pas être la souris laser, elle ne fait pas deux points de lumière. Ou alors c'est moi qui vois double ? Non…Je ne voyais pas double tout à l'heure…Qu'est-ce qu'il AÏE !

Une méchante douleur se fait ressentir sur ma jambe droite. Comme si on venait de m'enfoncer quatre aiguilles dans le mollet, mais…Plus épais que des aiguilles, et plus crochu.

Sans réfléchir, je baisse la tête, la paire d'yeux rouge se trouve non loin de ma jambe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est horreur bon dieu ! Par réflexe je braque la lampe. La bestiole retiens sa prise et se sauve en crissant.

Un rat.

Un rat dans la maison…Je me demande d'où il vient. C'est agressif ces bestioles là…Et dangereuses, et apparemment, celui-ci en a après moi…M'a-t-il vu ? A-t-il eu peur de ma présence ? Ou c'est X.A.N.A. qui le possède ? J'en sais rien, pas eu le temps de voir précisément ses yeux, l'iMac allumé pourrait indiquer que oui, mais…Je n'ai pas meilleure preuve. Cela dit, les yeux de la bête brillent. Pas très naturel. A creuser…En attendant…Il m'a fait très peur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine tellement mon cœur s'est emballé, mais il est parti. Il a eu peur de la lumière on dirait…

Mon mollet me fait horriblement mal. J'éclaire la blessure. Heureusement on dirait que la bestiole n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfoncer bien profond. J'espère que ce rat ne portait pas de maladies. Va falloir que je désinfecte ça, mais avant…

Je rentre dans le bureau. J'ai tout juste la place de me tenir dans la pièce avec la chaise à côté. L'onduleur est sous le plateau central, non loin de la multiprise, il faut que je le débranche. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Je me baisse lentement, tremblant comme une feuille. La lampe éclaire l'onduleur. C'est un gros caisson noir avec une petite lumière verte qui clignote. Elle signifie qu'il est passé sur batterie, histoire de maintenir l'ordi en marche. La prise se trouve juste derrière le boîtier. Courage. J'avance ma main. Courage. Elle tremble. Courage. Quelques centimètres. Courage. Je…

CRRIIIIIIIIII !

Déboulant de l'autre bout du salon à toute vitesse, le rat se dirige vers moi, surpris par son cris je fais un bond de stupeur et me ramasse méchamment le bureau. Ce qui n'arrange pas ma bosse de tout à l'heure. Ça fait mal, très mal, j'ai presque l'impression de sentir la douleur partir de ma tête et se propager dans ton mon corps pour crier son état d'urgence. J'entends les petits pas se rapprocher, je recule brusquement et saute sur la chaise de bureau. Les yeux rouges apparaissent dans mon champ de vision et sautent sur la chaise. Par pur réflexe je saute sur le bureau qui branle violemment, faisant tomber une étagère dans un bruit infernal d'objets en tout genre qui tombent dans le chaos le plus total. Surpris, je saute au sol et repart dans le salon, ma jambe n'aime pas ce petit manège, j'aperçois les goûte de sang perler derrière moi, et le rat qui me rattrape. C'est fou comme une bestiole si petite peu changer un bureau en bazar de l'enfer…

Je cours sans regarder devant moi, attentif au rat qui me rattrape, de mémoire je risque d'être stoppé par le sofa. Il faut que je bifurque. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai mal à la tête…Avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, une sombre ombre noir saute sur le rat et l'envoie à l'autre bout du salon.

Surpris, je stoppe ma course, je glisse et tombe dans le sofa.

Une bête plus grosse est arrivée dans la pièce tellement vite que j'ai à peine pu la discerner, elle est grise et hurle violemment de ce qui semble être une haine absolument horrible. Cette voix me glace le sang. Pourtant, je la reconnais.

C'est Guismo.

Guismo. Encore un membre de la famille dont je vous parle trop tard. Il faut dire qu'en temps normal il n'est guère important. Beaucoup lui trouvent un charme à sa longue fourrure grise tigrée et ses jolis yeux verts. Et il est assez imposant. Plutôt bon vivent. Il ne s'est jamais trop préoccupé des soucis de la vie. Il mange, il dort. Parfois il joue, parfois il sort, mais c'est tout. Après, il adore ronronner sur vos genoux quand vous regardez la télé ou jouez sur le G5, ce vieux chat de 10 ans est l'incarnation même du calme et de la sérénité.

Sauf qu'ici, ce n'est plus Guismo qui commande le chat, mais un féroce instinct de machine à tuer. Jamais je n'ai vu Guismo aussi vif et haineux. Il a sauté sur le rat comme la faucheuse s'emparerait d'un enfant : violemment, sauvagement et cruellement. Laissant derrière lui de grosses traces d'hémoglobine. Mais apparemment, le rat a survécu. Les deux monstres se poursuivent dans toute la pièce à une vitesse déconcertante, n'étant repérables qu'à leurs violents hurlements.

Tétanisé par la scène, je ne sais que faire, je ne peux pas intervenir. Mais si je ne fais rien, les deux bêtes vont s'entretuer, c'est beaucoup trop violent. Il faut que j'aille couper l'onduleur. Vite.

Je me lève et cours vers le bureau. Le rat a apparemment tenté de me rattraper mais Guismo l'en a empêché. Ça hurle, ça cogne, ça bouscule des objets, je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il se passe, c'est d'une violence monstrueuse. Je me rebaisse au niveau du caisson et attrape violemment la prise, et tire de toutes mes forces. Puis j'appuie sur l'interrupteur de l'onduleur.

J'ai reçu une violente châtaigne sur la fin, mais j'ai réussi. Le massacre dans la pièce d'à côté s'interrompt. Le lourd silence revient dans le salon.

Je ne saurai dire quel est le pire. Le vacarme ou le silence. Le silence qui me rappelle violemment que mes oreilles sifflent. Que j'ai très mal à la tête et que mon sang palpite. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je vais finir la nuit à se rythme. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est.

J'entends un miaulement éraillé dans le salon dans le salon. Guismo ! Mon chat ! Mon dieu ! Je me relève du mieux que je peux et me dirige vers le salon en quatrième vitesse, je braque la lampe, partout. Où est-il ?

Il est là. Etendu sur le sol. Mon gros chat gris. Cet ami qui a toujours vécu dans cette maison, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, que j'ai vu chaton, jeune chat, et bon adulte…Il est là, étendu sur le sol, respirant violemment, non loin de la carcasse du rat littéralement explosée. De grandes traces rouges entaillent sa belle robe grise…

To be continued...  
_


	33. Episode 32 : ARC 2-4

_Arc une nuit chez Freddie : quatrième épisode_  
**Trente-deuxième épisode :** Allô ? A l'eau...

Je regarde l'animal meurtri. Ce ne sont, tout comme ma jambe, je pense, que des égratignures, mais…rien n'est moins sûr, il faut que je fasse le peu que je puisse faire, il faut que j'amène Guismo à la salle de bain, que je désinfecte et bande ses blessures, et que j'en fasse autant pour la mienne.

Mais c'est potentiellement risqué à l'heure actuelle. X.A.N.A. a encore au minimum une opportunité d'attaque.

Je déteste ce genre de dilemme. Si je vais désactiver le dernier onduleur, je prends le risque d'aggraver les blessures du chat et de ma jambe. Si je pars les soigner, je prends le risque de me faire attaquer. Mais je ne peux pas prédire quel choix vaut mieux que l'autre. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si je fais le mauvais choix, je risque gros. Très gros.

Je fais les cent pas dans le salon. Mon cerveau parvient à peine à réfléchir, mes pensées sont paralysées par les chocs, la douleur, la peur, l'appréhension. La seule chose que je parviens à faire c'est la synthèse, je suis dans ma maison, seul, sans courant, face à une menace invisible qui utilise tout ce qu'elle peut pour me tuer, apparemment elle m'a blessé. Je n'arrive même plus à en être sûr tellement la situation est étrange. Je n'arrive même plus à déterminer si tout ce que je vis est réel…

Je réféchis. Comme je peux. C'est difficile. J'ai mal. Sur le sofa, le chat est calme, il semble sommnoler…

Que faire du coup ? Désinfecter les blessures à la salle de bain ? Désactiver le dernier onduleur au bout du couloir ? Attends une minute !

Après réflexion, depuis le début, X.A.N.A., dans son plan diabolique, semble avoir un point faible : sa portée d'attaque. L'intelligence artificielle ne m'a attaquée à chaque fois que dans un périmètre restreint à la proximité de sa machine d'attaque : ma chambre avec l'iBook, la cuisine et le salon pour le MacBook, le bureau et le salon pour l'iMac. Or…La salle de bain est loin du dernier onduleur. Or…Il est possible que X.A.N.A. ne puisse pas m'attaquer de là bas…

Je ne peux évidemment être sûr de telle affirmation, mais…Voilà qui approfondit la réflexion, je peux monter soigner le chat et ma jambe en espérant ne pas me faire attaquer, puis redescendre désactiver le dernier bastion en meilleur état.

C'est risqué, mais moins que l'inverse. Je prend donc Guismo dans mes bras, qui bouge à peine. Guismo a pourtant toujours détesté qu'on le prenne…Doucement, d'un pas lent et inquiet, je me dirige vers l'escalier. Je me sens étrange. Apeuré, mais…Plus vraiment stressé, plutôt mal à l'aise et triste. Anxieux aussi. Et j'ai mal…Partout.

Malgré ses blessures, le chat est chaud et doux, comme le coussin d'un bon lit. Je sens son petit cœur battre sous sa poitrine, ça me revigore un peu. J'arrive au pied de l'escalier que j'ai dévalé tout à l'heure. Allez. Une marche. Une autre. Oh hisse ! Une autre…

Très lentement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'atteins le haut de l'escalier. Je suis de nouveau dans le couloir. Je constate que là aussi, le meuble à chaussures à l'air d'être à nouveau à sa place. Encore une fois, aucune trace de mes chimères. Tout comme ma chambre, certainement déserte de son étrange chose meurtrière qui a manquer de me briser le dos quelques instants plus tôt…Ne doit rester que mes traces…Un iBook sans batterie plein de sang, comme le MacBook désossé dans les toilettes, ou l'iMac débranché dans le bureau. Même si d'un côté je ne peux y croire je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis dans un délire profond au point d'imaginer des attaques de X.A.N.A…Un choc face à l'extinction du Macstodonte, ou l'électrocution de Lucie ? C'est quand même très excessif comme réaction. Et c'est bien trop immersif pour être dans ma tête. Mais…En même temps…Une personne victime de délire…Ne fait pas différence entre fiction et réalité…

Inquiet et hésitant, j'arpente une nouvelle fois le couloir, toujours plus noir. Avec la faible lumière de ma petite lampe qui fatigue. La salle de bain se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir. Pas loin de la trappe du grenier. J'avance lentement et fini par atteindre la porte.

Je percute un peu à ce moment que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'en suis dans cette nuit de cauchemar, je ne sais pas si les parents vont revenir, si ma sœur est encore vivante, je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe…Je suis fatigué. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens vaciller. Plus je fais d'efforts et moins mon corps me répond, et avec de moins en moins d'aisance. J'ai tellement envie de retourner dans la chambre et rejoindre mon lit pour terminer le bout de nuit qu'il me reste, oublier ces affreux cauchemars et retourner dans le calme du sommeil…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre en grinçant. C'est une des plus vieilles portes de la maison, et contrairement aux autres, mon pères n'a jamais changé sa poignée. C'est la seule qu'on a avec celle des toilettes qui ferme à clé. J'entre lentement dans la pièce.

La salle de bain Meuringuaise n'a rien de bien extra ordinaire, elle est plutôt petite, rectangulaire, couverte de carrelage bleu-vert, avec une petite fenêtre sur le mur face à la porte, sur la droite, le lavabo, gros bloc de marbre blanc en toc soutenu par du bois sombre. Sur la gauche, un vieux porte-serviettes de métal devant une petite baignoire trop petite pour qu'on tienne allongé dedans sans avoir la moitié du corps hors de l'eau. Au dessus du lavabo, des placards, dans celui du milieu se trouve les médicaments et la trousse de secours. C'est là que je dois chercher.

L'endroit est calme et silencieux. Aucun bruit. Je rentre, pose Guismo qui s'est endormi comme une pierre sur le bord du lavabo, de son air calme habituel. J'ouvre le placard et regarde. Il y a ce qu'il faut. Du désinfectant et des bandages. C'est pas une séance de réanimation, mais pour Guismo comme pour moi, ça devrait suffire, enfin…j'espère. Je ne sais pas à quelle profondeur le chat est blessé.

Je m'apprête à prendre la bouteille de désinfectant quand je suis stoppé net par un petit son de vibration se trouvant juste à côté de moi, sur la droite du lavabo. Je reste tétanisé par le bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je connais ce bruit. Je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'est. Je ne sais qu'une chose. Je le déteste. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Je me tourne vers la droite et retiens un cri d'horreur. Il y a une petite lumière verdâtre juste à côté de moi, un petit carré de lumière. De quelques centimètres de côtés. Sur le quel se trouve affiché en noir une sorte d'œil que je connais trop bien pour ignorer.

Mon téléphone. J'aurai dû y penser.

Même si je l'oublie tout le temps, il n'est effectivement pas rare de trouver mon téléphone dans la salle de bain. C'est bien là que l'avait trouvé Céleste la dernière fois. Je l'oublie souvent ici. C'est l'endroit où il me fiche le plus la paix. La salle de bain est l'endroit de la maison le plus éloigné de tout et celui où bizarrement le réseau capte le moins. Un paradis pour téléphone Freddien.

Avant que je ne prenne le temps de réagir que le tapis sous mes pieds se dérobe sous le lavabo, je tombe brutalement en arrière et m'étale en plein milieu de la pièce, j'entend l'énorme bong de ma tête contre le sol vibrer comme un bourdon de cathédrale. Accompagné d'une sensation lourde, très lourde, de douleur.

A défaut de savoir quoi faire, je tente lourdement de me relever. Au moins ça. Au moins quitter la dureté et la froidure de cet agressif carrelage. Faut que je réfléchisse. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je me suis fait roulé. Faut que je trouve un truc. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Une idée, un plan, un miracle…Je réussi à me redresser sur mes genoux avec peine. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus. Le porte serviette se précipite sur ma personne et me plaque contre la baignoire.

Une odeur nauséabonde arrive à mon nez. Je n'ai pas pu tenir. Sous l'effet du choc et de cette énième dose de terreur, mon corps n'a pu garantir sa stabilité, j'ai vomi tout mon diner dans la baignoire d'un coup brutal. Ponctué de violentes toux très agressives niveau gorge. Je tente de rétablir un minimum de survie au sein de mon être, et après quelques efforts pour lutter contre la panique suffocante, je retrouve une grinçante et haletante respiration.

Les fonctions vitales se remettent en route. J'entends de nouveau mon cœur battre et c'est comme si mon cerveau revenait quelque peu à la raison. Très affecté par les évènements. Je sens les torrents de sels qui coulent de mes yeux rejoindre mes sucs gastriques dans la baignoire.

C'est à ce moment là que je comprends ma position. Je suis à genoux, tête penchée dans la grande cuve. Je tente de me relever, mais je sens quelque chose de dur lutter contre mon mouvement dans mon dos. Le porte-serviette me retient. Je suis coincé.

Je tente de tourner la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Posée sur le lavabo, ma lampe éclaire la menace de plein fouet. Le robinet.

Il est allumé. Et coule à pleine puissance. Remplissant la baignoire d'un mélange d'eau, de larmes, de vomi et de sang. Je constate que mon nez saigne de nouveau.

Je reste un moment sans comprendre. Pourquoi le robinet coule ? J'ai l'impression profonde d'être ralenti. Et la sensation de ne plus respirer assez pour alimenter mon corps. Bien que je respire plus fort qu'un taureau en pleine hargne. Et pourtant…Le plan fini par me venir. X.A.N.A. veut me noyer.

C'est simple quand on y réfléchit. Je ne peux pas me relever, et je ne pourrai maintenir longtemps ma tête hors de la baignoire, il y a bien un moment où mes cervicales vont me perdre. Quand le niveau d'eau sera arrivé au trop-plein du siphon, il y aura de quoi submerger bonne partie de mon visage.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis paralysé. Je n'ai aucune solution. Le porte-serviette me tiens mieux qu'un CRS qui plaque un manifestant. Je ne peux même pas dégager mes bras. Je suis littéralement maîtrisé, neutralisé. X.A.N.A. n'a plus qu'à attendre ma lente mort qui risque certainement d'être belle à voir. Un tas de visions terrifiantes défilent dans ma tête. Je me vois quittant mon corps, je revois des souvenirs de ma famille, des parcelles importantes de ma vie…La naissence de Lucie, mon entrée au lycée, ma rencontre avec Jessie, les moments passés à programmer avec mon oncle, ponctué d'une dure et fixe image terrifiante. Une grande pierre noire au milieu d'une vieille herbe verte torturée par le temps.

_Ci-git Frédéric Meuringue, 1988 – 2003_  
_Sauvagement noyé par une intelligence artificielle._

_A notre cher Fred, sa famille, la confrérie._

Je n'ai aucune échappatoire, c'est fini. C'est là que tout s'arrête, c'est là que tout finit, c'est là que tout devient noir pour moi. Je sens l'eau…Enfin…Le gluant mélange, arrivé au niveau de mon menton. Mon cou force de tout ce qu'il peut pour me maintenir hors de l'eau. Mais à quoi bon lutter…A quoi bon retarder d'avantage ma mort et faire durer ma souffrance ?

Il paraît que la noyade n'est pas une mort si douloureuse. Quand l'eau rentre dans les poumons, le cerveau, alors convaincu que tout est perdu, envoie de l'endorphines à doses psychotiques dans tout le corps histoire que le départ vers l'au delà se fasse dans un calme et une sérénité profonde…Je sens l'atroce texture arriver à mes lèvres…

Et d'un coup le porte-serviette ne me tient plus. Il tombe en arrière et m'entraîne brutalement avec lui. Je…Je…Je suis sauvé. Je regarde de loin l'horrible baignoire couler pour rien. Je me relève doucement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du fer rouge sur le dos. Sonné, je coupe le robinet.

Le silence revient dans la pièce. Tout est redevenu comme avant, à ceci prêt que le porte-serviette est reversé par terre et la baignoire remplie d'un mélange complètement dégelasse.

Debout, à peine équilibré sur mes pauvres jambes, complètement soufflé d'avoir échappé au sort de la faucheuse, je me tourne vers le lavabo. Guismo dort encore. Ce chat a toujours été imperturbable. Ce calme béant de sa part me rassure un peu. Si on oublie ses griffures, on dirait que tout va bien. Je me tourne vers mon téléphone.

L'engin est éteint. Sans vie dirait-on. La LED de mise en veille ne clignote pas…Hésitant, je le prend en main, et presse un bouton. Rien. Me doutant que je prend des risques énormes, mais…Par curiosité de survie, j'appuie sur le bouton d'allumage. Rien.

Symptôme connu, habituel, que j'ai toujours eu joie de constater, encore plus ici, sur ce téléphone.

La batterie a lâché.

Il faut dire qu'elle est assez vieille et pas trop faite pour les attaques de X.A.N.A., quoi qu'il en soit, cette vieillerie m'a sauvé la vie. Ouf.

Sans trop attendre, je prends, comme prévu, le désinfectant. J'en vaporise un peu sur Guismo, qui se réveille doucement et miaule pour manifester son mécontentement. Ça le gêne. Evidemment. Mais bon. Guismo est calme et compréhensif. Il ne va pas s'énerver pour ça. J'asperge également ma jambe. Ça pique un peu mais ce n'est pas bien méchant. Enfin, je bande les blessures, celle de ma jambe avec facilité, celles de Guismo avec un peu plus de complication. Non pas que le chat soit réticent à être manipulé, mais surtout qu'il est lourd comme pas deux. Une fois les maux réparés, je réfléchis.

Depuis le début de la nuit, X.A.N.A. m'attaque avec toute source électrique qui reste dans la maison. Onduleur, batterie…Et ce qui fait que je ne peux pas riposter contre lui, c'est que justement, ma seule arme d'attaque, le Macstodonte, est démontée et privée d'électricité. Mais…Après réflexion, il me vient une idée…

To be continued...  
_


	34. Episode 33 : ARC 2-5

_Arc une nuit chez Freddie : cinquième épisode_  
**Trente-troisième épisode : **Final Boss Battle

Je ressors dans le couloir, je me dirige vers le fond, vers l'échelle, vers la trappe. Alors que je n'y avais que peu prêté attention jusque là, je constate à nouveau que la pluie est toujours violente, les éclairs font rage, mettant de psychédéliques coups de puissante lumière blanche dans mon obscure maison. C'est terrifiant. Tout bonnement terrifiant. L'envie de fuir cet enfer est très grande.

Mais je ne peux pas. Si je fuis, si je renonce, ma famille est en péril. Le monde est en péril. Si j'abandonne ça sera pire. Je n'ai aucune autre option que de faire face. Je ne peux m'en sortir qu'ainsi. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Je mourrai forcément si je renonce, j'ai une chance de survivre si je fais face. Il me faut la prendre. Je n'ai pas le choix pour vivre.

Je vois l'échelle au bout du couloir. Le grenier en haut de la trappe. Je dois y aller. C'est mon seul espoir.

Ah je sais. Pourquoi ?

C'est simple en fait. J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. Depuis qu'il nous traque, notre seul moyen de défense contre X.A.N.A., c'était le Macstodonte. Sans lui, toute riposte est impossible, jusque là on pensait que X.A.N.A. en avait besoin pour nous attaquer. Il s'avère que non. Mais nous nous sommes trompé. X.A.N.A. n'a plus besoin du Macstodonte. Et nous n'aurions jamais dû le démonter.

J'approche lentement de ce sombre cul-de-sac. Mes mains tremblent. Mes yeux pleurent. Je ne veux pas. Je veux m'enfuir. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ma seule solution pour réellement en finir de cette nuit d'enfer, c'est remettre le Macstodonte en état et affronter X.A.N.A. sur son terrain. Trouver la tour, où qu'elle soit, et tenter de la désactiver. C'est comme ça qu'on aurait toujours dû faire. A chaque fois. Désactiver la tour. Couper le programme d'attaque de X.A.N.A. et son lien avec le monde réel.

Je suis arrivé à l'échelle. Je pose lentement ma main moite sur le premier barreau. Je le serre. Fort. Je prépare ma deuxième main à en faire autant.

Il n'y a plus de courant dans la maison. Ça je le sais, mais X.A.N.A. peut en faire abstraction. Via les batteries, les onduleurs. Jusque là, je pensais qu'il avait l'avantage, en fait non. Nous sommes à armes égales. J'ai les batteries du Mach 2. Je peux remettre le Macstodonte en état d'attaque. Je peux aussi recharger mon téléphone et prévenir les autres.

Je hisse une jambe. Pose un pied sur l'échelle, prêt pour la montée.

Ça va vraiment pas être de la tarte. Dès la première machine rallumée, X.A.N.A. pourra s'en prendre à moi dans le grenier. C'est un risque énorme à prendre, mais j'ai autant de risques à désamorcer l'ordinateur du couloir. Sauf que si je désamorce l'ordinateur du couloir, je ne désactive pas la tour. X.A.N.A. trouvera bien un plan pour m'attaquer…X.A.N.A. trouve toujours. Il faut l'empêcher de pouvoir chercher pour l'avoir.

Je hisse mon corps vers le haut. Avec difficulté. Le simple fait de me sentir m'élever me terrorise. J'y vais. J'entre dans l'arène. Ave Imperator. Morituri te salutant.

Je ne pourrai jamais remettre en place tout le Macstodonte. Je pense pouvoir ranimer Mach2, le G5 maître et 3 G4. Avec le circuit multitâche. De quoi je pense faire tenir Alpha. Mais jamais assez pour démarrer Lautriv ou Replika One. Mais comme on doit aller sur Replika Two…La tour doit être là-bas.

Un violent éclair illumine ma montée, je vois la trappe se découper sur le plafond. Mon entrée. Vers la mort ou vers la vie. Que le sort en soit jeté. J'ai peur. Très très peur. Je n'ai que peu de chances de m'en sortir.

J'avais développé des générateurs de trames pour pouvoir faire voyager Alpha dans le réseau. Je n'avais pas terminé les réglages de configuration des interprétations du Web, mais je peux me servir de celles de X.A.N.A. Elles doivent être compatibles avec Alpha avec un peu de chances.

La réalité est très étrange. En fait...Depuis le début de cette nuit je ne sais plus si on peut vraiment parler de réalité. Je ne sais même pas si ce n'est pas un très très violent cauchemar ou une suite d'hallucinations. Je ne sais plus. Rien n'est fixe dans mon esprit. Je ne comprends plus. Je ne sais plus comment ça marche, je ne fais que conjecturer.

Je pose ma main sur la lourde trappe. J'entend le vacarme des gouttes sur le toit du grenier, le vent qui souffle à travers les interstices, les gouttières qui hurlent de leur trop plein d'eau au dehors…

Je me sens léger. Je pourrais presque être un fantôme. Mes sensations sont vagues et étranges, je me sens à peine respirer. Je suis terrifié. Presque paralysé.

Il faut que je le fasse.

Les logs doivent toujours contenir l'adresse MAC de Replika Two. Il faudra diriger Alpha vers ces coordonnées. En espérant que X.A.N.A. attaque bien depuis Replika Two. Mais il doit faire au plus simple. Il n'a je pense pas le temps de rendre son parcours réseau plus vicieux. C'est trop dangereux. Mais en même temps. Je ne peux pas parler de logique avec X.A.N.A. Il ne fait que suivre son protocole, son algorithme. Rien de plus. Et rien n'est forcément logique du coup.

La lumière de la lampe est vraiment faible. Sa lumière blanche vacille. La trappe se soulève lentement. Je sens un froid glacial m'étreindre. Je sens l'air raclé contre le sang séché sur mon nez, je sens mon cœur battre en plein rêve. Seconde après seconde.

Je me hisse dans la pièce sombre. Le monstre est là, silencieux. Il n'attend que moi.

J'avance lentement dans la pièce. J'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie…Mais il faut. Il faut…

J'approche prudemment des restes du Macstodonte. Je pose la lampe sur le vieux bureau. Sur l'arrière, dans le fond, près des multiprises et du tas d'électronique, trainent les batteries du Mach2. Débranchées. J'attrape un des câbles et le relie en tremblant, lentement, doucement, pendant un temps qui me semble interminable, au G5 maître. Puis au G4 QuickSilver, a deux des G4 graphites, au circuit multitâche. Au Mach2 lui même. J'ai envie de vomir. Mon cœur, ma vue, mon cerveau…Tout me dit d'arrêter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je branche mon portable au G5. Je m'assois à la chaise du Macstodonte.

C'est bizarre. D'habitude…Ça ne me dérange pas d'être à cette place. Face au clavier, aux commandes, pas loin des circuits. Et pourtant…Cette nuit-là, la lampe éclaire d'un air inquiétant la bonne centaine de touche qui se trouve devant moi, les potentiomètres, les condensateurs, régulateurs, convertisseurs, les fils qui passent entre les cartes et les tours, les deux écrans…

C'est moi qui ai construit cette machine. Ce monstre de puissance complexe et redoutable. Celui-là même qui…Qui s'est retourné contre moi. Les dizaines de commandes qui me font face me mettent mal à l'aise. C'est moi qui contrôle ce mastodonte. C'est moi qui doit tout surveiller, tout gérer, c'est…C'est un peu ma faute, tout ça…Quelque part…

Je ressens, dans les sensations glaciales de ma peur, une étrange tristesse. Un souhait de revenir en arrière. De réparer mes erreurs…Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue et tomber sur le vieux clavier…

On ne revient pas en arrière. Le temps avance. Sans s'arrêter. Comme me l'a montré la petite montre tout à l'heure. C'est fou comme ça me semble déjà loin…Ça fait à peine quelque heures et j'ai l'impression de vivre un enfer depuis des jours…Reverrai-je un jour la vie sous un angle moins…terrifiant ? Je ne peux pas le savoir. Le futur n'est pas écrit. Mais c'est moi qui l'écris. Par mes choix. C'est parce que je veux survivre…Que je survivrai.

Enfin…J'espère…

J'appuie sur le G5. Le léger bourdonnement se fait entendre. L'installation redémarre. La console s'affiche. Mon portable se recharge. Ça y est. J'ai mon arme. Je peux me battre.

Mais dés que j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton, j'ai aussi rendu son arme à X.A.N.A. Et…je n'aurai donc qu'une chose à dire…

Que le meilleur gagne.

Première étape…les renforts. Je dégaine le téléphone. Comme la dernière fois, je commence par Céleste. Ça sonne pendant un moment, puis la demoiselle décroche, de sa voix fatiguée.

-Allô ?  
-Céleste ? Ici Fred.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-X.A.N.A. attaque.  
-Hein ? Mais…le Macstodonte…Je…Et ton oncle ?  
-Compliqué à expliquer et on a pas le temps. Réveille-toi vite et appelle les autres, j'ai besoin de vous tous, désolé que ce soit en pleine nuit. Je…

Un bruit de moteur. J'entends un bruit de moteur ! Mon dieu, ça y est. Il relance la chose bizarre. Je vais y passer…J'y arriverai jamais.

-Fred ?  
-Je…je….Rappliquez tous au grenier du plus vite que vous pouvez. C'est….C'est l'enfer ici. Viiite ! Et passez par le vélux.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?  
-Pas le temps d'expli…

Blam…

Un truc est tombé. Je sais pas quoi, mais un truc est tombé dans le grenier. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je raccroche.

Faut que je remette le Macstodonte en état d'attaque. Vite. Alors…la console attend les instructions de synchronisation pour le target, faut que je relie les câbles FireWire, alors, entre les deux G5 j'ai pas besoin, du G5 au QuickSilver, du Silver au G4 graphites…

Le bruit de moteur. Je déteste ce bruit de moteur. Ça se rapproche. Vite.

Potentiomètre général à 32, circuit multitâche en mode reconnaissance, on enclenche les interrupteurs 3, 7 et 8. Ensuite il faut actionner les reset PMU dans les machines…Voilà…Puis lancer le Mach2. Le bruit de néon se fait entendre. J'ai la très désagréable sensation d'être observé de l'obscurité du grenier. Je n'ose même pas brandir la lampe pour regarder. On reste concentré, la lumière va manquer, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Le bruit de moteur est toujours là…On réinitialise les PRAM. J'ai pas vérifié les barrettes…Tant pis. On fera sans. Alors, les cartes graphiques doivent être réglées à 110% de leur puissance et les altivecs amorcés ainsi que…

Oh nan…oh nan nan nan…Tout…Mais pas ça.

Je connais bien la musique qui résonne dans le grenier. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour l'oublier. Tout ! Tout mais pas ça. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas l'écouter, là. Ça fait mal. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas cette jolie boîte à musique usée par le temps…Pas ce son cristallin qui m'a toujours endormi dans de jolis rêves…

Je me relève. Complètement tétanisé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai la trouille. Pourquoi cette musique ? On joue avec mes nerfs ? A moins que…Nan. Je ne veux pas. Tout sauf ça. Je sens que quelque chose se tiens juste derrière moi. La source de la musique est très proche de moi. Pitié que ça s'arrête.

J'ai envie de fuir. Vraiment envie de fuir. Mais ça serait déraisonné. J'ai aucune chance de survivre si je fuis. Aucune. Je…

Le bruit du moteur force un grand coup violemment, je l'entends se rapprocher de moi à toute vitesse, le son est accompagné d'un sinistre et strident hurlement de folie meurtrière. Un hurlement qui n'a…Rien d'humain. On dirait un circuit déphasé qui tente de reproduire le cri d'effroi d'une jeune fille, sans pour autant y arriver. Par réflexe je me retourne et brandis la lampe vers mon agresseur, qui en est stoppé net.

Jésus Marie-Madelaine…Je ne suis pas religieux mais je n'ai aucune autre interjection pour décrire toute l'épouvantable horreur qui prend possession de mon corps. Ce que j'ai devant moi est absolument monstrueux. Je me sens vaciller. Je lutte contre le malaise. J'ai encore envie de vomir, et mon cœur va sérieusement finir par lâcher.

Bonnie.

Je connais Bonnie depuis…Je m'en rappelle même plus. C'est un de mes plus vieux amis. Je l'ai un peu délaissé ces temps-ci…Mais on délaisse tous ses peluches un jour ou l'autre. C'est la vie. Ce n'est pas que je n'en voulais plus, c'est juste que…Le temps a passé. Et j'ai grandi. Mais là…Je m'en voudrais presque de ne plus l'avoir chouchouté. J'ai toujours aimé Bonnie et j'ai arrêté de le lui dire. C'était un beau lapin bleu. Assez moderne qui plus est. Avec des membres motorisés et une jolie et rassurante petite boîte à musique au sein de son mécanisme. Il paraît que l'on appelait ce genre de bestiole…des animatroniques.

Bonnie se tiens donc face à moi…Enfin…La version cauchemardesque de Bonnie. Si la peluche faisait à peine 40 centimètres, l'animatronique qui se trouve devant moi fait bien deux mètre et me domine de sa hauteur. Ses yeux de verre brillent d'une lueur violacée assez intrigante, avec des reflets argentés, le symbole de X.A.N.A. brille en leur centre. Comme la peluche elle est d'un bleu usé. Je reconnais bien sa texture.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien cette texture dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Et je me disais bien que je connaissais le bruit de ces moteurs…

Là où en revanche, le monstre diffère de mon doudou, c'est au niveau des proportions. Les jambes sont bien plus grandes, les mains démesurées, la tête également, et, au lieu de la mignonne petite bouche, elle est dotée d'une mâchoire démesurée aux dents d'acier aiguisées comme des couteaux de cuisine. Les mains sont d'ailleurs dotées de griffes ayant le même aspect. De tous les côtés son corps semble être écartelé. On voit des fils, des rouages, des morceaux de son squelette interne dépasser de ses parties extérieures. Elle est absolument répugnante, repoussante, une version gozilla de mon doudou préféré...

La bestiole bloque un peu devant la lumière de ma lampe puis à un réflexe de recul. Elle est visiblement éblouie par le faisceau. Malgré toute la terreur qui m'a pris en la voyant, je suis légèrement rassuré de constater son point faible.

L'animatronique se retourne pour éviter la lumière et se frotte lourdement les yeux. D'une façon oscillant entre humanité et geste robotique. Sans trop réfléchir je saute de ma chaise pour profiter de mon avantage sur la bête. Je me met devant elle et lui braque la lumière devant les yeux. La bête saute en arrière en émettant un nouveau hurlement strident. Mais apparemment plus proche de la souffrance que de la folie. Elle chancelle et manque de tomber sur le bureau.

Ça me fait soudainement réfléchir. Je ne peux qu'éloigner la bestiole. Alors pourquoi je la propulse sur mon lieu de travail ? Je suis vraiment un boulet...Ou surtout trop terrorisé pour réfléchir...Mon corps est littéralement survolté. Je ne tourne qu'aux réflexes de défense. Je ne réfléchis plus qu'à ma survie. J'ai peur. Très très peur.

L'animatronique se relève d'un air sonné, je lui mets un nouveau coup de lampe dans la direction opposée au bureau. La bête sursaute une nouvelle fois et recule pour tomber dans la partie sombre du grenier. Produisant un insupportable vacarme d'objets en tout genre qui quittent leur équilibre précaire.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Viiiiiiite ! Les condensateurs B2 et B3 vers le canal RAM principal, potentiomètre secondaire sur 45, cartouche zip d'automatisation 25 dans le lecteur du second G4. Allllezzzzzz ! Il arrive !

Le démarrage de secours est presque terminé. Encore quelques manips. J'entend Bonnie approcher, au bruit de ses moteurs se couple un étrange bruit de respiration essoufflée, un râle assez...électronique dans sa résonnance...

Je me prépare, je continue de brancher mes fils comme si de rien n'était. J'entends les pas lourds sur le sol. Concentré comme un moine tibétain. J'essaie d'évaluer la distance du monstre avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste.

Ça y est ! Il est trop prêt ! Je me retourne brutalement et lance ma lumière vers les yeux de la bête, qui retourne valdinguer en arrière. Pas le temps de savourer le plan qui marche, disque dur 4 centralisé, RAID 0 opérationnel, branchement des circuits auxiliaires, connexion et allumage de l'écran secondaire...Le revoilà qui approche, ça me donne la nausée.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois et braque la lampe sur les yeux violets. Je ferme mes propres yeux sous la peur du face à face. Mais cette fois-ci, la bête ne réagit pas, les pas se rapprochent encore, à une distance de plus en plus dangereuse.

Je rouvre les yeux. Horreur. Enfer. Damnation.

La lampe m'a lâché.

Une idée. Vite ! Une idée ! Quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Un miracle ! Par pitié ! Nooooon, pourquoi cette musique ? Pourquoi Bonnie ? Pitiééééé que ça s'arrête ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je regarde de tous les côtés. Cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une lumière sacrée, mais il n'y a rien ! Rien à part les grands yeux de l'animatronique et l'écran du Macstodonte...Il est sur la console DOS, elle sert surtout pour la communication avec le processeur du circuit multitâche. C'est à ce moment là que me vient l'idée inespérée. Alors que l'animatronique brandis sa grande patte tranchante vers moi, je me retourne sur le clavier et tape à une vitesse ahurissante la commande suivante, sans faute de frappe, miraculeusement :

_C:/ Color FF_

Mes yeux cessent de répondre brutalement. Je manque de tomber à la renverse. Mais l'animatronique en fait autant. C'était brutal mais efficace. La commande qui allume l'écran en blanc.

Le grenier est alors éclairé d'une lumière bien plus puissante et froide que feu ma pauvre lampe. Je vois tout ce que l'animatronique a renversé en tombant tout à l'heure. Animatronique qui rampe d'ailleurs, sonné, à plat ventre, la tête contre le sol. Pour le coup, malgré toute l'adrénaline de mon corps je ressens un léger soulagement, et continue le démarrage.

Terminaison des protocoles targets, speedtests des connexions, mise en place de la symbiose, amorçage du kernel...Enclenchement des règles de hiérarchie, entrée du mot de passe root. Bon ! Je crois que c'est bon. G5 maître, OK, G4 2, 3 et 4, ok, circuit multitâche paré, Mach2, paré à fonctionner. Fonctions graphismes initialisées, manque plus que le programme d'Alph...

BLAAAAAAAAAAM !

Une immense explosion de lumière s'empare de mon assurance, le souffle de la détonation m'expulse lourdement à l'autre bout du grenier, mes yeux se referment et je sens une nouvelle fois mon dos se fracasser méchamment contre une poutre. Ainsi que mes pieds qui ont raclé contre le vieux sol de bois...

Une immense, colossale fatigue m'envahit avec le choc. C'est comme si je pouvais à peine vivre. Mais mon corps répond encore, je ne suis pas mort.

Le lourd sifflement qui avait remplacé mon sens de l'audition s'estompe petit à petit. Révélant à mes oreilles un vacarme absolument insupportable. Mon cerveau se réenclenche comme il peut. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui peut produire un tel bruit. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Il me faut plus d'informations. Je donne un grand coup d'énergie et parviens à ouvrir les yeux. Ses derniers mettent un temps qui me semble une éternité à faire leur focale. Mais finalement, le spectacle s'offre à moi.

C'est l'apocalypse. Il n'y a pas d'autre mots. L'apocalypse. Des éclairs dansent absolument partout dans mon champ de vision, détruisant et brûlant grande partie des objets de mon vieux grenier, un vent monstrueux fait tout voler dans la pièce, et une pluie torrentielle s'engouffre par la vitre du vélux explosée. Le Macstodonte est là. Au milieu de ce carnage. Tous les éclairs semblent y converger. Vers le Mach 2 plus précisément. Mach 2 qui émet une sinistre et irréelle lumière verte. Qui éclaire toute la pièce avec l'éblouissant écran blanc tiraillé par les arcs électriques.

Tout le Macstodonte est visiblement en surtension évidente. Il a dû prendre la foudre. Ça explique pourquoi le vélux a explosé. J'aurai dû y penser. Sur les batteries du Mach 2 je ne dispose pas de la sécurité du disjoncteur. Une surtension ne peut pas être coupée, et le Mach 2 a dû créer une différence de potentiel suffisamment grande avec le ciel pour attirer la foudre.

Normalement le Mach2 possède une prise de terre, mais, sans doute de part son ancienneté, elle n'est pas comprise avec la prise secteur. Et dans ma peur, j'ai oublié de la brancher.

Il faut que je la branche. Vite. Avant que tout ce chaos n'en finisse avec moi pour de bon. Allez, vite. Je force sur mes jambes et donne tout ce que je peux donner à mon dos pour qu'il me tienne. Je ne veux pas mourir, je tiens à la vie. Courage. Allez. Courage.

Ma poitrine est au bord de l'explosion. Tout ce qui se déroule autour de moi est bien trop rapide pour mon pauvre cerveau épuisé. Je parviens tout de même à retrouver mon équilibre sur mes de pieds. Couverts de sang et de brûlantes griffures au passage...

Le vacarme m'assourdit et me sonne l'esprit. Je comprends à peine la réalité. Réalité qui n'a plus rien de réel. Je suis en plein cauchemar, en plein délire. C'est trop terrifiant pour être réel. Lourdement, j'avance un pied. Puis l'autre. Seconde après seconde. J'approche du Macstodonte.

Epuisé, à peine debout, vacillant dans le vent et la tempête, je lutte. Parce que je n'ai que ça à faire. C'est mon seul espoir. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnaît beaucoup d'objets torturés, détruits par endroits, brûlés à d'autres, trempés pour beaucoup. Le vieux miroir défoncé que j'avais utilisé contre Céleste, les restes de mon cheval à bascule, les pantoufles de ma mère, la vieille tringle d'acier des rideaux de la cuisine...

C'est à, ce moment que j'entend ce hurlement désormais familier. Mais toujours aussi terrifiant. Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche. Au milieu du massacre, Bonnie, gueule ouverte, griffes dégainées, fonce vers moi de toute la puissance de ses moteurs. J'ai à peine le temps de me saisir de la tringle par réflexe et de stopper l'animal dans sa folie meurtrière.

C'est atroce. Absolument atroce. L'animatronique donne toute sa force pour venir à bout de la barre de fer qui retient ses griffes. Ses mâchoires sont à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Je sens l'odeur de vieille peluche de la bestiole. Une odeur que j'ai pourtant tant apprécié...Et la musique. La musique retentis dans mes oreilles, je sentirai presque les notes vibrer sur la tringle de fer. Bonnie force. Force de tout ce qu'il peut. Mes jambes tiennent. Ma volonté de survie doit être la seule chose qui me maintient sur cette terre à l'heure actuelle. Mais la barre se tord lentement, et risque de casser...

Je suis dans une impasse, une nouvelle fois. Une idée...Vite. Cette fois-ci...je ne vois pas tellement d'autre alternative que courir pour ma vie.

Je lâche brutalement la barre de fer et file dans l'obscurité du grenier. Choix assez maladroit après réflexion. Mais on a pas tellement le temps de donner une conférence. Je contourne le bureau par le fond et tente de revenir par la lumière, l'animatronique aux talons. Ce dernier est assez lent, mais je ne suis pas une fusée non plus. Si mes pieds pouvaient hurler à chaque pas, ils n'auraient tout simplement plus de gorge. Qui plus est, le sol est loin d'être stable avec tout son bazar chaotique.

Je repasse devant le Macstodonte et tente de contourner le scanner qui vacille dangereusement à mon passage. Bonnie se rapproche de moi. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Mon corps va me lâcher avant ma raison. J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal aux yeux, j'ai mal à la tête...je donnerai tellement de choses pour que ça s'arrête, que je puisse me réveiller bien sagement dans mon lit pour voir que tout n'était que cauchemar, j'en ai trop vécu de cette nuit...  
Je cours vers le fond du grenier, la partie la moins touchée par la tempête. Je connais suffisamment le terrain pour avancer dans le noir sans trop tâtonner, mais je ralentis malgré tout. J'entends un grand BOUM faire trembler le sol. Je me retourne.

Bonnie, ses yeux brillants du moins, se trouvent juste devant le scanner, qui s'est visiblement renversé. Je remet ma vue devant moi et tente d'accélérer. Il me vient une idée. C'est classique...Mais ça peut marcher. De toute façon, c'est la seule option que j'ai.

Je cours droit devant moi, l'animatronique est de plus en plus prêt. Ses griffes se rapprochent de mon épaule. Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Je veux vivre ! J'y suis presque !  
J'y suis ! Alors que je sens la pointe d'une griffe rentrer dans ma chair je donne tout ce qu'il me reste à mes jambes et m'élance en avant dans une grande foulée. Je prend mon envol un bref instant, je sens la griffe descendre le long de mon dos et tenter de s'agripper pour éviter la chute. Puis elle quitte ma peau et, comme le reste du monstre, tombe dans les profondeurs sombres de la trappe d'entrée. La chute n'est pas bien longue, et un gros CLANG vient la terminer.

Avant même de songer à me relever je referme et verrouille la trappe, puis me jette près de la commode la plus proche et la pousse de toute mes forces, de toute mon âme, de toute ma volonté de survie, sur la trappe. C'est dur, très dur, mes muscles sont fatigués, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Finalement, au bout d'une minute, j'y parviens. Je me laisse tomber lourdement contre le meuble.

Je...n'en...peux...plus. J'ai l'impression d'être aux portes de la mort. Je ne suis pourtant pas bien blessé...mais...je suis secoué. Méchamment secoué. Je reste un instant scotché devant le chaos du grenier qui se dévaste encore à l'instant même...Le Macsotodonte brille par ses éclairs et son étrange lumière. Le spectacle est tout bonnement terrifiant. Mais Bonnie n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus...réellement de danger...enfin...Je crois.

Je me relève et m'approche prudemment de la machine, trouve le fil de la prise de terre et le branche. La machine se calme. Ne reste que le bruit du vent et de la pluie. Et les traces horribles à voir du massacre d'une bonne partie de mes souvenirs, plus le scanner qui a certainement pris un coup...

Je me relaisse tomber assis sur le sol. Complètement dévasté par ce que je viens de vivre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis comme ça, j'ai sans doute dû m'endormir. C'est une voix bien connue qui me réveille, elle vient du vélux.

-Fred ? C'est Céleste. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

To be continued...  
_


End file.
